Tome 2 : Anthony McKinnon et les Aléas du Temps
by Gilgalad Swiftblade
Summary: Le problème quand on veut changer l'avenir, est que les autres personnes n'agissent pas toujours comme on le voudrait. Surtout quand on est un enfant de douze ans. Et ça, Anthony McKinnon, adulte réincarné dans un enfant dans le monde de Harry Potter doit encore comprendre que tout ne peut pas se passer comme il le désire.
1. Prologue

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis fier de poster une deuxième histoire sur le site :)

Voici le prologue du Tome 2 d'Anthony McKinnon. Je rappelle que c'est un Self-Insert se déroulant à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Si cela vous intéresse, je vous encourage à d'abord lire le Tome 1 que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Cependant, il y aura quelques rappels dans le prologue, notamment de grands événements marquants.

 **Disclaimer (pour tout la fiction) :** Tout ce qui est à J.K. Rowling est à elle. Les noms de personnages, de lieux, de Maisons de Poudlard, les formules de sortilèges, noms de matières et un certain nombre de principes de la magie sont à elle.

* * *

Je profite du fait que ce Prologue ne soit pas très long pour établir quelques concepts et donner un certain nombre d'informations.

Le premier concept tient à la **Pureté du Sang**. J'emprunte ce dernier à Darboria (qui le tient peut-être de quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai oublié de lui demander). Un **Sang-Pur** a **quatre** grands-parents **sorciers**. Un **né-moldu** n'a **aucun grand-parent sorcier**. Par exemple, la mère d'Anthony, Ariane McKinnon née Smith est née-moldue car tous ses grands-parents sont des moldus. Et sur de nombreuses générations :) Un **sang-mêlé** a **entre un et trois grands-parents sorciers**. Ainsi, par exemple, Anthony n'est pas sang-pur puisque deux de ses grands-parents sont entièrement moldus et deux autres sont des sorciers sang-pur. Il est donc parfaitement sang-mêlé pourrait-on dire. Bertus McKinnon, le père d'Anthony, est sang-pur. Tous ses grands-parents sont sorciers, sang-pur qui plus est.

Le second concept tient à la population magique britannique. C'est une chose important à rappeler pour que vous voyer de quoi je parle parfois et avoir une idée des ordres de grandeur. Théoriquement, Rowling a dit que la population magique **Anglaise** est de 3000 personne. Je mets l'accent sur la nationalité car il y a aussi l'Ecosse et le Pays de Galles. On sait notamment quand le second, il y a Godric's Hollow qui compte une certaine population sorcière. Au total, j'estime (c'est personnel), la population magique de Grande-Bretagne à 3800 personnes de touts âges mais sans compter les nés-moldus non encore intégrés à Poudlard. Mais ce n'est **pas plus de 4000 personnes au total**. Cela ne prend en compte que les sorciers et les enfants nés-moldus non scolarisés. Il faudrait ajouter à cela les loups-garons, les elfes de maisons, etc... Mais ils sont relativement négligeables dans la vie quotidienne du sorcier moyen.

A l'époque de ma fiction, la Première Guerre des Sorciers ne fait que débuter. Il n'y a pas encore eu beaucoup de massacres. La population magique est encore importante. J'ai donc effectué le calcul suivant. Je suis parti du principe que dans les premières années, il y a en moyenne, un mort/disparu par jour. Pour simplifier, je suis parti sur cinq années. On arrive déjà à près de 6000 personnes. En effet, j'ai ajouté environ 150 morts/disparus pour l'année 1970. Ensuite, il y a pratiquement six années de conflit. Sur ces six années, je pars du principe que jusqu'au début de l'année 1980, il y a environ le double de disparus/morts. Soit près de 3000 pertes. On arrive déjà à 9000. Selon, c'est lors des dernières années qu'il y a le plus de pertes puisque c'est à ce moment que Voldemort gagne énormément en puissance. Je suis parti sur du 5 morts ou disparus par jour en moyenne. Soit, jusqu'au 31 octobre, 3350 pertes (1980 étant une année bissextile). Si on rajoute les morts/disparus et autres des semaines suivantes, on doit certainement arriver au 3450, voire 3500. En effet, on sait que notamment les Lestrange ont cherché avec désespoir leur maître et ont massacré pas mal de monde au passage. A noter que je compte là-dedans notamment les Londubat qui sont dans les faits, comme morts puisqu'ils ne peuvent plus rien faire. On arrive au premier total de 12500 pertes.

Je rajoute à ce total plusieurs éléments. Selon moi, de nombreux nés-moldus sont partis dans le monde moldu et y sont restés, dégoûtés qu'ils étaient par la Magie. De plus, le taux de natalité sorcier devait être un peu plus élevé puisqu'il y avait plus de monde et ce jusqu'au début des années 70. Ce n'est qu'ensuite que cela a commencé à chuter. Si je rajoute tous les sorciers probablement partis à l'étranger, je pars sur une **population totale d'environ 20 000 personnes**. A noter que je donnais plus haut des estimations basses.

Ce total a le mérite d'avoir l'ampleur du nombre de morts dans la société sorcière. On sait par exemple qu'il y a des centaines d'Inferius dans la Grotte du Médaillon de Serpentard. On sait aussi qu'il y a eu de nombreuses attaques de ces derniers. Que des moldus aussi ont été touchés. Bref, ce total est une fourchette haute. Mais c'est le nombre que j'utilise. Cela permet d'avoir des familles nombreuses (au sens avec beaucoup de cousin(e)s/oncles/tantes à des degrés divers. Sans compter que l'espérance de vie des sorciers est bien plus grandes que celle des moldus de la même époque. Bref, selon moi, ce n'est pas impossible. Il y a aussi l'avantage d'avoir une forte population permettant d'avoir de nombreuses autres activités économiques. Le Ministère a moins de poids que dans le canon dans les années 90.

Le dernier concept que je vais détailler concerne la politique et le fonctionnement entre les différents groupes dans le monde magique. Elle se divise grossièrement en trois grands blocs, eux-mêmes constitués de différents groupes. Le premier est celui de la **haute société notamment issue de l'ancienne noblesse du Moyen-Âge et de la Renaissance**. C'est celle dont fait partie Anthony et toute sa famille. Il n'y a aucun né-moldu qui en fait partie dès la naissance. C'est tout simplement impossible. Les seuls nés-moldus en faisant partie sont ceux qui l'intègrent par mariage, comme Ariane, la mère du personnage principal. Cette société a un certain nombre de droits et d'avantages. Cependant, elle se distingue en trois grandes alliances qui regroupent les familles siégeant au Magenmagot. D'un côté, il y a ce que l'on pourrait considérer comme le clan de la Lumière et de l'autre celui de l'Obscurité. Il y a les Neutres au milieu. Le premier regroupe notamment les familles McKinnon, Londubat, Fawley et Prewett. Le second les familles Black, Malefoy, Nott, Yaxley et Travers. Le troisième comprend principalement les Selwyn (qui penchent toutefois vers la deuxième partie), Abbot, Bones et Greengrass. Ce dernier groupe n'est pas formellement identifié et les familles s'allient aux autres en fonction de leurs intérêt. On trouve également dans cette partie de la société d'autres familles de sang-purs n'ayant toutefois pas de place à demeure au Magenmagot.

La deuxième partie est la **classe moyenne**. Elle est **ultramajoritaire**. Elle comporte l'essentiel des artisans et commerçant ainsi que l'essentiel des employés du Ministère ne faisant pas partie des catégories inférieures et supérieures. Un grand nombre de familles de sang-purs en font partie. Mais ils restent minoritaire, notamment par rapport aux familles de sang-mêlés et aux nés-moldus.

La troisième partie est la **classe défavorisée**. Elle comporte principalement les petites mains. Comme par exemple les employés de nettoyage au Ministère, les personnes sans emploi et autres personnes dans une situation précaire et sans argent. Elle comporte en majorité des nés-moldus et quelques sang-mêlés. En effet, il y a un certain système d'entraide parmi les sang-purs et une famille en laissera rarement tomber une autre. Il faudrait que cette famille se soit mise à dos les trois gros blocs et leurs alliés en dehors du Magenmagot. Comme par exemple les Gaunt qui mettaient en danger le Secret.

* * *

Cette partie de la note d'auteur est liée à Anthony. Ou plutôt à sa famille.

Son **père** s'appelle **Bertus McKinnon.** Sang-pur, il est né en 1932, à Caisteal Maol, dans le château familial des McKinnon. Il est donc entré à Poudlard le 1er septembre 1943 et y a côtoyé, de très loin, Voldemort. Il est, au début du tome 2, **commandant en second du Bureau des Aurors**. C'est un excellent Auror. C'est lui qui a formé Alastor Maugrey. Il est également très droit et a un grand sens de la justice (bien que n'étant pas un Poufsouffle) ainsi que de l'honneur, en bon Gryffondor. C'est également le chef de la famille McKinnon.

Sa **mère** est **Ariane McKinnon, née Smith**. Elle est également née en 1932. Elle est née-moldue. C'est une excellente duelliste. Elle a été deux fois championne du monde. Depuis, elle **participe à l'instruction des Sorciers Tireurs d'Elite et des Aurors** pour le combat avec une baguette magique. Son père, Mark Smith, né en 1914, a été pilote de chasse dans la Royal Air Force pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et la Guerre de Corée. Sa mère, Mary Smith, est la grand-mère préférée d'Anthony puisque le couvrant régulièrement de cadeaux. De plus, elle est très aimante. Ariane est aussi très protectrice envers Anthony et son deuxième enfant. Elle a également un grand sens de la justice mais aussi de l'honneur, bien que moins développé que celui de son mari.

Le **grand-père paternel** d'Anthony est **Craig McKinnon**. Sang-pur, il est né en 1913. Il était apprenti Auror quand il y a eu le meurtre du père et des grands-parents maternels de Voldemort par ce dernier. Il a un grand sens de l'honneur. Il a dirigé le clan McKinnon de 1925 à 1965. A partir de là, il a laissé la main à Bertus. Il est las d'aller sur le terrain et est donc parti du Bureau des Aurors pour travailler ailleurs dans le Département de la Justice Magique. Il a été à Gryffondor.

La **grand-mère maternelle** d'Anthony est **Athena McKinnon née Selwyn**. Elle est également sang-pure. Elle est née en 1914. Répartie à Serpentard, elle a recontré Craig au cours de sa scolarité. Cependant, elle est tombée enceinte de lui par accident. Elle a accouché en mars 1932 et s'est mariée avec son époux en mai, à cause d'un accouchement difficile. Elle a eu une courte carrière en tant qu'infirmière. Elle est assez fière mais c'est aussi elle qui a permis à Ariane de s'intégrer dans la famille.

L' **oncle** d'Anthony est **Ailin McKinnon**. C'est le second fils de Craig et Athena et donc le frère de Bertus. Il est né en 1940. Il est Guérisseur à Sainte-Mangouste. Il a été réparti à Poufsouffle. Il est **marié** à **Rosemary McKinnon née Londubat** qui est donc la **tante** d'Anthony. Ils ont eu ensemble une fille, **Marlène McKinnon**. Cette dernière, rousse, est née en 1960. Elle est très caractérielle et fière. Cependant, elle est aussi très douce avec Anthony notamment. Elle est également une sorcière très puissante. Ses crises de colère sont extrêmement redoutables, comme vous le verrez dans ce tome. Cependant, elles sont rares, même si tout le monde en a entendu parler.

L' **arrière-grand-père** d'Anthony est **Charlus McKinnon**. Il est né en 1891 et est sang-pur. Il est un **ancien chef du Bureau des Aurors** , notamment entre 1941 et 1955. Il a notamment, indirectement, participé à la lutte contre Grindelwald. Il est assez proche de Dumbledore à cause de cela. Il a commandé l'arrestation de Morfin Gaunt. Il est actuellement à la retraite. Cependant, il reste extrêmement redoutable une baguette à la main. Marié à **Eugenia McKinnon née Potter** , ils ont eut Craig McKinnon relativement tôt, en 1913. Par contre, ils ont également eu **une fille** , **Jane Fawley née McKinnon.** Cette dernière est donc la grande-tante d'Anthony. Elle est née très tard, en 1941. Elle a donc l'âge d'être sa mère. Elle est mariée à Eric Fawley, sang-pur de son état. Ils ont eu ensemble **Alice Fawley**.

 **Jane Fawley née McKinnon** est une très redoutable duelliste. En 1972, c'est l'une des meilleures au monde. Elle est spécialisée dans les Forces du Mal et participe régulièrement à la formation des Aurors dans le domaine pour les cours théoriques. Quand elle enseigne, elle est extrêmement dure. C'est également une grande sportive. Mais c'est aussi une mère très attentionnée et aimante.

 **Alice Fawley** est une cousine d'Anthony. Brune et avec le visage rond, elle est une très bonne sorcière. Elle n'excelle pas dans un domaine en particulier, bien qu'au-dessus de la moyenne en duel et DCFM. Elle est amoureuse de Frank Londubat depuis son plus jeune âge. Cependant, elle n'ose pas aller vers lui, de peur de se faire rejeter.

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Normalement, il y a tout ce dont il y aura besoin pour ce tome. Cependant, je pourrais être amené dans les prochains chapitres à présenter des membres de la famille en note d'auteur s'il y a besoin. De même, si vous voulez que je détaille un peu plus un personnage, demandez-le dans les reviews. S'il y en a plusieurs, je prendrai celui qui a le plus de "voix". Cependant, ce ne sera pas aussi détaillé que ce que peut faire Ywëna notamment.

* * *

Je tiens aussi à faire remarquer que j'ai commencé un bonus ayant pour thème Et si... Anthony n'avait pas été un Self-Insert ? Il raconte l'histoire d'Anthony de sa naissance à sa mort s'il n'avait pas été un Self-Insert. Il y a énormément de choses différentes.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Se réincarner dans le monde de la magie était quelque chose d'extraordinaire. L'être au moment du début de la montée en puissance de Voldemort beaucoup moins. C'était pourtant dans ce cas qu'était Anthony McKinnon, un garçon de douze ans assez maladroit avec ses pieds dans les escaliers. Depuis, il essayait de faire en sorte de changer le futur. Il ne connaissait plus grand-chose de ce dernier. Tout s'obscurcissait au fil des mois et des années. Il espérait que c'était parce qu'il parvenait à le changer durablement. De préférence en bien.

En tout cas, ses plans progressaient plutôt bien. Il avait réussi à rentrer à Gryffondor. Il avait préféré la maison rouge et or pour mieux protéger à long terme sa famille. Il avait plus de possibilités d'y agir selon lui. Surtout qu'il était moins dans l'anonymat qu'à Poufsouffle, où il y avait une grosse trentaine d'élèves. Ainsi, il pouvait plus facilement agir.

Il avait réussi à calmer les Maraudeurs et éviter qu'ils ne s'en prennent sans raison (ou même avec des raisons) gratuitement aux autres élèves. Il avait certes dû employer la force pour cela. Mais il ne le regrettait pas du tout. Cela éviterait probablement des ralliements au camp des Mangemorts. Au passage, il était devenu ami avec Severus Rogue.

Ça, pour le coup, cela avait été complètement inattendu. Anthony s'était rapidement bien entendu avec Lily Evans, la meilleure amie du Serpentard. Ce dernier lui avait souvent envoyé des regards venimeux mais les avait ravalés quand le rouge et or lui avait épargné une punition puis sauvé des griffes des Maraudeurs. Depuis, ils s'étaient rapprochés et le Gryffondor aimait le considérer comme un ami. Un ami à qui il apprenait tous les codes de la haute société sorcière, tout comme à Lily.

Et puis il avait une autre amie. Saphir Yaxley. Sa famille à elle était partisane de Voldemort, bien qu'elle ne l'était pas, bien au contraire. Leur relation avait été assez difficile et uniquement purement intéressée au début. Elle avait besoin de son aide en Potions et Métamorphose et lui de son aide en Sortilèges. Peu à peu, ils s'étaient rapprochés et elle était devenue sa meilleure amie. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle, de la savoir toute seule chez elle, sans moyen de communiquer avec lui.

Au moins pouvait-il s'en ouvrir à Lily. La rousse faisait aussi partie prenante de son cercle d'amis. C'était en partie grâce à elle qu'il comptait fonder l'année suivante le Club Moldu. Un club où les gens pourraient venir pour apprendre des choses sur les moldus et parfois en discuter. Il avait eu cette idée en constatant que beaucoup de sorciers étaient par exemple persuadés que les moldus cultivaient tous leurs champs à la main et n'avaient aucune machine.

Et puis elle était bonne élève. Bon, ok, la meilleure de leur année. Elle était exceptionnellement douée en Sortilèges et excellente en Potions, formant un duo du tonnerre avec Severus. Sans compter qu'elle était toujours très gentille. Si ce n'était son égo parfois surdimensionné, elle aurait été le véritable stéréotype de la Poufsouffle parfaite.

Il y avait également d'autres réalisations dont il était beaucoup plus fier. Il avait réussi à être normal devant Kathleen Abbot, chose qui était loin d'être gagnée au départ. Mais il y avait surtout le CAC. Son petit bébé. Pratiquement tous les élèves de Première Année en faisaient partie. Il leur enseignant à se battre en duel. Le plus souvent en un contre un. Mais, au moins d'avril, il avait commencé des leçons où ils faisaient du un contre deux ou deux contre deux. Il les forçait à changer de partenaire le plus souvent possible. La raison était simple. Ils n'auraient pas toujours qui ils voulaient à côté d'eux.

Ce projet concrétisé n'avait pas pour seul objectif d'améliorer les compétences au duel des élèves de son année. D'ailleurs, l'objectif à l'origine était de pallier au manque d'entraînement pratique et éviter aux élèves de son année d'être maltraités sans même pouvoir se défendre, notamment contre les Maraudeurs. Au fil du temps, un nouveau but s'était ajouté. Unir les maisons ensemble. Les élèves se connaîtraient tous et deviendraient de très bons camarades voire même des amis et cela au-delà même des quatre maisons. C'était son grand rêve. Abolir le système des maisons à Poudlard qu'il jugeait inepte et créateur de divisions.

Il avait aussi demandé à Dumbledore de créer un cours ou un club dans lequel tous les élèves découvrant le Monde Magique devraient aller. Là, on leur en expliquerait le fonctionnement, les règles, ce qu'il faut dire ou ne pas dire. Bref, on leur apprendrait comment les choses se passent dans le monde sorcier. Il espérait bien avoir une réponse positive.

Mais il y avait autre chose. De plus discret mais potentiellement beaucoup plus important et capital pour l'avenir du monde sorcier. Il avait demandé au directeur de faire protéger tous les nés-moldus et leurs parents quand ils étaient chez eux. Car tous étaient des cibles pour Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Des cibles sans défenses et n'ayant aucune chance pour les élèves nés-moldus face à ces derniers. Or, tous méritaient d'être protégés. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles, mais espérait un retour favorable. Au moins sur ce sujet, beaucoup plus important que les autres.

Un cri, suivi de nombreux autres, l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Un cri, ou plutôt un hurlement. Anthony regarda machinalement l'heure et se dit qu'elle avait faim. Elle, était sa petite sœur. De tout juste deux semaines. Née le treize juillet 1972, Elisa Aileas McKinnon était la petite sœur qu'il avait toujours désirée. Il l'adorait réellement et ne se lassait jamais de regarder sa petite bouille. Bon, il la détestait quand elle pleurait au milieu de la nuit. Ou quand elle avait faim. Ou quand elle avait fait ses besoins et qu'il fallait lui changer sa couche. Ou qu'elle avait soif. Ou qu'elle voulait un gros câlin de son grand frère ou de ses parents.

Encore qu'il adorait la tenir contre lui. Il la prenait avec une délicatesse qui avait stupéfiée ses propres parents. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à le voir prendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose aussi doucement et délicatement. Un petit sourire du bébé lui avait fondre son cœur au même niveau que du chocolat liquide. Surtout quand elle lui avait fait son premier sourire alors qu'elle était encore à Sainte-Mangouste. Il s'était alors juré de toujours la protéger du mieux possible. Hé, il était son grand-frère, non ? C'était son devoir de grand-frère de protéger sa petite sœur.

Rien que cela ne faisait que le conforter dans ses nombreux projets. Il voulait vaincre définitivement Voldemort et ses sbires, si possible en n'y laissant pas la vie ou sa raison. Elisa méritait de vivre dans un monde en paix, où elle n'aurait pas à regarder constamment derrière elle s'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange ou s'il y avait des personnes peu recommandables voulant la tuer juste parce qu'elle était née.

Indirectement, cela l'avait remotivé à travailler sur la carte qu'il projetait de faire. Il avait déjà noté tout ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse, par ordre d'importance. Les éléments prioritaires étant notamment un plan intégral de Poudlard et la possibilité de suivre en temps réel n'importe quelle personne étant dans le parc ou dans le château. Ensuite, s'il en avait la possibilité, elle pourrait indiquer les maisons, si c'était un enseignant ou quelqu'un d'extérieur. Mais tout cela supposait des sorts complexes qu'il devrait d'abord trouver. Plus potentiellement des runes. Bref, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

Anthony avait aussi clôturé le programme de Deuxième Année pour le Club d'Apprentissage du Combat. Avec l'aide des Serdaigle, il avait déterminé quels sorts ils apprendraient et à quel moment. Restait plus qu'à mettre tout cela en application. Il avait également, à la fin du mois de juillet, pratiquement terminé ce qu'il avait prévu pour le Club Moldu. Il avait déjà reçu plusieurs demandes d'inscriptions et s'occupait de tout noter. Il passait aussi du temps à apprendre de nombreux sorts en tous genres. Même les plus inutiles puisque cela pouvait déconcentrer un adversaire au combat. Il n'oubliait pas non plus de noter des recommandations et le mouvement à faire. Par exemple, certains sortilèges n'étaient pas recommandés pour un usage dans un bâtiment ou une pièce.

Anthony connaissait tellement de sorts qu'il avait fini par tous les noter dans un petit carnet. Il y inscrivait le nom du sortilège, sa formule mais aussi son effet. Sa cousine Mary l'avait enchanté pour mettre un sommaire et le mettre à jour dès qu'il ajoutait un nouveau sortilège ou maléfice. Ainsi, il pouvait répertorier tout ce qu'il savait et pouvait le retrouver en cas de problème. Il avait même fini par les classer en différentes catégories. Dont une comportant des sorts de magie plus ou moins noire.

Cependant, ses vacances ne se résumaient pas qu'à cela. Il en profitait pour trimballer Elisa dans tous les coins de Caisteal Maol, le château où il habitait avec ses parents, ses grands-parents paternels et sa sœur. Il était sur l'île de Skye en Ecosse, au sud-est de cette dernière, à deux doigts de la mer. Mais le plus important était qu'il faisait explorer le château au bébé qui lui servait de sœur. Il aimait bien lui raconter toutes sortes d'anecdotes sur l'histoire de leur famille, remontant au Moyen-Âge. Bon, il savait qu'elle ne comprenait pas un mot à ce qu'il disait, ses besoins et envies se résumant à pipi, caca, câlins, manger et dodo. Mais il aimait bien la tenir contre lui.

Cependant, il était très maladroit quand il marchait dans les escaliers ou même sur un sol plat. Il n'était pas rare qu'il se prenne quelque chose dans les pieds ou qu'il tombe. Aussi, quand il tenait le bébé dans ses bras, il était extrêmement précautionneux, demandant toujours à un des elfes de maisons d'être présent pour retenir la petite fille s'il chutait. Lui, il se moquait d'avoir mal. Il avait l'habitude. En revanche, il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir fait du mal à sa petite sœur adorée.

La famille des McKinnon avait une histoire riche et de grandes responsabilités. Au fil des siècles, des alliances, guerres et mariages, elle était devenue la plus puissante famille sorcière d'Ecosse, et de très loin. C'était elle qui dirigeait les différents clans et prenait les grandes décisions. Son père était le chef du clan depuis une demi-douzaine d'années. Son propre père avait abdiqué pour pouvoir passer du temps tranquillement avec Anthony et maintenant avec Elisa. Il voulait profiter de la vie.

Aussi, ces vacances étaient aussi studieuses. Le garçon était formé à tout ce que devait savoir l'héritier de la famille. Ils faisaient partie des plus grandes fortunes du Royaume-Uni Sorcier. Il fallait donc savoir la gérer avec le concours des cousins et cousines. C'était l'un des rôles futurs de Marlène, peu importe qui elle épousait ou même si elle ne se mariait pas.

Seul Anthony avait l'obligation d'avoir un héritier, ou une héritière d'ailleurs. Le titre se transmettait au premier enfant de la branche principale. En revanche, s'il s'agissait d'une fille et qu'elle se mariait, elle gardait le nom des McKinnon et ses enfants le conservaient aussi. C'était une obligation. La seule d'ailleurs.

Comme il entrait en Deuxième Année à Poudlard, Anthony devait assister à de plus en plus de réunions diverses et variées. Souvent, il n'en sortait pas grand-chose. Le plus embêtant pour lui était de devoir mettre son kilt. Sans les sorts réchauffant lancés par sa mère en toute discrétion, il se serait gelé les miches, puisqu'il devait uniquement écouter et regarder pour le moment. Ce ne serait qu'à partir de quinze ans qu'il pourrait participer aux débats et prendre certains types de décisions. Mais il était obligé d'en passer par là. C'était son devoir.

En général, dans les moments qu'il considérait comme sans intérêt, Anthony réfléchissait à tous ses projets. L'un d'eux était extrêmement capital. Il dépendait en partie de ce que lui dirait Saphir à la rentrée. Mais il comptait bien révéler le véritable nom de Voldemort ainsi que ses origines. Peut-être que beaucoup moins de gens seraient prêts à le suivre. En revanche, il faudrait peut-être le faire anonymement. Il serait stupide de se peindre une grande cible sur le dos en une telle période.

Ouaip, il avait de bonnes idées. Mais ça, il comptait en parler à Lily dès que possible, et de préférence en face à face. Voire même avec Severus si possible. Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis juste après Saphir. Ils avaient bien le droit de savoir ce qu'il comptait faire. Surtout, il aimerait bien les associer à ses différents projets, tous les trois.

Il avait vite compris en Première Année qu'il n'arriverait à rien tout seul. Il n'aurait jamais réussi à monter et à tenir le CAC tout seul. Il n'aurait jamais réussi à limiter les « réussite » des Maraudeurs s'il n'avait pas entrainé des élèves. Il n'aurait jamais réussi à aller voir Dumbledore après les examens pour lui soumettre différentes idées sans l'aide de Lily et Mary MacDonald.

Bref, il n'était pas capable d'arriver à quoi que ce soit tout seul. Il n'était pas parfait dans tous les domaines. Quand bien même il le serait, il trouverait cela dommage. Il parlerait moins aux autres. Il ne serait peut-être pas ami avec Lily et Severus. Peut-être même pas avec Saphir. Décidément, l'imperfection avait du bon et il était content d'être imparfait.

Cependant, un dernier sujet avait retenu son attention durant les vacances. Les plumes à écriture automatique sous la dictée. Ces dernières avaient eu beaucoup de succès à Poudlard auprès des élèves. Aussi, il avait finalement décidé de les commercialiser chez Scribenpenne. Il touchait un petit pourcentage sur le prix, relativement bas, de l'engin. Ainsi, pratiquement tout le monde pouvait en acheter. Il était certain, vu les chiffres de ventes à la fin du mois de juillet en à peine deux semaines, qu'elles seraient très présentes à Poudlard.

Cependant, personnellement, Anthony aimait continuer à écrire directement dans un certain nombre de cours. En effet, il avait vite remarqué qu'il retenait beaucoup mieux ses cours quand il les écrivait lui-même. Aussi, lui-même n'utilisait pas souvent ses propres plumes modifiées. Mais en y repensant, il dérivait de ses pensées premières,

Tant qu'il était très doué en Duel, le reste n'avait pas beaucoup d'importances. Car oui, Anthony continuait à s'entraîner très durement pendant l'été. Il y passait parfois deux heures d'affilée de manière très intensive. Souvent, c'était même quatre heures, régulièrement sous la direction de sa mère. Il s'entraînait avec Mary Fawley, sa cousine par alliance et Kervan McKinnon, un autre cousin, même si ce n'était pas par alliance.

S'entraîner avec des personnes beaucoup plus âgées que lui avait de nombreuses vertus. Il progressait beaucoup plus vite et s'endurcissait aussi beaucoup plus vite. Presque à un rythme effrayant d'ailleurs. Sa mère, Ariane, était sans pitié et dirigeait le trio d'une véritable main de fer. Lui, quand il s'occupait du CAC, était beaucoup plus coulant. Cela dit, tous savaient qu'il était capable d'être beaucoup plus dur s'ils dépassaient les bornes.

Le début des vacances avait commencé dans une ambiance étrange. Voldemort venait de commettre un massacre sans nom avec ses lieutenants. Plusieurs dizaines d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants avaient été massacrés. Il avait également dévoilé son nom. Malgré la perspective d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, Anthony était rentré complètement démoralisé de Poudlard. Il avait l'impression tenace qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose. Mais il n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi. Ni comment.

Après tout, que connaissait-il sur cette décennie qui était encore valable ? Voldemort cacherait probablement ses Horcruxes en 1979 comme dans le canon. Peut-être un peu avant. Mais probablement au même endroit. Il comptait les intercepter et les détruire avant s'il en avait la possibilité.

Il savait aussi que Sybille Trelawney ferait certainement une prophétie quelque part entre 1979 et 1980 annonçant la chute de Voldemort. Mais la ferait-elle toujours ou non ? Il l'ignorait totalement. Lily sortirait-elle toujours avec Potter ou pas ? Severus briserait-il toujours son amitié avec la rousse ? Il n'en savait rien. Pour lui, il était logique que la première des deux se réalise. Après tout, Harry devait vaincre Voldemort. Ou du moins le forcer à se focaliser sur lui.

Mais pourtant, tout était désormais changé. Il le sentait lui-même. C'était une sorte de frisson qui le prenait parfois quand l'Histoire se faisait. Quand les choses se mettaient en marche et que plus rien ne pouvait les éviter. Que restait-il de ce qu'il savait du futur hormis quelques éléments ? Il n'en savait absolument rien. Déjà il ne savait plus grand-chose de l'époque de Harry Potter en elle-même. Comme si tout disparaissait parce que le futur changeait.

La suite des vacances avait été plus tranquille. Il avait adoré la naissance d'Elisa. Il en avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Il avait le troisième de la famille à la tenir dans ses bras, après ses propres parents. Voir ce tout petit bébé qui criait de toute la force de ses minuscules poumons, pour lui naturellement, et qui gigotait ses bras et ses jambes lui avait fait fondre son cœur.

Depuis, ses vacances étaient sous un nouveau jour. Elle était comme son rayon de soleil et il adorait repenser à sa petite sœur. A ses parents qui en pleuraient de joie d'avoir enfin un nouvel enfant. Certes, elle n'était plus attendue. Mais Anthony était certain qu'elle recevrait autant d'amour que lui-même en avait reçu. Bertus McKinnon pouvait parfois être brutal et froid. Mais il adorait sa famille plus que tout. Et en particulier ses enfants. C'était assez drôle de voir cet Auror très doué et impitoyable devenir un papa gâteau devant ses enfants.

Puis, les vacances avaient repris un cours plus normal, si l'on pouvait dire une chose pareille avec un bébé à la maison. Et Anthony avait aussi d'autres sujets de préoccupation. La fin des vacances, la future lettre pour Poudlard et enfin, la rentrée en Deuxième Année, où les choses allaient devenir un peu plus intéressantes.

* * *

Voilà pour cette semaine. Comme d'habitude, le reste arrive la semaine prochaine :) Au fait, si vous désirez avoir plus d'informations sur les liens familiaux d'Anthony exacts avec différentes personnes de son entourage, vous pouvez demander dans les reviews. Sinon, vous pouvez aussi demander plus d'informations par exemple sur les privilèges des familles de l'aristocratie sorcière, sur les discriminations entre né-moldu, sang-mêlé et sang-pur ou même les discriminations entre l'aristocratie et le reste de la population (oui, il y en a).


	2. Vacances, Recherches et Répartition

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous :) Voici le premier chapitre du tome 2 :)

Au menu aujourd'hui, les vacances normales, la rentrée et un véritable cataclysme qui va tout changer. Cataclysme qui est annoncé dès la deuxième moitié de ce chapitre et qui a lieu à la toute fin du chapitre.

Je profite de cette note d'auteur pour vous dire que je suis en train de préparer un chapitre bonus. Ce dernier portera sur la vie d'Anthony s'il n'avait pas la (ma) mémoire à l'intérieur de lui. Cependant, je verrais si je le mets en bonus dans ce tome (ou le suivant) ou si je fais un OS à part. Ça dépendra certainement de la longueur du bonus en question. Et de quand il est terminé.

Et maintenant, les Réponses aux Reviews :

 **Skaelds :** tiens, j'aime bien ton pseudo :) Déjà, merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir une. J'ai jugé utile de donner ces précisions sur la population. C'est pour éviter qu'il y ait le moindre quiproquo à ce niveau et que tout le monde connaissent les ordres de grandeur que j'utilise.

 **alexazurion :** Merci pour ta review :) Et je t'en prie pour les précisions.

 **IceQuenn38 :** Je te remercie de continuer à lire cette histoire :) Et je te remercie un milliard de milliard de fois pour le compliment, à savoir qu'elle fait partie de tes préférées. Tu ne peux pas savoir le sourire qui barre mon visage alors que j'écris cette réponse :)

 **LunePourpre :** Merci pour ta review :) Il est vrai que les SI ont souvent souffert du syndrome de la Mary-Sue. Je préfère quand c'est clairement assumé (comme dans Tout est Une Question de Temps). Ou bien quand c'est une insertion très réaliste, comme pour Elisabeth Bishop.

 **Niakovic :** Salut, merci pour ta review :) Merci beaucoup pour le compliment :) Effectivement, Anthony oublie petit à petit le futur puisqu'il modifie le passé. Cependant, il y a un certain nombre de choses essentielles notées sur des parchemins pour justement ne pas les oublier. Comme par exemple la prophétie (de manière succincte). En revanche, justement, il oublie une bonne partie du futur parce que le passé est modifié. A partir de là, le futur sera-t-il toutefois très similaire ? Neville et Harry existeront-ils ? Est-ce qu'il y aura une prophétie ? Rien n'est moins sûr et tu verras dès ce tome que le destin n'est pas une chose figée dans le marbre et que n'importe quelle petite action peut avoir d'énormes répercussion.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Vacances, Recherches et Début de Répartition**

Anthony aimait bien les vacances, il fallait le dire. Surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas cours et qu'il pouvait avancer tranquillement dans ses projets. Cela dit, il aimait bien aller en classe. Il apprenait des choses, lançait des sorts ou faisait des Potions. Bref, il adorait aller à Poudlard. Aussi, ce fut avec une excitation sans bornes qu'il se réveilla le 31 juillet au matin. C'était le jour où il recevrait sa lettre de Deuxième Année pour Poudlard.

Quand son réveil sonna à sept heures du matin, Anthony était réveillé depuis déjà près d'une heure. Il se leva précipitamment et se changea à toute vitesse avant d'aller vers la salle de bain. Là, il prit une douche toute aussi rapide et se précipita dans les escaliers. Avant de chuter lamentablement et de s'étaler de tout son long. Heureusement que ses lunettes étaient incassables parce qu'elles étaient à nouveau tombées de son nez. Il les remit délicatement tout en se massant le front et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Personne ne s'était affolé. En même temps, ils avaient tous l'habitude de l'entendre chuter. Et désormais, il connaissait les sorts de soin. Ce n'était que s'il appelait qu'ils devaient se précipiter à son secours. Sinon, ce n'était pas grave. Désormais, il se connaissait bien pour savoir si son état nécessitait des soins plus poussés ou non. Par exemple, l'année passée, il avait fini à l'infirmerie après avoir dégringolé plusieurs escaliers et chuté sur une personne, s'assommant au passage. Il ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas sur qui il était tombé. C'était un vrai mystère. Personne n'avait voulu le lui dire.

La cuisine était un vrai champ de bataille. Elle était remplie de différents biberons plus ou moins remplis. Elisa jouait avec une cuillère à café sur sa chaise haute pendant que leur mère remettait son haut correctement. Des petits rots s'échappaient du bébé de temps en temps. Bébé qui semblait commencer à somnoler mais qui ne put se retenir de rire un peu quand son grand frère l'embrassa sur le front. Anthony salua ensuite ses parents avant d'aviser l'enveloppe frappée du sceau de Poudlard. Il l'ouvrit avidement avant de sortir plusieurs parchemins, à sa grande surprise.

Le premier était la liste habituelle de livres pour la nouvelle année. Globalement, ils étaient la suite logique de ceux de l'année précédente. Seule exception, ils avaient désormais _Mages Noirs : Comment lutter contre eux_. Anthony avait déjà lu le livre à dix ans par curiosité personnelle. Il était loin d'être adapté à des élèves de Deuxième Année. Mais Mary et Kervan lui signifièrent qu'ils avaient le même livre. C'était curieux.

Mais les autres le surprirent encore plus. Il s'agissait d'une lettre de Dumbledore à lui-même. C'était extrêmement rare. Il la prit rapidement la cacha, ne voulant pas la lire devant toute sa famille. Il donna la liste à sa mère qui l'épingla sur le frigidaire avant de finir son petit-déjeuner. Puis, il remonta dans sa chambre pour lire la lettre au calme.

 _Poudlard, le 25 juillet 1972_

 _Monsieur Anthony McKinnon,_

 _Je vous écris cette lettre pour vous signifier que vos idées concernant l'éducation sorcière des élèves découvrant le monde le Magie lors de leur entrée à Poudlard ont été acceptée par le Conseil de l'Ecole. Il sera assuré aux élèves de Première Année par différents enseignants tous les samedi matin pour des raisons d'emploi du temps. Certains d'entre vous seront également invités à intervenir pendant le cours. Je vous propose d'y être le premier, le samedi 2 septembre de cette année à dix-heure trente._

 _L'école a également accepté de protéger les familles des nés-moldus et leurs habitations. Les professeurs et moi-même nous chargeons de mettre en place ces sortilèges d'une certaine complexité. Naturellement, aucun frais supplémentaire n'a été demandé aux familles des concernés, qui n'ont pas le droit d'en parler par mesure de sécurité._

Anthony ne put retenir un cri de joie. C'était tout simplement génial qu'une telle chose puisse se mettre en place aussi vite. Il avait fini par douter que son idée puisse être réalisée dès la rentrée suivante. Il avait pensé devoir faire cela de manière relativement illégale au départ. Puis que ce soit officialisé l'année suivante.

L'autre point qui le rendait joyeux était la protection accordée aux élèves nés-moldus et surtout à leurs familles. Au moins pour les maisons. Les Mangemorts frappaient toujours la nuit, quand les gens étaient chez eux. En ne mettant que les enseignants au courant de ces protections et probablement les élèves, qui avaient en plus l'interdiction d'en parler, Dumbledore limitait les risques de fuite du projet.

 _Je vous remercie pour ces conseils et ces demandes qui ont semblées fort appropriées dans les temps difficiles qui s'annoncent pour une importante part de la population sorcière du Royaume-Uni. Je regrette sincèrement de ne pas y avoir pensé moi-même, ayant probablement eu l'esprit occupé par de nombreuses autres choses._

Bah tiens, pensa Anthony. Il avait l'esprit trop occupé pour se soucier de la sécurité de ses élèves et de leur bonne intégration. Il était directeur de l'école ou pas ? Parce que bon, c'était quand même censé être son boulot principal. Il était presque déçu de ce petit paragraphe qu'il jugeait inutile. Et surtout absolument pas à propos. Cela dit, la lettre continuait encore.

 _J'ai également entendu vos arguments sur ce qui se passe dehors. Je peux vous assurer que je ferais autant que je le puisse pour limiter les agissements de l'autoproclamé Lord Voldemort et ses serviteurs. Je suppose que vous comprendrez que je ne vous en révèle guère plus._

 _Je vous souhaite d'excellentes fin de vacances et une excellente rentrée._

 _Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, etc…_

Bon, au moins c'était ça. Il comprenait deux choses quant à sa volonté de ne pas en dire plus. Soit il ne fichait rien et c'était un bon moyen de le dissimuler. Soit il fichait réellement quelque chose et là, Anthony le comprenait aisément. Après tout, il n'avait qu'une douzaine d'années. Ce n'était qu'un enfant pour le directeur. Peut-être plus mature que la moyenne mais un enfant tout de même.

Cela dit, il avait noté la formulation à propos de Voldemort. Dumbledore avait eu raison d'utiliser le terme « autoproclamé ». Car Voldemort n'était certainement pas un Lord. Le Conseil ne le lui avait certainement pas permis. Ce dernier avait une large majorité de familles détestant non seulement les opinions des sang-purs extrémistes mais encore plus leurs méthodes. Il n'était pas près d'être un réel Lord, c'était certain. Aussi, le directeur avait bien fait de dire cela, surtout face à l'héritier d'un des Lords en question. C'était de la plus élémentaire des politesses.

Tout dans cette lettre n'était pas négatif, loin de là. Aussi, ce fut avec l'esprit en bonne partie apaisé qu'Anthony se remit à ses différents projets. Il avait la sensation que tout irait un peu mieux maintenant, sans savoir exactement pourquoi.

Les jours suivants, Anthony décida de presser ses parents pour aller voir directement Lily. Cette dernière voulait parler directement avec lui de « choses importantes dont on ne peut pas parler dans une lettre ». Aussi, il tenta d'abord de convaincre son père. Ce dernier commença par refuser mais il fallut toute la patience d'Ariane pour le convaincre que non, leur fils n'allait pas corrompre une innocente jeune fille avec qui Marlène s'entendait bien. Finalement, Bertus accepta, à condition toutefois d'escorter lui-même le garçon par transplanage. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Anthony se retrouva ainsi à la mi-août à transplaner directement à Carbone-les-Mines à près de huit heures du matin. On pouvait voir au loin les ouvriers allant dans les usines. Son père le conduisit à travers un dédale de rues jusqu'à arriver près d'un parc où il y avait une rivière. Non loin, quelques maisons un peu plus décentes que les bicoques servant d'habitations pour les ouvriers. C'était probablement là que logeaient les contremaîtres et autres employés de niveau supérieur.

Bertus conduisit alors son fils jusqu'à une maison en particulier. Elle avait même un jardin. S'il ne faisait pas la taille de ceux de Caisteal Maol, il était tout de même respectable et très bien entretenu. A mesure qu'il s'avançait, Anthony commençait à sentir une boule au ventre. Mais il finit par sonner.

Ce fut une femme proche de la quarantaine qui lui répondit. Elle avait déjà de nombreux cheveux gris et portait à ce moment un grand tablier à fleurs. Elle regarda le garçon et le salua poliment :

« Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous jeune homme ?

-Je suis Anthony McKinnon, madame Evans. Je suis venu voir Lily, qui est une de mes camarades de classe.

-Ah, de Poudlard, lui sourit-elle.

-C'est cela même, confirma le garçon.

-Mais pourquoi êtes-vous venu aussi tôt ? Elle n'est point encore réveillée, fronça-t-elle les sourcils.

-Je… Mon père m'a déposé en allant travailler. Il travaille au Ministère de la Magie et commençait peu après huit heures. Et ma mère doit s'occuper de ma petite sœur.

-Quel âge a-t-elle pour qu'on ait besoin de s'occuper d'elle, fit-elle, curieuse ?

-Un mois, madame, fit le garçon, penaud.

-Ah, en effet. Mais entrez donc, l'invita-t-elle subitement. Pensez juste à enlevez vos chaussures en entrant s'il-vous-plaît. J'ai nettoyé toute la maison hier.

-Naturellement, répondit Anthony en obéissant. »

La maison des Evans était assez sympathique. Naturellement, elle n'était pas richement décorée. C'était fait avec simplicité mais avec un minimum de goût. Les motifs floraux étaient récurrents. Dans la cuisine, l'odeur du pain grillé réveilla l'estomac du garçon, pourtant déjà bien rempli. Ce qui le fit rougir de honte et attira un petit sourire de la part de la mère de Lily. Cette dernière lui mit d'autorité de grandes tartines de pain ainsi qu'une tasse de thé chaud dans les mains ou devant lui.

Poliment, Anthony fit la conversation. Ou plutôt il expliquait le monde de la magie à son hôtesse. Cette dernière semblait vraiment intéressée par le monde dans lequel vivait sa benjamine une bonne partie de l'année. Finalement, vers neuf heures, une jeune fille blonde assez grande fit son apparition. Mais quand la mère de Lily présenta Anthony comme un camarade de la rousse, la fille fit une moue dégoûtée et repartit vers l'étage, ne provoquant qu'un soupir triste de sa mère. Ce qui fit dire au garçon que les relations dans la famille avaient dû se détériorer.

Finalement, ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard que Lily fit son apparition. Sa chevelure auburn était complètement emmêlée. La trace de son oreiller était encore parfaitement visible sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés et elle semblait avoir envie de se recoucher. Elle ne portait encore que sa chemise de nuit. Alors qu'elle se servait du thé chaud, elle regarda Anthony et lui demanda avec un ton plus qu'endormi :

« T'es qui ?

-Anthony, lui répondit ce dernier en se retenant avec moult difficultés d'éclater de rire. »

Lily suspendit son geste pendant de très longues secondes, écarquilla les yeux et posa sa tasse avant de s'enfuir en courant dans les escaliers. N'y pouvant plus, le garçon éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par la mère de son amie. Cette dernière lui fit, une fois qu'ils s'étaient calmés :

« Vous n'aviez jamais vu Lily au réveil ?

-Oh non. Et maintenant, ça fera bien rire Marlène quand je lui raconterais ça. Lily est apparemment toujours la première levée dans leur dortoir.

-Marlène McKinnon, c'est cela, demanda-t-elle confirmation ?

-En effet. C'est ma cousine germaine. Je la vois très souvent pendant les vacances.

-Ici, elle a toujours tendance à se lever tard et à rester aussi longtemps que possible. Je pense que c'est parce qu'elle lit beaucoup.

-C'est fort probable, acquiesça le garçon. J'ai moi-même parfois ce défaut.

-Un drôle de point commun, fit la femme avec un petit sourire. »

Anthony se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il était trop bien éduqué pour cela. Il savait que les parents avaient tendance à imaginer toutes sortes d'histoires à propos de leurs enfants, parfois plus ou moins farfelues. Et Lily ne devait pas recevoir très souvent des visites de garçons. Aussi, ce genre de comportement n'était guère étonnant.

Lily ne redescendit qu'une trentaine de minutes plus tard, correctement habillée et dévora littéralement le petit-déjeuner que sa mère lui avait prévu. Ce qui fit à nouveau bien rire le garçon. Puis, ils décidèrent de sortir, histoire de profiter du grand soleil dehors. Surtout, il ne faisait pas encore trop chaud.

Le duo partit en direction de la rivière et du parc qui était à proximité. Il était passé par là avec son père. Père qui devait venir le chercher sous les coups de sept heures du soir. Heureusement que la mère de Lily l'avait invité à déjeuner à midi. Il savait de qui la rousse tenait sa volonté d'aider les autres. Mais, à la place, ils avaient décidé d'emporter de quoi manger dehors, à savoir des sandwiches, mot qui faisait toujours rire le Gryffondor.

L'endroit était réellement confortable et sympathique pour Anthony. Il était relativement isolé et tranquille. On n'était pas dérangé par les enfants. Soudain, Lily se tourna vers lui et lui déclara avec un grand sourire :

« Attends, je vais te montrer quelque chose. »

Avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de répondre, elle saisit le bourgeon d'une fleur à même le sol et ouvrit la paume de sa main à l'horizontale avant de plisser ses yeux, signe d'une concentration importante. Puis, sous les yeux écarquillés d'Anthony, une petite marguerite apparut brutalement. C'était un tour de magie impressionnant.

« Co… Comment est-ce que tu arrives à faire ça, parvint-il tout de même à demander ?

-Je ne sais pas, haussa-t-elle les épaules. J'y arrive depuis que j'ai cinq ou six ans. Je le fais régulièrement. Peu importe le bourgeon, ça me donne toujours une petite marguerite.

-Ce serait plus drôle si cela donnait une lys, plaisanta le rouge et or. Mais tu ne risques rien ?

-Pas le moins du monde. Je n'utilise pas ma baguette. »

Ils éclatèrent ensuite de rire. Cela libérait un peu la tension. Anthony supposait qu'elle savait pour quelle raison il était là. Et il n'attendait que cela. Cependant, il était surpris par l'absence de Severus. Peut-être avait-il autre chose à faire. Peut-être arriverait-il plus tard.

Le Serpentard finit par faire son arrivée sous les coups de midi, lui aussi avec son repas. Il était habillé dans des vêtements relativement neufs mais bien meilleurs que ceux qu'il portait habituellement. Il était ainsi plus présentable. Ils se saluèrent gaiement et chacun prit des nouvelles de l'autre. Anthony ne correspondait avec qu'au travers de Lily. Apparemment, les chouettes et hiboux n'étaient que peu tolérés chez lui. Aussi, il envoyait la lettre à la rousse qui la transmettait au garçon. C'était un moyen comme un autre, mais beaucoup plus pratique et moins dangereux pour le vert et argent.

Cependant, il devait savoir pour quelle raison la rousse voulait lui parler directement. Et que cela était relativement urgent. Il finit donc par se lancer après leur repas pris sur l'herbe, voyant que la jeune fille ne savait pas trop quoi faire et hésitait en permanence.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me disais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'urgent ? »

Lily lui répondit par un petit sourire de remerciement avant de se lancer dans ses explications.

« En fait, j'ai deux trucs importants. Le premier est que le professeur Dumbledore m'a envoyé une lettre pour me demander d'aller avec le professeur McGonagall pour donner leur lettre aux futurs élèves de Poudlard étant nés-moldus. Je… Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée parce que cela peut les mettre en confiance. Même si moi j'avais Sev qui m'avait tout expliqué, tout le monde n'est pas dans ce cas.

-Excellente idée, confirma le concerné. Ça doit être plus simple pour eux de parler à quelqu'un de leur âge.

-C'est ce qu'il m'a écrit dans sa lettre. Il m'a aussi demandé d'intervenir pour le cours qu'il fera mettre en place à la rentrée pour ceux qui ont grandi en dehors du monde magique et qui entrent en Première Année. »

Elle fut amplement félicitée par ses deux amis. A vrai dire, cela n'avait guère surpris Anthony. Lily était studieuse et l'élève-modèle. Aussi, la faire intervenir auprès des petits nouveaux était quelque chose d'intelligent. Surtout qu'elle serait plus proche d'eux psychologiquement que des élèves bien plus âgés.

« Je… J'ai aussi entendu autre chose il y a quelques jours dans la rue, finit-elle par avouer après quelques minutes de félicitations et explications annexes.

-Quoi donc, la pressa Anthony ?

-J'ai entendu deux militaires parler d'une machine qui permettrait de communiquer instantanément d'un point à un autre et de travailler avec d'autres machines similaires, même si elles sont éloignées. Un résveau ou quelque chose dans le genre.

-Un réseau ? Comme le réseau électrique, demanda Severus ?

-Oui, c'est ça, lui sourit la rousse. J'ai donc eu une nouvelle idée. Plutôt que de communiquer par hibou, on pourrait enchanter des journaux personnels pour se parler ainsi directement. Je… Je sais que nous ne pouvons pas, Sev et moi, faire ça pendant les vacances. Je… Je voudrais donc que tu jettes un œil à toutes ces notes et me dise d'ici quelques jours voire la rentrée si c'est faisable, fit-elle à Anthony. »

Dans le même mouvement, elle avait sorti plusieurs feuilles de parchemin, lourdement annotées. Il y avait toutes sortes d'inscriptions, jusqu'aux calculs complexes. Elle avait bien dû aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour trouver des livres pour les faire, supposa le garçon. Cela dit, tout cela tenait amplement la route. Bon, il lui faudrait étudier cela plus au clair, mais globalement, cela avait l'air faisable.

« Ça m'a l'air correct et qu'on puisse le faire. Je demanderai conseil à Kervan s'il y a besoin. Mais je dois avoir de quoi faire dans la bibliothèque familiale pour le savoir. Je vous en dirai plus le premier septembre, au moment de la rentrée. »

Les regards de ses deux amis se firent l'incarnation du soulagement. Ils pourraient, si cela marchait, discuter beaucoup plus facilement pendant les vacances. Et il aurait un lien permanent avec Saphir. Il n'aurait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour elle. Lily et Severus non plus.

Parce qu'il le sentait bien. Il manquait la vert et argent dans le trio et elle leur manquait. Ils s'inquiétaient tous les trois de la savoir dans le manoir d'un partisan de Voldemort. Ce n'était clairement pas l'endroit le plus sûr au monde. C'était même l'un des plus dangereux. Il espérait juste qu'elle serait intacte physiquement et psychologiquement à la rentrée. Ce que Lily avait trouvé leur permettrait d'avoir régulièrement des nouvelles. Au moins il savait sur quoi il allait travailler en priorité cette année.

Leur après-midi consista ensuite à parler de tout et de rien. Anthony apprit que les deux enfants habitant à Carbone-Les-Mines iraient ensemble le lendemain à Londres pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Lui-même n'irait que de plusieurs jours plus tard. Son père voulait absolument l'accompagner et il n'était disponible qu'en fin de semaine, jamais avant.

En rentrant chez lui, Anthony avait la tête pleine de bons souvenirs. Il avait adoré cette journée passée avec Lily et Severus. La seule chose qui lui manquait était la présence de Saphir. Il aurait véritablement adoré qu'elle soit là. Elle faisait partie de leur groupe et c'était toujours bien de l'avoir avec eux. Mais il avait autre chose à faire pour régler le problème. Etudier au propre toutes les notes de Lily. Au moins les avait-elle rangées de manière parfaitement ordonnée et structurée. C'était beaucoup plus facile à suivre et à corriger.

Ces notes étaient réellement complètes. Il y avait quelques petites choses qui manquaient parfois. Mais, globalement, tout était bon, voire même très bon. Lily avait été littéralement géniale et cela faisait grandement avancer les choses. Son principe avait été simple. Il impliquait l'utilisation d'un sortilège protéiforme lancé sur quatre carnets liés entre eux de cette manière. Il impliquait également l'utilisation d'un carnet qui avait toujours assez de pages pour écrire. Ainsi, ils ne seraient pas obligés d'en racheter et pourraient tout conserver au même endroit.

En revanche, il y avait un autre point sur lequel elle avait séché. Elle avait préconisé des sortilèges de protection. Cependant, elle n'y connaissait pas grand-chose à ceux existants et c'était à Anthony d'en trouver.

Le garçon s'était naturellement dirigé vers la bibliothèque familiale. Elle était énorme. Plus petite que celle de Poudlard mais aussi très différente. Elle comportait de nombreux recueils et livres de magie uniquement destinés aux McKinnon. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de sortir du château. Il y avait absolument de tout dans la bibliothèque, pour le plus grand plaisir du garçon. Il adorait y passer des heures et se perdre dans la lecture des livres.

Mais pas ces jours-ci. Il avait autre chose à faire et cherchait quelque chose de bien précis. Plus précisément, comment empêcher des personnes de lire un livre et choisir qui en avait le droit. Le principal problème reposait dans le fait qu'il fallait reconnaître les personnes en question. Or, il ne connaissait pas de sortilège qui le permettait et ses différentes cousines, ou cousins, n'avaient pas non plus d'idée. Aussi, il dut commencer à explorer de nombreux livres pour ce faire.

Le véritable problème dans leur bibliothèque était qu'il y avait presque trop de livres. Et nombre d'entre eux étaient mal écrits ou n'avaient de sommaires. Aussi, Anthony devait les compulser intégralement. Aussi, il se jura d'en faire l'inventaire un jour, ou plutôt une fois qu'il serait adulte s'il n'avait absolument rien à faire et du temps à tuer. Il se nota cette idée dans un carnet spécifique, juste pour la garder sous le coude.

Cependant, sa première trouvaille ne concernait pas ce projet mais un autre. Celui de son épée laser, bien qu'il pouvait aussi plus ou moins servir au projet commun à leur groupe. Il s'agissait d'un livre de Runes Anciennes intitulé _Runes Anciennes, Explications et Utilisations du niveau Débutant à Avancé_. Il avait été écrit par un de ses ancêtres, Craig McKinnon, mort au dix-huitième siècle. Son grand-père paternel avait le même prénom, justement en hommage à l'ancêtre en question.

En explorant un peu plus le livre, Anthony se rendit compte d'une chose. Qu'il pouvait parfois croiser certains de ses projets pour certains éléments. Par exemple, les runes d'activation pouvaient être à la fois sur son épée et sur les carnets. Dans le deuxième cas, elles permettraient par exemple de brûler les mains de ceux qui tenteraient de les ouvrir. Ouaip, il avait vraiment d'excellentes idées.

Aussi, il orienta ses recherches dans ce sens. Mais, avant, il décida de travailler entièrement les Runes Anciennes. Il voulait maîtriser le sujet à fond pour être certain de ne pas faire d'erreur. C'était une question de principe pour Anthony. Il ne voulait pas construire quelque chose ou utiliser un sort qu'il ne savait pas utiliser. Il avait donc appliqué ce principe aux Runes Anciennes. Et puis cela lui ferait prendre un peu d'avance pour la Troisième Année.

Il fallait voir ça ainsi, cela faciliterait son apprentissage plus tard. C'était d'ailleurs souvent ce que se disait Anthony quand il travaillait des sortilèges complexes. Cela lui faisait gagner du temps en cours et lui permettait d'avoir de très bonnes notes. Ce qui était parfois gênant c'était que beaucoup de monde pensait qu'il ne travaillait pas beaucoup. Alors qu'en réalité, il travaillait énormément pour avoir de bonnes notes tout en continuant ses différents projets. C'était pour cela qu'il avait accepté l'aide des Serdaigle à propos du CAC. Cela lui libérait du temps. Il restait honnête avec lui-même et essayait de ne pas surestimer ses capacités.

Mais il y avait d'autres projets à mener de front cette année. Dont un encore plus important que les autres. Trouver les preuves et dévoiler le véritable nom de Voldemort, ainsi que ses origines. Cela simplifierait énormément la guerre et aurait de bonnes chances de limiter les arrivées dans les rangs du concerné. Anthony savait qu'une guerre se menait aussi médiatiquement. Et force était de constater que le Ministère ne faisait rien pour la gagner. Il annonçait des mesures, qui n'étaient pas ou peu mises en place et faisait quelques déclarations comme quoi tout allait bien et que l'on arrêterait bientôt les coupables.

En réalité, rien n'avançait. Toutes les enquêtes étaient au point mort. Personne n'avait non plus d'idée sur les noms de potentiels Mangemorts. Oh, il y avait bien des soupçons. Mais il n'y avait aucune preuve. Anthony savait que personne, en dehors des concernés, ne connaissait la Marque des Ténèbres. De plus, le Veritaserum n'avait toujours pas été autorisé pour d'éventuels interrogatoires. Bref, c'est le bordel au Ministère et particulièrement au DJM. Bordel qui n'était même pas organisé, mais qu'Anthony comptait bien aider en les lançant sur des pistes, plus ou moins de force.

L'autre possibilité à laquelle il avait réfléchi avec Lily et Severus était de communiquer l'information à son père. Cela permettrait de disposer d'un certain avantage pendant un temps. Ainsi, ils pourraient traquer son passé et remonter jusqu'à des points importants avec un peu de chance. Anthony savait qu'au moins par acquis de conscience et par dépit, Bertus fouillerait la vie de Tom Jedusor de fond en comble. Il ne laisserait pas une piste de côté dans les circonstances actuelles.

Quand il fit les courses au Chemin de Traverse avec son père, Anthony remarqua une chose. Les gens continuaient leur vie comme si de rien n'était. En écoutant les conversations, il comprit même que nombre de ces personnes se pensaient totalement à l'abri. Après tout, les Mangemorts ne frappaient que les nés-moldus et n'avaient pas attaqué depuis le mois de juin, non ? Ils ne risquaient donc absolument rien. En plus, les Aurors arrêteraient très vite ces hurluberlus et les feraient envoyer à Azkaban. Du moins était-ce l'avis dominant à ce jour-là sur la principale allée sorcière.

Cela perturbait Anthony. Alors que les nés-moldus risquaient leur peau pour le simple fait d'exister, des gens étaient prêts à les abandonner à leur sort, si cela contentait ces extrémistes. Du moment que eux restaient en vie, ils se moquaient complètement qu'un quart de la population sorcière britannique puisse être massacrée.

C'était ce qui choquait toujours le plus Anthony. L'individualisme extrême de la société magique britannique. Chacun ne regardait que son petit nombril et se moquait complètement du reste. Les pires étaient les commerçants qui disaient cela. Ils ne semblaient pas au courant que des nés-moldus morts ne viendraient pas chez eux pour acheter quoi que ce soit. Plus grave encore étaient ceux qui refusaient d'employer des nés-moldus. « Par mesure de précaution » disaient-ils.

Le garçon surprit régulièrement son père à prendre au passage quelques notes, comme inscrire le nom du vendeur et de la boutique. Il avait l'impression que ces derniers recevraient une petite visite de la Brigade de Police Magique les semaines suivantes. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver, naturellement, bien que ce fut extrêmement discret et absolument pas médiatisé, question d'éviter toute mauvaise presse pour les commerçants en question.

Mais la deuxième moitié du mois d'août passa à une vitesse impressionnante pour Anthony. Il continuait à s'entraîner même si désormais aussi avec Marlène. Cette dernière avait décidé de rejoindre le petit groupe et démontrait toutes ses capacités en la matière. Le garçon savait qu'elle allait postuler pour le poste de batteuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Elle était vraiment douée sur un balai et encore plus avec une batte dans la main.

En début d'après-midi, juste après le repas et jusque vers trois heures, il l'aidait donc à s'entraîner, jouant différents rôles, que ce soit dans la même équipe que sa cousine ou de celle adverse. Le rouge et or se disait que si jamais il y avait besoin, il pourrait remplacer à peu près n'importe qui dans l'équipe à ce rythme. Mais le Quidditch ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Bien qu'il irait voir les matches cette année si sa cousine était prise. Par solidarité familiale. Et l'envie d'éviter de se prendre un coup de batte dans la figure. Chose qui aidait vraiment à le convaincre, il fallait bien l'avouer. Il faisait souvent en sorte d'être conciliant avec sa cousine. Ses colères pouvaient le faire littéralement trembler de peur si elle explosait.

Les derniers jours de vacances d'Anthony furent une simple alternance de prise d'avance sur le travail scolaire, notamment en Potions et Sortilèges, d'étude du livre sur les runes, qu'il pouvait emmener à Poudlard celui-ci, d'entraînement au Quidditch, d'entraînement au duel et enfin de moments passés avec sa petite sœur dont il était complètement fou. Mais elles se terminèrent trop vite à son goût et le trente-et-un août, il se retrouva à vérifier de nombreuses fois sa valise, voulant être sûr que rien ne lui manquerait.

Finalement, le jour de la rentrée, il se retrouva, comme l'année précédente, à dix heures et demie tapantes devant le train. Cette fois, c'était son oncle Ailin, le père de Marlène, qui avait accompagné les deux cousins à la gare. Et comme il aimait toujours être très en avance, ils étaient arrivés très tôt. Cependant, cela avait eu un avantage. Ils avaient pu prendre tranquillement un compartiment et attendre leurs amies, qui mirent un peu de temps à arriver. Au final, Lily, Severus, Marlène, Mary et Alice étaient dans le compartiment avec Anthony.

Le Serpentard, au départ très détesté chez les Gryffondor, avait fini par réussir à faire son trou chez les amis de sa meilleure amie. Les leçons données par Anthony et Saphir avaient porté leurs fruits. Il était beaucoup plus présentable et beaucoup plus poli et cordiale dans ses relations avec les autres élèves. Ce qui facilitait amplement l'intégration, il fallait le dire.

Tout comme Saphir. Les Gryffondor de l'année d'Anthony n'avaient guère de raisons de la dénoncer à des pros sang-pur. Aussi, toutes les filles de la promotion d'Anthony étaient au courant de l'amitié de Lily et des deux garçons avec la vert et argent. Ils l'avaient aussi plus ou moins connue grâce au CAC et elle apparaissait digne de confiance pour elles. Cela facilitait amplement les discussions puisqu'il y avait moins besoin de faire attention à ce que l'on disait.

Le début du voyage fut très calme, tout le monde se racontant ses vacances. Ou du moins ce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dit dans les lettres. En général, cela consistait en différentes anecdotes s'étant passées dans les derniers jours des vacances. Puis, ils partirent sur des paris pour le nombre de nouveaux élèves. La gare avait été surchargée d'enfants ce jour-là, encore plus que les années précédentes. Restait donc à savoir quelle maison serait la grande « gagnante ». L'année précédente, les Poufsouffle avaient ramassé la mise. Peut-être que cette année, ce serait différent. Et avec un peu de chance, la majorité serait chez les rouge et or. Ou chez les vert et argent pour Severus.

Finalement, vers trois heures de l'après-midi, Saphir apparut derrière la porte. Elle salua ses amis d'un simple signe de tête qu'ils lui rendirent. Mais, quelques secondes plus tard, elle fit un petit signe à Anthony. Ce dernier se leva, n'oublia pas sa baguette, et sortit du compartiment.

« Salut, lui sourit-il d'abord, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Oui, merci et toi, fit-elle, apparemment pressée ?

-Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, fronça-t-il les sourcils ?

-Je suis en train de faire quelque chose de génial si ça réussit. Tu auras peut-être quelqu'un à protéger de manière violente si ça se passe.

-Tu voudras que j'en parle à Mary et Kervan ? Ils sont préfets et plutôt doués.

-Si tu veux.

-Et quelle est cette chose si géniale, tenta-t-il de savoir ?

-Je ne vais rien te dire pour ne pas que tu angoisses. Mais je vais te donner un indice. C'est le frère d'un de tes camarades qui fait sa rentrée. Préviens les autres au cas où. »

Anthony hocha à nouveau la tête et dit un simple au-revoir avant de rentrer dans le compartiment, réfléchissant à ses paroles, qu'il reporta à ses camarades dans le compartiment.

Ils se mirent à réfléchir et établir toutes les possibilités ensemble. A Serpentard, personne n'avait de frère entrant à Poudlard. A Poufsouffle, ils n'en avaient aucune idée, à Serdaigle non plus d'ailleurs. Alors qu'ils examinaient chacun des élèves de Gryffondor, Alice finit par faire :

« Il y en a un autre.

-Qui ça, demanda Lily ?

-Black. Sirius Black. Je me souviens que son petit frère doit entrer cette année à Poudlard.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'un Black irait à Gryffondor, fit Marlène ?

-Sirius y est bien allé. Alors pourquoi pas son petit frère ? On ne le connaît pas, répondit la brune. Il serait capable de suivre son grand frère. Cela est relativement courant que des membres d'une fratrie aillent tous et toutes dans la même maison.

-Mais à ce point, relança la rousse ? De ce que j'ai entendu, il serait beaucoup plus proche de ses parents que ne l'est le plus vieux des deux.

-Ce serait surtout un séisme colossal dans la haute société, intervint Anthony après plusieurs minutes de réflexion. »

Il n'avait pas tord. Les Black allaient tous à Serpentard. C'était pratiquement inscrit dans leurs gênes. Il n'y avait eu que deux exceptions en plus de mille ans d'histoire. Cela s'était passé au Moyen-Âge. Ils étaient allés à Serdaigle cependant. La moins pire de toutes les autres maisons pour l'une des plus vieilles familles magiques d'Angleterre.

Déjà, la seule présence de Sirius à Gryffondor aurait pu être séisme politique mais tout le monde s'y attendait dans certains cercles sang-purs, Saphir le lui avait dit. Il était bien trop rebelle avant même Poudlard pour être envoyé à Serpentard. Personne n'en parlait devant les Black mais ce n'était pas vraiment un secret. En revanche, l'envoi de Regulus, qui était probablement devenu l'enfant chéri de la famille chez les rouge et or serait, pour le coup, un véritable séisme.

Un séisme d'une ampleur gigantesque. Car en réalité, les familles se divisaient souvent en deux camps. Et en ce moment, tous ceux ou presque qui semblaient avoir des thèses pro-Voldemort rejoignaient Serpentard. Mary et Kervan tenaient Gryffondor avec une main de fer. Et ceux qui faisaient part d'idées considérées comme racistes devaient s'expliquer avec les deux préfets, maintenant en Sixième Année.

Mais il y avait plus important. Anthony n'avait jamais prévu un événement pareil dans tous ses plans. Il était toujours parti du principe que Regulus Black irait à Serpentard, rejoindrait Voldemort, se rebellerait et déroberait le Horcruxe. C'était toujours ainsi qu'il avait envisagé les choses. Jamais autrement. Voldemort choisirait-il la même cachette ? Ce n'était même pas certain. Il l'espérait et supposait que le mage noir irait au même endroit, mais juste avec un esclave différent. Du moins il le valait mieux.

Et aussi, quel comportement adopterait-il envers lui ? Comment se comporterait Regulus Black avec lui, Anthony ? Serait-il méprisant, indifférent, haineux ou encore amical ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien.

Mais devant toutes ces possibilités, il avait la sensation de perdre le contrôle des événements. Bon, ok, il n'en avait pas beaucoup. Mais il savait comment réagir à ce qui se passait et ce qui était prévisible. Or, là, il n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Il était dans le flou le plus complet. Ne risquait-il pas d'aggraver les choses ? Sa présence dans le corps d'Anthony McKinnon ne risquait-elle pas d'empirer les événements et conduire Voldemort au pouvoir ?

Cette simple idée le terrifiait. Certes, le monde dans le canon n'était pas génial. Mais au moins gagnaient-ils à la fin. Mais là, tout pouvait changer. Il n'aurait plus aucune certitude. Le monde en serait radicalement modifié. Il connaissait la théorie du battement d'aile du papillon. Et redoutait plus que tout que cela ne fasse qu'empirer les choses. Il avait peur de causer d'innombrables pertes et plus seulement dans sa famille ou ses amis. Il avait peur d'être le responsable de la chute du monde sorcier britannique.

Ouaip, c'était ça. Il avait peur d'être le responsable direct de nombreuses morts et comment pourrait-il mourir l'âme en paix, même au combat, en vivant avec cela ? Il ne pourrait pas. Il ne pourrait jamais être en paix et ne le mériterait alors vraiment pas s'il causait autant de pertes que cela. Ce ne serait que justice.

Il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Il allait devoir s'investir à fond dans le conflit. Même si c'était son échelle au début. Mais il n'allait plus pouvoir attendre. Il devait réfléchir désormais en stratège et pas en simple garçon voulant changer les choses. Cela commencerait par la recherche du nom de Voldemort et sa révélation, au moins aux Aurors. C'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire.

Il allait devoir également avancer sur ses autres projets capitaux. Les carnets, les épées de lumière et enfin la carte. Tous étaient importants. Très importants. Il n'avait plus le temps de s'amuser. Il était terminé le temps où il pouvait s'enfoncer dans des livres jusqu'à y perdre la notion du temps juste parce qu'il aimait lire. Des gens disparaissaient de temps en temps. C'était discret car il s'agissait souvent de nés-moldus pauvres ou de cracmols. Mais la guerre se rappelait à lui à chaque fois qu'il voyait le nom d'un disparu dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

Il avait un devoir. La sensation d'être venu d'un autre monde pour cela. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier Merlin pour que tout se passe comme il l'aimerait. Ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance. Surtout si tout commençait à partir n'importe comment.

Puis, une parole de Saphir lui revint en mémoire. Elle avait dit qu'il devrait potentiellement protéger, certainement Regulus Black, de manière violente s'il le fallait. Du moins s'il allait à Gryffondor, ce qui était encore loin d'être dit. Après tout, même Andromeda Black, qui avait été reniée, avait été envoyée à Serpentard. Cela n'étonnait pas outre mesure le rouge et or.

Voir le dernier héritier des Black partir dans la maison rivale, symboliquement parlant, de celle de Salazar Serpentard serait un véritable camouflet pour la Très Noble et Ancienne famille des Black. Ils n'hésiteraient pas à demander à certains élèves de pourrir la vie de leur fils s'ils estimaient la chose nécessaire. Aussi, il voyait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire par défendre le gamin par la force si cela était nécessaire.

Cela fit émerger une nouvelle idée dans le cerveau du Gryffondor. Une idée similaire au CAC. Mais pour les élèves de l'année en dessous. Cela les intéresserait probablement très vite. Surtout si tout commençait à dégénérer à Poudlard. Il fallait espérer que ce ne soit pas le cas. Sinon, ils étaient vraiment très mal. Il n'oubliait pas qu'il n'était qu'en Deuxième Année et restait bien moins puissant que la très grande majorité des élèves des années supérieures. Il fallait absolument rester réaliste à ce niveau, au risque de se surestimer et de finir en morceaux, au sens figuré naturellement.

Mais Anthony hésitait. Il hésitait à aller voir Regulus Black et le forcer à aller à Serpentard. Tout serait beaucoup plus simple. Tout resterait plus ou moins comme avant. Quitte à le « retourner » ensuite. Cela avait fait partie d'un de ses plans d'origine. Oui, cela serait beaucoup plus facile et il n'y aurait pas de risque de scandale dans la haute société sorcière.

Cependant, il savait que ce n'était pas aussi simple que cela. Et puis il y avait tellement de problèmes potentiels. Qui croirait Regulus Black ? Une fille qu'il connaît probablement depuis quelques années ou un type qu'il ne connaît, éventuellement, que de nom ? Sans compter le fait que Saphir était avec lui. Comment parviendrait-il à justifier une telle chose ? Il ne pourrait pas. Il risquerait de faire une croix sur leur amitié et tout le reste. Sans parler de celles de Lily, Severus et des autres.

Non, décidément, c'était en réalité une très mauvaise idée que d'aller le forcer d'aller à Serpentard. Et puis s'il allait ailleurs, il aurait l'air de quoi finalement ? D'un bel abruti violent. Ce qui serait loin de servir ses projets.

Finalement, le train finit par arriver dans la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Anthony sentait son appréhension augmentait. Comme si quelque chose allait se passer. Quelque chose de terrible. Il hésitait à espérer qu'il n'avait pas eu raison à propos du frère de Sirius Black. Ou alors que Saphir échouerait. Dans le même temps, cela ne le gênerait pas que Regulus soit tiré des griffes des futurs Mangemorts avant même son adolescence. En parlant de Sirius, il aperçut ce dernier alors qu'il descendait du train.

Il semblait être un peu raide, comme s'il avait subi divers sévices voire de nombreux coups. Cela fit froncer les sourcils à Anthony. Avait-il été maltraité ? C'était normalement interdit par les lois sorcières. Même chez les sang-purs. Qu'ils soient de la famille des Black ou non.

Cela dit, personne n'oserait vraiment s'en prendre à eux. Et son camarade de dortoir n'avouerait probablement jamais tout cela par simple fierté. Si jamais cela ne s'était pas amélioré au dîner, il proposerait de le soigner dans le dortoir, à l'abri des regards. Ouaip, il pouvait au moins faire cela. C'était la moindre des choses. Sirius était loin d'être foncièrement méchant. Surtout qu'il s'était assagi depuis la conversation qu'il avait eu avec les Maraudeurs l'année précédente. C'était à porter à leur crédit.

Les calèches furent rapidement pleines et Anthony arriva bien vite à Poudlard. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans deuxième maison. Il s'y sentait presque comme chez lui. Bien sûr, ça ne valait pas Caisteal Maol. Mais c'était déjà impressionnant comme il aimait l'école. Cela dit, semblait être le cas pour un grand nombre d'élèves. Ce qui était logique. Après tout, ils y passaient le plus clair de leur année. C'était donc normal d'avoir un très fort sentiment d'attachement envers l'école.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à l'école. Anthony rentra aussi rapidement que possible à l'intérieur. Il essayait de penser à complètement autre chose, dont le livre sur les Runes Anciennes qu'il avait dans sa valise. Il espérait bien qu'il lui soit fort utile durant cette année. C'était réellement nécessaire. L'ouvrage était énorme, mais vraiment très passionnant.

Petit à petit, les différentes tables se remplirent. Anthony se retrouva avec tous les Deuxième Année de Gryffondor. Prenant quelques nouvelles de ses camarades de dortoir, il remarqua que Black semblait réellement avoir mal à plusieurs endroits. Comme s'il avait été battu ou avait chuté très lourdement de très nombreuses fois très récemment. Anthony y connaissait quelque chose. Or c'était impossible dans le cas de son camarade. Il ne tombait jamais et avait un excellent sens de l'équilibre. Aussi, ce genre d'excuse ne passerait jamais avec le jeune McKinnon.

Mais le problème était aussi plus large. Il n'avait aucune chance de sortir de sa famille, à part s'il s'enfuyait. Certes, battre et torturer son propre enfant était censé être interdit. Mais dans les faits, les juges et éventuels jurés iraient tous croire les parents. Personne ne croirait l'enfant ou des témoins de son âge. Et le Veritaserum était considéré comme trop précieux pour être utilisé dans des cas comme celui-ci.

Encore, tout cela était en considérant une improbable absence de corruption. Il n'y avait, par exemple, aucun service de protection des enfants. Aussi, ils pouvaient être tués par leurs parents et ces derniers ne rien subir, si tant est qu'ils étaient puissants dans la société ou très riches. Là, ils pouvaient s'en sortir. Ou encore s'ils avaient d'importants appuis au sein de la société. Mais sinon, c'était peine perdue. Aussi, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'espoir pour Sirius avant un bon bout de temps. Surtout si son frère allait à Gryffondor. Il voudrait le protéger à tout prix.

Finalement, après de très longues minutes d'attente, les futurs nouveaux élèves pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Anthony avait l'impression qu'ils étaient vraiment très, mais alors vraiment très nombreux. Ils ressemblaient à une masse informe d'enfants les yeux écarquillés, regardant soit les différentes tables soit le plafond nuageux de la Grande Salle. Il se demandait s'il avait eu l'air aussi ahuri l'année précédente. Probablement. Encore que le pire moment de sa Répartition avait été sa chute lamentable devant tout le monde en quittant le tabouret et l'estrade.

Finalement, le silence se fit et la répartition put commencer par les premiers élèves. Ils furent une dizaine à être réparti dans la lettre A. Parmi ces élèves, Constantin Abbot, un cousin de Kathleen. En dehors de cela, il avait l'impression que tous les autres nouveaux étaient des nés-moldus. Ils semblaient complètement perdus et regarder tout ce qui était enchanté avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Tous ces élèves furent répartis entre Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Ce fut une chose qui n'étonna guère Anthony. Le Choixpeau devait avoir compris que des événements graves se tramaient dehors et que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée d'envoyer des nés-moldus à Serpentard par les temps qui courraient.

Puis, le professeur McGonagall passa aux élèves dont le nom de famille commençait par un B. Anthony eut l'impression que tout se rapprochait. Cette fois, quelques sang-purs de familles mineures furent envoyés à Serpentard. Mais ils étaient encore une fois assez nombreux, surtout par rapport à l'année précédente.

« Black Regulus, finit par appeler la directrice des Gryffondor. »

Le silence se fit à nouveau dans la salle alors que l'appelé s'approchait. Anthony parvint à accrocher le regard de Saphir. Il était parfaitement neutre et n'exprimait absolument aucune émotion. Comme si elle se moquait de ce qui allait arriver. Ce n'était pas forcément impossible.

En revanche, Sirius, lui, semblait beaucoup plus tendu. Il ressemblait presque à la corde d'un arc juste avant un tir. Le garçon réalisa qu'il espérait que son frère soit envoyé à Gryffondor. Il savait qu'il l'aimait énormément et ne voulait pas qu'il devienne un pro sang-pur complètement bouffé par la rage et la haine.

Mais le Choixpeau mettait du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Vraiment beaucoup de temps. Le dernier né des Black semblait discuter avec l'objet millénaire. Aussi, des murmures commencèrent à se faire entendre dans la Grande Salle. Lily, assise à côté d'Anthony se tourna vers lui.

« Est-ce que c'est normal que ça prenne autant de temps ? Ça fait déjà cinq minutes, demanda-t-elle avec un air intrigué.

-C'est certainement un Chapeauflou. Autrement dit, c'est quand le Choixpeau a du mal à décider dans quelle maison envoyer le futur élève. »

La fille à la chevelure auburn hocha la tête, confirmant qu'elle avait bien compris. Mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, le Choixpeau ouvrait ce qui lui servait de bouche et cria :

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

* * *

Je précise, par rapport à ce dont a entendu parler Lily qu'il s'agit du réseau ARPANET. Ce dernier aura une démonstration en septembre 1972. Je suis parti du principe qu'il y a des rumeurs à ce sujet avant cette présentation. Cependant, elles ne peuvent pas être aussi répandue que des rumeurs aujourd'hui, Internet n'existant pas.

De plus, je n'ai pas été vache et j'ai annoncé la maison de Regulus :) Je dois avouer que j'ai hésité à ne l'annoncer que la semaine prochaine avant de me réfréner. Je ne suis pas sadique non plus :)

Comme toujours, si vous avez quelque chose à dire ou des questions, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. J'y répondrai dans le prochain chapitre.


	3. Séisme, Mise à Jour et Club d'Education

Bonjour à toutes et à tous :) Cette semaine, comme attendu, vous avez droit au deuxième chapitre du deuxième tome d'Anthony McKinnon avec au programme la suite de la répartition de la semaine dernière, quelques réunions et le fameux cours instauré par Dumbledore à la demande d'Anthony. Il est plus long que le précédent en terme de mots.

Je vous remercie de lire l'histoire, cela me fait plaisir de savoir qu'elle plait. Et maintenant, les réponses aux reviews.

 **IceQueen38 :** Merci :) La théorie du battement d'aile du papillon est surtout importante quand on parle de voyages dans le temps ou de réincarnation, que ce soit un SI ou non. Si on modifie une petite chose dans l'histoire, elle n'aura pas nécessairement la même suite. Le destin, pour moi, n'est pas une chose infaillible. C'est totalement stupide d'ailleurs de mon point de vue. Car c'est une somme de décisions et de conséquences qui fait aboutir à une situation donnée. Pas une quelconque destinée. Si les personnes prennent des décisions différentes, les conséquences peuvent être radicalement différentes et ainsi de suite.

C'est l'idée de ce tome. Il montre que les actions d'Anthony et par répercussion de ses amis ont des conséquences. Que ces conséquences entraînent d'autres décisions qui ont elle-même des conséquences et ainsi de suite. Cela change radicalement l'histoire. Cela sert aussi à montrer que tu peux faire tous les plans que tu veux, ils ne survivront pas toujours longtemps au contact de la réalité. Bref, tout ne va pas toujours comme on veut. Et parfois, il y a un emballement et on ne maîtrise pratiquement plus rien.

 **Niakovic :** Merci pour la review :) Je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup ri quand j'ai écris la scène. Je dois aussi avouer que j'ai hésité à mettre le nom de la maison dans le prochain chapitre avant d'y renoncer. C'est beaucoup plus drôle ainsi. Quant à l'agent double pour Dumbledore ou les Mangemorts, c'est peu probable. Regulus est à Gryffondor avec son frère. Bref, il est lui aussi la honte de sa famille. Je vois mal les futurs Mangemorts tenter de le recruter alors qu'il est "encadré" par un certain nombre de personnes farouchement opposées à Voldemort et ses sbires. Sans compter qu'ils vont compter quelques revers, comme tu le verras dans ce tome. Tome qui, globalement, est une succession de mauvaises nouvelles pour les Mangemorts et Voldemort. Mais tout n'ira pas toujours très bien pour le Ministère.

 **LunePourpre :** Merci pour ta review :) Je me doute bien que peu de gens s'y attendaient :) Cela dit, c'est la première démonstration concrète de la théorie du papillon. Anthony n'a jamais pensé un seul instant que Regulus serait envoyé à Gryffondor. Pour lui, il était évident qu'il serait à Serpentard. Sans trop de justifications d'ailleurs. Cela va le forcer à remettre en cause un certain nombre de certitudes. Tant mieux si tu as hâte de voir la suite de l'histoire, ça me fait plaisir :)

 **Y.A.M.3.4 :** Merci pour la review, ça fait plaisir :) Regulus ne sera pas très développé dans ce tome, à part vers la fin. En revanche, il le sera un peu plus dans les suivants. Cependant, il ne sera pas vraiment un personnage très important sur la durée puisqu'il n'est pas dans le cercle d'amis proches d'Anthony (avec qui il passe l'essentiel de son temps). Il s'agit de livres permettant de communiquer, et non de parchemins :) En fait, c'est un vieux truc du fandom que je reprends un peu à ma sauce avec quelques adjonctions de d'autres éléments comme les protections. Ces dernières sont plus ou moins inspirées de la Carte du Maraudeur (qui insulte ceux qui tentent de l'utiliser mais sans utiliser les bonnes formules) mais seront un peu plus... douloureuses. Mais sinon, c'est un vieux, très vieux concept. On le retrouve dans pas mal de fictions sur Harry Potter :) Je n'ai rien inventé :)

Saphir est pour moi un des personnages les plus intéressants :) Et je suis content de voir qu'elle te plaît :)

 **alexazurion :** Merci :) En effet, ça fait scandale. Cela dit, je trouve, d'un point de vue purement personnel, qu'il est peu probable qu'absolument tous les Black depuis X centaines d'années soient toutes et tous allé(e)s sans aucune exception à Serpentard. Il y en a probablement eu quelques-uns dans d'autres maisons. La famille Black doit certainement remonter à bien plus loin que sur l'arbre généalogique présenté dans Harry Potter. En revanche, il n'est pas impossible que pratiquement tous ceux sur l'arbre y soient allés (à part Sirius bien sûr et ceux qui ne portent pas le nom de Black, comme les Weasley ou Harry qui sont liés à la famille Black par mariage :D). Mais là oui, ça va faire scandale. En revanche, Anthony est à Poudlard. Il est ainsi plutôt bien protégé. Ce sont ses parents qui vont devoir gérer le problème au niveau politique. Pas lui.

 **Darboria :** Merci pour la review :) En effet, l'été est intense. Mais il le sera encore plus l'année suivante. En effet, la remise en questions des plans d'Anthony pimente les choses. Mais soyons honnêtes ? Quel intérêt y aurait-il à écrire l'histoire dans le détail si tout se passait comme sur des roulettes ? Il ne serait pas très grand. Il suffirait d'une grosse vingtaine de chapitres pour toutes les années et basta. Sans compter que les actions d'Anthony ont une influence sur les actions des autres personnes. Et ainsi de suite. Donc sur l'avenir. Qui est donc changé. Qui ne correspond donc plus forcément avec ce qu'il en connaît. Par exemple, maintenant que Rogue est mieux intégré et qu'il n'y a pas les problèmes avec les Maraudeurs (qui maraudent quand même beaucoup et sont très dissipés, ils ne s'attaquent juste pas aux élèves), est-ce qu'il les détestera quand même ? Beaucoup moins sûr. Il ne les aimera pas puisqu'il a certainement la mémoire longue. Mais il ne les haïra probablement pas. A partir de là, il n'est pas certain qu'il veuille rejoindre les Mangemorts puisqu'il n'y aurait pas d'altercations provoquant ses insultes envers Lily. Tout ça parce qu'Anthony a été réparti à Gryffondor et a recadré ses camarades de dortoirs. Bref, en effet, tout change. Il est donc obligé de revoir ses plans.

Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup son côté protecteur envers sa petite sœur. Personnellement, j'aurais adoré en avoir une. C'est donc un peu en rapport à ça qu'il en a une. Et moi aussi je l'aurais adorée et j'aurais tenté de la protéger quand elle aurait été bébé (même si la différence d'âge aurait été moins importante). Mais elle aura de l'importance plus tard, dans la vie d'Anthony (pour sa plus grande honte d'ailleurs) :)

* * *

Et maintenant, le chapitre :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Séisme, Mise à Jour, Cours d'Education Sorcière**

A l'annonce de la répartition de Regulus, la Grande Salle, qui avait commencé à être bruyante se tut d'un seul coup. Tout était devenu parfaitement silencieux. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Lentement mais sûrement, le nouveau rouge et or enleva le Choixpeau de sa tête et s'avança vers la table concernée. Le tout dans un silence immense. Anthony avait l'impression que le monde s'effondrait sous ses pieds. Il voyait directement toutes les conséquences que ses choix pouvaient avoir. Serait-il allé à Poufsouffle qu'il n'aurait probablement pas connu Saphir et Regulus ne serait pas à Gryffondor. Il allait désormais devoir laisser tomber une bonne partie de ses plans. Et peut-être même improviser sur le tas. Ce qu'il faisait de mieux en réalité.

Puis, lentement mais sûrement, un immense sourire barra le visage de Sirius. Anthony n'avait pas le cœur à l'empêcher d'être heureux pour une chose pareille. De quel droit pouvait-il décider dans quelle maison devrait être envoyé tel élève ? Aucun. Tout comme il n'avait pas le droit d'empêcher Sirius d'être heureux. Tout comme il n'avait aucun droit à décider des choix de Regulus ou d'autres. Il ne devait pas se comporter comme Dumbledore le faisait si souvent dans le canon. De ça il s'en souvenait.

Alors il se rendit compte que petit à petit, il avait commença à virer comme lui. A se considérer comme au-dessus des autres, même si c'était à son corps défendant. A se comporter comme quelqu'un se pensant tout-puissant. Ou du moins à le vouloir. Alors qu'il ne l'était pas. Il n'était qu'un élève de début de Deuxième Année. Maladroit qui plus est. Il n'était pas omniscient, tout-puissant et omnipotent.

Pire encore, il avait trahi la promesse qu'il avait faite au Choixpeau lorsqu'il l'avait mis sur sa tête un an auparavant, jour pour jour. Il se détestait pour cela. Non, il se haïssait. Il se vantait toujours de respecter sa parole et ses promesses. Et l'une des plus importantes promesses, il ne la respectait pas. De quel droit pourrait-il critiquer les autres maintenant ? Aucun.

Mais il devait garder tout cela pour lui. Aussi, il fit comme si de rien n'était et fini par applaudir Regulus, souriant avec sa bouche et ses yeux pour l'accueillir dans la maison qui serait la sienne pendant sept longues années. Au final, ce n'était pas forcément si mauvais. Cela pourrait sauver le dernier né des Black des griffes de Voldemort. Peut-être que c'était un mal pour un bien ? Qui était-il, après tout, pour décider des orientations politiques des personnes ? Personne.

Après deux interminables minutes de silence complet qui semblèrent durer des heures, la table des Serpentard éclata de fureur, accusant les Gryffondor d'avoir corrompu Regulus. Aussitôt, les plus âgés des rouge et or commencèrent à répliquer. Anthony avait l'impression que tout cela allait réellement dégénérer. Tout ça à cause parce que Regulus n'était pas allé à Serpentard. Le monde devenait réellement complètement fou.

Anthony remarqua les premières baguettes sorties quand un coup de tonnerre ramena le calme. Le directeur en personne s'était levé. Il commença alors à parler avec une voix magiquement amplifiée.

« Monsieur Regulus Black est réparti à Gryffondor. Ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord se taisent et se tairont à jamais. Si jamais quoi que ce soit est entreprit contre lui ou la maison Gryffondor pour ces raisons, les personnes en répondront directement devant moi. Personne ne discute les choix du Choixpeau. Surtout pas des élèves qui n'ont pas dépassé le cinquième d'un siècle en durée de vie. »

A ce moment, Anthony n'avait plus l'impression de voir l'aimable directeur de Poudlard semblable à un Père Noël. Il avait l'impression de voir le vainqueur de Grindelwald. Le sorcier le plus puissant de ce siècle. D'une puissance et d'un talent colossaux pour des sorciers plus communs. Ses yeux jetaient des éclairs sur tous les élèves levés et balayaient en permanence la Grande Salle.

Mais il ne devait pas être le seul à voir les regards car tous les élèves étant debout commencèrent lentement à se rasseoir, la tête basse. Il avait l'impression que cela n'en resterait certainement pas là. Mais son cœur se brisa quand il vit le regard apeuré de Regulus. Il n'avait probablement jamais voulu tout cela. Aussi, Anthony lui fit signe de venir se placer face à lui.

Il put en profiter pour le regarder de manière plus détaillée. Il était relativement un beau garçon, bien qu'encore jeune. Même s'il l'était moins que Sirius, il avait tout de même une certaine beauté, même s'il n'était pas le mieux placé pour en parler. Alors que la répartition reprenait, il s'adressa doucement au nouveau venu.

« Tu sais que tu n'y es pour rien s'ils l'ont mal pris, finit par dire Anthony à Regulus ? Tu as le droit d'aller où tu veux.

-Je… J'aurais peut-être dû aller à Serpentard, murmura le garçon aux cheveux noirs après quelques secondes de silence.

-Non, affirma Anthony. Tu n'as pas à laisser aux autres te dicter ce que tu veux faire. Tu as le droit de faire tes propres choix.

-Je…

-N'ai-je pas raison ? N'est-ce pas pour cela que tu es venu à Gryffondor ? Le Choixpeau n'enverra jamais qui que ce soit dans une maison s'il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais y être à sa place. Je suis sûr que tu as la tienne ici.

-Je… Merci, finit par bégayer le dernier des Black. »

Puis ils se reconcentrèrent sur la cérémonie. Elle avait repris sans incidents, le regard sévère de Dumbledore parcourant la salle du regard. Finalement, Gryffondor récupéra plus d'une trentaine d'élèves. Ils semblaient une centaine au total sur cette promotion. Ils devraient être réellement très nombreux en cours, ce qui serait assez compliqué pour les enseignants. Sans même parler de la discipline dans les couloirs entre les cours et hors des périodes de cours. Il y aurait vraiment énormément de monde et de dérapages potentiels.

Le professeur McGonagall finit par ranger le Choixpeau et le tabouret. Dumbledore se leva et s'approcha du bord de l'estrade. Anthony avait la vague impression qu'un discours assez grave allait suivre. Car même Mary et Kervan froncèrent les sourcils, surpris. Cela ne devait vraiment pas être courant.

« Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, fit-il d'une voix forte. Pour les nouveaux arrivants ne me connaissant pas, je suis le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de cette école et possesseur de moult autres titres plus ou moins inutiles dans le cas qui nous intéresse. »

Plutôt belle introduction en la matière jugea Anthony, profitant de l'occasion pour regarder la table des professeurs. Et blanchir d'un seul coup en regardant le probable nouvel enseignant de DCFM.

« J'ai été extrêmement déçu par le comportement d'un certain nombre d'élèves des maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor. Bien que j'admire la volonté de défendre l'un de leurs nouveaux camarades, ces derniers auraient dû le faire avec beaucoup plus de mesure et de calme. La violence n'est pas la solution à tous les problèmes. Toutes les maisons devraient s'en rappeler. »

Anthony intercepta quelques regards fiers des Serpentard. Dumbledore avait réprimandé les rouge et or et non eux. Mais il avait comme la sensation que leur tour viendrait bien assez tôt.

« Et Serpentard, fit effectivement le directeur en tournant un regard sévère à l'autre bout de la salle. Je dois avouer que j'ai été plus que déçu et attristé par votre comportement. De quel droit osez-vous remettre en cause les décisions du Choixpeau ? De quel droit osez-vous réclamer la présence d'un élève parmi vous alors qu'il a été réparti dans une autre maison ? Pour qui vous prenez-vous pour remettre en cause un principe millénaire ? De quel droit osez-vous prétendre avoir le droit de répartir vous-mêmes les élèves ? Personne n'a le droit de contester les décisions de répartition du Choixpeau, encore moins de simples élèves qui ont encore tout à apprendre sur la vie et sur la magie. »

Les regards s'étaient soudainement faits beaucoup moins fiers. De nombreux Serpentard avaient maintenant les yeux baissés de honte à cause de la violente réprimande. En revanche, Saphir, elle, avait un air plus que blasé. Anthony se demanda même si, intérieurement, elle ne triomphait pas.

« Monsieur Regulus Black fera toute sa scolarité à Gryffondor, peu importe votre opinion sur le sujet. Maintenant, sur une note un peu plus joyeuse, je vous présente Jane Fawley, votre nouvelle enseignante de DCFM. Elle sera présente uniquement cette année, faisait la couverture entre monsieur Chassepatates qui a démissionné pour raisons personnelles et un futur enseignant, dont vous aurez le nom l'année prochaine. »

Jane Fawley, née McKinnon, était la raison du blanchiment du visage d'Anthony. Elle était la mère d'Alice mais aussi et surtout la grand-tante d'Anthony, bien qu'elle avait l'âge de sa mère à peu de choses près. En effet, Charlus et Eugenia, les arrière-grands-parents d'Anthony avaient eu Jane assez tard, à près de cinquante ans. Mais ce n'était pas le pire.

Jane était complètement mordue du duel. Elle avait été trois fois championne d'Europe, dont une fois juste après la naissance de sa fille. Elle avait aussi fait, un peu plus tard, une maîtrise en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Bref, elle était plus que compétente. Au final, le choix du livre n'étonnait guère Anthony.

Cela dit, il devrait avoir une petite conversation avec sa cousine Alice à propos de la mère de cette dernière. Elle lui avait caché un truc pareil. Ou alors elle n'était pas au courant. C'était plus probable selon lui. Jane, qui agissait comme une tante et non une grand-tante pour lui, était parfaitement capable de garder un secret pareil.

Cependant, cette nomination n'augurait absolument rien de bon. C'était une véritable guerrière et une duelliste extrêmement douée. Dans la famille directe des McKinnon, les parents d'Anthony étaient les seuls à pouvoir la vaincre en combat singulier. S'ils étaient en grande forme et ne faisaient pas la moindre erreur. Il fallait dire qu'Ariane avait été très amie avec Jane, s'étant souvent rencontrées lors de compétitions internationales, la première ne gagnant pas les titres européens mais allant régulièrement plus haut lors des compétitions mondiales, remportant notamment deux titres.

En résumé, cette nomination signifiait une chose. Dumbledore avait compris ce que lui avait dit Anthony et prenait les choses au sérieux. Il avait réussi à convaincre Jane Fawley, ce qui n'était pas vraiment rien, de venir enseigner à Poudlard, alors qu'elle s'y refusait jusque là. Il avait dû utiliser des arguments vraiment convaincants pour cela. Il ne saurait jamais réellement comment, mais avait quelques idées de ces éléments. La menace de la guerre pouvait en avoir fait partie, tout comme la nécessité d'entraîner les élèves à se défendre. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il espérait.

Dumbledore continua son discours sur les points de règlements habituellement dits à la rentrée puis souhaita un bon appétit. Aussitôt, les plats apparurent, pour la plus grande joie des élèves, morts de faim après une répartition aussi longue. Tout le monde se remit de ses émotions, même le petit frère de Sirius qui mangea avec appétit.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, tout le monde avait terminé. Les préfets de Cinquième Année commencèrent à rassembler les nouveaux arrivants pour les emmener à la tour Gryffondor. Anthony et ses camarades les suivirent, voulant récupérer le mot de passe au passage. Aussi, ils subirent les discours des deux nouveaux préfets, Theodore Farley et Helen Meadows, la grande sœur de Dorcas, dans l'année du garçon.

Ils finirent par pénétrer dans leur salle commune. Aussitôt, Anthony se précipita vers son dortoir. Il y retrouva ses affaires. Mais pas tous les sortilèges qu'il y avait installé. Déçu, il les relança avant que les Maraudeurs ne reviennent. Puis, il sortit un parchemin, une enveloppe, de l'encre et une plume avant de redescendre.

Anthony parvint à trouver une table isolée et se mit rapidement à écrire à ses parents. Il leur signifiait que tout allait bien pour lui, Marlène, Alice, bref pour toute sa famille présente à Poudlard. Il leur parla également de Jane, la nouvelle enseignante de DCFM, qu'il avait tendance à appeler tatie. Il devrait d'ailleurs perdre cette habitude, se dit-il tout en écrivant. Puis, il leur raconta également la répartition et l'événement majeur, celle de Regulus Black à Gryffondor. Au moins, ils seraient rapidement au courant, ce qui n'était pas rien puisque cela ferait certainement scandale dans une bonne partie de la très haute société sorcière.

Puis, une fois la lettre terminée, Anthony regarda l'heure. Vingt-et-une heure. Il avait le temps d'aller à la volière et d'en revenir. Aussi, il grimpa en vitesse prendre sa veste et se précipita ensuite hors de la Salle Commune. Il devait y arriver aussi vite que possible. Il y parvint finalement au bout d'une course éffrénée d'une vingtaine de minutes, ponctuée d'un certain nombre de chutes dans les escaliers ou les couloirs. Puis, il prit la chouette la plus rapide avant de lui donner un peu à manger et de s'en retourner, encore à toute vitesse.

Décidément, l'entraînement physique imposé par sa mère et ses cousins plus âgés pendant les vacances d'été portait ses fruits. L'année dernière, il aurait bien été incapable de courir aussi longtemps aussi vite. Il avait sacrément augmenté son niveau, réalisa-t-il. Ce qui ne serait probablement pas de trop avec le CAC et toutes ses autres activités cette année.

Anthony réussit à revenir dans la Salle Commune juste avant le couvre-feu. Lily était la dernière à l'attendre, tous les autres de son année étant allés se coucher. Elle lui fit signe de venir près de sa chaise et il obéit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu étais allé faire, demanda-t-elle sans aucun préambule ? Tu es tout rouge et plein de sueur.

-Je… Je suis allé envoyer une lettre à mes parents. Pour qu'ils sachent aussi vite que possible ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte, mais c'est un véritable séisme dans la très haute société sorcière. Ça va faire jaser dans toutes les familles et dans tous les cercles.

-Cela peut avoir d'autres conséquences importantes que de simples potins et rumeurs, fronça-t-elle les sourcils ?

-Oh oui. Les Black sont réputés pour être des pros sang-purs. L'aînée des cousines germaines de Sirius et Regulus était un véritable enfer pour les nés-moldus à Poudlard. A peine moins pour celles et ceux qu'elle considérait comme des traîtres à leur sang, comme Potter, Sirius, Regulus. Ou moi, ajouta-t-il finalement.

-Mais…

-Je suis sang-mêlé ? Ouaip. Justement. Je devrais renier cela selon eux et haïr ma mère. Comme si c'était possible, leva les yeux au ciel le garçon.

-En effet, sourit la fille à la chevelure auburn. Mais, j'ai une question, par rapport à demain, précisa-t-elle. »

Ah. Oui. Le lendemain. Le Club Sorcier, ou un autre nom. En résumé, ce qu'il avait conseillé à Dumbledore tenait sa première séance le samedi deux septembre. Bref, le lendemain matin. Ils avaient… il ne savait pas où ils avaient rendez-vous.

« D'ailleurs, tu sais où on a rendez-vous, demanda-t-il ?

-Devant la Grande Salle. Comme ça les élèves de Première Année pourront trouver.

-Ah merci, lui sourit-il gracieusement à son tour. Et sinon, ta question ?

-Je… Je… Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, avoua-t-elle.

-Heu… A vrai dire, moi non plus, confia-t-il. Ce que je propose, décida sur le tas le garçon, c'est que nous verrons comment cela se passe et on improvisera. »

Le regard de Lily s'écarquilla sous l'effroi de ce qu'il venait de dire. Anthony ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle d'une chose. Si lui parvenait à improviser devant une grande assemblée, fort bien aidé par le CAC en l'occurrence, Lily détestait le faire. Elle perdait tous ses moyens dès qu'elle devait sortir de quelque chose de parfaitement préparé.

« Je m'arrangerai autant que possible pour que tu n'es qu'à répondre à des questions. Au pire, je parlerai suffisamment longtemps pour que tu aies le temps de préparer un petit exposé. »

Un regard empli de remerciements lui fut adressé par son amie. Elle se leva brutalement et le serra d'un seul coup très fort contre elle. Ce qui fit remarquer à Anthony qu'elle sentait la fleur de lys. Puis, elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et partit se coucher. Il la suivit peu après, désirant être en forme pour le lendemain matin.

Au matin, Anthony fut parmi les premiers à se lever, vers six heures. Il passa rapidement à la douche avant de s'habiller dans ses éternels habits scolaires qu'il mettait même le week-end. Cela permettait d'utiliser moins de vêtements. Et surtout de ne pas se poser la question de quoi mettre avec quoi. Il était nul pour ça.

Quand il arriva dans la Grande Salle, il remarqua que Regulus et Lily étaient les seuls rouge et or déjà arrivés. Il y avait aussi Kathleen pour les Poufsouffle et quelques Serdaigle qu'il connaissait. Les voir ne l'étonna pas le moins du monde. Il salua tout le monde avant d'aller à sa table.

Ses deux camarades étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. Mais il avait l'impression qu'un océan les séparait. Le garçon regardait la rousse comme quelqu'un d'étrange. Il semblait presque fasciné par la jeune fille. Ce qu'elle finit par remarquer puisqu'il ne bougeait pas. Elle fronça les sourcils. Anthony sentait qu'elle allait sortir une remarque désagréable et la coupa dans son élan :

« Bonjour tous les deux, vous allez bien, demanda-t-il ainsi ?

-Bonjour à toi, répondit le dernier né des Black. Je vais bien. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, merci Regulus. »

Après avoir répondu au Première Année, il fit les gros yeux à Lily qui sembla vouloir disparaître sous la table. Puis, il fit le tour et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de la jeune fille. A Sa place, uniquement à lui, au moment des repas. Ils mangèrent en silence et Regulus fut le premier à partir, désirant apparemment rejoindre, du moins officiellement, des amis. Cependant, vu le visage devenu d'un coup blanc, il se doutait qu'il allait plutôt informer ses parents de sa répartition. Et il devrait craindre une Beuglante. Il compatissait réellement. Sa situation ne devait réellement pas être simple à vivre, surtout s'il avait un grand sens du devoir et de la famille, comme plus ou moins tous les Black.

En y repensant, la famille Black n'était plus vraiment ce qu'elle était. Il y avait cinq jeunes adultes ou enfants. Andromeda, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Sirius et Regulus, de la plus âgée au plus jeune. Parmi ces cinq, deux étaient à Gryffondor et la première s'était enfuie avec un né-moldu. Anthony était plus qu'au courant puisque ses parents avaient aidé la jeune femme et son mari pendant quelques semaines, pour les protéger de l'ire de la famille Black.

Ouaip, ce n'était plus vraiment ce que c'était. En l'espace de quatre ans, trois scandales majeurs avaient éclaté dans cette ancienne famille. Scandales qui concernaient les deux branches principales. Ça faisait légèrement flipper si l'on était de l'autre côté. Mais il y avait pire. Il n'osait imaginer ce que subiraient ses deux camarades à leur retour chez eux. Ils étaient clairement en danger. Sirius dormait déjà la veille quand il était rentré dans leur dortoir et il n'avait donc pu le soigner. Il se jura de réessayer dans la journée ou dans la soirée s'il en avait l'opportunité.

Il finit son petit-déjeuner avec Lily avant de partir avec elle vers l'ancienne salle de classe qu'ils avaient réaménagée avec Saphir et Severus pour y travailler tranquillement. Il était à peine sept heures et demie. Ils avaient largement le temps avant de se rendre devant la Grande Salle pour le cours dans lequel ils devraient intervenir.

Dans leur salle plus ou moins privée, rien n'avait bougé depuis la fin de l'année précédente. Tout était encore à la même place. Il y avait juste une belle couche de poussière de deux mois. Aussi, faisant usage de quelques sortilèges basiques, ils se mirent à tout enlever pour rendre à nouveau la pièce habitable en journée. En une demi-heure, ce fut fait. Anthony était toujours content dans ces moments de connaître la magie. C'était réellement très pratique pour beaucoup de choses.

Puis, le duo se mit à travailler plus sérieusement. Lily étudia de manière très approfondie son manuel de Potions tandis qu'Anthony ressortait son livre sur les Runes Anciennes pour apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à apprendre. Il avait déjà lu tous ses livres de Deuxième Année. Par acquis de conscience principalement. Vers neuf heures, ils furent rejoints par les deux Serpentard. Après quelques salutations, Saphir décida de leur parler à tous.

« Je… Il y a trois choses importantes dont je dois vous parler. La première est capitale. Vous avez tous entendu parler de Voldemort ? »

Tout le monde hocha la tête. Rares étaient ceux à ne pas en avoir entendu parler. Il fallait être complètement coupé du monde pour ne pas connaître son nom.

« Il prétend être descendant de Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Je ne pense pas qu'il ment. Je n'ai pas pu chercher de manière approfondie chez moi mais je sais qu'il n'a jamais existé de famille ayant le nom de Voldemort en Grande-Bretagne. Même dans l'ancien Royaume, quand l'Irlande Magique était unie à la Grande-Bretagne Magique. Je sais aussi qu'il se fait appeler Seigneur des Ténèbres par ses larbins. Dont malheureusement mon grand-frère fait partie. »

Son grand-frère, Corban Yaxley. Un véritable psychopathe formé par Bellatrix Black, future Lestrange, elle-même. Une excellente baguette également. Mais surtout quelqu'un haïssant viscéralement les nés-moldus et voulant les exterminer. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait rejoint le camp de Voldemort. Cela dit, être certain qu'il descendait de Serpentard orienterait facilement leurs recherches.

« Je sais aussi qu'il parle Fourchelang. C'est ce qui m'a convaincu qu'il dit la vérité en prétendant descendre du Fondateur. Les sorciers parlant aux serpents sont extrêmement rares dans cette région du monde. »

Jusque là, Anthony n'apprenait rien. Cela dit, Lily et Severus, eux, apprenaient des choses. Et ce n'était pas plus mal que ce soit Saphir que le leur dise. Cela renforçait leur crédibilité. Sans compter qu'il n'aurait pas à justifier de savoir cela.

« On a également un autre très gros problème. Je l'ai entendu avant-hier soir chez moi. Apparemment, ils mettraient au point un système permettant de repérer toute personne prononçant le nom de Voldemort. Cela briserait ses barrières et ferait venir les Mangemorts sur le champ. Je… Sur le coup, je n'ai pas cru cela possible.

-Nous avons fait quelques recherches ensemble hier soir à la bibliothèque, expliqua Severus en la coupant plus ou moins. Et on a demandé au professeur Slughorn son avis sur la possibilité d'une telle chose. Il a dit qu'en effet, c'était fort possible. »

Anthony se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Ceci expliquait pourquoi tout le monde avait peur dans le futur de prononcer le nom de Voldemort. Pourquoi tout le monde, ou presque, pensait que cela portait malheur. Si les Aurors avaient mis du temps à le réaliser, il n'était guère surprenant que beaucoup de gens aient été tués pour cette raison. Ce qui avait certainement poussé la population à redouter de seulement prononcer le nom de Voldemort.

En réalisant tout cela, Anthony se jura de mettre son père au courant dans la journée. En taisant sa source naturellement. Mais il DEVAIT le savoir. Le Ministère, ou au moins le corps des Aurors devait savoir une telle chose. Cela pourrait éviter de très nombreuses victimes civiles. S'il ne le faisait pas, il se le reprocherait toute sa vie et vivrait avec le poids de centaines de morts sur la conscience.

« J'écrirai à mon père pour le prévenir.

-D'accord, soupira Saphir de soulagement. Je… Vous devriez aussi prévenir vos familles de l'appeler autrement. Déjà, pour prendre l'habitude. A Poudlard, on doit pouvoir certainement le faire en paix. Mais à l'extérieur… »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de terminer sa phrase. Tous les quatre savaient parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il n'y avait pas vraiment matière à discussion. Elle avait parfaitement raison et ils le savaient. Et puis Saphir ne voulait certainement pas terminer cette phrase. Cela rendrait les choses encore plus réelles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

« La troisième chose dont je voulais vous parler concerne Poudlard directement, même si pas uniquement.

-C'est la répartition du frère de Black, demanda Lily ? Anthony a envoyé une lettre à ses parents hier soir pour le prévenir.

-C'est ça. Tu as bien fait, lui fit directement la vert et argent. Parce que j'ai reçu ce matin une lettre de mon père m'interdisant tout contact avec le dernier né des Black. Même de se tenir près de lui de manière involontaire. Par contre… »

Elle sembla hésiter à continuer. Quelque chose clochait et même Anthony pouvait le voir, signe que c'était vraiment évident. Ce fut finalement lui qui posa la question.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Saphir ? Tu peux tout nous dire, personne ne dira rien.

-Ma mère m'a aussi écrit. J'ai aussi reçu son courrier ce matin. Je… Elle dit m'écrire sans que mon père ne le sache. Je… Elle trouverait qu'il passerait trop de temps avec celui qu'il appelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et qu'il n'est plus du tout l'homme qu'elle a épousé. J'ai peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise. Et apparemment, ils se sont disputés à propos de Regulus Black. Elle lui a dit qu'il avait le droit d'aller dans une autre maison et que la famille Black n'était pas liée à Serpentard par un devoir. Mais que la famille devait valoir plus qu'une simple maison. Il l'a apparemment mal pris. »

Ah. Eiréné Yaxley née Selwyn. Elle était quelque chose comme une tante à un degré quelconque. Dans la mémoire d'Anthony, il avait deux arrière-arrière-arrière-grands-parents en commun avec Saphir, justement des Selwyn. Mais ça s'arrêtait là normalement. Eiréné était assez calme et posée de ce qu'il savait. Elle était de la même génération que ses parents à lui et avait été à Serdaigle.

Tout ce qu'il savait en plus était que son mariage avec le père de Saphir avait été arrangé et était loin d'être heureux. Si Corban avait été désiré, ce n'était pas le cas de la jeune fille. Elle le lui avait dit l'année précédente. C'était pour cela qu'elle jouissait d'une certaine tranquillité à Poudlard. Son père se moquait complètement de son existence pour le moment. Seule sa mère s'occupait réellement d'elle.

Dans tous les cas, l'information était importante. Si Eiréné quittait la maison des Yaxley et réussissait à divorcer, cela fragiliserait la famille de ces derniers. Il était également probable qu'elle embarque Saphir avec elle. Sa mère pourrait ensuite reprendre le nom de Selwyn. Ce dernier était, en réalité, en voie de s'éteindre. Il n'y avait plus aucun garçon le portant. Mais leur fortune, bien que peu importante à côté de celles comme les Black, les Malefoy ou les McKinnon, était importante. Ils avaient toujours été relativement neutres, leur assurant une certaine protection.

Cela ne traumatisait pas Anthony que la mère de Saphir veuille prendre ses distances avec son époux. Il était loin d'avoir une position neutre, surtout s'il encourageait son fils à s'engager chez les Mangemorts. Aussi, il comprenait parfaitement sa position. Il se jura d'en avertir ses parents, au cas où.

« Je… Je peux le dire à mes parents si tu veux. Si jamais ils seront d'accord, elle pourra toujours venir à Caisteal Maol pour se protéger en cas d'urgence. »

La jeune Serpentard lui sourit en guise de remerciement. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus, elle le savait. Mais, maintenant, c'étaient à eux de présenter leurs projets.

Comme de juste, ce fut Lily qui commença à présenter ce qu'ils avaient décidé pendant l'été. Après tout, c'était elle qui en avait eu l'idée. Elle avait bien le droit d'expliquer ce qu'elle avait fait. C'était tout à fait normal pour Anthony.

« Je… J'ai eu l'idée, en écoutant des personnes dans la rue, d'un système très facile pour communiquer à distance, notamment quand nous sommes tous en vacances. Ça peut nous permettre de continuer à te parler Saphir, fit-elle en s'adressant directement à la jeune fille, même quand tu es chez toi. Pour résumé, le principe est le suivant. Nous avons chacun un carnet dans le style d'un journal intime. Chaque carnet est relié aux trois autres. Ensuite, tout ce que l'on écrit dedans, les trois autres peuvent le voir et le lire. J'ai demandé à Anthony, quand nous nous sommes vus cet été de commencer à tout vérifier et voir ce qui était possible.

-Tes calculs et déductions étaient pratiquement parfaites. Cela dit, cela reste tout de même assez complexe à réaliser. Autant le sortilège pour dupliquer n'apparaît pas comme très compliqué, autant il faut être précis et ne pas faire la moindre erreur. Le problème porte surtout sur le renouvellement permanent du sortilège et son application à un livre complet. Plus la protection du livre. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de le voir tomber entre de mauvaises mains.

-Tu as trouvé des trucs pouvant nous aider, demanda Saphir en fronçant les sourcils ?

-Ouaip. Dans ce bouquin, il sortit celui sur les Runes Anciennes emprunté chez lui, il y a toutes sortes de runes. J'ai trouvé une rune de renouvellement permanent de sortilège. Cela dit, la question reste surtout de l'appliquer à un livre. Pour les protections, il y a toutes sortes de runes. Mais je veux d'abord me préoccuper de réussir à rendre le carnet opérationnel.

-Et tu dois lire tout le livre, demanda Severus ?

-Ouaip encore, affirma Anthony. Ça m'aide à bien comprendre les Runes Anciennes, les traductions, leur fonctionnement et enfin la manière de les enchanter et de les tracer. Mais aussi les supports sur lesquels nous pouvons en tracer. C'est loin d'être aussi simple que ça puisse paraître. »

Il n'avait pas loupé le regard avide de Lily quand il avait sorti le livre. Elle adorait lire, encore plus si elle apprenait des choses. Il était persuadé qu'elle serait capable de lire toute la bibliothèque de Poudlard d'ici la fin de leur scolarité si elle en faisait le pari. Il se promit de faire attention à ce qu'elle lui rendre le bouquin si jamais il devait le lui prêter.

« C'est un livre de la bibliothèque familiale, expliqua-t-il. Je dois le ramener à la fin de l'année scolaire. Du coup, je prends plein de notes sur toutes sortes de runes plus ou moins utiles, leurs caractéristiques, et ainsi de suite.

-Concernant les autres projets, demanda rapidement Saphir pour éviter qu'il ne parte dans des explications inutiles ?

-J'attends les emplois du temps pour décider d'un horaire et d'un jour pour le CAC. Pareil pour le Club Moldu. Le Club Sorcier, ou peu importe son nom, commence tout-à-l'heure. Il est officiel et les profs vont aider. Lily et moi devront intervenir, au moins pendant la première séance. Sinon, après, ce sont des projets personnels. »

Anthony voulait éviter qu'ils n'y fourrent leurs pattes dedans. Ils étaient à lui et rien qu'à lui. Il y avait surtout la question de la justification de certains d'entre eux. Il avait bien quelques idées pour les présenter mais avait un peu de mal à justifier tout cela. Mais il remarqua bien vite les regards inquisiteurs de ses trois camarades. Il avait une mauvaise impression. Celle qu'il allait devoir absolument tout leur raconter.

« Et quels sont ces projets personnels, demanda Lily ? Nous pourrions peut-être les faire tous ensemble pour accélérer les choses.

-Heu… Ah… Heu…

-Anthony, demanda à nouveau la rousse, bien plus insistante ? »

Le Gryffondor regardait partout où il le pouvait mais pas ses différents amis qui, eux, le fixaient. Il se sentait rougir de confusion. D'un côté, il avait envie de leur dire, mais de l'autre, il voulait garder certaines choses privées sur lui. Et puis il savait qu'à ce rythme, il aurait tout déballé très vite. Il tenta de chercher un sujet pour faire diversion mais n'en trouva pas. Sans compter que les cours n'avaient pas commencé, il ne pouvait donc pas partir là-dessus.

« Je… J'ai différents projets, tenta-t-il de louvoyer jusqu'à ce que le regard noir de Lily le fasse décider d'avouer. Je… J'ai un projet de carte de Poudlard qui indiquerait en permanence toutes les personnes et les fantômes dans le château et le parc. Ça pourrait être utile en cas de problème ou s'il faut absolument éviter, ou bien retrouver, certaines personnes.

-Et comme en as-tu eu l'idée, demanda Severus ?

-L'année dernière quand j'ai appris ce que les Maraudeurs faisaient à de nombreux élèves de Première Année. C'est grâce à mon grand-père que j'ai eu l'idée peu après Noël. Je vous ai déjà parlé de lui, demanda-t-il en tentant d'éviter d'autres questions ? Il était pilote…

-De chasse, je sais, répondit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. Continue, ordonna-t-elle rapidement.

-Bah… Ensuite j'ai décidé de prévoir exactement ce qu'elle pourrait faire et j'en suis encore plus ou moins là. Mais ce n'est pas tout. J'ai eu une autre idée, qui est toutefois plus ancienne en réalité. Je… C'est un peu con en fait… »

Oui, ok, il avait honte. En y réfléchissant, son projet de sabre laser apparaissait un peu con à justifier. Il avait bien une idée en tête mais elle lui paraissait ridicule et il avait peur qu'ils se moquent de lui. Ils pouvaient très bien le faire et alors il abandonnerait. Alors même que ce projet était le plus capital de tous. A défaut d'avoir du venin de Basilic sous la main, il devait avoir un moyen de détruire les Horcruxe sans utiliser un Feudeymon. Et c'était loin d'être simple. Mais, face aux regards insistants des trois autres, il finit par se livrer.

« Je… J'ai envie de créer une épée qui pourrait s'activer à la demande. Il suffirait d'appuyer sur une rune pour qu'une lame d'énergie pure contenue dans un champ de force s'allume. Dans l'idéal, cela serait capable de détruire toute matière, même réputée indestructible avec des sortilèges normaux. Je sais que c'est nul, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, mais…

-Mais c'est génial, s'exclamèrent ensemble Severus et Saphir ! »

Anthony ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait baissé les yeux. Il les releva aussitôt, interloqué. Les deux Serpentard avaient parlé exactement au même moment. Désormais, ils se regardaient, gênés. Lily rayonnait de fierté. Le silence qui s'était établi lui semblait vraiment très inconfortable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, finit par demander le garçon ?

-Ton idée est géniale, fit rapidement la jeune vert et argent. C'est juste excellent comme idée.

-Ah bon, s'étonna-t-il ? Mais pourquoi ?  
-Parce que comme cela, c'est beaucoup plus discret et indétectable qu'avec des sortilèges, fit Severus. En cas de problème, on peut en utiliser sans se faire détecter par d'autres sorciers qui chercheraient des traces d'activité magique.

-Ah… Euh…

-Et il y en a d'autres, demanda Saphir en insistant fortement ?

-Bah… Euh… Il y en a bien quelques-uns sur des sorts à inventer, fit timidement le garçon.

-On t'aidera pour tout ça, mais on parlera tout-à-l'heure de tous tes projets, fit Lily en regardant sa montre. Nous devons y aller pour le cours de je-ne-sais-pas-comment-ça-s'appelle. »

Anthony regarda l'heure à son tour et constata qu'en effet, il avait intérêt à se bouger. Il rangea en vitesse toutes ses affaires et suivit Lily dans le couloir. Ces nouvelles semblaient excellentes, mais il avait toujours un petit doute, dont il s'ouvrit à la jeune fille.

« Mais tu es sûr que ce sont de bonnes idées, lui demanda-t-il, inquiet ?

-Mais bien sûr, affirma la rousse en levant les yeux au ciel, de désespoir devant des questions idiotes espérait-il. Ce sont d'excellentes idées. Elles iront probablement un peu plus vite à partir du moment où il y aura quatre cerveaux pour réfléchir dessus. Cela permettra d'avancer un peu plus vite dans tous les projets. Et cela te libérera surtout du temps pour travailler. »

Certes. Il voyait bien dans cette phrase que Lily Evans restait Lily Evans. Elle ne perdait jamais de vue le temps gagné pour travailler toujours plus les cours. Lui avait quelques doutes sur sa capacité à effectivement consacrer ce temps gagné à travailler. Il était loin d'être un très gros travailleur. Il avait certes fini sixième de sa promotion aux examens de fin d'année, mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'aller chercher plus haut. A quoi bon ? Il lui suffisait d'être dans les dix premiers et tout le monde était content. Et puis il avait d'autres choses bien plus importantes que de se soucier d'être premier de la classe. Il préférait laisser ça à Lily.

Il savait que c'était important pour elle. Il était moins proche d'elle que ne l'était Severus, mais il la connaissait suffisamment bien. Il savait qu'elle ressentait en permanence le besoin de prouver qu'elle méritait sa place dans le monde de la magie. Et pour elle, le meilleur moyen de prouver cela était d'être la meilleure élève possible et de battre tous les autres. Pour lui, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Mais il pouvait bien lui laisser cela. La situation de la rousse n'était déjà pas facile avec les temps qui courraient, pour ne pas rajouter d'autres choses en plus. Il n'était pas stupide non plus.

Ils descendirent ensemble et mirent un certain temps pour arriver à la Grande Salle. Même un peu plus que prévu, un escalier ayant décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et Anthony tombant dans un autre. Mais ils parvinrent à arriver à l'heure. Il y avait près d'une cinquantaine d'élèves qui étaient déjà présent. C'était réellement impressionnant pour Anthony. Il était loin de se douter qu'il y avait eu autant de nés-moldus que cela cette année.

Après tout, il avait vite appris, en écoutant les conversations, que beaucoup d'enfants étaient des sang-mêlés, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé au départ. En regardant rapidement les robes d'uniformes, il constata que les Poufsouffle étaient largement majoritaire. Plus d'une trentaine d'élèves faisaient partie de la maison jaune et noir. Le reste se répartissait plus ou moins équitablement entre les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor. Sans surprise, il n'y avait aucun Serpentard. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il s'y était attendu, il devait être honnête avec lui-même.

Anthony attendait quelque chose, sans trop savoir quoi. Lui et Lily attendirent patiemment quelques minutes. Finalement, ce fut le directeur en personne qui apparut. Il souhaita le bonjour à tout le monde avant de demander aux élèves de le suivre. Instinctivement, le garçon se mit à la fin de la longue colonne. Il s'agissait de ne perdre personne. Sa camarade rousse se plaça à ses côtés.

Il voyait bien qu'elle angoissait et cela l'amusait un peu. Il était certain qu'elle serait excellente une fois qu'elle devrait prendre la parole. Mais cela, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui dire. Quand elle était dans cet état, la jeune fille devenait un volcan menaçant d'entrer en éruption. Sur ce point, elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa cousine Marlène. Aussi, il savait quand il pouvait, ou non, plaisanter. Avoir une cousine pareille aidait plutôt bien au final. Même s'il était toujours terrifié à l'idée de subir une de ses crises de colère.

La longue procession finit par arriver devant une salle de cours. Le professeur Dumbledore l'ouvrit et demanda aux élèves d'entrer. Ces derniers obéirent sans poser de questions et se placèrent rapidement à leurs places. Anthony ne put manquer de remarquer qu'ils se mettaient d'abord par maisons. Ce qui le fit légèrement tiquer. Quand le binôme de Deuxième Année arriva devant le directeur, ce dernier les arrêta un instant.

« Votre rentrée s'est bien passée, mademoiselle Evans et monsieur McKinnon, fit-il poliment avec un sourire ?

-En effet, répondit la jeune fille, juste avant que le garçon ne l'imite.

-Bien. Voudriez-vous bien venir avec moi devant la classe ? Après tout, vous ne serez pas comme ces élèves nouveaux entrants. »

Ils acquiescèrent poliment avant de suivre le directeur jusque devant la salle de classe. Anthony avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ou plutôt la vague impression qu'on allait la lui faire à l'envers. Quelque chose comme les forcer à faire une bonne partie du cours seuls, devant la classe. Ouaip. Il sentait un truc comme ça arriver. Si cela arrivait, Lily allait mourir d'angoisse. Il la voyait se triturer les mains, signe de grande nervosité chez elle. Il lui fit les gros yeux et elle les rangea dans les poches de sa jupe, luttant très fort pour ne pas les ressortir. Il trouvait d'ailleurs assez drôle de la voir ainsi.

Après quelques secondes, Dumbledore obtint un silence absolu. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il allait dire. Aussi, tout le monde attendait avec impatience ses premiers mots. Le plus impressionnant était pour Anthony, et apparemment surtout pour Lily. Cette dernière ne l'avait jamais vu ailleurs que dans la Grande Salle avant ce jour-là. Le garçon, lui, l'avait au moins rencontré dans son bureau, dans un cadre moins formel. Aussi, il comprenait la nervosité de la jeune fille. Il y avait de quoi pensait-il.

« Bonjour à toutes et à tous, fit le directeur en guise de préambule. Pour ceux ayant la mémoire très courte, je suis le professeur Dumbledore et accessoirement le directeur de Poudlard. Si vous êtes réunis ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour une bonne raison. En effet, vous êtes tous entièrement nouveaux dans le monde de la magie. Vous êtes ce que l'on appelle des nés-moldus ou nés-de-moldus. Personne dans vos parents ou grands-parents n'est sorcier ou sorcière. Vous avez donc absolument tout à découvrir sur le monde de la magie en général. »

Tout le monde écoutait le directeur avec une grande attention. Même Anthony et Lily. Ils étaient pratiquement certains de devoir prendre ensuite la parole. Aussi, ils avaient intérêt à écouter attentivement pour ne pas se répéter ensuite. C'était la moindre des choses à faire. Ne serait-ce que par politesse.

« Vous entrez donc dans un nouveau monde. Certains d'entre vous ont déjà appris certaines choses durant le voyage dans le Poudlard Express. D'ailleurs, saviez-vous que j'avais rencontré celui qui fut l'un de mes meilleurs camarades durant ce voyage ? Cela avait commencé par…

- _Hum, Hum_. »

Anthony venait de se racler la gorge. Dumbledore partait souvent dans ses souvenirs et racontait des anecdotes sans queue ni tête. Ce qui perdait bien souvent celui, ou ceux, qui l'écoutait. Aussi, le garçon avait décidé de couper court. Ils n'avaient pas non plus l'éternité devant eux pour parler de ce qu'ils devraient parler. Oui parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas d'idée de quoi dire.

« Oui, veuillez pardonner ma digression, s'excusa le directeur avec un petit sourire. Je disais donc que vous avez peut-être, pour certains d'entre vous, appris quelques petites choses sur le fonctionnement de ce monde. Bien que semblable en bien des points au monde moldu, ils sont également très différents sur de nombreux autres. Aussi, monsieur McKinnon, ici présent, fit-il en désignant le garçon qui regarda ses chaussures, a eu l'idée de créer une sorte de cours où les nés-moldus intégrant tout juste le monde magique pourraient apprendre son fonctionnement. »

Oui, il détestait les compliments, surtout quand ils étaient faits devant autant de gens. C'était gênant pour lui. Surtout dans les cas comme celui-ci. Il n'avait même pas eu l'idée tout seul en plus. C'était grâce à Mary MacDonald. Sans compter qu'il n'avait fait que suggérer l'idée au directeur. En fait, il n'avait fait que développer l'idée et l'avoir soumise à la direction. Il n'y était pour pas grand-chose en réalité.

« Ce cours a donc vocation, continua le professeur Dumbledore, à vous faire connaître de manière plus approfondie le monde sorcier, ses avantages et ses défauts ainsi que ce que vous pourriez faire plus tard. En effet, je ne crois pas que vous ayez eu beaucoup d'informations à ce sujet lorsque vous avez rencontré un enseignant de Poudlard. »

De nombreux élèves répondirent à voix haute ou en balançant la tête de droite à gauche pour confirmer ses propos. Ce qui gênait bien Anthony. Les élèves étaient balancés dans un monde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et ne savaient rien de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire plus tard. Pas étonnant que certains parents refusent d'envoyer leurs enfants à Poudlard s'ils pensaient qu'ils n'avaient absolument aucun avenir professionnel.

Combien de fois étaient-ils passés à côté de sorciers potentiellement très doués à cause de cela ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et supposait qu'on ne le saurait jamais. Peut-être même valait-il mieux ne pas le savoir en réalité. De toute manière, se morigéna-t-il, cela ne servirait à rien de tenter de le savoir. Ils n'en auraient jamais aucune idée.

« Le cours aura lieu tous les samedi matin, à dix-heure trente, sauf les jours où il y a Quidditch. Si vous ne savez encore point ce que cela est, vous le découvrirez bien assez vite, ne vous en inquiétez pas. C'est monsieur McKinnon, ici présent, fit le vieux en sorcier en désignant le concerné, qui vous expliquera ce qu'il faut savoir sur le monde sorcier. Il y aura régulièrement un enseignant pour vous surveiller. Cependant, sachez que ce qu'il dira aura force de loi. S'il vous dit de faire des devoirs, vous devrez les faire. C'est également le cas avec mademoiselle Evans. »

Ça, c'était un coup bas. Et bien en dessous de la ceinture. Anthony ne l'avait absolument pas du tout sentit venir. Seul son éducation lui permit de ne pas s'insurger en protestant contre Dumbledore. Lily, elle, semblait rougir à fond, probablement intimidée par la charge qui lui incomberait. Au moins pourrait-elle faire régner l'ordre sans problèmes. C'était déjà ça de gagner et ce n'était pas rien.

« Maintenant, je laisse la parole à monsieur McKinnon. »

Ah. Oups. C'était à lui. Comme il l'avait supposé plus tôt dans la journée, il allait devoir improviser directement face aux élèves. Et ce n'était pas rien. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire de boulette. Cela dit, il savait déjà plus ou moins de quoi parler. Comment s'intégrer dans le monde sorcier. Et pour ça, il allait avoir besoin de l'aide de Lily. Il réfléchit quelques secondes à une solution et sourit lorsqu'il en trouva une. Il fit un petit sourire rassurant à la rousse qui avait ressortit ses mains pour se les triturer et s'avança devant tout le, vraiment très nombreux réalisa-t-il alors, groupe.

Il y avait toutes sortes d'élèves de toutes origines. Il voyait parfaitement ceux qui venaient des classes sociales plus favorisées et ceux, comme Lily ou Severus, qui venaient de classes ouvrières. Il n'ignorait pas la situation économique difficile du Royaume-Uni moldu. Il savait que c'était loin d'être facile pour énormément de gens. L'économie était en permanence dans une situation précaire. De plus en plus de personnes étaient licenciées. Des usines et des mines fermaient, jetant les gens au chômage. En résumé, c'était loin d'être simple.

A ce niveau, Poudlard avait tout de même un léger avantage. Qu'il soit riche ou pauvre, tous les nés-moldus se retrouvaient égaux devant la magie une fois dans l'école. Aucun ne pouvait profiter directement d'une situation familiale plus favorable ou de professeurs particuliers spécialisés. Les enfants d'ouvriers, de miniers ou d'agriculteurs n'avaient pas besoin d'aider leurs familles respectives pour entretenir la maison ou pour gagner un peu d'argent. En résumé, cela les rendait plus ou moins égaux quand on parlait de la Magie.

Savoir cela avait son importance. Il devait parler de manière à être compréhensible pour tout le monde. Son grand-père paternel avait été pilote de chasse, mais aussi ouvrier avant cela. Son épouse avait été mère au foyer, s'occupant de celle qui deviendrait sa mère à lui. Il pouvait largement parler aux deux extrêmes de la société. Il savait même exactement comment se comporter avec la Reine s'il le fallait.

Mais aujourd'hui et les fois suivantes, il allait devoir faire attention. Ne pas brusquer les différents élèves. Et surtout ne pas être insultant, ne serait-ce qu'avec des paroles pouvant être mal interprétées. Sans même parler du fait que Lily ne le lui pardonnerait pas. En tout cas, il avait plus ou moins une ébauche de plan. Alors il se lança, confiant dans ses chances de réussites, sa boule au ventre, symbole de son stress, disparaissant progressivement.

« Bonjour à toutes et à tous, commença-t-il joyeusement. J'espère que votre voyage dans le Poudlard Express s'est bien passé et que vous avez aimé votre première nuit ici. Comme l'a dit le directeur, je suis Anthony McKinnon, Deuxième Année à Gryffondor. Je ne suis pas né-moldu comme vous, mais ma mère l'est. »

Il était allé directement à l'essentiel pour simplifier les choses. Il y avait plein d'éléments dont ils n'avaient pas besoin. Juste cela était suffisant pour Anthony. A savoir leur expliquer qu'il connaissait des choses au monde moldu et qu'il savait au moins un peu de quoi il parlait.

« Je me suis rendu compte l'année dernière, grâce à une camarade née-moldue, qu'en réalité, vous ne connaissiez pas grand-chose du monde sorcier, même au cours de votre scolarité. Que vous ne saviez pas comment fonctionnait ce monde, de manière officielle et officieuse. Que vous n'aviez aucune idée de comment vous comporter avec d'autres sorciers. La liste est assez longue je crois. »

Et pour cause, elle était loin d'être terminée. Dans les faits, les connaissances de ce type, même au bout d'un an dans le monde de la sorcellerie, approchaient de zéro dans la grande majorité des cas. Il s'en était rendu compte en discutant parfois à la volée avec quelques Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle du CAC. C'était assez déprimant même.

« De mon point de vue, c'est à nous, sorciers nés dans le monde de la sorcellerie, de vous l'apprendre, et ce le plus tôt possible. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il faut qu'une fois arrivés en Troisième Année pour les options puis en Cinquième Année pour les BUSE, vous puissiez avoir les mêmes informations de base que tous les sorciers nés chez des sorciers. Pourquoi nous ? Parce que nous les connaissons déjà. Nous baignons dedans depuis tous petits. »

C'était quand même vrai. Cela dit, ils avaient besoin des nés-moldus pour les aider et il le rajouta, voulant ne pas heurter les consciences et déprimer Lily.

« Cependant, pour ce faire, nous avons aussi besoin des nés-moldus pour vous enseigner ces choses. Ils connaissent bien la culture moldue en général. Je pense d'ailleurs que si le professeur Dumbledore nous a demandé de vous faire les cours, c'est parce que nos âges sont proches. Et donc que c'est plus sympathique pour vous qu'un véritable cours. »

En disant ces dernières phrases, il s'était tourné vers le directeur. Ce dernier le regardait, intéressé. Aussi, Anthony prit note mentalement de ne pas devenir son obligé ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre. Il ne voulait pas être un pion sur un échiquier. Encore moins celui de Dumbledore. Après un hochement de tête du concerné confirmant ses propos, le rouge et or reprit.

« Le principe de ce cours ou de ce club, peu importe comment vous l'appellerez, sera de vous apprendre tout ce qu'i savoir. Dans l'idéal, vous apprendrez le fonctionnement officiel et officieux des institutions, un certain nombre de règles et de lois à respecter. Car oui, il n'y a pas que le Secret Magique et l'interdiction de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Nous vous expliquerons au passage ce qu'i savoir sur la Trace. Vous apprendrez aussi ce qu'il faut dire et ne pas dire en société. »

C'était probablement l'un des points les plus délicats. Il risquait d'en offusquer quelques-uns.

« Même si vous venez d'une famille riche, ce n'est pas du tout les mêmes rapports dans le monde de la sorcellerie. En ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de bonne société, il faut se comporter d'une certaine manière et pas d'une autre. Vous pouvez peut-être trouver cela stupide, fit-il en regardant certains élèves ricaner. Mais quand vous devrez trouver du travail, cela sera extrêmement important. Capital même. »

Rapidement, les regards se firent plus sérieux. Certains d'entre eux connaissaient probablement les difficultés d'être au chômage. Ils n'avaient probablement pas envie de revivre cela une fois entrés dans le monde de la magie. Ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible.

Anthony regarda ensuite son amie. Cette dernière lui fit un petit sourire rassurant. Elle était donc prête à faire un petit discours. Il allait donc pouvoir lui laisser la main. Il n'allait pas non plus monopoliser la parole. Si elle était là, c'était aussi pour participer, pas pour faire de la figuration. Sans compter qu'elle détesterait cela. Aussi, il décida de terminer son petit discours de manière assez rapide.

« Toutefois, nous sommes tous les deux là pour vous parler de tout cela et vous permettre d'avoir autant de chances que possible de votre côté. Cependant, n'oubliez pas que nous ne sommes pas là pour vous aider à apprendre vos leçons ou faire vos devoirs. Maintenant, je vais laisser la parole à mon inestimable camarade, Lily Evans. »

En disant cela, il désigna son amie qui rougit comme une pivoine. Puis, il s'écarta du devant de la classe et se mit sur le côté, encourageant la jeune fille à aller à sa place précédente. Elle finit par le faire après quelques secondes d'incertitude et commença son propre discours.

« Bonjour à toutes à et à tous. Je crois que j'ai déjà rencontré certaines d'entre vous cet été, quand un enseignant venait vous remettre la lettre pour Poudlard. Pour les autres, je m'appelle Lily Evans et je suis en Deuxième Année à Gryffondor, comme Anthony. Comme vous l'avez peut-être deviné, je suis née-moldue. Cependant, je connaissais quelques petites choses du monde de la sorcellerie quand je suis arrivée puisque l'un de mes voisins, qui est dans notre année, a une mère sorcière. Mais je ne connaissais toutefois pratiquement rien. »

Ce qui était le cas de le dire, en étant honnête, se dit Anthony. Elle ne savait pas énormément de choses avant qu'il ne se mette avec Saphir à les lui apprendre. Ainsi qu'à Severus naturellement. Il était rare de voir Lily sans le Serpentard. Et quand c'était le cas, elle était en général avec l'une des filles de son dortoir ou alors avec Anthony. Elle était parfois avec Lupin à la bibliothèque. Il avait l'impression qu'elle l'aidait discrètement, sans qu'il ne soit au courant qu'elle connaissait son secret. Ce qui ne l'étonnerait pas, c'était du Lily tout craché.

« A vrai dire, je ne connaissais même pas le nom des institutions du monde magique. Encore moins les différents métiers. Je connaissais quelques noms mais pas plus. Et c'est cela qui doit changer justement. Pour que vous ayez toutes et tous exactement les mêmes chances de réussir plus tard. Pour savoir aussi ce que vous pourrez, ou non faire. Et là où vous aurez des chances d'aller ou non. Car je vais être honnête, en tant que nés-moldus, nous ne pourrons pas toujours aller là où nous voulons, à part si nous connaissons les bonnes personnes. Et ce cours servira aussi à apprendre à vous tenir en société pour justement connaître ces bonnes personnes qui vous permettront d'aller à peu près là où vous voudrez. »

Ouch. Dis comme ça, ça faisait très mal. Mais c'était entièrement vrai et il ne servirait à rien de mentir à ces nouveaux arrivants. Anthony le savait parfaitement. Cela ne ferait que les rendre aigris et les braquer un peu plus. Aussi, il valait mieux jouer la carte de l'honnêteté. Chose que la rousse pouvait très bien faire, il devait être honnête. Et puis ce n'était le genre de la jeune fille de mentir ouvertement. Elle était droite et respectueuse des règles, sauf pour des problèmes très graves comme le CAC. En revanche, elle ne mentait jamais. Bref, c'était une parfaite petite Gryffondor.

« Je pense qu'il est dans votre intérêt de bien écouter ce que nous vous dirons et de le mettre en application. Vous ne le verrez peut-être pas tout de suite. Mais cela vous servira bien plus tard et de manière directe. Ce serait stupide de se voir interdire plusieurs carrières intéressantes juste parce que vous n'avez pas respecté certaines règles et ainsi offensé certaines personnes, non ? »

Tout le monde semblait d'accord avec ce que la jeune fille venait de dire. Particulièrement Anthony puisque qu'il s'agissait des arguments qu'il avait utilisés pour convaincre Severus de recevoir l'éducation qu'il méritait d'avoir. Avec certaines arrière-pensées comme l'intégrer parmi d'autres élèves. Il fallait être honnête, il ne l'avait pas fait par pur désintéressement.

« Je crois qu'il n'y aura pas vraiment de leçon aujourd'hui fit ensuite la Gryffondor en regardant sa montre. Il est plus de onze heures et je ne pense pas que l'on aura le temps de faire grand-chose, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Anthony. »

Ce dernier acquiesça rapidement et comprit qu'elle arrivait au bout de ce qu'elle avait prévu. C'était à lui de reprendre la main et de conclure. Il s'avança donc jusqu'aux côtés de la jeune fille et commença à parler.

« Nous nous verrons la semaine prochaine, même heure, même endroit. Pour que ce soit plus simple pour vous, nous parlerons de ce que vous avez le droit de faire ou l'interdiction de faire pendant les vacances quand vous n'êtes pas à Poudlard. Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine. »

La classe lui répondit en cœur avant de sortir relativement rapidement. Ce serait beaucoup simple de commencer par un truc concret pour eux. Cela éviterait de partir dans des éléments complètement étrangers et incompréhensibles pour ces nouveaux arrivants. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas tous la capacité de travail de Lily ou même d'Anthony quand il s'y mettait.

Une fois tous les élèves sortis, le duo discuta quelques instants avec le directeur. Ce dernier les félicita chaleureusement avant de les prévenir que ce serait leur directrice de Maison qui les surveillerait la prochaine fois. Ce qui était une bonne chose selon Anthony. Tous auraient déjà eu l'enseignante de Métamorphose et elle ferait facilement régner l'ordre et la discipline. Les choses en seraient facilitées. Puis, les deux élèves abandonnèrent le vieux sorcier pour se diriger vers la salle de classe qu'ils utilisaient avec Saphir et Severus. Ils avaient un véritable compte-rendu à faire.

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu :) Si ce n'est pas le cas, ou même si c'est le cas, vous avez le droit de le dire dans le review. Même si vous n'expliquez pas pourquoi.. Même si je préfère quand vous expliquez un minimum parce que cela m'aide à améliorer l'histoire :)

Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 3, qui sera intitulé Projets, Première Matinée et Problèmes


	4. Projets, Première Matinée et Problèmes

Bonjour à toutes et à tous :) Si vous liez ceci, c'est que vous désirez lire ce chapitre. Il est plus court que le précédent.

Mais, tout d'abord, les RAR, comme d'habitude.

 **alexazurion :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) Ombrage devrait intervenir dans le récit, mais tard et absolument pas dans le cadre de Poudlard. Plutôt dans le cadre du Ministère d'ailleurs. En effet, elle y est déjà selon moi. Mais n'est pas sous-secrétaire d'état ou un truc dans le genre.

 **Darboria :** Merci pour la review :) En effet, Lily ressemble un peu à Hermione. Du peu que l'on sait d'elle, j'ai l'impression que c'est plus ou moins le cas. En revanche, elle est beaucoup plus naïve dans le sens où elle aura toujours tendance à voir le bon dans les gens et à leur donner une chance, s'ils la méritent. En revanche, elle s'énerve beaucoup plus facilement qu'Hermione. Elle est aussi un peu plus consciente de ses capacités. Je la vois mal prendre littéralement toutes les options en Troisième Année. Plus probablement trois, voire quatre. Mais pas plus. Concernant l'économie, c'est un point particulier que je vais détailler dans le paragraphe suivant.

Globalement, au début des années 70, l'économie du Royaume-Uni ne va pas si mal que ça. En revanche, on trouve déjà une importante baisse de la production de charbon. De plus, le prix du baril de pétrole augmente. Enfin, l'économie commence a avoir des problèmes. Du coup, il n'est pas impossible que les patrons licencient quand une usine n'est pas rentable. Enfin, dans mon esprit, Carbone-les-Mines produit... du charbon (bah oui, mine - charbon :) ). Du coup, ils ont probablement une centrale à charbon pas loin, histoire de payer moins cher en coûts de transport. Et dans mon histoire, les deux sont menacées. La min par son épuisement et la seconde par la fermeture possible de la première.

Il y a également un déclin général du R-U par rapport au reste du monde au niveau économique, passant de la 7ème place en 1950 à la 20ème en 1975. Bref, ils n'ont pas résisté à l'émergence de nouveaux pays. Même s'il est vrai que le taux de chômage n'est pas (encore) très important. La plupart des personnes mentionnées dans le chapitre (dans la partie "des milliers") vont retrouver un boulot. Mais pas nécessairement tout de suite.

 **Reading in Moonlight :** Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir :) Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas grand-chose à dire sur l'histoire. Ça peut attendre et je ne t'en veux certainement pas :) Et le prochain chapitre arrive... bah maintenant :) Au fait, j'aime bien ton pseudo :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Projets, Première Matinée et Problèmes**

La réunion s'était bien passée et le compte-rendu effectué par Lily et Anthony à leurs amis fut assez rapide. Le garçon sentait qu'ils allaient ensuite se tourner vers lui pour lui demander des explications sur ses projets. Mais il fut sauvé par le gong. A savoir qu'il était déjà l'heure d'aller manger. Il se précipita donc au repas, non sans chuter dans les escaliers. Il avait désormais l'habitude et parvenait à plus ou moins contrôler sa trajectoire, évitant de faire tomber d'autres personnes au passage.

Quand il y repensait, il s'estimait plutôt heureux de sa situation. Les autres élèves avaient arrêté de se moquer de lui. Pratiquement plus personne ne riait quand il tombait ou trébuchait par exemple contre une table ou un sac. Comme si cela faisait partie intégrante de la vie à Poudlard. Cela dit, ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre, loin de là. Fallait pas déconner non plus.

Anthony profita du repas pour le prendre aussi lentement que possible. Il voulait repousser l'échéance au maximum. Si bien que ce fut Lily qui l'attrapa littéralement par le col pour le forcer à sortir de table. Immédiatement après s'être levé, il sentit une baguette dans le creux de son dos. Il comprit sur le champ. S'il n'obéissait pas, elle lui balancerait un sort sans états d'âmes. Qu'elles étaient chiantes les filles, pensa-t-il.

Une fois arrivés dans leur salle plus ou moins privatisée, Anthony s'assit sur son fauteuil habituel quand il voulait faire autre chose. Il lança un regard noir à la rouquine qui lui répliqua en haussant les sourcils. Bon ok, il avait fait preuve de mauvaise volonté. Et puis ça ne servirait à rien de résister s'ils se liguaient tous contre lui. Il valait mieux coopérer. C'était préférable pour sa santé. Le duo vert et argent de leur petit groupe arriva quelques minutes, ayant fait un détour par leur Salle Commune.

Le silence qui s'installa bien vite devint pesant. Trop pesant pour Anthony. Il avait l'impression, désagréable, que c'était à lui de parler. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien. Il avait cette impression, voilà tout. Il ne fallait pas aller chercher plus loin. Mais ce fut finalement Saphir qui le délivra en posant la première une question avec une voix très gentille, comme si elle voulait montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

« Si tu nous expliquais où tu en es dans chacun de tes projets personnels et après on pourra y jeter un coup d'œil ? »

Il lui adressa un regard plus que reconnaissant, récoltant pour toute réponse un petit sourire gentil. Ouaip, elle l'avait sauvé d'une très mauvaise posture et il lui en était plus que reconnaissant.

« Je… Vous voulez commencer par quoi, finit-il par demander après quelques secondes de silence ? »

Ses trois amis se regardèrent quelques instants avant de parlementer. Cela dura une bonne minute qui parut une éternité à Anthony. Mais au moins cela lui avait permis de faire le point sur les projets et sur ce qu'il pouvait dire ou non. Et puis ils pourraient peut-être l'aider, savait-on jamais. Ce serait toujours pratique de bénéficier d'un point de vue extérieur. Après tout, il ne s'appelait pas Merlin. Ou Dieu. Il devait être honnête et se tenir à ses promesses envers lui-même. Il n'arriverait jamais à rien en étant complètement seul.

Quand ses amis tombèrent sur un accord, ce fut finalement Severus qui dut lui demander le premier des précisions.

« Sur l'épée dont tu parlais. Qui peut briser n'importe quelle matière. »

Ah. Ça. Ce n'était pas compliqué, il n'était pas extrêmement loin au niveau pratique. Mais c'était assez détaillé sur le plan théorique en réalité.

« En fait, pour le moment, je n'en suis qu'à la théorie pure et simple. J'ai déjà défini ce qu'elle devait faire et les moyens d'y arriver. Ce qui pouvait déjà exister, ou plutôt ce dont je suis sûr que ça existe, et ce qui pouvait être à inventer. Le principal problème que j'ai trouvé reste surtout le sortilège pour enfermer de l'énergie pure dans un véritable champ de force et faire en sorte qu'il soit tout de même fonctionnel. C'est surtout là-dessus qu'il y aura l'essentiel du travail à fournir. De ce que j'ai découvert dans le livre emprunté à la bibliothèque familiale, j'ai de quoi faire le reste. »

Le regard que lui adressa Lily était légèrement flippant. Il s'était écarquillé sous la stupeur en regardant de loin les notes qu'il avait sorties. Ces derniers reprenaient plusieurs années de réflexions et de recherches diverses et variées. Elle s'exclama alors :

« C'est moi qui m'occupe de ça pendant l'année scolaire !

-Mais… Tu ne risques pas d'avoir trop de choses à faire en plus du cours du samedi, demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils ?  
-Non, répliqua la jeune fille avec un grand sourire et des yeux brillants de joie. Je n'ai que le travail normal à faire et à m'entraîner pour le CAC. Plus le cours du samedi. Ce n'est pas comme Anthony qui a ces trois trucs à faire plus le Club Sorcier plus ses propres projets. Et puis ça me changera les idées. »

Le Serpentard abandonna bien vite. Il savait parfaitement que quand elle était dans cet état-là, il était parfaitement impossible de la convaincre de ne pas faire la chose en question. Anthony pensa avec humour qu'il aurait dû parler d'un projet d'inventer un sort capable de contre l' _Avada Kedavra_. Parce qu'il fallait être honnête, Lily avait un avantage sur eux tous.

Elle découvrait la Magie. Pour elle, tout était possible hormis ce qui était impossible à cause des cinq exceptions majeures. Pour elle, les possibilités de la Magie étaient pratiquement infinies. Elle ne partait jamais du principe que quelque chose qu'ils ne savaient pas faire était impossible. Même s'il avait parfois aussi cette vision des choses, elle était beaucoup plus importante chez sa camarade rouge et or.

Aussi, il lui passa toutes ses notes. Peut-être réussirait-elle à terme là où il échouait depuis tant d'années. Elle était extrêmement douée en Sortilèges, au point d'être la chouchoute du professeur Flitwick. La rousse pouvait réussir, il en était certain.

« De quoi voulez-vous que je vous parle maintenant, demanda-t-il négligemment ?

-Des sortilèges que tu veux inventer, répondit Saphir pour les trois autres. »

Ouf, ce n'était pas la Carte, pensa-t-il sur le coup. Là, c'était beaucoup plus simple pour répondre.

« Alors il y en plusieurs, fit Anthony en pensant à la manière dont il allait dire les choses. Le plus important des sortilèges est un sortilège qui permettrait de percer n'importe quel bouclier, tant qu'il ne doit pas protéger un grand espace. Dans le même temps, il immobiliserait la personne derrière ou la rendrait incapable de répliquer, de préférence en l'immobilisant. C'est ce que j'appelle le sortilège de perforation-neutralisation.

-Fais-voir, ordonna la vert et argent. »

Il lui tendit ses notes et elle les lut en diagonale avant de les ranger dans ses affaires, jurant d'y jeter un coup d'œil dans la fin du week-end et la semaine suivante. Puis, il fut encouragé à continuer.

« Un autre sort vise à déclencher une série d'éclairs de foudre sur la cible. Cela peut servir essentiellement contre les ennemis. Dans l'idéal, il faudrait en moduler la force. Après, il y a quelques trucs similaires mais qui ne sont qu'au stade d'ébauche. Par exemple, il y aurait un sortilège qui viserait à créer un lance-flamme, ce qui serait particulièrement utile dans des espaces confinés pour anéantir un groupement d'ennemis. Il y en a ensuite quelques autres utilisant des flammes sous différentes formes. Mais ils ne sont que sur le principe. Je ne les ai pas du tout travaillés. »

Cette fois, tout le monde commença à regarder ce qu'il avait prévu. Il savait qu'il allait ensuite parler de la carte. Cependant, ils décidèrent de regarder plus tard ces différents sortilèges, à l'exception du tout premier. Il pouvait être capital dans les potentiels combats futurs.

« Et si on parlait maintenant de la fameuse carte que tu voudrais faire, fit Lily ? »

Il l'avait sentie venir celle-là. Surtout venant d'elle puisque Severus et Saphir avaient posé les deux questions précédentes. Aussi, il était logique que c'était à elle de poser la dernière question.

« En fait, le principe est assez simple. La réalisation l'est beaucoup moins. Sur le principe, le plan ne doit pas être trop grand et facilement pliable. Environ quarante centimètres sur vingt. Bien sûr, on doit pouvoir agrandir certaines zones en particulier. On doit pouvoir avoir tous les passages secrets et toutes les salles secrètes dans l'idéal. Je sais que ça prend du temps, mais je ne pense pas que l'on puisse avoir terminé tout cela avant la Cinquième Année, si on commence rapidement.

-Et pour les personnes, demanda Saphir en fronçant les sourcils ?

-J'ai vu qu'il existait un sortilège pour repérer toutes les personnes sur un plan donné. Il suffirait de le réactualiser en permanence pour pouvoir avoir leurs positions en temps réel. Plus des runes pour activer ou désactiver la carte, si possible avec des paroles.

-Et tu as prévu d'autres choses, continua Severus ?

-Ouaip, mais c'est uniquement en option. Dans l'idéal, la carte indiquerait à quelle maison appartient une personne, si celle-ci fait partie du corps enseignant ou est quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'école. Elle devrait aussi avoir un certain nombre de sécurités pour éviter que d'autres personnes ne puissent l'utiliser.

-Hmmm, l'élément prioritaire est quand même la protection, fit la jeune fille des vert et argent. C'est même capital pour éviter que quelqu'un d'autre ne tombe dessus et l'utilise à de mauvaises fins.

-J'ai une idée, s'exclama soudainement son camarade aux cheveux noirs. »

Les trois autres se mirent à le regarder avec de grands yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Severus ne perdait pratiquement jamais son calme. C'était réellement exceptionnel. Et cela concernait presque toujours des cas vraiment très particuliers. Jamais un truc dans le genre.

« On pourrait avoir chacun une carte. C'est beaucoup plus simple comme ça pour tout le monde. Si jamais on est isolé les uns des autres, nous n'avons pas besoin de tourner en rond pour se chercher. On peut plus facilement se retrouver.

-Mmmmh, pas con, répondit Anthony. »

Ok, Severus avait totalement raison. C'était beaucoup plus juste que chacun ait sa propre carte. Surtout qu'ils étaient dans deux maisons séparées. Autrement dit, ils ne pouvaient pas être tous les quatre ensemble en permanence. C'était vraiment la meilleure solution possible pour tout le monde, il devait bien l'avouer.

Faire plusieurs cartes identiques ne posait pas vraiment de problème. Il fallait juste appliquer les sortilèges et runes sur quatre parchemins ou plans. C'était tout. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'aller chercher plus loin. Mais il y avait toujours un problème.

« Cependant, il y un toujours quelque chose qui bloque. Il faut littéralement tout répertorier dans le château. Ça va être difficile de le faire pendant l'année scolaire. On doit faire nos propres devoirs et en même temps, on a nos propres projets. Sans compter que cela pourrait éveiller l'attention. »

Sa remarque jeta un froid sur le petit groupe. Il avait parfaitement raison. Ce ne serait pas aussi simple que cela. Ce fut finalement à nouveau Severus qui les tira de cette ambiance morose.

« Ce n'est guère compliqué, fit-il après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant. Plutôt que de travailler sur tous les projets en même temps, on fait les uns après les autres. Et si jamais on trouve lors de recherches quelque chose pouvant être utile pour un autre projet, on l'écrit et on le met dans une pochette concernant le projet.

-Ce n'est pas stupide, répondit Saphir. Ce n'est pas le truc prioritaire de toute façon. Le plus important pour le moment, outre les projets que l'on s'est attribués, c'est de trouver les origines du Seigneur du Ténèbres. Et surtout quel est son nom.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas stupide, c'est moi qui ait eu l'idée, répliqua son camarade en reniflant de mépris, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

-Dans ce cas, demain, nous commencerons à chercher pour le dénommé Voldemort. Je dois écrire la lettre à mon père et ensuite je propose que l'on commence à travailler sur les projets plus spécifiques. Les deux plus urgents sont le sortilège de perforation-immobilisation et l'épée de lumière. La carte peut largement attendre. »

Tout le monde acquiesça. En attendant, ils allaient travailler leurs livres en prévision des prochains cours. Ou plus réellement, des premiers cours arrivant le lundi. Ce qui ne les empêcha pas du tout de travailler ensemble. Après tout, ils avaient deux cours communs de Potions et DCFM.

Anthony attendait ce dernier avec impatience. Ce serait le premier cours qu'il aurait avec sa tante qu'il adorait plus que tout au monde. Il savait aussi qu'elle serait impitoyable avec sa propre fille et sa famille. Voire même encore plus exigeante. Il pensa aussi à Frank. Ce dernier allait morfler en cours, vu le temps depuis lequel il tournait autour d'Alice.

La fin de la journée fut assez calme pour le quatuor. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas de raison de paniquer ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Ils travaillaient tranquillement pour préparer les cours et prendre un peu d'avance sur ces derniers. Cela n'allait guère plus loin. Anthony, lui, pensait souvent aux recherches du lendemain. Il n'oublia pas non plus d'écrire sa lettre qu'il envoya à son père juste avant le dîner. Il supposait qu'il aurait une réponse le lendemain ou le surlendemain, selon le temps que cela prendrait à ses parents de répondre.

Le matin du dimanche fut assez calme pour Anthony. Avec ses amis, ils se contentèrent de faire quelques recherches préliminaires dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Cette dernière était réellement immense. Il y avait des ouvrages de toute sorte. Mais ils trouvèrent bien vite leur bonheur dans un livre intitulé _Généalogie des Sang-Purs et Grandes Familles Sorcières_. Dedans, on y trouvait toutes les familles éteintes ou encore existantes. Anthony lui-même y figurait.

Ils revinrent dans l'après-midi à la bibliothèque pour détailler tout l'ouvrage. Ce dernier était extrêmement volumineux et comportait toutes sortes d'informations, le plus souvent totalement inutiles. Surtout, retracer la généalogie de Salazar Serpentard était loin d'être facile. Il n'y avait aucun arbre généalogique et les personnes étaient insérées dans le livre par ordre chronologique. Ainsi, tout cela fut long et fastidieux. Ils en étaient arrivés à la fin du XVIe siècle à la fin de la journée. Cela avait été très long et surtout très barbant. Mais au moins avaient-ils fini par découvrir que la dernière famille descendant de Serpentard était celle des Gaunt. Depuis, Saphir était étrangement pensive. Anthony la laissa à ses pensées et alla poster sa lettre avant de revenir à la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

Le garçon remarqua alors quelque chose. Regulus était assis avec des Gryffondor. Qu'il avait déjà vu. Au Club d'Education Sorcière. Il parlait poliment et faisait la conversation à des nés-moldus. Plus encore que sa répartition à Gryffondor, cette vision stupéfia Anthony. Il était loin de se douter qu'une telle chose était possible. Pour lui, son cadet était un puriste qui ne changerait d'avis que plus tard. Peut-être s'était-il trompé. Peut-être avait-il pu changer plus tôt.

Cela remettrait-il en cause le plan de Voldemort sur ses Horcruxes ? Probablement pas. Il se souvenait que le lac de la caverne était rempli d'Inferi. Or, il avait bien dû trouver ces derniers quelque part. Ils étaient probablement ses victimes durant la guerre. C'était probablement là que se trouvaient les cadavres d'une bonne centaine de disparus, moldus ou sorciers. Cependant, il avait encore le temps pour s'en occuper. Il se souvenait avoir noté que ce n'était pas avant la fin de la décennie que le médaillon y serait placé.

En attendant, il se disait qu'il avait probablement évité une mort atroce à Regulus. Certes, ce ne serait pas de tout repos pour lui une fois revenu dans sa famille. Mais au moins, il serait vivant. Au pire, il pourrait s'enfuir avec Sirius si les choses devenaient trop grave. En pensant à Sirius, Anthony ne put s'empêcher de regarder son camarade de dortoir. Il portait encore les stigmates de coups et de sortilèges. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le soigner mais se jura d'y parvenir avant la fin de la semaine.

Le reste du repas fut très calme. Il jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil à Lily. Cette dernière, en face de lui, semblait fixer avec insistance la table des vert et argent, à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. Probablement Saphir et Severus.

Ces derniers étaient toujours fourrés ensemble quand ils n'étaient pas avec les deux Gryffondor leur servant d'amis. Ou avec l'un des deux. D'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, ils étaient tout le temps ensemble, même dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Peut-être Severus était-il enfin accepté parmi ses pairs. Cela enlèverait une bonne épine du pied d'Anthony. Et une grosse pression en moins.

Quand il pensait à cela, il repensait toujours au CAC. Il avait pour ainsi dire sacrément la pression. Il avait peur de tout faire de travers et de faire dérailler le club. Il aimait beaucoup enseigner aux autres élèves comment se battre et les différents sortilèges. Il serait meilleur en DCFM qu'il pourrait faire enseignant dans cette matière plus tard. Mais il était très, mais alors très loin du niveau de Lupin. Il serait plus à sa place si un cours de duel était instauré.

A la fin du repas, Anthony partit directement à la tour Gryffondor. Il voulait se mettre rapidement au lit pour être en forme le lendemain. Ils commençaient par un double cours de Potions. Aussi, il valait mieux être bien réveillé pour éviter de faire exploser un chaudron. Ce serait légèrement gênant. Reprenant l'habitude de l'année passée, il s'arrêta quelques instants sur le palier de son dortoir, écoutant à travers la porte. Cela lui permettait toujours de savoir si les Maraudeurs préparaient un mauvais coup ou non. N'entendant rien de ce genre, il finit par entrer.

Ce qu'il vit le surprit fortement. Black était assis sur son lit, le torse et le dos nus. Potter et Lupin utilisaient une compresse pour le nettoyer pendant que Peter fouillait quelques affaires, probablement à la recherche d'une quelconque potion. Tout le monde s'était arrêté en voyant entrer leur camarade. Il fallait dire que d'habitude, il arrivait à près de vingt-deux heures et il était moins de neuf heures du soir, c'était compréhensible.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe les gars, fit la voix de Black ? Pourquoi vous… »

Il s'était arrêté en remarquant Anthony qui le fixait. Son regard s'assombrit et il commença à ouvrir la bouche. Devinant presque ce qu'il allait dire, l'héritier des McKinnon prit la parole en premier.

« Tu aurais dû me demander de te soigner. Tu sais parfaitement que je sais très bien le faire, fit-il sur un ton dur qui coupa net la colère de Black.

-Je…

-Maintenant je m'en occupe, retournez sur vos lits, continua Anthony sans laisser son nouveau patient en placer une. »

Tout le monde obéit, surtout qu'il avait sorti sa baguette. Il valait mieux être prudent quand c'était le cas. Elle avait une petite tendance à provoquer des accidents magiques si son propriétaire ne faisait pas attention.

Anthony se dirigea d'abord vers ses affaires. Sa malle était très grande à l'intérieur grâce à quelques sortilèges d'extension lancés par sa mère. Cette dernière les adorait. Il en sortit rapidement un certain nombre de flacons de potions diverses et variées. Certaines étaient achetées dans le commerce. D'autres, il les faisait lui-même. Ça coûtait moins cher pour ses parents et ça l'entraînait pour le cours de Potions. C'était un mal pour un bien selon lui. Il avait toujours sur lui quelques flacons de solutions basiques, pour éviter d'avoir à passer par l'infirmerie.

« Tu as eu des blessures à cause de quoi, demanda finalement Anthony ?

-Des coups, fit Black en répliquant méchamment. »

Il hésita à répondre qu'il ne croyait pas qu'il avait eu uniquement cela. Cependant, son hésitation et ses doutes furent très bien perçus par Potter qui répondit à la place de son meilleur ami.

« Et de la Magie Noire, peut-être même des Doloris.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé, l'agressa Black.

-Sirius, fit Potter patiemment, un exploit selon Anthony, Anthony est là pour te soigner et tu sais bien que c'est le plus compétent dans le dortoir. A ce rythme-là, tu ne tiendras pas longtemps et on finira par être obligés de t'emmener chez Pomfresh. »

Le concerné grogna pour toute réponse et le nouveau soigneur du dortoir remercia son camarade avec un hochement de tête poli. Une fois qu'il avait tout, il s'approcha du blessé. Son dos était dans un sale état. Il était couvert de traces rouges et d'hématomes plus ou moins anciens. Il ne put retenir une grimace à l'idée de la douleur que devait avoir Sirius.

Mais Anthony se reprit bien vite. Après tout, il avait l'habitude de soigner ses propres blessures à cause de ses chutes. Il commença par désinfecter les plaies à l'aide d'alcool spécifique. Aussi, il le fit avec toutes les précautions, même si son patient ne put éviter de siffler de douleur pratiquement à chaque fois.

Puis, Anthony put refermer certaines plaies à l'aide de sa baguette. A chaque fois, la peau se refermait brusquement, faisant pousser des cris de douleur à Sirius. Ce qu'il comprenait amplement parce qu'il savait que cela faisait vraiment mal. Cependant, toutes ne se fermèrent pas. Il réessaya plus fois pour certaines, sans succès.

Le médicomage improvisé ne put retenir une grimace. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose si ces blessures ne se refermait ne serait qu'un petit peu. Elles avaient été causées par la Magie Noire. Ça ne l'étonnait guère, mais il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à faire face à ce genre de chose. Surtout pour Sirius d'ailleurs. Parce qu'il allait devoir le recoudre. A la Moldue, puisqu'un sortilège ne fonctionnerait pas. Et là, il allait réellement avoir mal. Sauf s'il réussissait à lui faire ingurgiter de la un Filtre de Paix faiblement dosé, juste pour le calmer et faire planer la personne, diminuant sa sensibilité à la douleur.

Plutôt que le faire immédiatement, Anthony préféra résorber les hématomes un par un. Il gardait le plus difficile et plus douloureux pour la fin. C'était beaucoup plus pratique et moins démoralisant pour son patient. Parce qu'il le considérait comme tel. Un à un, ils disparurent, faisant pousser des soupirs de soulagement à Sirius. Jusqu'à ce qu'il annonce d'une voix cliniquement froide :

« Ce n'est pas terminé. Je vais devoir te recoudre.

-Quoi, hurla Sirius en se retournant vivement ? Mais pourquoi tu veux me recoudre ? »

Anthony le regarda droit dans les yeux et continua sur le même ton.

« Te recoudre à la moldue parce que tu as un certain nombre de blessures causées par la Magie Noire. Or, les sorts de guérison ne peuvent rien contre elle. Aussi, le seul moyen de les empêcher d'empirer est de les recoudre. Et je devrai également panser tes quelques plaies.

-Je… Je ne veux pas, fit difficilement le garçon.

-Soit. Mais dans ce cas, tu auras toujours aussi mal. Tes blessures pourront s'infecter et avec ta fierté mal placée, tu finiras par en mourir. »

Tous les Maraudeurs blanchirent d'un seul coup. Il se dit qu'il avait peut-être exagéré, mais ne le regrettait pas du tout. A la guerre comme à la guerre disaient les moldus. En l'occurrence, c'était plutôt à l'hôpital comme à l'hôpital vu qu'il devait soigner quelqu'un et pas le tuer ou quelque chose qui avait un rapport avec les combats dus à la guerre.

Un silence pesant s'établit dans le dortoir des garçons. Anthony attendait, patiemment, que le blessé daigne prendre une décision. Les Maraudeurs se regardaient tous par intermittence. Seul Peter fixait régulièrement Sirius, blanchissant à vue d'œil en voyant également les bandes imbibées de sang ayant servi à désinfecter les plaies et les marques de blessures.

« Sirius, tu as intérêt à accepter, fit finalement la voix de Potter.

-Et pourquoi, grogna ce dernier ?

-Parce que tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, fit finalement Pettigrow, ayant probablement rassemblé tout ce qu'il avait de courage, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. »

Sirius tenta visiblement de chercher du soutien auprès de Lupin. Mais ce dernier, bien que très pâle, bougea la tête de droite à gauche, signifiant ainsi son désaccord avec la volonté de l'aîné des Black. Ce dernier poussa un long soupir et se tourna vers Anthony, qui haussa les sourcils, signifiant qu'il attendait sa réponse.

« Bon, d'accord. Charcute-moi. »

Le garçon faillit lui signifier qu'il n'allait pas le charcuter mais se retint avant de dire un mot qui aurait pu dépasser sa pensée. Encore que cela ferait peut-être du bien à Black, pensa Anthony.

« Bois ça, ça soulagera ta douleur, fit le garçon en lui tendant la fiole de Philtre de Paix. »

Black avala tout le contenu d'un seul trait avant de rendre la fiole à son médicomage improvisé. Ce qui attira un soupir d'exaspération d'Anthony. Il allait devoir en refaire. Mais au moins, il était sûr que Sirius ne ressentirait rien avec tout ce qu'il avait bu. La moitié aurait largement suffi. Du moins selon lui. Peut-être qu'il avait une trop grande tolérance à la douleur, peut-être pas. Il n'avait pas envie de tester le Doloris pour le savoir.

Anthony finit de préparer les plaies avant de prendre ses aiguilles et son fil. C'était un fil créé spécifiquement pour résister aux poisons et venins de certains serpents qui pouvaient les dissoudre. De facto, cela résistait aussi aux sorts de Magie Noire. Il n'en connaissait pas le fonctionnement exact, mais c'était plutôt cool. Il n'y avait rien de magique dedans. C'était purement et simplement certains matériaux moldus très résistants.

Ce qui était pratique quand l'on se blessait très souvent à cause de sa maladresse et que l'on devait se soigner soi-même en se recousant parfois, c'était qu'on connaissait quelques petits sorts utiles. Comme celui qui purifiait les aiguilles. C'était extrêmement pratique parce que ça pouvait servir pour plein d'autres choses, comme les biberons pour les bébés par exemple.

Mais il n'eut guère le temps d'y réfléchir car il devait déjà commencer. Voyant du coin de l'œil les regards des autres Maraudeurs qui semblaient être terrifiés, il se tourna vers eux et leur fit froidement :

« Si vous ne supportez pas la vue, tournez vous et ne regardez pas. Maintenant, je vais jeter un sort de silence autour de nous deux pour ne pas vous entendre et être tranquille. »

Par mesure de précaution et pour éviter tout problème, il avait préféré le lancer. On ne savait jamais. Personne ne les entendrait et ils n'entendraient personne. C'était beaucoup plus pratique ainsi. Surtout, il pourrait se concentrer sur sa tâche.

Tâche qui commença bien rapidement. Lentement mais sûrement, Anthony commença à recoudre les différentes blessures encore ouvertes. Une par une, il les referma. Ses gestes étaient très précis. En le voyant, on aurait du mal à croire qu'il était habituellement plutôt maladroit avec ses mains. Il semblait complètement absorbé dans son travail. Comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait au monde.

Profitant de son quasi état de transe, Anthony décida de continuer immédiatement avec les bandages pour panser les plaies ouvertes. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui avait pu causer cela. Il pèterait un câble sur le champ. Il irait immédiatement écrire à son père pour dénoncer les parents de Sirius. Si cela ne risquait pas de le faire envoyer dans une famille pire, famille qui avait produit notamment Bellatrix Black, qui serait bientôt mariée à Rodolphus Lestrange.

Quand il eut terminé, Anthony leva le sortilège de bulle de silence. Sirius était complètement dans un autre monde où il était complètement seul. L'entendre délirer avait été loin d'être sympathique, il fallait le dire. D'ailleurs, il se jura de tout oublier, ne voulant plus y penser. Les Maraudeurs se retournèrent un à un et constatèrent avec effarement le travail formidable accompli par leur camarade de dortoir.

Ils voulurent le féliciter mais Anthony prit la parole le premier en leur donnant quelques potions.

« Vérifier qu'il en prend une de chaque tous les matins et tous les soirs. Cela soulagera un certain nombre d'effets et limitera les résurgences de douleur pendant la journée et la nuit. Il en aura régulièrement de ma part. Maintenant, mettez-le au lit et faites-le dormir, il en a besoin. »

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, il se retira sur son lit et rangea tout son matériel. Puis, il passa à la salle-de-bains pour se rafraîchir les idées avant d'aller se coucher. Il s'endormit bien vite, désirant faire sortir de sa tête l'image horrible qu'il avait eue en soignant Sirius. Image qui était le Maraudeur en train de se faire torturer par ses propres parents. Pour Anthony, ce n'était même pas concevable. Alors il voulait oublier pour ne pas faire de cauchemars en revoyant cette image.

Vœu pieux que cette volonté car il se réveilla tard dans la nuit, une vision horrible dans la tête où c'était lui-même qui était torturé par ses propres parents qui finissaient probablement par l'achever. Il n'arriva pas à se rendormir rapidement. Aussi, il fit comme toujours quand il avait une insomnie ou avait du mal à se rendormir après un cauchemar, il alla boire dans la salle de bains et descendit dans la Salle Commune avec une grande couverture.

Il n'y avait personne, même si un petit feu était allumé dans la cheminée. Anthony remercia mentalement les elfes de maisons de Poudlard et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé avant de se blottir en partie sous la couverture. Il prit sa baguette et lança un petit _Incendio_ pour raviver les flammes. Il ne faisait pas très chaud en Ecosse. Et s'il était né quelque part dans ce pays, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il détestait quand il faisait très froid.

Ne trouvant toujours pas le sommeil, le garçon commença à s'exercer à plusieurs, notamment de Métamorphose. Il aimait bien ces séances, même s'il préférerait dormir à la place. Elles avaient le don de le calmer et de diminuer son stress.

Soudain, il entendit des petits pas descendre les escaliers. Il tourna la tête et vit un pyjama d'une fille qui lui disait quelque chose. Puis, Lily apparut. Elle fit un petit sourire au garçon avant de venir le rejoindre sur le canapé. Elle accepta de se blottir elle aussi sous la couverture et se rapprocha un peu de lui. Il se sentait bien dans cette position. Comme s'il n'avait pas besoin d'autre chose pour être bien.

« Je peux te poser une question, fit la voix de la rouquine ?

-Vas-y, accepta Anthony après avoir hésité à lui faire une plaisanterie.

-Pourquoi tu es réveillé ?

-Cauchemars, et toi, lui demanda à son tour le garçon ?

-Pareil. J'ai l'impression que nous avons mis le doigt sur un truc énorme à propos de Voldemort. C'est juste une impression mais je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire.

-Nous verrons bien cette semaine. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas un sang-pur, sinon on aurait fait tout cela pour rien.

-Tu imagines si c'est un né-moldu ou un sang-mêlé, plaisanta la jeune fille. Crédibilité zéro pour défendre les Puristes. J'aimerai voir la tête de ces derniers le jour où ils l'apprendront. »

Oh oui, lui aussi l'aimerait. Surtout que Lily était beaucoup plus proche de la réalité qu'elle ne le croyait. Cependant, il voulait savoir comment elle pouvait en arriver là.

« Comment est-ce que tu pourrais savoir un truc pareil ?

-C'est simplement de la logique, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Saphir et toi avez dit que le nom de Voldemort ne correspondait à aucun nom de sorcier sang-pur connu ou non. Je pense qu'un nom pareil ne doit pas s'oublier, surtout s'il est en partie français.

-Certes, confirma-t-il.

-Alors il n'y a qu'une solution. Il veut cacher son véritable nom parce qu'il en a honte. S'il était un sang-pur, il utiliserait son nom sans problème. Donc, il y a des chances qu'il soit un sang-mêlé ou un né-moldu. Ce qui serait assez comique.

-Certes, certes, fit vaguement Anthony, comme s'il n'y croyait guère.

-Je parierais même sur un sang-mêlé avec une mère sang-pur. Sinon il n'aurait jamais pu être à Serpentard et avoir autant de suivants. »

Elle était vraiment forte se dit le garçon. Vraiment, mais alors vraiment très forte. Elle était beaucoup plus proche de la réalité qu'elle ne le supposait. Ce qu'elle disait en plaisant était en réalité la pure vérité. Il aimerait bien voir sa tête le jour où ils découvriraient tout.

Il pensait de plus en plus lentement. Anthony prit conscience qu'il s'endormait. Il voulu se lever pour aller dans son lit mais sentit soudainement une charge lourde sur son épaule. En tournant légèrement la tête, il remarqua une grande chevelure auburn. La respiration de Lily lui indiqua qu'elle s'était endormie. Il poussa un soupir et se plaça au mieux, question d'éviter d'avoir mal. Puis, il posa sa tête sur celle de la jeune fille, les cheveux de cette dernière ressemblaient à un oreiller. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit très vite, le sommeil le prenant de plus en plus vite.

Le réveil fut assez doux. Il sentait quelque chose qui lui chatouillait les narines. Il se réveilla juste avant d'éternuer, causant à son tour le réveil de la jeune fille. Cette dernière le regarda quelques secondes avec des yeux comme des soucoupes avant de partir en courant vers son dortoir. Anthony regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était à peine sept heures du matin. Il comprit qu'il ne dormirait pas vraiment plus longtemps.

Il se dirigea vers son dortoir comme un robot suivant une route prédéfinie. Il connaissait parfaitement le chemin et il n'y avait que très rarement des obstacles. Aussi, il parvint sans problèmes, comme toujours, jusqu'à son lit. Les Maraudeurs dormaient encore tous, comme d'habitude. Il savait que Lupin ne tarderait pas à se réveiller, et passa donc rapidement à la douche.

Anthony parvint à passer rapidement sous l'eau. Il avait enfin l'impression de se réveiller. Puis, il mit son uniforme complet et sortit de la salle-de-bain. Il prépara tout de suite ses affaires avant de descendre en vitesse, alors que ses camarades se réveillaient petit à petit, surtout Lupin d'ailleurs. Il descendit jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Il était parmi les premiers des rouge et or. Les seuls autres étaient des élèves de Première Année. Il fit un sourire à Regulus Black et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Quelques minutes plus tard, un hibou pénétra dans la salle et vint se poser devant lui. Anthony reconnut celui de ses parents. Celui utilisé pour les courriers importants. Il prit un morceau de bacon et le donna à l'animal, qui le mangea à toute vitesse. Puis, il détacha la lettre et l'ouvrit, impatient de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait contenir, même s'il se doutait qu'elle contenait une réponse à ce qu'il avait dit dans ses précédentes lettres.

 _Caisteal Maol, le 3 septembre 1972,_

 _Cher Anthony,_

 _Tu as bien fait de nous prévenir que le dernier né des Black a été réparti à Gryffondor et non à Serpentard. Je peux t'avouer que cela nous a causé une très grande surprise puisque toutes les personnes que nous connaissions pensaient qu'il serait réparti dans la maison historique des Black, à l'inverse de son grand-frère. Mais il semble avoir finalement décidé de suivre les traces de ce dernier._

 _Je ne sais encore ce que cela va avoir comme conséquences au Magenmagot. Je t'en dirai plus vendredi matin, après la réunion du jeudi après-midi. C'est ta mère qui y assistera, puisque je serai au travail à ce moment. Nous t'informerons directement de ce qui s'y dira. Car comme tu l'as bien deviné, la position de la famille Black sera sérieusement affaiblie. Il nous faudra faire attention à chacun de leurs mots._

 _J'ai également bien pris en compte ta deuxième lettre, celle de samedi soir. Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir répondu dimanche, mais j'ai passé une bonne partie de la journée au travail à m'occuper de ce dont tu m'as parlé. Le commandant des Aurors a bien pris note et a transféré le problème au Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique. Lui-même a transmis directement au Département des Mystères. Tu comprendras que je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment. Mais sache que le DJM et le DDM prennent la menace au sérieux._

 _Je te souhaite de bons premiers cours. Au revoir._

 _Ton père_

Bon, au moins avait-il cru son histoire. De plus, il ne posait aucune question sur sa source. C'était une très bonne chose. Chose très importante d'ailleurs. Mais le mieux était que le Ministère s'en était réellement occupé. Ou plutôt, s'en occupait réellement.

Il était vrai que la menace d'un sortilège permettant de détecter des personnes prononçant un mot et abattre leurs sortilèges de protection pour les tuer était réellement dangereux pour la population sorcière.

 _Bonjour Anthony, c'est ta mère maintenant qui t'écris. Je suis contente que tout s'est bien passé pour toi. L'annonce de la répartition de Regulus Black à Gryffondor m'a vraiment interpellée. Je te demanderais de bien vouloir l'aider à s'intégrer à ta maison. Ainsi qu'éventuellement le protéger dans les couloirs si besoin est. Car je ne pense pas que certains des élèves de Serpentard seront d'accord avec cette répartition et veuillent tenter de s'en prendre au garçon._

 _J'irai jeudi au Magenmagot. Avec ton père, nous t'informerons des suites de la séance et de ce qu'il s'y sera dit._

 _J'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passée et que tu réussiras bien lors de tes premiers cours. Et qu'ils te plairont._

 _Je t'embrasse._

 _Ta mère. Et Elisa, qui t'embrasse aussi._

La partie écrite par sa mère ne l'étonnait guère. Elle avait toujours tendance à vouloir protéger les plus faibles, surtout s'ils étaient en danger. C'était une vraie Poufsouffle puisque c'était censé être de manière désintéressée. Ce qui était aussi l'opinion d'Anthony de toute façon. C'était plus fort que lui. Il était comme ça et c'était tout.

Anthony rangea ensuite sa lettre et commença à regarder la Grande Salle. Les élèves arrivaient par petits groupes. Les Serdaigle étaient encore les plus nombreux, et de loin. Mais les Serpentard commençaient à arriver en nombre, ainsi que les Poufsouffle. Seuls les Gryffondor restaient les moins nombreux. Mais ils étaient toujours ceux qui se levaient le plus tard en moyenne, et arrivaient le plus tard au petit-déjeuner. C'était toujours pareil.

Le garçon profita donc de ce moment tranquille pour regarder ses camarades de Première Année et discuter un peu avec Dorcas Meadows. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment la jeune fille. Il savait qu'elle était sang-mêlé, plutôt douée en magie et en duel, présente au CAC, et c'était tout. Ah si, elle était amie avec Lily, Alice et Marlène. Mais il n'en savait guère plus à vrai dire.

En discutant un peu avec sa camarade, il apprit qu'elle adorait le duel mais détestait la métamorphose. A l'inverse, elle aimait beaucoup les sortilèges et les Potions, ainsi que l'Astronomie. Comme la majorité des étudiants, elle n'appréciait pas vraiment l'Histoire de la Magie. En revanche, elle aimait bien étudier l'Astronomie. Ce qui n'était pas très courant non plus. La matière était toujours un peu le parent pauvre du cursus, avec l'Histoire.

Anthony avait même théorie à ce propos. Si l'Histoire de la Magie et l'Astronomie étaient souvent déconsidérées, c'était qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Ces matières n'étaient « sexy ». Autrement dit, elles étaient moins cool que les Sortilèges, la DCFM, la Métamorphose, les Potions ou même la Botanique.

Ces différentes matières étaient beaucoup plus utiles pour un certain nombre de cursus séduisants après Poudlard, comme celui d'Auror pour le plus célèbre. Aussi, les gens avaient tendance à se concentrer dessus et à ne pas s'occuper du reste. Ce qui était dommage parce que l'Astronomie pouvait parfois avoir une influence sur les Potions, notamment certaines qui demandaient un alignement de planète très spécifique.

L'Histoire, elle, était aussi vraiment intéressante. Combien de choses pourraient-ils apprendre sur les Mages Noirs en la regardant, plutôt que de tout découvrir petit à petit ? Ou plutôt redécouvrir et faire à chaque fois un grand nombre d'erreurs potentiellement fatales ? Certes, le professeur Binns devait y être pour quelque chose, mais tout de même.

Anthony fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée pour le moins bruyante de sa cousine germaine. Marlène était en train d'enguirlander Lily pour avoir découché sans laisser ne serait-ce qu'un petit mot. La jeune fille avait un peu rougi de honte et Anthony détourna le regard, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de l'autre rousse des rouge et or. Qui le remarqua, évidemment.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as accepté qu'elle s'endorme dans le canapé, cher _cousin_ , demanda Marlène en appuyant sur ce dernier mot ?

-Je… Je… Elle s'était endormie et je n'allais pas la réveiller, répondit maladroitement Anthony. »

Elle l'intimidait toujours quand elle était ainsi, et elle le savait. Ils avaient à peu près la même taille, pour le moment, se disait-il et il suffisait qu'elle mette ses poings sur ses hanches et que son regard s'allume d'une étincelle de colère pour le mettre mal à l'aise.

« Mmmmh. Et bien de ce cas, ça passe. Mais il y a intérêt à ce que tu n'ais rien tenté de déplacer ? »

Pour le coup, le sentiment de malaise d'Anthony disparut d'un coup et il haussa les sourcils, prenant un air interrogateur.  
« Pour qui tu me prends, demanda-t-il ? Et je te rappelle que c'est maman qui m'a éduqué. Pas un troll.

-Pour un garçon, répliqua Marlène méchamment. »

Mais elle n'alla pas plus loin. Elle avait dû avoir un problème récemment avec un garçon, pour dire un truc pareil. Il se jura de tenter d'en savoir plus. Elle pouvait peut-être parfaitement se défendre, mais elle restait sa cousine. Il devait quand même prendre soin d'elle. Parce que si elle était forte, elle pouvait aussi complètement craquer nerveusement si elle était brutalisée.

Anthony fut à nouveau interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée, bruyante, du reste des rouge et or. Certes, c'était par petits paquets d'un point de vue purement technique, mais ils arrivaient plus ou moins tous en même temps. Il se remit donc à lire le journal et finir son, très copieux, petit-déjeuner.

Le premier cours était celui de Potions. Si Anthony aimait bien la matière, il n'aimait pas vraiment Slughorn. Il traitait de manières trop différentes les différentes élèves. Que ce soit à cause de la pureté de leur sang, de l'influence et l'importance de leurs parents ou de leurs talents, ou absence de talents, dans sa matière. Ainsi, il méprisait presque Dorcas alors que cette dernière n'était dépassée que par Remus en DCFM. Et autres choses dans le même genre. Son côté Poufsouffle, et même Gryffondor, trouvait cela vraiment trop dommage. Il passait à côté de nombreux élèves qui pourraient se révéler très bons avec juste un petit coup de pouce.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Slughorn n'avait absolument aucune compétence en pédagogie. C'était un excellent potionniste, il ne le niait pas. Peut-être même le meilleur des îles britanniques et irlandaises encore en vie. Mais il était loin d'être un bon prof, il fallait être honnête.

Le cours commença normalement. Les binômes de l'année précédente, dont le cours était déjà commun avec les Serpentard, se reformèrent naturellement. Après tout, la plupart des élèves étaient contents des partenaires qu'ils avaient. Donc autant continuer. Anthony se retrouva donc, à nouveau, avec Saphir.

La jeune fille ne faisait plus exploser ses chaudrons, c'était au moins cela de gagné. Il ne savait même plus le nombre de ces derniers qui avaient fini en morceaux en Première Année. Parfois, il y en avait eu plusieurs pendant le même cours. Il disait dans ces moments-là que cela lui aiguisait les réflexes pour le CAC.

En effet, il devait se cacher rapidement sous la table. Quand il le faisait, tout le monde suivait rapidement le mouvement, pour se protéger de l'explosion à venir. Les autres élèves savaient que s'il se cachait c'était qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir de sauver la potion. Et donc qu'il valait mieux se protéger.

Mais elle s'était bien améliorée depuis. Si elle était encore loin de son niveau, sans même parler de Lily et Severus, elle était tout de même dans la première moitié de la classe. Ok, à la fin de la première moitié, mais tout de même. C'était toujours mieux que là où elle avait été au début de l'année précédente. Ses cours particuliers avaient porté leurs fruits. Elle n'aurait jamais son niveau mais se débrouillerait toujours suffisamment pour faire ses potions de guérison elle-même.

C'était d'ailleurs une chose qui étonnait toujours Anthony. L'immense majorité des gens avaient au moins la capacité de les faire. Mais pratiquement personne ne le faisait. Ils achetaient tous ces remèdes chez les Apothicaires. Ne serait-ce que la Pimentine, la Potion contre les Furoncles, des choses comme cela. Assez faciles à brasser. En un sens, cela permettait à des gens de vivre. Mais lui préférerait les faire lui-même. C'était préférable.

C'était ainsi qu'il était devenu bon en Potions. Il se faisait ses propres potions et s'entrainait de cette manière. Et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Il avait toujours des stocks importants et tout cela ne lui coûtait pas très cher. Il serait peu scrupuleux, il ferait du trafic pendant certaines périodes de l'année auprès des autres élèves. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, il devait l'avouer.

Le cours se passa normalement et les Gryffondor sortirent à toute vitesse pour rejoindre les serres. Ils y avaient un cours de Botanique avec les Poufsouffle. Anthony en profiterait pour récupérer leur emploi du temps. Il avait déjà celui des Serpentard grâce à Saphir, mais il lui manquait les deux autres maisons.

Comme en cours de Potions, les binômes de Première Année se reformèrent naturellement pour ce cours sur les Mandragores. Le seul inconvénient de cette leçon fut qu'il était, à proprement parler, impossible de discuter correctement avec Kathleen. Anthony arrivait désormais à lui parler normalement. Il avait même l'impression qu'il devenait normal en sa présence. Même s'il était toujours aussi maladroit qu'en temps normal, et toujours aussi nul avec ses deux mains quand il s'agissait de Botanique.

Le seul aspect positif du cours, pour le garçon, fut qu'il avait récupéré l'emploi du temps des Poufsouffle. Il avançait dans la préparation de l'emploi du temps du CAC. Il espérait pouvoir trouver un jour avant la fin de la semaine, et un autre pour le Club Moldu. Le programme des deux clubs était finalisé. Il ne restait plus qu'à mettre la touche finale, à savoir avoir une date.

A midi, Anthony mangea très rapidement. Il voulait remonter au dortoir récupérer d'autres affaires. Ils avaient Astronomie et n'avait pas encore pris ses livres. Il comptait en général sur la pause déjeuner pour prendre ceux de l'après-midi, histoire de s'alléger le dos. Il pensa à apprendre le sortilège adéquat et se le nota sur son éternel cahier de brouillon.

Il arriva bien vite à la tour des Gryffondor en utilisant de multiples passages secrets. Avoir été isolé et avoir évité pratiquement tout contact humain pendant quelques temps avait considérablement aidé. Il s'orientait sans mal dans Poudlard et connaissait nombre de passages autres que ceux spécifiques de Gryffondor. Car oui, chaque maison avait ses propres passages secrets, qui menaient en général jusque près de la salle commune.

L'un de ses plus grands rêves était de découvrir les passages des autres maisons. Ce serait vachement cool se disait-il. Et extrêmement pratique par la même occasion. Il gagnait souvent un temps fou à prendre ces tours et détours pour arriver bien plus rapidement.

Il donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et s'élança dans le petit passage. La Salle Commune était déserte, sans surprises. Il sourit un instant face au feu ronflant dans la cheminée avant de courir vers son dortoir.

Il y pénétra en poussant la force aussi fort que possible et s'empressa d'aller vers son lit. Il y prit rapidement ses affaires d'Astronomie pour l'après-midi, cours commun avec les Serdaigle avant de revenir vers l'entrée du dortoir.

Cependant, au passage, il vit un tas de parchemins sur le lit de Potter. Fronçant les sourcils, Anthony les prit, pensant qu'il les avait oubliés avant les cours. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lise le titre. _Projet Animagus_

* * *

Ouaip. Je sais. Je suis un gros sadique. Mais je crois que tout le monde saura de quoi je veux parler :) Ou alors vous avez oublié un gros pan de l'histoire :)

Dans tous les cas, je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous en avez envie, que vous ayez quelque chose à dire ou non :)


	5. Projet Animagus, Entraînement Militaire

Bonjour à toutes et à tous :) Vous aurez ci-dessous le nouveau chapitre :) Mais avant, petit point de situation sur la progression du tome 2. J'ai le privilège de vous annoncer qu'il est pratiquement terminé. Je peux également vous annoncer que j'ai terminé d'écrire le tome 2 en fin de semaine dernière. Du coup, j'ai commencé à écrire le tome 3. Ce dernier aura un prologue, comme ce tome-ci et le premier. Le prologue sera également précédé d'une note explicative, comme pour ce deuxième tome. Cependant, cette dernière portera sur ma conception de la magie, les différents courants, les possibilités de la magie sans baguette, etc... Cela sera plutôt important pour le tome 3.

Mais d'abord, les réponses aux reviews :) Je vous remercie toutes et tous d'en avoir laisser. Même si je n'écris pas pour en avoir, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir.

 **IceQueen38 :** Merci à toi :) En effet, Anthony veut faire un truc similaire à la Carte du Maraudeur. Même si depuis que ces derniers se sont calmés, le projet est beaucoup moins urgent. En revanche, elle prendra une place plus importante dans le tome 3.

 **Reading in Moonlight :** Merci pour ta review :) En effet, Severus fait un beau changement de sujet. Mais il est très utile. Sans compter qu'ils auront bien tout le temps de penser aux protections de la carte. Les enfants ont toujours un potentiel immense. Il leur suffit juste de réfléchir. Et quand on a un type qui dispose d'une vingtaine d'années de vie en plus et d'une solide connaissance du futur (et pas que du canon), ça aide aussi, il faut le dire. De plus, je rappellerai que Lily semblait faire partie des meilleures élèves de son année (un peu dans le style d'Hermione) et que Severus est plus qu'un crack en Potions et semblait excellent en DCFM. A mon avis, il devait lui aussi être un très bon élève. Bref, dans ce quatuor, tu as quatre des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard (inventés ou non) de leur génération.

Enfin, concernant le potentiel magique, ils sont encore loin d'être aussi puissants que des sorciers accomplis. Leurs sortilèges défensifs ou offensifs seront toujours beaucoup moins puissants. Et l'essentiel de leurs travaux reste théorique. Enfin, ils ne font que des trucs qui leurs sont accessibles. Ils savent pour certains qu'ils mettront du temps. Mais le temps joue, pour le moment, en leur faveur :) Peut-être sont-ils un peu trop puissants. C'est possible. Mais tu verras vers la fin de ce tome, que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Si Anthony est doué en duel, il n'a pas la puissance d'un élève beaucoup plus âgé ni son expérience ou son endurance physique.

 **Darboria :** Merci :) Effectivement, ils s'y prennent très tôt pour l'équivalent de la Carte du Maraudeur... même s'ils ne vont pas faire grand-chose de l'année dans ce projet. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils en ont quelques autres un peu plus... prioritaires, sans compter les devoirs, le CAC, le Club Moldu qu'ils sont en train de créer et le Cours d'Education Sorcière à animer et préparer, pour Lily et Anthony. Bref, ils ont largement de quoi s'occuper sans la carte.

J'ai beaucoup aimé mettre ces petits moments entre les différents personnages, avec notamment les références à Frank et Alice et autres trucs dans ce genre. C'était assez sympa à écrire et à faire comme clin d'œil. On parlera d'ailleurs un peu plus de ce dernier couple à partir du tome 4, même s'il commencera à être évoqué dans le tome 3 un peu plus souvent (même s'ils ne sont pas en couple).

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Projet Animagus, Entraînement Militaire et Recherches**

 _Projet Animagus_. Ces simples mots signifiaient à la fois tout et rien. Anthony fronça les sourcils et regarda ce qu'ils avaient écrit. Il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils avaient ni plus ni moins que noté littéralement toute la procédure pour devenir Animagus, ce qu'ils risquaient et ce qu'ils devaient faire à côté. C'était complètement fou. Ils devenaient complètement fous. Même s'il devait avouer qu'il en aurait fait de même pour Lupin, il ne servirait à rien de mentir là-dessus.

Mais le temps pressait et il ne pouvait pas voir où ils en étaient. Il hésita quelques secondes et rangea tous les parchemins dans son sac. Il comptait bien avoir une petite discussion avec les Maraudeurs à ce sujet. Ils étaient complètement frappés pour faire un truc pareil qui nécessitait une potion, alors même qu'ils n'étaient pas très doués dans la matière.

Anthony se précipita malgré tout pour arriver à temps devant la salle de DCFM. Les deux maisons, Serpentard et Gryffondor s'étaient mélangées, à l'exception des partisans des sang-purs et des Maraudeurs, ces deux camps s'éloignant les uns des autres autant que possible. Le reste faisait semblant de ne pas se parler et Anthony, à défaut de pouvoir rejoindre Saphir, rejoignit Lily et Severus. Il fit alors à cette dernière dans son oreille :

« Ce soir, minuit et demi dans la Salle Commune, à notre place habituelle après le cours d'Astronomie. »

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui avec un regard interrogatif. Mais il s'était déjà détourné. Il la vit, du coin de l'œil agiter sa tête, comme pour se sortir l'idée de la tête. Mais ils n'eurent guère le temps de discuter plus longtemps. Jane Fawley arrivait au bout du couloir. Sous son regard noir, tout le monde se tut instantanément. Elle prit une voix froide et déclara :

« Nous ne ferons cours en intérieur que lorsque je le déciderai. Suivez-moi. »

Elle fit immédiatement demi-tour. Tout le monde se regardait et personne n'osa rester en arrière. Ils passèrent des couloirs et des escaliers avant de finalement se retrouver dehors, dans la cour intérieure. Ils étaient vingt, dix de chaque maison. Ils n'avaient probablement pas besoin du parc.

Anthony put alors remarquer la tenue de sa tante. Elle était dans une tenue que l'on pourrait dire destinée à un grand effort physique. Loin de porter une robe de duel, elle était vêtue d'un pantalon de sport, des baskets parfaitement moldues et un haut de même type que le pantalon. Sur son avant-bras droit, un fourreau avec sa baguette. Il avait déjà vu des similaires au bras de son père et de sa mère.

Ces fourreaux étaient utilisés par les Aurors et les Tireurs d'Elite pour les interventions. Ils permettaient de ne pas ranger la baguette ailleurs et de ne pas se la faire voler par la magie ou la force quand elle y était rangée. Qu'elle ait eu droit d'en avoir un était exceptionnel. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière et coiffés en une simple queue de cheval. Oui, elle était plutôt belle, même la trentaine passée et Anthony était certain qu'elle briserait quelques cœurs chez les élèves les plus âgés de Poudlard.

Tout le monde se mit bientôt en rang sous sa direction et elle commença son discours de rentrée.

« Pour celles et ceux d'entre vous qui ne me connaissent pas, et ils sont nombreux, ajouta-t-elle _in petto_ , je suis Jane Fawley. Oui, je suis la mère d'Alice ainsi que la tante d'Anthony et Marlène. Mais il n'y aura pas la moindre faveur envers ces derniers. Je crois qu'ils savent parfaitement à quoi s'attendre avec moi à ce niveau. »

Oh oui qu'ils le savaient tous les trois. Un peu trop même d'ailleurs à son goût.

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé, fort aimablement, de vous entraîner à ce qu'il y aura dehors. Le Ministère peut dire ce qu'il veut, c'est la guerre et des gens meurent ou disparaissent tous les jours. »

Quelques visages chez les Serpentard se firent railleurs ou orgueilleux. Ce qui provoqua immédiatement une réaction de l'enseignante.

« Monsieur Avery, veuillez cesser de sourire sur le champ. Et si jamais vous ne me prenez pas au sérieux, demandez à votre père ce qui lui est arrivé la dernière fois qu'il m'a défiée. »

Le sourire du concerné s'effaça sur le champ et son visage devint très pâle. Anthony sourit intérieurement. C'était bien envoyé.

« Je vous préviens tout de suite, vous ne rigolerez pas dans ce cous. Vous allez rapidement me détester et même me haïr, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Il y aura des cours pratiques mais ils concerneront uniquement les séances du mercredi et du vendredi. Tous les autres cours seront des cours pratiques. »

Anthony eut alors l'impression qu'ils allaient réellement souffrir.

« Mais vous ne verrez pas uniquement les méthodes pour se battre en combat. Vous apprendrez aussi tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les autres créatures magiques que vous pourriez avoir à affronter. »

Le garçon supposa que Dumbledore avait imposé ces dernières, histoire de suivre un minimum le programme destiné aux BUSE et éviter d'avoir tout à rattraper les années suivantes.

« Mais nous allons commencer sur le champ, continua sa tante. Commencez d'abord par m'enlever vos robes de sorciers. Elles ne feront que vous gêner. »

Sa phrase attira les protestations indignées de plusieurs Serpentard qui obéirent après un regard noir extrêmement menaçant. Elle savait faire peur sans même avoir besoin de s'énerver ou de menacer. Un seul regard suffisait. Tout le monde finit donc par enlever sa robe de sorcier. Heureusement qu'il ne faisait pas encore trop froid, pensa Anthony. Sinon, ils seraient frigorifiés.

« Pour la semaine prochaine, je veux que vous ayez toutes et tous des chaussures comme les miennes à votre taille, un pantalon de sport, une veste de sport et enfin un haut de sport. Maintenant, vous allez tous faire dix fois le tour de la cour. En courant, jugea bon de préciser l'enseignante. »

Ouch. Ça allait causer un massacre dans les rangs ce genre de trucs, se dit Anthony. Si la dizaine faisant le CAC avait une chance de tenir le rythme, ainsi que Remus puisqu'il était un loup-garou, le reste allait être épuisé très vite. La cours faisait bien une centaine de mètres de périmètre.

Comme au CAC, ce fut Anthony qui prit la tête du groupe. Rapidement, tout le monde le suivit. Mais, au bout de trois tours, ceux qui n'étaient pas dans le club, à l'exception de Remus, commençaient à peiner. Il le remarqua en jetant un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir où ils en étaient. Il soupira et se tourna vers Marlène.

« Ralentit le rythme, je descends les pousser jusqu'au bout, fit-il entre plusieurs respirations.

-Ça marche, accepta-t-elle. »

Aussitôt, il se laissa glisser le long du groupe coupé en deux, désormais mené par sa cousine rousse. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était assez comique. Le groupe de tête, désormais sans Remus qui était revenu parmi ses amis, à l'exception de Severus, n'était composé que de filles. Alors même que les Maraudeurs n'arrêtaient pas de se vanter d'être des hommes et tous les poncifs habituels. Et que les pro-sang-purs méprisaient les femmes ouvertement en les prenant, pour celles « dignes » d'eux, des personnes tout justes bonnes à procréer et fournir des héritiers.

Or là, c'étaient elles qui leur mettaient une grosse humiliation. Anthony tenta de les encourager mais aucun ne semblait se rebeller. Bonjour la fierté masculine, pensait-il. Le groupe de tête finit par avoir un tour, puis deux d'avance. Alors même qu'elles s'étiraient, ils continuèrent. Anthony fit le dernier tour au pas de charge, voulant se réchauffer un peu plus.

Pratiquement tout le second groupe s'écroula à peine la course à pied terminée. Pourtant, ils furent relevés de force par la mère d'Alice, qui regardait sa fille avec de la fierté. La brune avait terminé le programme sans soucis. Il la soupçonnait de s'être aussi entraînée tout l'été en prévision de cette année. Ce n'était pas impossible.

Après les étirements, vinrent les pompes et le travail des abdominaux. Quand nombre de garçons râlèrent et protestèrent, Jane leur répondit très sèchement.

« Vous croyez que cela inutile ? Pourtant, si vous êtes en mauvaise condition physique, vous tiendrez moins longtemps en combat et vous puiserez plus rapidement dans vos réserves. Résultat, vous serez tués plus rapidement. »

Cela eut au moins le mérite de les faire taire, laissant les oreilles de son neveu en paix. La suite du cours fut encore plus violente, du moins pour cette dizaine d'élèves.

« Maintenant, vous allez apprendre les bases du duel et du combat entre sorciers. McKinnon, Rosier, venez devant.

-Lequel, demandèrent en même temps Anthony et Marlène, provoquant un éclat de rire parmi les Gryffondor et un soupir de leur tante.

-Anthony, fit l'enseignante après quelques secondes. »

Le concerné s'avança sans craintes et se délecta du visage horrifié de son futur adversaire. Il n'avait littéralement aucune chance et il le savait. Cela plaisait au garçon. Les deux mois de vacances ne semblaient pas avoir altéré les souvenirs du vert et argent concernant ses compétences en duel.

« Mettez-vous l'un face à l'autre, à trente pas de distance. »

Ils obéirent, deux lignes apparaissant sur le sol. L'enseignante plaça ensuite des sortilèges tout autour d'une virtuelle piste de combat, histoire de protéger les élèves de sortilèges perdus. Puis, elle donna l'ordre de se mettre en garde. Ils obéirent.

« Allez, ordonna-t-elle, donnant le signal du début du combat.

- _Expelliarmus_ , fit Anthony à toute vitesse, cassant brutalement son poigner pour éviter que son adversaire n'esquive le sort. »

Le sortilège frappa Rosier avant qu'il ne puisse avoir le temps de finir de prononcer le sien. Sa baguette vola dans les airs et fut attrapée par Anthony en plein vol, pointant toujours la sienne sur le vert et argent désormais désarmé.

« Victoire pour Anthony McKinnon, fit froidement la tante du garçon. Rends-lui sa baguette. »

Anthony obéit sur le champ et rejoignit le rang, sous les regards venimeux du Serpentard. Peut-être venait-il de se faire un nouvel ennemi, peut-être pas. Ils commencèrent ensuite à analyser brièvement le duel. Qui se résumait surtout à :

« Anthony a parlé le plus vite et la zone de son sort était imprévisible. »

Le reste du cours fut une succession de duels les uns contre les autres. Tout le monde affronta tout le monde. Sans surprises, Marlène et Saphir furent les deux élèves contre qui il eut le plus de mal. C'était bien ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Mais Lily s'était aussi extrêmement bien défendue. Même si elle manquait de rythme et était un peu trop prévisible.

Une fois le cours terminé, tout le monde put rejoindre le cours suivant, à savoir l'Astronomie. Les rouge et or profitèrent de l'occasion pour avertir les Serdaigle, avec qui ils avaient cours, de ce qu'ils allaient subir en DCFM. Voir Anthony en sueur les convainquit qu'ils disaient vrai.

A la fin de l'Astronomie, et en attendant le dîner, Lily et Anthony descendirent en vitesse aux cuisines. Ou plutôt, il lui montra le chemin de ces dernières. Il en profita pour lui présenter les elfes de maison de Poudlard. Ils prirent une collation et remontèrent ensuite vers la bibliothèque. Ils avaient des recherches à continuer sur Voldemort. Recherches qui ne souffriraient d'aucun retard d'aucune sorte.

Rapidement, Saphir et Severus les rejoignirent. Le groupe avait son petit coin de la bibliothèque où il était tranquille. Cela évitait les interruptions intempestives de d'autres élèves. Surtout, cela permettait de faire des recherches en toute discrétion, surtout si elles étaient capitales.

Pour le moment, ils en étaient à la généalogie des Gaunt. Celle-ci se simplifiait au fil du temps. En effet, ils avaient commencé à se marier entre cousins et cousines à partir du XVIIIe siècle. Cela leur facilitait grandement les choses. Finalement, la lignée s'arrêta à Merope et Morfin Gaunt.

« Tu penses qu'il peut s'agir de Morfin Gaunt, demanda Lily à Saphir ?

-Impossible. Il est actuellement à Azkaban. Et personne, à l'époque, ne voulait avoir des relations quelconques avec cette famille, répondit-elle sombrement.

-On a une idée de ce qu'est devenue la fille, questionna Severus ? Si Morfin était son père, il n'est pas impossible que Voldemort aurait préféré reprendre son nom.

-On peut toujours chercher. Mais elle est indiquée comme morte, répondit Anthony.

-Comment le livre peut le savoir, osa la rousse ?

-Il est enchanté de telle manière qu'une personne ayant vu son nom inscrit dedans verra sa date de sa mort inscrite dedans.

-Ils vivaient à Little Hangleton, se souvint Saphir. Il y a peut-être quelque chose là-bas.

-Cherchons d'abord dans les annales de la Gazette du Sorcier. On aura peut-être des informations, fit Anthony. Et le registre des élèves de Poudlard. On sait qu'elle est morte en 1926. Si elle a eu un enfant, ça doit être entre 1925 et le 31 décembre 1926 probablement. »

Ils rangèrent donc le livre et commencèrent à compulser les archives du principal journal du monde de la sorcellerie. Mais il y avait de nombreuses éditions et ils n'eurent fait que le premier trimestre de 1925 à l'heure du repas. Surtout qu'ils avaient dû travailler pour les devoirs reçus dans la journée, histoire de prendre de l'avance. Certes, ils n'avaient pas eu grand-chose, mais tout de même. Ils avaient dû travailler sérieusement.

Le soir venu, ils travaillèrent à nouveau après le repas. Cette fois, ils voulaient absolument tout faire. Ils s'échangèrent leurs cours pour apprendre ce que les autres avaient fait. Puis, vers vingt-deux heures, les deux vert et argent descendirent dans leur salle commune. Anthony et Lily partirent vers la leur, histoire de faire une petite pause avant la leçon d'Astronomie commençant à près de vingt-trois heures.

Quand il monta dans son dortoir, le garçon eut la surprise de le trouver sens dessus, sens dessous. En dehors de son propre coin, naturellement. Ce fut Black qui l'intercepta au passage.

« Dis, McKinnon, tu n'aurais pas vu un tas de parchemins par hasard ce midi ?

-Non, répondit mécaniquement le concerné, ne voulant qu'une chose, se reposer un peu.

-Ah. Bon. Tant pis, fit le garçon aux yeux gris, apparemment dépité. »

Anthony se dirigea vers son lit, enleva les livres et parchemins utilisés pendant la journée, les rangea correctement et prit ses affaires d'Astronomie. Puis, il redescendit dans la Salle Commune. Il alla directement vers un fauteuil près de la cheminée, à attendre que le temps passe. Lily était encore dans son dortoir, tout comme Mary, Dorcas et ses cousines.

Finalement, il se décida à chercher une date pour le CAC. C'était assez important. Il décida de le réaliser le vendredi après-midi. Personne n'avait un double cours de DCFM, ce qui faisait que personne ne serait déjà épuisé par le cours. Car il fallait être honnête, sa tante épuisait tout le monde, à la fois physiquement et psychologiquement.

Il en profita pour repenser à ce qu'il avait trouvé dans le dortoir lors de la pause midi. Les Maraudeurs avaient déjà trouvé la solution pour accompagner Lupin lors de ses pleines lunes. Restait à savoir quand ils y arriveraient réellement. C'était cela la véritable question. Mais il était certain d'une chose. Il ne les empêcherait pas de devenir des Animagi. Ils le faisaient pour Lupin et c'était le signe qu'ils pensaient d'abord à lui et pas uniquement à eux.

En raison de l'importante couverture nuageuse, le cours pratique d'Astronomie fut assez rapide. En une demi-heure, il avait été terminé. En effet, il y avait eu d'un seul coup une arrivée de nuages venant de l'ouest. Cela avait rendu impossible toute cartographie du ciel, puisque l'on avait peine à ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir la lune.

La Salle Commune fut très rapidement entièrement déserte, à l'exception d'Anthony et Lily. Cette dernière ne semblait pas avoir oublié qu'il lui avait demandé de lui parler en privé. Ils s'assirent donc à leur place habituelle sur le canapé devant le feu, qu'elle raviva légèrement.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler, demanda la jeune fille après quelques minutes de silence ?

-Ceci, répondit Anthony en sortant les parchemins des Maraudeurs de son sac. »

Son amie commença à les lire en diagonale puis étape par étape. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses yeux s'écarquillaient de stupeur. Il supposait qu'il avait eu la même réaction quand il avait trouvé le tas sur le lit d'un des Maraudeurs.

« Qui a osé faire un… truc pareil, finit-elle par demander après plus d'une dizaine de minutes de silence entrecoupées de bruits de parchemins que l'on tournait ?

-Mes chers camarades de dortoir, avoua Anthony.

-Mais… Mais… Ils… Je…, bégaya la rousse.

-Tu vas les dénoncer, demanda-t-il gentiment mais fermement ?

-Je… Mais… Pourquoi ?

-A ton avis, pourquoi Black, Potter et Pettigrow voudraient devenir des Animagi ?

-Je… Les Animagi sont des sorciers qui se transforment en animaux. Mais pourquoi Remus ne tenterait pas ? Il… est un loup-garou… »

Lily s'arrêta brièvement de parler et sembla réfléchir à toute vitesse. Encore un peu et Anthony aurait presque pu voir son cerveau fumer. Il voyait parfaitement les engrenages et les pensées qui se bousculaient dans la tête de la major de leur promotion. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne trouve la raison exacte du projet.

« Mais ils sont complètement fous, fit-elle en écarquillant les yeux de terreur ! Ils risquent…

-Ils savent ce qu'ils risquent, la coupa Anthony. Ils le savent pertinemment. Il suffit de voir tout ce qu'ils ont écrit. Ils savent tout ce qu'i savoir. Ce qui me gêne plus est la nécessité d'une potion. Ils risquent de gros problèmes. Ils sont tous les trois moyens à catastrophique dans la matière.

-Mais… Je… ils risquent de se faire tuer s'ils vont avec Remus…

-Ils le savent. Mais il faudra savoir pour cela leurs animaux. Et je ne pense pas qu'ils y arriveront avant un certain temps.

-Pourquoi cela, fronça-t-elle les sourcils ? Ils sont doués en métamorphose, très doués même et…

-Parce qu'ils n'ont pas assez de puissance magique tout simplement. Ils ne sont qu'en Deuxième Année. Et encore, début de Deuxième Année. Ils sont encore loin d'être de puissants sorciers. Ce ne sera probablement possible que vers la Quatrième ou Cinquième Année.

-Tu vas les laisser faire, couina-t-elle ?

-Pas le choix. Ils tenteront par tous les moyens d'y arriver. Et je ne vais certainement pas les faire envoyer à Azkaban en les dénonçant alors qu'ils ne veulent qu'aider leur ami. Ce ne serait pas vraiment sympathique. Et les cellules de la prison seraient mieux utilisées avec d'autres prisonniers.

-Mais…

-Ne t'en fais pas Lily, lui sourit-il. Je les surveillerai. Par contre, je pense que l'on peut remettre la carte au goût du jour et modifier légèrement ce qu'elle doit faire. Cela pourrait être utile de détecter des personnes sous leur forme animale. Vraiment très utile…

-Je… Je te fais confiance, finit par dire la jeune fille après deux minutes de réflexion. N'oublie pas de t'assurer qu'ils ne mettent personne en danger et qu'eux-mêmes ne se mettent pas plus en danger que le strict nécessaire.

-Naturellement, lui sourit le garçon. Bon, je te laisse, je vais me coucher.

-Mmmmh. Moi aussi, fit-elle machinalement. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit. »

Dans son dortoir, les Maraudeurs dormaient déjà. Dans la poubelle de la salle de bains, les bandages de Sirius. Au moins avaient-ils pensé à les changer. Il s'était attendu à devoir le leur rappeler. Mais ils avaient obéi. Probablement qu'ils ne voulaient pas subir une crise de colère de sa part. C'était même fort possible en y pensant un peu plus.

Finalement, Anthony reposa discrètement le tas de parchemins près de là où il l'avait trouvé. Il fit en sorte de le cacher sous d'autres pour faire croire qu'ils avaient juste mal regardé. Après tout, ses camarades de dortoir n'étaient guères doués pour le rangement et sans Lupin, ils oublieraient souvent une partie de leurs affaires de classe.

Même s'il ne parlait pas souvent aux Maraudeurs, il s'était attaché à eux. Il n'arrivait plus à les considérer comme de simples personnages d'un roman. Cela avait commencé quand, enfant, il avait rencontré Potter. Ils étaient devenus amis jusqu'à leur arrivée à Poudlard, où elle avait été brisée pour de multiples raisons.

Il avait bien tenté de se détacher de cette impression et de cette volonté de les considérer comme des personnes. Car ils étaient des personnes. Des enfants qui deviendraient des adolescents qui deviendraient des adultes. Ils avaient tous le droit de vivre une vie paisible et dans un monde en paix. Il voulait aussi les protéger de ce qui pourrait leur arriver de mal. Certes, cette volonté n'était pas réservée aux Maraudeurs.

Elle s'étendait à énormément de monde. Mais elle était d'autant plus importante chez eux, parce qu'il savait qu'ils mourraient tous relativement jeunes s'il ne faisait rien. Les seuls qui « bénéficiaient » d'un sentiment plus fort encore étaient ses parents, Elisa qui était sa petite sœur et le reste de sa famille.

Il s'était juré de tous les sauver et le ferait. Du moins, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le faire. Ils le méritaient. Cela valait le coup. Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit.

Les jours suivants furent beaucoup plus calmes. A chaque repas du midi ou du soir, il était aisé de voir ceux qui avaient eu la partie pratique du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal peu de temps avant. Ils mangeaient énormément et semblaient complètement exténués. Anthony n'eut guère de mal à reprendre le rythme des cours et des devoirs. Il ne l'avait pas réellement abandonné pendant l'été, même si cela avait été plus cool. Sa mère était une Poufsouffle. Ainsi, elle travaillait dur et forçait son fils à faire de même.

Chose qui ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. En effet, cela lui permettait de prendre beaucoup d'avance sur le programme. En prenant de l'avance, il pouvait étudier des choses plus complexes et ainsi avancer dans ses propres projets. Bref, il y voyait parfaitement son intérêt. Plus le fait que ses amis travaillaient aussi plus ou moins dur et qu'il valait mieux de ne pas trop dépareiller, même s'il était loin d'être aussi acharné que Lily.

Le petit groupe continuait ses recherches sur les origines de Voldemort. Mais ils ne trouvaient absolument rien dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Même la mort de Merope Gaunt ne fut pas annoncée. Ils cherchèrent, en désespoir de cause, les années suivantes. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur la mort d'un certain Tom Jedusor, tué semblait-il par Morfin Gaunt. Chose étrange, il n'avait donné aucun motif lors de son interrogatoire. Depuis, il était à Azkaban.

Ils étaient à peine plus avancés. Restait à savoir pourquoi avoir tué Tom Jedusor et ses parents. Comme cela. Sans motifs sérieux. Pour le savoir, il fallait interroger Morfin Gaunt. Et pour cela, il fallait aller à Azkaban. Anthony n'était pas assez fou pour demander à y aller lui-même. De plus, il voulait avoir d'autres éléments avant d'écrire à son père.

C'était beaucoup mieux pour lui et pour faire avancer ses idées. S'il lui déclarait comme cela, sans raison valable, que Morfin Gaunt avait des liens avec Voldemort, même si son père l'adorait, il rirait plus qu'autre chose. Il lui fallait donc des preuves.

« Et si nous cherchions quoi que ce soit dans le registre des élèves de Poudlard, proposa un jour Anthony ? On sait qu'un éventuel fils de Merope Gaunt est né entre 1925 et fin 1926. Par conséquent, il a dû entrer à Poudlard vers 1936 voire 1938. Peut-être que l'on tombera sur un nom qui nous dit quelque chose.

-Pas bête, fit Lily. C'est même assez probable. Il suffira ensuite de comparer les noms des élèves avec le destin connu de ces derniers.

-On commencerait par quelle maison, demanda le garçon ?

-Bah par Serpentard, lui répondit Saphir. Je sais qu'il se vante souvent d'y être allé. C'est l'endroit le plus logique, surtout s'il est vraiment descendant de Serpentard. »

A la fin de la semaine, ils commencèrent donc leurs recherches dans le domaine, excluant bien vite tous les sang-purs connus et quelques sang-mêlés. Mais il restait encore une bonne trentaine d'élèves. Dans chaque année. C'en était presque déprimant.

En effet, pendant ce temps, ils avançaient beaucoup plus lentement sur les autres projets. Tout était mis au ralenti pour mettre en priorité les recherches sur les origines de Voldemort. Si ses trois amis avaient l'impression de ne pas en voir la fin, Anthony, lui, avait, bien au contraire, la sensation qu'ils se rapprochaient du but.

Il était certain d'une chose. Dès qu'ils le verraient, ils se souviendraient du nom de Tom Jedusor. Feraient le rapprochement entre sa date de naissance et celle de la mort de Merope Gaunt. Sa fin de scolarité et la mort de son père et de ses grands-parents moldus. Et il pourrait alors prévenir son père.

La semaine suivante avança ensuite sans trop de problèmes, pour le moment. Les Serpentard et les Gryffondor avaient été calmés par le directeur durant la Répartition. Aussi, aucun élève ne semblait contester la répartition de Regulus à Gryffondor. Anthony avait commencé à prévenir les élèves des autres maisons de ce qui allait être la date du CAC pour cette année scolaire. Et le Club Moldu le dimanche après-midi. Tout se mettait en place sans soucis.

Le cours d'éducation sorcière du samedi de la première semaine complète avait été très sympathique à faire. Le cours traita de ce qu'ils avaient le droit, ou non, de faire en dehors de Poudlard. Les règles, théoriquement très simples, étaient en réalité beaucoup plus compliquées que cela. Et ce fut ce qu'ils expliquèrent.

« La loi interdit à tout sorcier mineur de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Bien sûr, si vous êtes victime d'une attaque de nature magique, vous avez parfaitement le droit de vous défendre. Cependant, attendez-vous à devoir vous justifier de cela.

Ainsi, si vous êtes attaqués par des moldus, vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser la magie. En revanche, si vous êtes attaqués par des sorciers, vous en avez l'autorisation. Cependant, nous allons vous expliquer comment tout cela fonctionne. »

Et ça allait être assez long.

« En réalité, le Ministère ne détecte pas la magie de votre baguette en particulier. Il détecte la magie dans une zone géographique particulière. Il regarde ensuite quel sorcier vit là. S'il s'agit du seul sorcier et que c'est un enfant, il reçoit un premier avertissement. Au troisième, il est exclu de Poudlard et sa baguette est brisée.

C'est pour cela que si un sorcier vit directement dans le monde moldu sans protections destinées à cacher sa nature magique, qui doivent être autorisées par le Ministère, il sera aussi puni pour violation du Code du Secret Magique.

En revanche, un enfant sorcier vivant chez des parents sorciers pourra utiliser la magie chez lui sans problème. Le Ministère estime que les parents peuvent facilement contrecarrer les problèmes magiques que cela pourrait engendrer. Je sais que c'est injuste mais c'est malheureusement ainsi et il faudra du temps avant que cela ne puisse changer.

L'une des solutions pour parer à ce problème est que vous alliez parfois quelques jours chez un ami dont les parents sont des sorciers. Ainsi, vous pouvez utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école et vous entraîner. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'il vaut mieux que les parents en question soient au courant. C'est une question de sécurité. Des sorts peuvent très facilement mal tourner quand on est jeune. Ainsi, il vaut mieux avoir quelqu'un pour vous surveiller ou au moins de présent pour vous éviter de gros ennuis. »

Si les jeunes primo-arrivants avaient protesté, tous s'étaient rapidement mis à se renseigner sur les possibilités de passer une partie des vacances chez certains de leurs nouveaux amis. Au point qu'Anthony trouvait cela plutôt drôle.

La même semaine, arriva le premier club d'apprentissage au combat de l'année. Anthony avait longtemps hésité à le maintenir en place depuis le premier cours de DFCM. Il jugeait ces derniers suffisant. Cependant, ce n'était pas l'avis des élèves de son année. Ces derniers jugeaient avoir besoin de plus de cours. Et puis ils pouvaient beaucoup plus s'amuser. Il se retrouva donc une nouvelle fois devant tout le groupe.

« Bonjour à toutes et à tous pour ce premier CAC de l'année, annonça-t-il. Le cours se déroulera exactement de la même manière que l'année dernière. Je remercie d'ailleurs les Serdaigle pour leur contribution très importante au programme de cette année. Cela m'aura été fort utile. Aujourd'hui, nous ferons un récapitulatif de tout ce que nous avons appris l'année dernière. La semaine prochaine, on verra un peu plus profondément les sortilèges qui pourraient être utiles au combat, même si vous n'en avez pas l'impression. »

Sans guère de surprises, le club fut très calme, en dehors des cris consistant en des formules de sortilèges et des explications. Remettre tout le monde à jour de manière plus décontractée qu'un cours de DCFM était une bonne chose. Et puis cela permettait à certaines personnes de se revoir alors que ce n'était pas toujours possible en dehors du club, à cause des rivalités inter-maisons.

Le dimanche vit également le premier Club Moldu, dans une salle de classe remise en service par Anthony et quelques camarades. Le samedi avait été consacré par le garçon et ses trois amis aux différents projets comme le journal de communication, l'épée de lumière, le sortilège de perforation-immobilisation et autres choses dans le même genre. Du moins le samedi après-midi. Le samedi matin avait été consacré aux devoirs et à l'apprentissage des cours.

Le Club Moldu avait lieu le dimanche après-midi pour que tout le monde ait le temps de tout faire avant en prévision de la semaine arrivant ensuite. Il devait aussi servir de lieu de décontraction au passage. Un lieu de dialogue et d'échange. Et être stressé par les devoirs n'aidait pas à être dans de bonnes dispositions. Cette fois encore, Anthony dut prendre la parole devant tout le monde. Il se rendit compte qu'il angoissait toujours autant avant de le faire, mais qu'une fois qu'il avait commencé, il ne sentait plus ce trac ravageur.

« Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je crois que tout le monde me connaît ici, commença-t-il en plaisantant, ce qui déclencha quelques rires. Donc je ne vais pas me présenter. A la place, je vais présenter le Club Moldu. C'est un club où vous n'aurez pas à apprendre à vous battre. C'est un club où vous pourrez apprendre des choses sur le monde moldu. Certains et certaines d'entre vous pensent que les moldus sont arriérés. Détrompez-vous. Sur beaucoup de domaines, ils sont bien en avance sur nous. Même de très loin.

S'ils ne peuvent pas transplaner, utiliser de portoloins ou le réseau de cheminées, ils peuvent voyager à plusieurs fois la vitesse du son. Ce qui veut dire que vous verrez leur objet avant même de l'entendre. Ils sont capables d'envoyer des hommes sur la lune. De qui croyez-vous que nous tenons la plupart de nos inventions ? La Presse vient des moldus. Le Poudlard Express vient des moldus. La Voie 9 ¾ vient des moldus. Les cheminées du réseau de cheminées nous viennent bah… comme son nom l'indique des cheminées moldues. »

Cette phrase provoqua quelques rires dans le groupe d'élève, qui contenait pratiquement tous ses camarades de promotion. Car si ce qu'il venait de dire semblait aller de soi si on réfléchissait deux minutes, beaucoup de sorciers l'ignoraient totalement. Au point que c'en était vraiment perturbant. Il avait parfois l'impression de parler à des abrutis ignares.

« Ce Club sert donc à échanger, à apprendre des choses que vous ignoriez sur les moldus, leurs modes de vie, leurs cultures mais aussi leur histoire. Contrairement à ce que nous autres sorciers pensons souvent, nos histoires sont extrêmement liées. Il est pratiquement impossible qu'une guerre de grande ampleur chez les moldus n'ait aucune conséquence chez les sorciers. Et inversement. C'est donc ici que vous apprendrez, si cela vous tente, toutes ces choses que vous n'apprendrez nulle part ailleurs.

Comme pour le CAC, peu importe votre éducation, vos origines ou si vos parents sont sorciers, cracmols, moldus ou autres créatures. Vous êtes les bienvenus. Du moment que vous acceptez que d'autres personnes pensent différemment et que vous restez polis les uns envers les autres. Si certains veulent absolument imposer leurs idéaux, ils peuvent sortir sur le champ. »

Naturellement, personne ne quitta la pièce. Tous savaient qu'il ne plaisantait pas avec la discipline. Puis, le club débuta réellement par une présentation générale de ce que les moldus utilisaient pour communiquer. Au point de surprendre ceux ne connaissant rien au monde moldu quand ils parlèrent de la communication par radios. C'était quelque chose que ne connaissaient absolument pas les sorciers.

Certes, ils connaissaient les radios puisqu'ils en avaient. Mais ils ne savaient qu'avec certains modèles de radios, les forces de l'ordre et militaires moldus pouvaient parler entre eux, parfois à des dizaines de kilomètres de distance.

A partir de là, une certaine routine s'installa. Les sélections de Quidditch apportèrent un peu de nouveauté mais il n'en sortit rien d'exceptionnel. Rares étaient les équipes à avoir des postes à renouveler. Et sinon, ce n'était qu'un ou deux postes. En revanche, l'année suivante, sur les vingt-huit joueurs, vingt-quatre allaient partir. Dont six Gryffondor sur les sept, les sept Serdaigle, six Poufsouffle sur sept et cinq Serpentard sur sept. Les cartes seraient entièrement redistribuées.

Le mois de septembre s'étendit et les nouveautés dans le cours de DCFM firent de moins en moins de vagues. Les élèves commençaient lentement mais sûrement à devenir plus endurants, à défaut de réellement meilleurs en duel. Mais Anthony veillait souvent dans les couloirs sur les plus jeunes, en particulier Regulus. C'était probablement le plus menacé par un certain nombre de Serpentard, malgré les avertissements de Dumbledore.

Le dernier-né des Black devenait petit à petit relativement proche d'Anthony, même s'il allait souvent vers son frère. En effet, l'héritier des McKinnon le surveillait et prenait souvent de ses nouvelles. Il l'aidait même parfois à la bibliothèque. Au fil des jours, une idée avait grandi dans la tête d'Anthony. Idée qu'il comptait mettre en œuvre avant la fin de l'année.

Cette idée était, sur le parchemin, vraiment très simple, même simpliste. Il s'agissait de faire un CAC et un Club Moldu pour les élèves de l'année en dessous de la leur. Mais il y avait un problème majeur. Il n'en connaissait pas beaucoup. Il décida de commencer par revoir son programme de l'année précédente et de l'étendre. Il verrait de toute façon un peu après les vacances de Noël. Au pire, il y avait toujours les cours de DCFM. Mais comme ils profitaient à tous les élèves, ce n'était pas la même chose.

En revanche, en parlant un peu avec quelques élèves qu'il connaissait comme étant des sang-purs ou sang-mêlé de la haute société, il parvint à instaurer une sorte de garde permanente autour de Regulus. Il n'allait jamais seul dans un couloir. Jamais. Il valait mieux éviter de prendre des risques en le rendant vulnérable.

Il y avait aussi les recherches sur les origines de Voldemort. Ces dernières piétinaient. Chercher le destin de chaque élève de Serpentard de chaque année était quelque chose de très long et fastidieux. Souvent, ils étaient forcés d'écrire à des inconnus en prétextant être intéressé. Souvent, ils n'avaient aucune réponse. Ils devaient donc continuer de leur côté à travers les rares coupures de presse. Ici un mariage. Ici une naissance. Ici un décès parfois.

Ennuyés, tous réduisirent le rythme de leurs recherches pour se concentrer sur leurs projets. Anthony avançait rapidement dans son livre de Runes Anciennes. Il était extrêmement bien écrit. Mais il était énorme et le lire entièrement lui prendrait encore du temps.

Le plus spectaculaire restait Lily et sa compréhension instinctive des Sortilèges et Enchantements. Elle travaillait sur ce qu'Anthony appelait intérieurement un sabre laser. Mais publiquement une épée de lumière. Il comptait bien vivre assez longtemps pour aller voir le premier Star Wars. Et même les suivants d'ailleurs. Fallait pas déconner avec les choses sérieuses.

Lily avançait donc. Elle avait étudié à fond pendant quelques jours (dormant à peine la nuit tellement elle était absorbée par ses lectures) à propos de l'énergie. Et de la Magie avec un « m » majuscule. Car elle avait trouvé quelque chose. Que l'on pouvait condenser du plasma. Cela donnait quelque chose d'une très grande puissance, capable de tout détruire. Elle avait quelques tests et maîtrisait toute la théorie du processus. Du coup, elle s'était concentrée sur le champ de force.

Là encore, il avait suffi de quelques explications d'Anthony pour qu'elle comprenne là où il voulait en venir. Son regard s'était alors illuminé comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'elle avait immédiatement réussi tous ses ASPIC et Severus avait lâché un gros « Oh merde. ». Expression qui voulait tout dire. Parce que depuis lors, elle était à bloc sur le sujet et n'en démordait pas.

Au départ, Anthony avait escompté réussir à avoir un sabre laser (ou du moins une version similaire) à la fin de sa Septième Année. Il se disait qu'au rythme où cela avançait, il risquait bien de l'avoir avant même les BUSE. Restait encore à savoir ce qu'ils en feraient. Et surtout s'il devait le révéler à ses parents ou non. Cela, il n'en savait absolument rien.

Saphir, de son côté, avait un peu progressé sur le sortilège de perforation-immobilisation. Elle comptait normalement modifier le sortilège de Stupéfixion. Mais la partie concernant la perforation de tous les boucliers était extrêmement complexe. Il n'était pas rare qu'Anthony et Severus l'aident dans ses recherches. Elle voulait analyser toutes sortes de boucliers. De toutes les magies possibles et imaginables. Les analyser mais aussi les décortiquer.

Severus, lui, avançait sur ses propres potions. Toutes ces expériences causaient parfois de grands feux d'artifice dans leur salle de classe plus ou moins privatisée. Si bien qu'Anthony avait fini par demander à son grand-père maternel de lui envoyer quatre paires de lunettes de pilote. Ce qu'il avait fait bien volontiers. Ils les avaient enchantées, non sans l'aide de Mary Fawley et Kervan McKinnon, Depuis, dès que l'un d'eux devait faire une expérience avec une Potion ou un Sortilège, ils les mettaient.

La routine était donc en place et tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Cependant, tous les matins, l'affreuse réalité des choses leur apparaissait dans toute sa morbide splendeur. Chaque jour, dans la Gazette du Sorcier, la rubrique nécrologique donnait la liste des morts. Des morts tués par Voldemort ou ses Mangemorts. Des morts tués pour avoir commis le simple crime d'exister.

Cela dégoûtait Anthony. Le dégoûtait énormément. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps dehors. Le Tabou, puisque c'était le nom du maléfice que les Mangemorts comptaient mettre en place, n'était pas encore actif. Mais déjà, il entendait des élèves parler de leurs parents redoutant de prononcer le nom de Voldemort. Déjà il terrifiait les gens. Et lui était impuissant.

Or il haïssait l'impuissance sur des sujets aussi importants. Alors même qu'ils étaient tout près de lui. Il détestait avoir l'impression de ne servir à rien. Certes, il emmerderait plus les personnes combattant contre les Mangemorts qu'autre chose s'il était dehors. Sans compter qu'il n'avait que douze ans pour eux. Mais il détestait cela.

Au fil des semaines, il pensait de moins en moins que Dumbledore avait commencé à agir. Peut-être avait-il consulté quelques personnes. Mais plus ? C'était peu probable. Le vieux sorcier avait certainement décidé d'attendre. Après tout, il n'allait pas obéir à un gamin de douze ans ? Anthony, s'il était à sa place, ne se croirait pas non plus. En un sens, c'était la réaction la plus logique.

Au point qu'il ne savait même plus ce qui lui avait pris de suggérer aussi peu subtilement la création de l'Ordre du Phénix beaucoup plus tôt. Que Dumbledore aurait peur de son futur statut et décide de lui obéir ? Anthony ne prendrait pas les rênes des McKinnon avant l'âge de vingt ans si son père le voulait bien. Or lui-même n'en avait pas envie et son père était un excellent Chef. Il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, loin de là. Aussi, il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il avait voulu en réalité. Ne s'était-il pas un peu trop surestimé ? Avait-il voulu juste faire réfléchir Dumbledore ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien à vrai dire.

De toute façon, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Le plus important avait été la protection des familles des nés-moldus et la création du Cours d'Education Sorcière. C'était ce pourquoi il avait voulu voir le directeur. Le reste n'aurait été que du bonus. De toute façon, il comptait plus sur l'action du Ministère que sur celle du professeur Dumbledore.

Il savait que son père tenait compte de ses informations. Il n'excluait jamais aucune piste avant d'être complètement certain de pouvoir l'exclure, ne serait-ce que par élimination. Aussi, il pouvait bien plus facilement agir en informant ce dernier de ses découvertes. Il pariait d'ailleurs sur une descente magistrale des Aurors, pratiquement au complet, à Little Hangleton dès qu'ils auraient connaissance de l'emplacement du manoir Jedusor et de la maison des Gaunt, ainsi que des liens de Voldemort avec ces deux familles. Restait à savoir s'ils trouveraient des Horcruxes. Si c'était le cas, valait mieux que le sabre laser soit prêt le plus vite possible. Quitte à demander de l'aide à des personnes ayant la puissance magique pour réaliser les nombreuses opérations.

Bref, il n'était plus aussi démuni qu'au début de l'été, quand il venait d'avoir sa conversation avec son directeur. Il avait toujours eu un doute sur la croyance de son père sur ce qu'il rapportait. Mais là, il semblait le croire. Il lui avait juste suffit de dire, concernant le Tabou, que sa source était une personne d'une famille proche de Voldemort.

Et Bertus croyait son fils. Anthony ne s'amuserait jamais à envoyer de fausses informations, surtout si elles risquaient de mettre en danger des personnes. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Aussi, il le croyait. Même s'il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de mois avant qu'il ne soit obligé de révéler que sa source était Saphir. Il comptait lui en parler avant pour qu'elle soit au courant. Mais il avait encore un peu de temps.

Juste avant la dernière semaine de septembre, ce fut la pleine lune. Lupin était donc parti dans la Cabane Hurlante pour y subir sa transformation. Anthony attendait ce moment depuis plusieurs semaines. Depuis le premier jour des cours en réalité. Il comptait mettre les Maraudeurs au pied du mur. Il comptait bien avoir une petite conversation avec eux au sujet de leur Projet Animagus.

Ce fut le dimanche soir qu'il se décida à leur parler. Ils semblaient angoissés, craignant probablement que leur ami se blesse durant sa transformation, ce qui arrivait apparemment régulièrement. Il revint vers vingt-deux heures à son dortoir, comme toujours. Comme toujours, il resta une dizaine de secondes derrière la porte, pour entendre de quoi ils parlaient.

Il avait pris cette habitude en Première Année. Cela lui était très utile pour savoir s'ils préparaient un mauvais coup contre lui. Il pouvait alors l'éviter sans problèmes. Depuis, il avait gardé ce comportement, prévenant tout risque de « blague » de la part des Maraudeurs. Même si son talent baguette à la main semblait l'avoir plus ou moins préservé de ces dernières.

Il pénétra dans le dortoir comme d'habitude et alla droit vers son lit et son coin plus ou moins privé. La conversation entre les trois Maraudeurs s'interrompit quelques instants avant de reprendre, pensant ne pas être écoutés. Néanmoins, ils parlaient à voix basse, probablement pour limiter les risques d'être entendus s'ils discutaient un peu plus fort.

Finalement après quelques minutes, Anthony se tourna vers les Maraudeurs présents. Ces derniers semblèrent remarquer quelque chose et s'arrêtèrent tous de parler. Le visage de leur camarade de dortoir était aussi neutre que la pierre. Il n'exprimait aucune émotion. A vrai dire, il n'était pas certain de réellement en exprimer en ce moment.

« Je sais tout, commença Anthony après quelques minutes de silence.

-Comment ça, tout, demanda Black ? »

Cela se voyait qu'ils redoutaient quelque chose. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de les pousser pour les forcer à avouer. Il savait qu'ils ne diraient rien et préféreraient peut-être même se faire renvoyer que d'arrêter. A part Pettigrow éventuellement.

« Tout. Lupin, vous, ce que vous voulez faire. »

Ses trois camarades de dortoir blanchirent d'un seul coup. Il vit Potter et Black chercher machinalement leur baguette magique.

« N'essayez même pas, leur fit Anthony toujours aussi calme. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à vous lancer un sort. »

Ils suspendirent leur geste et ouvrirent la bouche. Mais il les coupa net.

« Je n'ai pas dit que je vous dénoncerai à qui que ce soit.

-Mais… tenta finalement Potter.

-Mais rien du tout. Je ne vous dénoncerai pas tant que vous ferrez tout avec la plus grande des prudences et que vous ne fassiez aucune bêtise à cause de cela. Notamment et surtout en potions.

-…

-Oui. Vous devriez mieux cacher vos tas de parchemins quand ils parlent de recherches pour réaliser des choses parfaitement illégales. Ce serait préférable si vous voulez que personne ne sache rien de ce que vous voulez faire.

-Et… Heu…

-Suis-je bien clair, demanda Anthony en interrogeant du regard les Maraudeurs ? »

Tous hochèrent la tête avec conviction. Ils savaient qu'il savait. A partir de là, il ne servait absolument plus à rien de nier quoi que ce soit. C'était inutile et contre-productif.

« Si jamais, par hasard, vous avez un problème ou besoin d'aide dans quoi que ce soit, vous avez intérêt à me demander et à me prévenir en avance. Vous avez aussi intérêt à avoir toujours un plan de secours en cas de problème. »

Les trois garçons acquiescèrent, probablement trop contents de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Cependant, Black ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Pourquoi tu ne diras rien ?

-Parce que vous le faites pour Lupin si je ne me trompe pas, fut la seule réponse d'Anthony. »

C'était visiblement suffisamment explicite pour que les Maraudeurs acquiescent une nouvelle fois. Puis, ce fut terminé presque aussi vite que cela avait commencé. Cela donnait une impression étrange à Anthony. Il avait pensé qu'il aurait droit à des protestations indignées, de grandes tentatives maladroites de justification, de cris plus ou moins forts et même peut-être des sortilèges.

Mais il n'y avait rien eu de tout cela. Absolument rien. C'était vraiment une sensation étrange. C'était comme s'il s'était attendu à une grande lutte sans merci et que finalement, ça avait fait pschitt. Littéralement. Aucun d'eux n'avait haussé la voix.

Personne n'avait réellement protesté dès qu'il avait évoqué le tas de parchemin. En un sens, c'était tant mieux. Il était beaucoup plus tranquille ainsi. Il n'avait pas dépensé inutilement de l'énergie à tout prouver d et à les convaincre que non, il n'allait pas les dénoncer. De toute façon, ils n'avaient que sa parole.

En revanche, il n'avait pas parlé de Lily. Il préférait éviter de le faire pour le moment. Viendrait peut-être un jour où ils sauraient qu'elle sait. Mais il ne voulait pas leur en parler sans l'accord de la jeune fille. C'était important pour lui. Il n'avait pas le droit, moralement, de le faire sans qu'elle n'accepte qu'ils le sachent. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle chercherait un moyen d'aider Lupin, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle était ainsi.

La dernière semaine de septembre se passa sans problèmes majeurs. En dehors d'une chose. Les Maraudeurs se mettaient à fixer de manière très insistante Anthony. Partout. En cours, dans le dortoir, dans les couloirs, dans la Grande Salle. Ils commençaient même à sortir de plus en plus souvent la nuit. Selon lui, c'était pour faire des recherches pour les Animagi. Mais il pouvait se tromper. Dans tous les cas, ils ne harcelaient plus les autres élèves. C'était déjà ça de gagné.

Le mois d'octobre arriva très vite et avec lui, le temps se détériora. Bien sûr, ils étaient en Ecosse. Anthony était habitué à ce temps pourri, surtout qu'il vivait dans les îles, plus précisément sur celle de Skye. Il était habitué à la pluie et au vent. Mais il préférait un climat un peu meilleur. Sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Les cours passaient avec leurs lots de soucis habituels. Ici quelqu'un qui faisait exploser un chaudron, ici quelqu'un qui loupait sa manipulation en Botanique, il s'agissait d'ailleurs souvent d'Anthony, ici quelqu'un qui faisait exploser son verre au lieu de le transformer en oiseau. Il ne se passait rien d'extraordinaire. Certes, il y avait parfois quelques duels dans les couloirs. Mais rien ne sortait réellement de l'ordinaire.

Anthony n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Il préférait être plus vieux avant d'avoir à faire à des combats en dehors des cours. C'était beaucoup plus sécurisant quand on pouvait battre littéralement n'importe quel élève. Là, il arrivait à peine au niveau des élèves venant d'entrer en Cinquième Année. Oui, il était doué en duel. Très doué même. En DCFM, il était de loin le meilleur de sa promotion dans le domaine.

Sa tante Jane avait un énorme succès au bout de quelques semaines. Le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal permettait en réalité à énormément d'élèves de se défouler. Ainsi, ils avaient aussi moins d'énergie à dépenser à se battre dans les couloirs. Anthony, en y repensant, se demanda si sa tante-enseignante le faisait volontairement. Elle en était parfaitement capable. Ceux qui allaient en retenues avec elles finissaient complètement lessivés. Encore plus qu'après un cours pratique normal dans sa matière.

Surtout qu'ils avaient les cours pratiques par tous les temps. Littéralement. Un jour, dans les premiers du mois d'octobre, des trombes d'eau tombaient sur Poudlard. Elle leur avait juste fait apparaître des vestes de pluies et leur avait ensuite ordonné de continuer comme si de rien n'était. Et elle avait montré l'exemple. Comme toujours depuis le second cours. Elle courait avec eux, s'étirait avec eux, se battait même avec eux parfois. C'était motivant, il devait l'avouer.

Pendant ce temps, les recherches d'Anthony et ses amis continuaient leur petit bonhomme de chemin. Ils avançaient doucement mais sûrement. Severus continuait ses potions. Lily continuait sur le pseudo sabre laser. Elle était complètement obnubilée par ce projet. Dès qu'elle avait ne serait-ce que cinq minutes de temps libre, elle prenait des notes ou cherchait des idées.

Elle avait fini par mettre au point la théorie nécessaire pour le champ de force. Ou plutôt la première partie de la théorie. La partie pratique, selon elle, serait beaucoup plus longue. Et donc compliquée.

Saphir, elle, avançait sur les sortilèges de protection. Elle en profitait souvent pour noter les formules et les effets. Anthony avait accepté de mettre en commun le carnet dans lequel il notait tous les sorts qu'il apprenait. Ainsi, ils en avaient un tous les quatre qu'ils mettaient régulièrement à jour.

Lui-même avançait sur l'histoire du journal. Il avait mis du temps mais avait réussi à trouver un sortilège qui permettrait de dupliquer l'écriture. Juste entre deux éléments. Il avait donc commencé à le décortiquer pour voir comment l'adapter à quatre éléments qui pourraient se répondre. Ce serait compliqué, mais il était certain d'y arriver avant la fin de l'année.

Le CAC, le club moldu et le cours d'éducation sorcière avançaient sans mal. Anthony commença même à parler un peu plus souvent aux élèves de Première Année en dehors du dernier, même si cela restait rare. Et souvent consacré aux cours. Les élèves donnaient l'impression de bien aimer le CEC, version abrégée de cours d'éducation sorcière, le CM étant le club moldu.

Il fallait dire qu'Anthony, Lily et les différents nés-moldus ou né-de-parents-sorciers essayaient toujours de rendre cela intéressant. Surtout, ils faisaient en sorte que ce qu'ils avaient à apprendre puisse l'être avec plaisir. Tous savaient l'ennui presque mortel des cours de Binns et ils avaient tous déjà suffisamment de cours pendant la semaine. Aussi, les devoirs consistaient souvent à simplement retenir un certain nombre de choses. Et les contrôles étaient simplement à l'oral.

Bref, Anthony était globalement heureux, malgré les mauvaises nouvelles quotidiennes de la Gazette du Sorcier. Surtout que Saphir commençait à « détourner » des élèves de Première Année de ce que les partisans de Voldemort appelleraient le droit chemin. Petit à petit, elle les ralliait à sa cause. D'abord en gagnant leur affection, notamment en les aidant pour leurs devoirs, puis en les faisant réfléchir.

Le projet qui avançait le plus lentement, tout en étant le plus simple, était celui sur la recherche des origines de Voldemort. C'était long et fastidieux. Surtout très ennuyant. Au point qu'un samedi après-midi à la mi-octobre, Severus décida de tourner les pages du recueil des élèves passés à Poudlard et tomba sur la promotion sortie de Poudlard en 1945. Il regarda distraitement les noms.

De là où il était, Anthony le vit regarder avec insistance un point particulier d'une page. Il ne savait pas de quelle année il s'agissait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole :

« Dites, est-ce que le nom de Tom Elvis. Jedusor vous dit quelque chose ? »

Un blanc s'ensuivit. Le garçon vit Lily redresser la tête et froncer les sourcils, signe d'une intense réflexion. Mais ce fut Saphir qui la devança. La Gryffondor se plongea donc dans un tas de parchemins, cherchant quelque chose.

« Ce n'est pas celui qui a été tué par Morfin Gaunt, demanda la vert et argent ? »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Lily sortit un parchemin avec un air victorieux.

« J'ai trouvé. Tom Jedusor, son père Thomas Jedusor et sa mère Mary Jedusor ont été tué, officiellement par Morfin Gaunt durant l'été 1943. Depuis, il purge une peine de prison à perpétuité à Azkaban. Cela dit, on avait un doute sur sa culpabilité.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un Tom Jedusor qui est entré à Poudlard en 1936 ou 1937 et quelques, demanda Anthony ? Il n'avait pas d'enfant vivant, non ?

-Je… Il est entré à Poudlard en 1936, demanda Saphir ?

-Non, en 1938 objecta Severus. Réparti à Serpentard. D'après le livre, le Choixpeau a à peine effleuré sa tête qu'il avait prononcé le nom de notre maison.

-Cela veut dire qu'il avait onze ans, continua sa camarade vert et argent.

-Et donc qu'il est né en 1927 ou fin de l'année 1926, compléta Anthony. »

Lily fouilla dans les parchemins avec d'autant plus d'ardeur avant d'en exhiber un. Anthony le reconnut immédiatement. C'était celui sur la famille Gaunt.

« J'ai trouvé, répéta-t-elle. Les Jedusor habitent à Little Hangleton, ou plutôt habitaient devrait-on dire. Comme les Gaunt. Or Merope Gaunt est morte le 31 décembre 1926. Ça colle parfaitement.

-Hein, fit maladroitement Anthony ?

-C'est simple, lui répondit-elle avec un immense sourire. Très simple. Merope Gaunt et Tom Jedusor ont eu un fils. Le dénommé Tom Elvis. Jedusor. Ce dernier était un sorcier descendant des Serpentard par sa mère, ce qui explique son envoi dans la maison de Saphir et Sev. Ils pouvaient parfaitement s'être rencontrés. On avait vu que Little Hangleton n'était pas un très grand village. Même Carbone-les-Mines est immense à côté. En résumé, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils ont tous les deux eux un enfant. Merope est probablement morte en couche ou des suites de l'accouchement. Sa date de naissance est indiquée ?

-Oui, il est né le 31 décembre 1926. Et il est indiqué que sa lettre a été envoyée à un orphelinat à Londres. L'orphelinat Wool pour être précis.

-Donc elle est morte en couche, probablement seule et abandonnée de tous et toutes. Londres est loin de Little Hangleton, surtout à cette époque. Il les a tués plus tard quand il était en vacances en faisant accuser son oncle à sa place. S'il descend de Serpentard, il doit avoir des capacités de Legilimens.

-Mais pourquoi les auraient-ils tués ? Il s'agissait de son père et ses grands-parents. Il n'avait aucune…

-Il en avait une, l'interrompit sombrement Saphir, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Durant l'explication de Lily, elle avait noirci un parchemin complet de différents mots. Etant assis face à elle, Anthony ne put les déchiffrer. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le mette face à lui.

Au milieu de tous les gribouillis, il y avait six mots et une flèche allant des trois premiers aux trois derniers. Tout le monde blanchit en lisant les six mots.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :) Si c'est le cas, ou si ce n'est pas le cas (parce que je sais que ça ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde), n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les reviews. Ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir :)

Je vous dis maintenant à la semaine prochaine :)


	6. Révélations, Informations et Premières

Bonjour à toutes et à tous :) Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez (normalement) lu les chapitres précédents et même probablement le Tome 1. Du coup, vous avez ci-dessous le chapitre 5 du tome 2.

Dans les nouvelles d'écriture, j'ai plus ou moins terminé le chapitre 1 du tome 3. Autrement dit, ça avance bien :)

Mais, avant tout, les réponses aux reviews :)

 **Reading In Moonlight :** Merci pour ta review :) Ouaip, Saphir a trouvé l'anagramme. Je trouvais que si c'était Anthony, c'était vraiment trop prévisible, surtout qu'il est normalement extrêmement loin d'être bon dans le domaine. Sinon, la suite arrive... bah tout de suite :)

 **Darboria :** Merci :) Effectivement, il y a une coquille, merci pour l'info :) Ouaip, le groupe des quatre ne s'arrête pas souvent. Mais il faut voir aussi que ce sont de très bons élèves. Ils sont tous parmi les dix premiers de leur promo. Et tous les quatre travaillent ensemble, compensant plus ou moins leurs points faibles. Du coup, ils mettent moins de temps pour faire leurs devoirs. Après, il est vrai que dans leurs recherches, ils avancent souvent moins vite en fonction des périodes avec plus ou moins de devoirs.

Concernant l'anagramme, ils sont justement surpris. Ils ont effectivement fait des recherches pour déterminer un potentiel héritier de Serpentard. En revanche, quand ils arrivent à Tom E. Jedusor, ils n'ont que des coïncidences. Aucune preuve formelle établissant que Voldemort est ce dernier. Après tout, il aurait pu naître par hasard d'une autre personne, être échangé et confondu peu après la naissance, que sais-je. C'est l'anagramme qui va leur donner la confirmation. Jusque-là, les coïncidences sont très troublantes voire étranges. Mais avec l'anagramme, ils ne peuvent plus vraiment considérer ça comme une coïncidence à ce niveau-là.

Pour le côté effrayant, il faut dire qu'ils sont conscient d'une chose du haut de leurs douze (et plus de trente pour Anthony) ans. Ils savent que c'est un truc dangereux à savoir. Voldemort n'aimerait certainement pas que l'on révèle son identité et une personne le faisant serait probablement en très grand danger.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Révélation, Informations et Premières Conséquences**

Tom Elvis Jedusor correspondait à Je suis Voldemort. Anthony était comme absorbé par le parchemin. Ainsi ils y étaient. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire comme s'ils ne savaient rien. Lui-même ne pouvait plus faire comme s'il ne savait rien. Désormais, tous les quatre savaient. Ils Savaient, avec un s majuscule. Car cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Lily avait eu raison sur absolument toute la ligne. Il était un sang-mêlé. Il cachait son nom par honte de son nom moldu et du nom de sa mère, symbole de déchéance et de pauvreté.

Lily avait aussi eu raison sur un point. Ce savoir était plus qu'une simple connaissance. C'était une véritable bombe nucléaire qui pourrait anéantir une bonne partie des volontés de ralliements à Voldemort. Cela causerait un véritable choc dans toute la société sang-pur. Même Saphir semblait perturbée. Probablement avait-elle pensée qu'il s'agissait d'un sang-pur.

Désormais, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Ils ne pourraient pas faire comme s'ils ne savaient pas. Ils ne pourraient pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Pour Anthony, ils étaient obligés de faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Le dire à la presse ? Le dire aux Aurors ? Le dire à Dumbledore ? Il écarta bien vite cette dernière idée. Il ne semblait pas avoir fait grand-chose d'autre que recruter sa tante comme enseignante de DCFM. Ce qui n'était toutefois pas un mince exploit, il fallait l'avouer.

Prévenir les Aurors était probablement la meilleure des solutions. C'était du moins la plus logique. Il pariait sur moins d'une journée avant que son père ne débarque à Poudlard. Et trois jours au maximum pour une véritable descente généralisée à Little Hangleton. Restait encore à en parler à ses trois amis.

« Je peux écrire à mon père. Je lui explique littéralement tout ce que l'on a fait. Je serais peut-être obligé de le dire qu'on l'a fait avec toi Saphir, ajouta-t-il. Il voudra en savoir le plus possible. Il est même possible qu'il débarque avant la fin du lendemain à partir du moment où je lui aurais envoyé ma lettre.

-Est-ce que je risque quoi que ce soit, demanda-t-elle, visiblement stressée ?

-Normalement non. Tu peux avoir le statut de source particulière d'un Auror. Aussi, tu es protégée et peut demander la protection du Ministère si besoin il y a. Mais si tu la joues assez finement, et je t'en crois capable, tu n'en auras même pas besoin.

-Je… Alors c'est d'accord pour moi, accepta-t-elle. Evite juste de lui parler de moi dans ta lettre.

-Ne t'en fais, lui fit-il. Il n'y aura aucun nom à part le mien. Mesure de sécurité élémentaire en cas d'interception. »

Il récolta un petit sourire de remerciement avant de se tourner vers Lily et Severus. Ces derniers donnèrent rapidement leur accord. Il s'empara alors rapidement d'une feuille de parchemin.

 _Poudlard, le 14 octobre 1972,_

 _Cher Papa,_

 _Je t'écris aujourd'hui car ce que j'ai à te dire est de la plus haute importance. Cela concerne toutes les disparitions et l'essentiel des meurtres causés dans la société sorcière depuis plus de deux ans. Mais je vais commencer à la genèse de l'histoire._

 _A la fin du printemps dernier, au moment de la fin de l'année scolaire, nous avons appris, avec pratiquement le monde entier, que le sorcier derrière ces attaques contre les nés-moldus se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort. Avec mes amis, nous étions persuadés qu'il s'agissait d'un faux nom. En effet, aucun Lord ne s'appelle Voldemort dans les Îles Britanniques et Ecossaises. Il n'y en a pas non plus en France. Nous avions donc décidé de faire des recherches cette année._

 _Nous sachions, grâce à la source dont je t'ai déjà parlé, qu'il se proclamait descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Nous avons donc décidé de chercher dans la lignée de ce dernier. Or, il est apparu qu'elle s'arrêtait à Merope Gaunt, décédé le 31 décembre 1926 et Morfin Gaunt, actuellement à Azkaban. Grand-Père et Arrière-grand-père ont participé à son affaire de près ou de loin. Ils t'en parleront mieux que moi._

 _Morfin Gaunt avait assassiné les Jedusor. Or, il est apparu que Merope Gaunt est morte relativement jeune. Nous avons considéré comme possible qu'elle soit morte en couches ou des suites d'un accouchement. Nous avons cherché des noms pour tous les élèves passés par Serpentard et nés entre 1925 et le 31 décembre 1926. Jusqu'à ce que l'un de mes amis tombe sur le nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor._

 _Oui, ce nom doit te paraître familier. Tom Jedusor était le fils des Jedusor, assassinés en 1943 par Morfin Gaunt. Et Elvis correspond au prénom de… Elvis Gaunt._

Ok, il avait rajouté cette phrase sur les remarques de Saphir. Il devait l'avouer. Elle avait rapidement fait le rapprochement. Ce qui était assez logique.

 _Tom E. Jedusor est entré à Poudlard en septembre 1938. Il est indiqué comme né le 31 décembre 1926. Soit le jour de la mort de Merope Gaunt. Qui vivait dans le même patelin que les Jedusor. Je ne pense guère que ce soit une coïncidence. La lettre de Poudlard a été enregistrée comme envoyée à l'Orphelinat Wool à Londres. Nous pensons qu'elle a été abandonnée par son mari et a accouché là-bas. Elle est probablement morte en couches mais a eu le temps de donner un prénom et un nom à son fils._

 _Peut-être l'as-tu remarqué. Mais cet enfant est alors le dernier descendant de Serpentard lui-même. S'il a des noms en Légilimancie, il peut très bien avoir tué les Jedusor avec la baguette de son oncle et lui avoir fait croire qu'il les a tués. Même à quinze ans. Le Ministère n'aurait détecté que l'utilisation de la baguette de Morfin. Pas la sienne._

 _Peut-être l'as-tu aussi déjà vu. Mais une personne parmi mes amis a fait remarquer quelque chose. Tom Elvis Jedusor est l'anagramme parfait de Je suis Voldemort._

 _Libre à toi de me croire ou non. Je te prie de me croire. Tout ce que je te raconte est parfaitement vrai. Si tu as un doute, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, même à Poudlard. Je sais que tante Jane sera toujours très heureuse de te voir._

 _Ton fils qui t'embrasse et qui t'aime._

 _Anthony McKinnon._

 _PS : Embrasse maman et sœurette de ma part et dis-leur que je les aime énormément._

C'était écrit. Il replia la lettre et la glissa dans une enveloppe. Ouaip, il en avait toujours sur lui. Ça pouvait servir à tout plein de trucs différents. Ou alors juste comme papier de brouillon. Puis, il partit avec Lily et Severus vers la volière. Il ne fallait pas perdre une minute. Ils laissèrent Saphir à la bibliothèque. Elle ne voulait pas apparaître avec eux dans les couloirs. Et quelqu'un devait ranger leur bazar. Une fois arrivés, il prit l'animal le plus rapide et lui ordonna d'aller aussi vite que possible trouver son père. Et surtout d'insister pour qu'il lise la lettre. L'animal hulula et s'envola dans le ciel, devenant rapidement un simple point à l'horizon, avant de disparaître.

« Alea jacta est, fit alors la voix de Lily.

-Pardon, demanda Severus ?

-Les dés sont jetés, expliqua-t-elle calmement. On ne peut plus revenir en arrière. »

En effet. Les dés étaient jetés. Désormais, plus rien ne pouvait reposer entre leurs mains. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Attendre quoi ? Ils n'en savaient trop rien. Mais quand ce fut l'heure du couvre-feu, Anthony n'avait toujours pas obtenu de réponses. Il alla se coucher rapidement.

Cependant, le jeune McKinnon n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, essayant de nombreuses positions plus ou moins invraisemblables. Il finit par quitter son dortoir pour aller dans la Salle Commune. En regardant l'heure, il remarqua qu'il était prêt de minuit. Une fois en bas des escaliers, il alla s'installer sur le canapé face à la cheminée, dont il raviva le feu. Il s'enveloppa dans une couverture rouge et or brodée de nombreux griffons et lions avant de se perdre dans ses pensées.

Anthony n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que sa lettre pouvait provoquer. Rien du tout comme une réaction en chaîne totalement incontrôlable. Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Ne rien savoir le faisait énormément stresser, surtout sur un sujet aussi important. Il voulait pouvoir anticiper un minimum les événements. Là, c'était un véritable saut dans l'inconnu et plus rien ne dépendait de lui. Il était dans l'obscurité complète et sans points de repère ni guide.

Il fut interrompu quand il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés. En tournant la tête, il reconnut Marlène. Il lui passa une partie de la couverture et elle vint se blottir contre lui. Comme quand ils étaient bien plus petits. Après de longues minutes de silence, elle finit par lui demander quelque chose.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Lily a l'air agitée ? Elle est comme ça depuis le repas et a eu un mal fou à s'endormir. »

Il hésita à lui mentir. Personne hormis Lily, Saphir, Severus et lui n'étaient au courant des origines de Voldemort et de son véritable nom. Et il voulait limiter le nom de personnes le sachant pour limiter les risques de fuites.

Mais c'était Marlène. C'était sa cousine germaine. Celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur et qui le considérait comme un frère. S'ils s'étaient un peu éloignés à Poudlard, ils restaient toujours très proches. Il savait qu'elle préférerait mourir plutôt que de le trahir. Et la réciproque était vraie. Il finit donc par lui lâcher le morceau.

« On a trouvé le véritable nom de Voldemort.

-Quoi, s'exclama-t-elle, surprise ?

-Ouaip. C'est un sang-mêlé. Dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard et de la famille des Gaunt. Son père est tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldu.

-Tu veux dire que le type qui terrorise la population dehors, qui veut abattre les nés-moldus et réduire en esclavage les sang-mêlés est un sang-mêlé, s'étonna-t-elle ?

-En effet, confirma-t-il. Il s'appelle même Tom Elvis Jedusor, continua-t-il.

-Ça me fait plus penser au chanteur qu'aime bien tatie Ariane, fit sa cousine en souriant. »

Tatie Ariane était le surnom qu'elle donnait à la mère d'Anthony. C'était assez drôle d'entendre sa mère être appelée ainsi pour être honnête. Ce qui lui fit penser qu'il n'avait pas fait la liaison avec Elvis Presley, que sa mère aimait effectivement beaucoup. La relation était comique, en effet.

« Mais, dis-moi si je me trompe, reprit-elle après un petit fou rire commun. S'il veut réduire les sang-mêlés et traitres-à-leur-sang qui ne sont pas tués en esclavage, comment est-ce qu'il pourra se réduire lui-même en esclavage ? »

Cette fois, ils éclatèrent de rire pour de bon. Il était vrai que vu ainsi, la position de Voldemort était quelque peu… étrange. Surtout ses idéaux. Il le voyait bien se faire réduire en esclavage par ses propres serviteurs devant s'incliner devant lui.

A force de rire et d'imaginer Voldemort dans des situations plus cocasses les unes que les autres, ils se fatiguèrent et finirent par s'endormir d'un profond sommeil sans rêves.

Le lendemain matin, Anthony fit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé la veille avec sa cousine. Même si ces moments lui manquaient un peu. Ce n'était pas la même chose quand c'était Lily. Au final, il dormait tout aussi bien. Il alla donc de relative bonne humeur au petit-déjeuner. Il remarqua avec surprise que ni Dumbledore ni le professeur McGonagall n'étaient présents. D'ordinaire, il y en avait toujours un des deux à la table des enseignants. C'était même le premier le plus souvent absent.

Il remarqua ensuite le concierge pénétrer dans la Grande Salle et se diriger vers le professeur Slughorn. Ce dernier l'écouta quelques instants et sembla rapidement inquiété. Puis, il quitta la table aussi possible que sa lourde masse corporelle le lui permettait et disparut de la Grande Salle, un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Il se passe un truc de bizarre, fit la voix de Potter.

-Que voudrais-tu qu'il se passe d'étrange, demanda Black ?

-McGonagall et Dumbledore ne sont pas à table. Slughorn vient de la quitter, visiblement stressé par quelque chose. Quelqu'un a une idée ? »

Personne ne répondit. Autant, d'habitude, les rumeurs circulaient très vite à Poudlard. Tout le monde pouvait être au courant d'absolument tout ce qui se passait dans le château. Mais là, rien. Même les préfets ne savaient rien. Dans les autres Maisons, les élèves les plus observateurs étaient circonspects. Cependant, Potter avait surpris Anthony avec son observation. Il le pensait moins attentif que cela.

Reportant son attention sur la table des professeurs, il remarqua les airs songeurs et préoccupés de la directrice des Poufsouffle et du directeur des Serdaigle. Effectivement, il se passait quelque chose de grave. Ou de vraiment anormal. Soudain, quelques minutes plus tard, le concierge revint. Cette fois, ce fut la tante d'Anthony et mère d'Alice qui quitta la Grande Salle, l'air plus grave que depuis la rentrée.

Il était sûr et certain qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités. Alors il s'en ouvrit à Lily et Marlène qui étaient assises près de lui.

« Vous pensez que c'est en rapport avec la lettre, demanda le garçon ?

-Ce n'est pas impossible, marmonna Lily. De toute façon, je pense qu'on le saura rapidement.

-Si tatie Jane avait cet air, c'est que c'est extrêmement grave. La seule fois où je l'ai vu l'avoir, c'est quand Alice a tenté de pénétrer dans la partie interdite de l'endroit où ils habitent. Elle s'est pris le savon de sa vie. »

La concernée, qui venait d'arriver, demanda de quoi ils parlaient. Ils lui expliquèrent mais ne put trouver d'autres explications. Elle promit d'aller interroger sa mère, mais ne garantissant pas qu'elle aurait des réponses. Jane ne laissait pas jamais filtrer des informations sensibles ou qu'elle ne pouvait révéler.

A la sortie du petit-déjeuner, Anthony fut intercepté par sa tante. Il lui dit bonjour mais elle l'arrêta en lui prenant le bras. Aussi, il se tourna vers elle :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a professeur ? »

Il n'avait pas oublié qu'à Poudlard, il devait l'appeler par son titre. Et pas « tatie Jane ». Cela diminuerait sa crédibilité de manière assez sensible. Et saperait son autorité, ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose.

« Pas de ça pour le moment Anthony. Tu dois m'accompagner sur le champ. »

En voyant son air plus que sérieux, il comprit qu'il ne servirait à rien de protester ou de résister. Aussi, il acquiesça et la suivit. Elle l'emmena à travers un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers pour arriver finalement dans sa salle de classe. Quand elle l'ouvrit, il bondit de joie et courut. Ses parents étaient là. Il les serra très fort tandis qu'ils lui rendaient son câlin. Oui, il était vraiment heureux de les revoir.

Un toussotement gêné les interrompit. Aussitôt, la petite famille s'écarta. Ce qui donna l'occasion à Anthony de voir qui se trouvait là. Le Vice-Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique en personne, Bartemius Croupton Senior, ainsi que le commandant du corps des Aurors, Frederik Greengrass. Il y avait également le partenaire de son père, Alastor Maugrey.

« Bonjour jeune homme, fit le directeur du DJM après quelques secondes de silence. Je présume que vous êtes Anthony McKinnon, fils de Bertus et Ariane McKinnon ?

-En effet, monsieur le directeur, répondit poliment Anthony après avoir repris une contenance.

-Bien, fort bien, marmonna-t-il. Frederik, il est à vous.

-Comment avez-vous trouvé le véritable nom de Voldemort, l'interrogea ce dernier sans préambule ?

-Je… C'est une longue histoire. Qui est racontée dans la lettre que j'ai envoyée à mon père, expliqua Anthony. »

Il supposait que tous ici en avaient pris connaissance. Sinon ils ne seraient pas là et ils n'auraient pas parlé de Voldemort. C'était pour Anthony, la seule raison qu'il voyait à leur présence.

« Nous voulons l'entendre de votre propre bouche, lui demanda le chef des Aurors. »

Bon. Il n'avait guère le choix. Il s'agissait d'un ordre direct du commandant du bureau des Aurors. Anthony savait exactement ce qu'il risquait s'il refusait de répondre. Il risquait une enquête et une inculpation pour entrave à une enquête de Magie Noire. C'était au moins trente ans à Azkaban. Même pour quelqu'un de son âge.

« Une personne parmi mes amis a émis l'idée en juin dernier que le véritable nom de Voldemort n'était pas Voldemort justement. Nous avons rapidement cherché parmi les noms des sang-purs mais aucun ne correspondait. Un nom pareil ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu. En septembre, nous avons donc commencé à chercher ce que nous pourrions trouver. D'après une source,

-La même que pour le Tabou, demanda Greengrass de son éternel ton brusque quand il travaillait ?

-En effet, confirma Anthony avant de continuer. D'après elle, il se proclamait descendant de Serpentard. Nous avons donc cherché dans la lignée de ce dernier. Qui s'éteint avec Morfin et Merope Gaunt. Or, le premier est en prison et la deuxième est morte en 1926. On en a déduit qu'il descendait probablement d'eux. On a donc cherché tout ce que l'on pouvait trouver. Mais il n'y avait rien à part l'inculpation et la condamnation à Azkaban de Morfin Gaunt pour le meurtre de trois moldus, Tom Jedusor ainsi que ses parents Thomas et Mary Jedusor.

-Et ensuite, insista-t-il ?

-Comme on était plus ou moins au point mort, on a cherché tous les Serpentard nés entre 1925 et 1926 qui ont été à Poudlard. C'était un travail assez long. Et un peu par hasard, nous sommes tombés sur le nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il est né le 31 décembre 1926 dans un orphelinat à Londres. Soit exactement le jour de la mort de Merope Gaunt. En plus de cela, il porte le même prénom et le même nom de famille que Tom Jedusor. Et son deuxième prénom est Elvis comme Elvis Gaunt.

-Cela aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre, objecta le chef des Aurors.

-De mémoire le prénom Elvis est assez peu donné au Royaume-Uni. Si on ajoute à cela le fait que Tom Jedusor et Merope Gaunt ont vécu dans le même village de leur naissance à environ vingt ans, à savoir Little Hangleton, c'est assez probable qu'ils aient pu se rencontrer.

-Autre chose, demanda le supérieur de son père ?

-Nos hypothèses ont comme principe que Tom Elvis Jedusor est bien Voldemort. Si c'est le cas, il est effectivement descendant de Serpentard lui-même. Il doit avoir des capacités de Légilimancie. Sa mère a probablement été abandonnée à son père puisqu'il a été élevé dans un orphelinat. Vers seize ans, il a probablement retrouvé Tom Jedusor et les a tués.

-Mais c'est Morfin Gaunt…

-On pense que c'est lui, l'interrompit Bertus. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas lui. »

Anthony comprit que ce n'était plus à lui d'intervenir. Aussi, il se concentra sur la future conversation entre son père et son chef.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Bertus ? Ton propre père a travaillé, et ton grand-père aussi. Ils…

-Je sais quelles sont les preuves, Frederik. Mais tout repose sur sa baguette et ses aveux. Nous n'avons aucune autre preuve. Pas de témoins, rien. La baguette peut avoir été volée et utilisée. Si demain un Mangemort me vole ma baguette et va faire un massacre chez les moldus, je serai accusé. Je me trompe ?

-Certes, accepta-t-il. Mais il reste le problème des aveux.

-Pour un Legilimens presque naturel, ça ne pose aucune difficulté d'implanter profondément des pensées dans une personne. Pour peu que Morfin ait été endormi, c'est encore plus aisé.

-Certes. Mais là n'est pas le problème. De toute façon, ces déductions et recherches ne peuvent constituer une preuve d'innocence. Il faudrait bien plus, les interrompu Bartemius Croupton.

-Je suis d'accord, confirma Bertus. Mais la question est toute autre.

-En effet. Pourrions-nous avoir l'identité de vos camarades, demanda finalement Greengrass à Anthony ?

-Je peux vous les amener ou faire amener ici si vous voulez. Ce sera probablement plus simple. »

Ils acceptèrent et libérèrent Anthony. Ce dernier se précipita alors en courant dans les couloirs. Il était réellement pressé. Il gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre, non sans tomber deux fois et arriva enfin à la salle de classe où il travaillait souvent avec ses amis.

Tous étaient là et furent surpris par son arrivée en trombe. Ils le laissèrent reprendre sa respiration. Quand ce fut fait, Saphir fut la première à parler :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Croupton Senior qui est l'adjoint du directeur du DJM, le chef des Aurors et mes parents sont là. Ils voudraient vous voir.

-Sont-ils au courant que…

-Que c'est toi la source pour le Tabou ? Non. Mais ils savent qu'on est amis. Si tu ne veux pas venir, c'est ton choix, lui proposa Anthony. »

Un long silence se fit. Il lui parut interminable et fut insupportable jusqu'à ce que Saphir reprenne la parole.

« Je veux bien venir. Mais il y a le problème des autres élèves dans les couloirs.

-On n'a qu'à y aller deux par deux, proposa à son tour Severus. Toi et moi suivons de quelques dizaines de secondes Lily et Anthony. On a rendez-vous où, interrogea-t-il ce dernier ?

-La salle de classe de DCFM. Ma tante est avec eux. Même si je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

-Alors on fait comme ça, statua finalement Saphir. Allez-y maintenant, on vous suit. »

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils quittèrent tous les quatre leur salle plus ou moins personnelle. Anthony n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui allait suivre. Il ne connaissait pas les intentions de ses parents et de leurs supérieurs. Il redoutait le pire mais savait que cela avait fort peu de chances d'arriver.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent tous les quatre sans encombre à la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. L'interrogatoire de Greengrass ne consista finalement qu'en une confirmation de ce qu'ils avaient dit. Il releva les noms et leur fit signer un parchemin enregistré par Croupton. Il donna également l'ordre à Saphir de quitter sa maison si jamais elle craignait pour sa vie. Aussitôt, Ariane se proposa pour l'accueillir, en véritable mère poule qu'elle était quand elle avait un bébé.

Anthony était suffisamment conscient quand il l'avait été pour savoir que dans ces moments, il ne valait mieux pas être un enfant menacé. Parce qu'elle devenait une véritable dragonne et extrêmement dangereuse.

Finalement, ils purent repartir avec la promesse qu'ils tiendraient compte de ce qu'ils avaient dit. Ce fut Saphir qui posa la question à mille Gallions.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a eu tout ce chambardement avec le professeur Slughorn, le professeur Fawley ainsi que les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall qui n'étaient pas au petit-déjeuner.

-Je n'en sais rien, avoua Anthony. Ils n'en ont pas parlé. Mais je pense que Dumbledore et Slughorn savaient peut-être une partie de la vérité. Après tout, ils étaient déjà professeur quand Voldemort était à Poudlard. Ils ont peut-être été interrogés sur son cas.

-Possible, dit-elle pour toute réponse. »

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement. Personne ne parla plus de la matinée pour le moins étrange. Ils préféraient rester sur leurs recherches et leurs devoirs. C'était, et de très loin, préférable. Ils perdraient du temps et de l'énergie à faire de nombreuses suppositions tout en sachant qu'ils n'auraient pas la moindre réponse. Aussi, ils laissèrent provisoirement tomber ce sujet, ne pouvant plus rien faire à son propos.

Les jours suivants, la vie de l'école reprit son cours. Tout le monde oublia ce qui s'était passé durant le petit-déjeuner du dimanche. Il y avait des choses plus importantes comme les devoirs et les cours. A vrai dire, personne n'avait rien su de ce qu'il se passait, à quelques exceptions près. Exceptions qui n'étaient prêtes de parler à n'importe qui de ce qu'elles savaient. Anthony, de son côté, retourna se préoccuper de ses différents projets. Il avait désormais pratiquement terminé son livre sur les Runes Anciennes. Il commençait également à décortique le sortilège de recopie qu'il avait trouvé à la bibliothèque. Cependant, il lui restait encore une part non négligeable au niveau de la difficulté. Bref, il avait encore beaucoup de pain sur la planche, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Le plus gênant dans toute l'histoire des origines supposées de Voldemort avait été quand Lily s'était rendue que ce qu'elle avait dit en plaisantant était, apparemment, la réalité. Ils avaient bien ri tous les quatre.

Les premiers jours de la semaine ne donnèrent guère l'impression que les Aurors et le DJM savaient quelque chose de très important. Les attaques, meurtres et enlèvements continuaient comme avant. Comme si rien ne s'était passé d'important. Dans la Gazette du Sorcier, toujours la même question sur la protection des civils et des simples habitants du monde magique.

Cependant, le jeudi, ils eurent enfin des nouvelles, mais pas nécessairement de la manière la plus prévisible. Quand ils descendirent prendre le petit-déjeuner, le journal n'était pas encore arrivé. Alors qu'ils mangeaient beaucoup en prévision des deux cours pratiques de Botanique et DCFM pour les Gryffondor, une nuée de hiboux et chouettes investit la Grande Salle.

Anthony paya l'animal qui lui apportait son journal et le posa sur le côté, voulant le lire un peu plus tard. Mais il remarqua bien vite quelque chose d'étrange. Tout le monde s'était arrêté de manger. Aussi, il reprit le sien et regarda le titre. Il comprit aussitôt.

 _Grande opération des Aurors : Deux Mangemorts tués et trois autres arrêtés._

 _Hier, lors d'une opération dans un lieu tenu confidentiel par le chef du Bureau des Aurors, une opération conjointe entre les Aurors et la Brigade des Sorciers Tireurs d'Elite a permis l'arrestation de trois Mangemorts. Certains d'entre eux sont d'éminents membres de notre communauté et leur arrestation provoque émoi chez de nombreuses personnes._

Avidement, il continua sur la première page, cherchant les noms de ceux qui auraient pu être arrêtés et tués. Il tomba ainsi sur le nom de Lucius Malefoy, arrêté pour tentatives de meurtres sur des Aurors et résistance à une arrestation. Il y avait aussi ceux de Corban Yaxley, le grand frère de Saphir, lui aussi arrêté. Anthony regarda discrètement à la table des vert et argent les réactions des élèves.

Elles étaient pour le moins partagées. Il pouvait Saphir se contenir d'exploser de joie. Son frère ne serait probablement plus chez elle avant un moment. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur qu'il reconnaissait entre mille. Elle riait rarement mais c'était le signe qu'elle était contente.

A l'inverse, de nombreux Serpentard semblaient beaucoup plus atterrés. Surtout parmi ceux qui étaient plus ou moins ouvertement en faveur de Voldemort. Ce qui ne surprenait guère Anthony. Beaucoup semblaient comprendre qu'un rude coup venait d'être porté à leurs aînés. Et que tout ne serait peut-être pas aussi facile.

La plupart des noms disaient quelque chose à Anthony mais il ne s'occupa guère de lire les articles. Ils ne diraient rien d'important. Surtout qu'il avait vu que le chef des Aurors en personne menait l'affaire. Et c'était un véritable coffre-fort de Gringotts quand ça touchait à son travail. Aussi, il n'apprendrait rien. Du moins, rien qu'il ne pouvait déduire de ce qu'il savait déjà.

Les jours suivants, l'ambiance fut soudainement plus légère à Poudlard. La Gazette du Sorcier n'annonça plus aucune disparition et plus aucun meurtre. A l'évidence, les arrestations de Mangemorts semblaient avoir porté un rude coup à ces derniers. Cependant, probablement sur recommandation personnelle de Greengrass, le journal restait prudent, déclarant notamment qu'il était fort peu probable que tous soient sous les verrous.

Anthony, naturellement, n'avait pas eu d'informations de son père. Autant parfois il en donnait quelques-uns sur son travail, autant là, c'était différent. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas attendues. Il savait dès le début que cette fois, il ne saurait rien de plus avant un certain temps. Ou alors simplement quelques bribes attrapées au vol quand il serait rentré chez lui pour les vacances de Noël. Et encore, s'il avait de la chance.

Aussi, il se concentra plus fortement sur ses études et ses projets. Autant avancer là où il le pouvait. La conduite de la guerre en cours n'était pas entre ses mains et il était loin de pouvoir donner des conseils de stratégie à son père en la matière. Encore moins à son supérieur d'ailleurs. Cependant, il put remarquer un changement dans le comportement de Slughorn. Ce dernier était beaucoup plus affable avec lui. Comme s'il essayait de le mettre dans de bonnes dispositions. Il était aussi moins courtois envers les enfants de Mangemorts présumés, puisque n'ayant toujours pas été condamnés.

Les autres enseignants, eux, n'avaient rien changé dans leurs manières d'êtres avec les élèves. Le professeur McGonagall était fidèle à elle-même. Au point qu'Anthony se demandait ce qui pourrait causer un comportement différent de sa part en cours que celui habituel. Il supposait que même une fin du monde imminente n'y arriverait pas.

La plus impressionnante restait le professeur Fawley, la tante d'Anthony. Cette dernière avait, au contraire, encore plus durci tous ses exercices. Il avait réellement l'impression de suivre un entraînement militaire, tel que son grand-père maternel le lui racontait parfois. C'était de plus en plus physique. Et tous les élèves de toutes les années étaient soumis à ce même traitement.

Naturellement, les couloirs étaient encore plus calmes. Peu de monde avait l'énergie de se battre lorsqu'il avait DCFM dans la journée. Ou même dans les jours prochains ou passés. Il valait mieux prendre autant de forces que possibles et faire le moins de vagues pour ne pas se faire punir. Car le concierge avait trouvé autre chose pour les heures de colle. A défaut de faire peur en faisant récurer des couloirs, des anciennes salles de classe, la salle des trophées ou des chaudrons, il les envoyait chez Jane. Cette dernière leur faisait alors d'impressionnants exercices physiques qui les lessivaient moralement et physiquement.

Rares étaient ceux qui étaient allés deux fois en retenue avec elle. Ses méthodes étaient peut-être brutales, mais au moins elles étaient efficaces. La seule menace d'une plainte chez elle suffisait à effrayer un élève de Septième Année, même quand elle était prononcée par un élève de Première Année minuscule. Anthony n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Il passait pour le petit garçon parfait auprès des enseignants et se satisfaisait de son image. En plus, il n'avait pas de raisons de désobéir au règlement.

Surtout, malgré quelques accusations de favoritisme, il savait qu'il subirait bien pire que n'importe quel autre élève, à l'exception d'Alice et Marlène, s'il venait à être collé avec sa tante. Et Anthony était peut-être à Gryffondor, mais il était extrêmement loin d'être suicidaire à ce point. Et il subirait deux fois supplémentaires la punition une fois rentré à la maison. Ou plutôt au château.

Au début du mois de novembre, une nouvelle série de meurtres eut lieu. Cependant, elle fut très vite stoppée par quelques arrestations. La presse, qui se résumait à la Gazette du Sorcier se confondait en suppositions diverses et variées. Mais la plupart étaient aussi absurdes les unes que les autres. Anthony avait toute une théorie, qu'il jugeait plutôt plausible.

Ce qu'il supposait était que les réunions de Mangemorts avaient été provisoirement arrêtées. Aussi, une probable surveillance de Little Hangleton n'avait rien pu donner. Et là, cette série de meurtres et enlèvements avait probablement permit de constater qu'il y avait eu une reprise de « l'activité » dans le secteur. Aussi, les Aurors avaient certainement monté toute une opération et capturer quelques Mangemorts.

Mais cette fois, ils n'avaient eu que des petits poissons. Pas un seul prisonnier d'envergure. Ce qui lui fit penser que personne n'avait de nouvelles des autres prisonniers capturés en octobre. Probablement qu'ils étaient très longuement interrogés par les Aurors. Peut-être tentaient-ils d'en retourner un ou deux. Mais il n'en était pas certain. C'était toujours une opération très risquée que d'avoir un espion à l'intérieur d'une organisation d'un véritable paranoïaque.

Lily, Saphir, Anthony et Severus passaient régulièrement du temps ensemble. Cependant, ils remarquèrent bien vite quelque chose d'étrange. Narcissa Black passait régulièrement près de leur coin. Elle se dirigeait à chaque fois vers le rayon Généalogie de la bibliothèque. C'était facile à savoir puisqu'il s'agissait de la seule section après la leur. En revanche, ils ne la voyaient jamais emprunter de livres. Elle était également de moins en moins souvent avec ses camarades de classe. Elle prenait souvent un air pensif et cachait parfois des lettres qu'elle recevait.

Tout cela cachait quelque chose. Anthony hésitait réellement à chercher ce qui pourrait causer un tel comportement chez la jeune femme en dernière année. Etait-ce que parce que son fiancé était emprisonné ? Se cherchait-elle quelqu'un qui aurait le sang assez pur pour lui convenir ? Les Black étaient assez exigeants avec cela. De toutes manières, il ne pouvait certainement pas aller lui en demander la raison, ce serait suicidaire.

Et puis il y avait le problème Dumbledore. Ce dernier était de moins en moins souvent présent aux repas. Comme s'il ne dirigeait plus réellement l'école. Ou qu'il avait quelque chose d'autre à faire, de plus important. Mais Anthony se demandait sérieusement ce qui pourrait le pousser à bouger et surtout pour quelles raisons. C'était tout-à-fait incompréhensible.

En effet, quand il était présent aux repas, il avait parfois comme des absences. Son regard se faisait beaucoup moins pétillant et il semblait alors réfléchir profondément à des sujets complexes. Du moins c'était l'avais d'Anthony et l'impression que cela donnait. Le côté excentrique du directeur n'était que pour masquer sa puissance. Qui était colossale.

Cependant, il eut bien vite la réponse concernant la première question. Vers la fin du mois de novembre, les attaques avaient repris. Mais cette fois, il n'y eut nulles arrestations, à l'exception d'un Mangemort retardataire lors de l'une d'elles. Cependant, il était à noter qu'après plusieurs attaques, il y avait eu une intervention rapide des Aurors et qu'un combat s'était engagé, causant la mort d'un des combattants du Ministère.

Cela fit alors comprendre à beaucoup de monde ce qui se jouait réellement dehors. Il ne s'agissait plus de simples meurtres et enlèvements. C'était la guerre. Et des gens mouraient des deux côtés.

Etrangement, au même moment, quelques rumeurs apparurent sur une possible ascendance moldue de Voldemort. Ces rumeurs furent balayées par quelques partisans de ce dernier mais revinrent bien vite, portées par d'autres voix du camp opposé.

Anthony n'avait pratiquement aucun doute quant à la responsabilité du patron de son père dans ces rumeurs. Greengrass était un Serpentard pur jus mais entièrement dévoué à ses idéaux. Ainsi qu'à la justice. Qu'il soit d'accord ou non avec les idéaux des Mangemorts, et il ne l'était pas, ne rentrait pas en ligne de compte. Ils désobéissaient à la loi, ils devaient être arrêtés et jugés, point à la ligne. Ce qui convenait parfaitement au garçon, qui était partisan de cette ligne.

En cette fin du mois de novembre, Anthony marchait dans un couloir désert avec Marlène. Ils étaient un mercredi en début de soirée et ils avaient voulu passer un peu de temps ensemble. Ils l'avaient décidé peu après leur petite nuit l'un à côté de l'autre dans la Salle Commune. Elle en profita pour s'excuser de son comportement des premières semaines de Première Année, mais il lui pardonna très facilement. Après tout, elle s'était ensuite rattrapée.

Alors qu'ils avançaient, ils entendirent soudain un bruit sourd devant eux. Ils s'interrogèrent du regard, décidant d'aller voir. Ce fut alors qu'ils entendirent plus ou moins distinctement :

« Sale sang-de-bourbe… toucher… conséquences ? »

Anthony écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il se passait probablement. Il remarqua alors Marlène avancer en marchant aussi vite que possible. Sa baguette n'était pas dans une main. Et surtout, elle laissait des traces flamboyantes sur le sol. Le garçon comprit aussitôt ce qu'il se passait et lâcha un grossier « Et merde ». Il se précipita à sa suite et parvint à la devancer.

Le tableau qui se présentait à lui était pour le moins violent. Trois élèves de Serpentard lançaient des sorts à une fille à la chevelure rousse prostrée au sol. Ou plutôt, deux élèves lançaient des sorts et une troisième regardait ailleurs. Il ne fallut guère de temps à Anthony pour reconnaître Lily. Instinctivement, il sortit sa baguette. Il n'avait aucune chance de les battre. Mais il vendrait chèrement sa peau. Il était à Gryffondor, par Merlin. Il devait se battre pour la défendre. Accessoirement parce que c'était aussi son amie.

Son arrivée avait au moins eu le mérite de surprendre ses trois adversaires. Le temps s'était comme figé alors qu'ils se fixaient. Finalement, le premier sortilège partit des vert et argent. Il parvint à les esquiver. Et à répliquer.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! _Stupefix_ ! _Petrificus Totalus_ ! »

Mais ses sortilèges et maléfices ne purent percer les boucliers mis en place par les Serpentard. Ces derniers commencèrent alors à répliquer. Anthony parvint à en esquiver quelques-uns mais il ne put échapper à la salve suivante. Il fut brutalement projeté en arrière et percuta violemment un mur. Le noir l'envahit pendant un temps indéterminé.

Anthony sentit alors une énorme bourrasque de vent souffler. Chose qui était fort étrange, surtout dans un couloir de Poudlard. Laborieusement, il reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait, se souvenant par la même occasion de l'altercation. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Le couloir était un véritable champ de bataille.

Les armures gisaient en de nombreux morceaux sur le sol. Le métal était enfoncé et éraflé, comme si elles venaient de livrer bataille. Toutes les vitres du couloir avaient tout bonnement disparues. Il apercevait un certain nombre de morceaux de verres sur le sol. Mais pas de quoi suffire. Le reste devait être en contrebas. Le sol était parsemé de traces comme s'il avait brûlé.

Mais plus impressionnant était la personne qui se tenait devant Lily et lui. La rousse était toujours prostrée sur le sol. Peut-être en larmes. Cependant, une autre chevelure encore plus rousse qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille autre se tenait debout, les protégeant ainsi.

C'était Marlène McKinnon dans toute sa fureur. Oh, il plaignait les Serpentard devant l'affronter. Mais il n'aurait certainement pas pitié d'eux. Il ne fallait pas déconner non plus. La jeune fille était réellement impressionnante. Elle semblait mesurer désormais plus de deux mètres.

Son ouïe s'éclaircit et il put comprendre la conversation, ou plutôt la dispute entre sa cousine et les vert et argent.

« Comment osez-vous vous en prendre à elle, hurlait la rousse ! C'est une élève de Deuxième Année !

-C'est une sang-de-bourbe, lui répliqua violemment l'un des Serpentard, dont il ignorait le nom. Elle n'a rien à faire ici ! Elle a volé sa magie à un sang-pur et doit mourir pour ça ! Tout comme toi, sale traître-à-ton-sang !

-Aïe, murmura Anthony pour lui-même. »

Il savait ce qui allait arriver. Et ne se trompa point. L'air s'épaissit brutalement. Dehors, la lune et l'éclairage naturel qu'elle fournissait disparurent tout aussi rapidement, couvert par d'immenses nuages noirs. Le couloir fut soudainement plongé dans la pénombre. Qui devint pratiquement de l'obscurité au fur et à mesure que les pouvoirs de Marlène se déchaînaient. Une immense bourrasque de vent fit chanceler leurs aînés.

Anthony savait ce qui allait arriver. Mais il n'allait certainement pas intervenir tout de suite en faveur de ceux qui étaient la cause de la douleur qui lui vrillait la tête. Le vent s'intensifia et sembla mystérieusement les épargner Lily et lui. Les Serpentard semblaient désormais morts de trouille. Pourtant, il était bien connu à Poudlard qu'il ne fallait pas pousser Marlène à bout. Mais ils semblaient l'avoir oublié ou l'avoir sous-estimé. Et ils allaient le payer cher.

« Je vous interdis de dire des choses pareilles, hurla encore plus fort la jeune fille ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de lâches qui ont peur d'attaquer leurs égaux ! Et quant à me traiter de traitre-à-mon sang, savez-vous au moins la vérité sur les origines de votre Voldemort de pacotille que vous aimez tant, ricana-t-elle méchamment ? C'est sang-mêlé qui a en plus un père moldu, s'esclaffa la rousse ! Un sang-mêlé élevé dans un orphelinat tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldu, continua-t-elle sur sa lancée. Un type qui s'appelle Tom Jedusor ! »

Le visage des Serpentard venait de passer par plusieurs émotions. La haine mais aussi l'effarement et finalement le doute. Anthony pouvait presque sentir leurs pensées. Ils se demandaient si elle avait raison ou tort. Ils n'allaient pas la contredire. Toutes leurs baguettes gisaient sur le sol. Durant son discours, Marlène les avait tous emprisonnés par des Maléfices du Saucisson. Elle reprit ensuite la parole.

« Peut-être devrais-je lui envoyer un message en utilisant vos cadavres, ricana-t-elle méchamment. »

Heu… Anthony aurait préféré ne pas entendre cela. Il sentait que Marlène perdait peu à peu le contrôle d'elle-même. Lily était toujours prostrée sur le sol. Et il n'y avait que lui qui semblait avoir une chance de la calmer. Il chercha sa baguette mais elle avait roulé loin de là. Et surtout elle était brisée, il ne savait trop comment. Alors que sa cousine continuait à menacer les vert et argent qui semblaient se faire pipi dessus, Anthony parvint à se relever, non sans moult difficultés.

Ses lunettes étaient cassées. Il voyait certes encore mais la douleur au crâne lui donnait l'impression que le monde tanguait dangereusement. S'aidant des murs, il s'approcha de Lily, qui était la plus proche de lui. Il remarqua alors sa baguette, gisant au sol. Elle était en saule avec un crin de licorne à l'intérieur. Elle le lui avait dit un jour.

Il hésitait à la prendre. Ce serait comme violer l'intimité d'une personne. Une baguette magique était une chose très personnelle pour un sorcier. Utiliser celle d'une autre personne était régulièrement difficile. Mais il voyait Marlène qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus. Il savait qu'à ce rythme, elle finirait par effectuer tuer les trois vert et argent. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Anthony prit la baguette en murmurant des excuses à Lily. Puis, il essaya un simple Sortilège de Lévitation sur un morceau de verre. Ce dernier se passa sans problèmes. Il remercia intérieurement la baguette. Après tout, d'après Ollivander, elles avaient une conscience. Puis, la mort dans l'âme, il visa le dos de sa cousine, tout en tentant de faire fi de son mal de tête qui devenait toujours plus atroce.

« _Petrificus Totalus_ , parvint-il finalement à murmurer. »

L'effet fut net. Le silence revint d'un seul coup. Puis, toute l'obscurité disparut tout aussi rapidement. Marlène s'effondra au sol, les bras alignés de long du corps et les jambes collées ensemble. La douleur à la tête devint toujours plus violente et Anthony finit par s'effondrer contre le mur, près de Lily. Ce fut à nouveau le noir complet.

La première chose que sentit Anthony en se réveillant fut une grande sensation de bien-être. Il se sentait bien. Il n'avait plus mal nulle part, à part un petit peu encore à la tête. Il parvint à lever les bras et se toucha le crâne. Ou du moins, ce qui était autour de ce dernier puisqu'il sentit un épais bandage. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Sans guère de surprises, la première chose qu'il vit fut le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie. Le bandage l'avait de toute façon mis sur la voie, il fallait être honnête.

Anthony commença à regarder ensuite autour de lui, gardant néanmoins les yeux mi-clos, pour s'habituer à la lueur du jour. Il supposait être resté inconscient au moins une demi-journée. Puisqu'ils étaient le soir quand il y avait eu l'altercation. Dont il n'avait absolument aucune idée des suites. Il remarqua sur sa droite une table de chevet avec quelques potions. Il y avait aussi ses affaires sur une chaise. Il décida alors de tourner la tête de l'autre côté.

Ce qu'il vit le surpris énormément. Lily était avachie sur une chaise, le corps penché en avant. Sa tête reposait sur le bord du matelas. C'était étrange qu'il ne l'ait pas sentie d'ailleurs. Mais bon. Elle semblait avoir veillée sur lui et être épuisée pour dormir ainsi. Machinalement, il lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Son lit était entouré de rideaux, probablement pour l'isoler du reste de l'infirmerie et qu'il soit au calme.

Les minutes passèrent et la jeune fille commença à remuer. Il enleva bien vite sa main de sa chevelure et la laissa se réveiller. Elle leva alors vers lui une tête endormie.

« Salut, salua-t-il Lily gaiement. Tu as bien dormi ? »

Le regard de la jeune fille se fit surprit avant de s'écarquiller. D'un seul coup, elle ne semblait plus du tout endormie, du moins sur le visage. Les cheveux, c'était autre chose. Un large sourire barra le visage de son amie. Sans qu'il ne le sente venir, son visage fut submergé par une cascade de cheveux roux. Et sa cage thoracique écrasée entre les bras et le corps de Lily Evans, qui semblait vouloir le tuer puisqu'il avait du mal à respirer.

« Du… du calme Lily, parvint-il à dire. Tu… Tu me fais… mal.

-Oups, pardon, s'escusa-t-elle en s'écartant. Mais tu comprends. Tu étais le premier à me venir en aide et quand tout était terminé tu étais inconscient. Et ça fait plusieurs jours que tu étais inconscient. Tu devais être transféré à Sainte-Mangouste demain si tu ne te réveillais pas. Mais comme tu t'es réveillé, tu ne seras pas transféré. D'ailleurs, Saphir est impatiente de te revoir et Sev a commencé à te préparer quelques potions qu'il connaît pour que tu te sentes mieux, débita-t-elle à toute vitesse. »

Il n'avait pratiquement rien compris. Il devait être honnête, il n'avait rien compris à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ou si, il avait bien saisi quelques brides. Devant son air perdu, Lily se mit à raconter toute l'histoire, depuis le début. Et c'était édifiant.

Elle se baladait dans un couloir pour trouver un portrait avec qui elle voulait converser quand plusieurs Serpentard l'avaient surprise. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se saisir de sa baguette qu'ils lui avaient lancé divers sortilèges. Ils s'étaient alors « amusés » à l'insulter elle et sa famille, ses amis mais aussi à lui faire mal à cause de la magie. Elle lui montra alors son avant-bras. Il était écris sang-de-bourbe dessus. C'était une cicatrice. De celles qui restaient pour toute la vie. Cela fit bouillir le sang d'Anthony qui commença à s'énerver.

Etrangement, Lily le prenait relativement bien et le calma rapidement. Elle lui répondit qu'elle s'en moquait. Et que Severus était en train de chercher une potion qui permettrait d'effacer la cicatrice en question. Anthony était certain que si c'était possible, son ami vert et argent en trouverait le moyen.

Elle continua ensuite son histoire en lui comptant comment il était intervenu alors qu'ils allaient se détourner d'elle. Ils avaient gagné le duel mais Marlène était intervenue à ce moment-là. Il lui raconta ce qu'il savait et avait vu avant qu'elle ne put continuer son récit.

La suite était encore plus surprenante. Narcissa Black, une des préfètes, passait par là par hasard. En entendant les cris et hurlements, elle avait finalement décidé de venir. Elle était arrivée au lieu de l'affrontement quelques secondes après qu'Anthony eut immobilisé sa cousine. De ce que la rousse avait entendu, elle s'était précipitée à leur chevet pour vérifier d'éventuelles blessures. Elle avait réalisé les premiers soins avant de s'occuper des élèves de sa maison.

Ensuite, des enseignants, alertés par la jeune femme, étaient arrivés. Ils avaient eux aussi constatés les dégâts. Marlène fut libérée et craqua en voyant Anthony complètement inconscient. Tout le monde fut transporté à l'infirmerie. Lily n'eut guère besoin de prendre un Philtre de Paix, tout comme Marlène.

Les Serpentard, pendant ce temps, se firent copieusement enguirlander par le directeur juste à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie. A l'intérieur de celle-ci, l'infirmière s'occupait de lui sous les regards de Marlène, Lily mais aussi Narcissa. La rousse lui raconta alors une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec elle à ce moment-là, à voix basse.

« C'est vrai ce que la cousine de McKinnon a dit à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres, demanda à la surprise de la jeune fille l'aînée ?

-Ça l'est, confirma-t-elle. On a un certain nombre de preuves et le reste ce sont des déductions logiques.

-Je m'en doutais, confirma la blonde. J'ai commencé à chercher depuis les rumeurs dans la presse. Il y avait un certain nombre d'éléments guère nets dans son histoire. Pourrais-tu m'indiquer ou trouver les preuves, demanda-t-elle très poliment ?

-Naturellement, répondit distraitement Lily. »

Ouaip. Vraiment, ça s'était bizarre. Narcissa Black qui regardait les origines de Voldemort et qui parlait à Lily pratiquement comme d'égale à égale, ça valait le détour. Sur le coup, la jeune fille n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait donné une information à une potentielle fidèle de Voldemort. Cependant, Anthony lui rappela que ce n'était peut-être pas ce que cela semblait être.

En effet, cela faisait quelques temps qu'il avait remarqué, avec ses amis, le comportement étrange de Narcissa Black. Comme si elle manigançait quelque chose en sous-main. Elle semblait souvent ailleurs. Et là, ce n'était que la suite logique de tous ces événements. Surtout, en sauvant une née-moldue et deux traitres-à-leur-sang des griffes de vert et argent, elle risquait gros. Très gros même. Et elle était même parfaitement au courant de ce qu'elle risquait.

C'était l'erreur que beaucoup de gens commettaient en la voyant. Anthony devait avouer que Narcissa était belle. D'une beauté froide et aristocratique. Mais si elle avait porté un autre nom que Black, il était certain qu'elle aurait eu foule de prétendants à Poudlard. En revanche, elle était bien plus qu'un beau minois. Même si elle n'était pas exceptionnelle, c'était une redoutable duelliste, une fois poussée dans ses retranchements. Elle était aussi excellente en Sortilèges et en Potions. Dans toutes les autres matières, elle n'était pas moins que très bonne à excellente.

Ouaip, Narcissa Black devait être parfaitement au courant de ce qu'elle risquait. Elle devait avoir mesuré les risques, et ainsi de suite. C'était une Serpentard pur jus. Elle incarnait pratiquement la maison à la perfection. Encore mieux que son probable ex-fiancé, toujours sous les verrous au Ministère, qui prenait la mouche dès qu'une personne l'insultait. A se demander comment il pouvait servir Voldemort. C'était un grand mystère pour Anthony.

D'après Lily, les Serpentard avaient été copieusement punis, non seulement par le directeur mais aussi par Slughorn. Lily était parmi ses élèves préférés et s'attaquer à elle était presque comme s'attaquer à lui. Elle lui raconta que selon Saphir et Severus, l'ambiance chez les vert et argent était étrange. Comme s'il y avait une ambiance de fin du monde disait-il. Pratiquement plus personne n'osait dire un mot de peur de se faire punir par Narcissa. Comme si quelque chose attendait d'exploser et que tout le monde angoissait à cette idée.

En dehors de cela, la vie normale avait rapidement continué au château. Ils étaient le dimanche après-midi. Il avait donc passé quatre jours totalement inconscient. C'était Marlène qui avait assuré la tenue du CAC. D'après Lily, cela avait été extrêmement calme. Son « exploit » lors de l'affrontement contre les Serpentard avait été très vite connu de tout le château. Aussi, personne dans le club n'avait semblé vouloir la contredire.

Lily avait assuré toute seule le Cours d'Education Sorcière, en leur expliquant pourquoi il n'était pas là. Elle était angoissée à l'idée d'avoir fait un seul truc de travers. Mais elle avait respecté tout le programme et avait tout fait comme il le fallait. Du moins, ce fut ce qu'il dit pour la rassurer. Cela avait eu au moins un mérite. Elle avait été obligée de prendre seule la parole en public et il n'était pas là pour la soutenir. Elle devenait peut-être de moins en moins timide avec le temps.

C'était Mary MacDonald et Alice qui avaient tenu le Club Moldu il y avait encore quelques dizaines de minutes. Lily, elle, voulait veiller sur lui. Il lui demanda alors :

« Mais tu as dormi combien de temps depuis mercredi ? »

La jeune fille rougit et ne répondit pas. Ce qui voulait certainement dire qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Il la soupçonnait de s'être inquiétée pour lui. C'était très gentil de sa part et réconfortant de voir qu'il comptait un peu pour elle. Elle devait certainement, du coup, le considérer comme un ami proche.

Dans tous les cas, cette évocation fit bailler Lily aux corneilles. Il voyait ses yeux commencer à lutter contre le manque de sommeil. Aussi, il lui ordonna de se coucher, si besoin était sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Après tout, il n'y avait pas réellement grand-monde dans cette pièce du château. Alors autant en profiter. Elle obéit et sortit du périmètre délimité par les rideaux avant d'aller probablement se rallonger et se rendormir. Elle semblait réellement épuisée.

Le reste de la journée fut assez calme. Ses amis et sa famille à Poudlard vinrent lui rendre quelques petites visites, leur racontant au passage quelques potins. Marlène profita de l'occasion pour s'excuser de son comportement. Elle semblait sincèrement regretter de s'être emportée et d'avoir failli tuer les trois élèves sur un coup de colère. Evidemment, Anthony le lui pardonna bien vite. Elle n'y était pas pour grand-chose. Il supposait que cette fois, sa colère avait été amplifiée par la peur de perdre Lily et lui. C'était même fort probable selon lui.

Naturellement, Lily ne put s'empêcher de lui donner immédiatement les cours et tous les devoirs. Néanmoins, l'infirmière décida de le garder encore au moins deux jours. Deux jours qui semblèrent une éternité pour Anthony. Il s'ennuyait à mourir. Il lisait autant que possible, avançait autant que possible. Mais c'était loin d'être assez pour combler toute une journée du début à la fin.

Le mardi, Ollivander arriva dans l'infirmerie, mandaté par ses parents. Il était chargé de lui fournir une nouvelle baguette magique. Anthony en essaya de nombreuses mais finit par trouver la sienne. Elle était en bois de cèdre avec une plume de phénix. Il trouvait qu'elle était fort adaptée à sa personnalité. Le bois signifiait qu'il avait une grande force de caractère et une grande perspicacité, bien qu'il doutait souvent de cette dernière. Enfin, cela signifiait aussi qu'il était d'une grande loyauté et qu'il valait mieux éviter de s'en prendre aux gens qu'il aimait. Ce qui était fort à propos puisqu'il avait défendu Lily.

Finalement, le mercredi matin, il put rejoindre ses camarades pour le petit-déjeuner, provoquant ainsi une grande acclamation à la table des rouge et or. Immédiatement, il rougit et voulut s'enfuir en courant. Ou disparaître littéralement. Ouaip, cette dernière solution était moins radicale et tout aussi efficace. Et même plus spectaculaire. Les cours reprirent normalement pour lui. Slughorn se montra étrangement joyeux de le revoir, de même que Flitwick.

Si cela ne le surprenait pas tant que ça pour l'enseignant des Potions, puisqu'il avait commencé depuis la visite des Aurors et du DJM à Poudlard à propos des origines de Voldemort à tenter d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces d'Anthony, cela le surprenait plus de la part du professeur de Sortilèges.

Anthony n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'être parmi les favoris de Flitwick. Au plus était-il un très bon élément de la classe. Mais quand on avait Lily Evans dans la même maison et la même année, c'était difficile d'être dans les préférés du professeur avec des ancêtres gobelins. Aussi, il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Le jeudi, il eut à nouveau un cours pratique de DCFM. Cependant, dans son « infinie bonté » selon les propres mots de sa tante, cette dernière permit à Anthony de ne faire qu'une séance allégée. Il avait été lourdement blessé et il ne fallait pas trop pousser, au risque de se blesser ou de se sentir mal. Ce qui aurait été particulièrement stupide. Cependant, il participa aux duels, où il put constater qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main depuis l'altercation avec les élèves de Septième Année.

Le vendredi matin, le cours de Sortilèges fut tout aussi étrange pour le garçon. Le professeur, alors qu'ils travaillaient en binôme sur le sortilège de Danse Endiablée. Anthony avait un peu de mal. Et, à sa grande surprise, le professeur Flitwick s'arrêta près de lui pour lui montrer personnellement comment faire. A partir de là, au troisième essai, il réussit parfaitement à lancer le sort.

Aussi, il s'en ouvrit à Marlène, avec qui il était en binôme dès la fin du cours, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers celui d'Histoire de la Magie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a Flitwick, demanda-t-il ? Il est bizarre depuis mercredi.

-Il était le premier professeur à arriver là où nous nous sommes battus la semaine dernière avec les Serpentard. Je pense qu'il a eu peur que tu ne meures ou un truc dans le genre. Sans compter que Lily était complètement traumatisée les jours suivants. Et ce n'est que mardi en Sortilèges qu'il a pu voir qu'elle allait mieux. Ce qui correspondait avec ton réveil.

-Heu…

-En gros, il a compris qu'il avait failli perdre ses deux meilleurs élèves de cette classe de Sortilèges, résuma finalement Marlène. Et Lily était chamboulée parce que tu étais inconscient et elle avait du mal à faire ses sortilèges.

-Mais pourquoi ça ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'est rapidement remise de l'affrontement et qu'elle avait décidé de passer outre ? »

Anthony ne comprenait absolument rien de ce que voulait peut-être sous-entendre sa cousine. Absolument rien du tout. Elle parlerait gaélique qu'il comprendrait un peu mieux. Encore que ce n'était pas certains puisqu'ils parlaient tous les deux un petit peu le gaélique. C'était utile pour les défenses de Caisteal Maol.

« Tu lui a emberlificoté le cerveau, lui répondit Marlène en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ça veut dire quoi, « emberlificoté le cerveau », demanda Anthony en fronçant les sourcils ? »

L'arrivée devant la salle d'Histoire de la Magie permit à la destinataire de la question de ne pas avoir à répondre. Anthony, lui, oublia la fin de la conversation en haussant les épaules. Il aimait bien l'Histoire de la Magie. Si l'on exceptait le professeur Binns et ses cours, c'était assez intéressant. Il envisageait même, pour le moment, de garder la matière pour les ASPIC. Il avait de bonnes notes et travaillait le strict minimum.

Le vendredi signifiait aussi le retour du CAC pour Anthony. Il fut acclamé par tous les présents. Ces derniers semblaient sincèrement heureux de le revoir. Il avait l'impression de leur avoir un peu manqué. Cependant, ils déchantèrent bien vite quand il décida de reprendre exactement comme avant l'affrontement avec les Serpentard. Il apprit également que Marlène avait menacé de s'énerver sur tout élève tentant de se venger sur des vert et argent. Cela avait suffi à calmer toute velléité de vengeance.

Puis, il réintégra le Cours d'Education Sorcière. Juste au moment où il y avait une leçon sur le Magenmagot et les privilèges des familles de l'aristocratie magique. En réalité, cette leçon devait courir sur plusieurs semaines tellement elle était longue. Mais il tenta de la rendre intéressante. Ces jeunes enfants, bien qu'il fût à peine plus âgé qu'eux, devaient savoir où ils mettaient les pieds. Et surtout, qui ils pouvaient offenser ou non, quelles étaient les forces en présence et ainsi de suite.

En réalité, cette leçon était l'une des plus importantes selon lui. Car elle introduisait tout ce qui allait suivre derrière. Les cours pour bien paraître en société quand ils étaient en contact avec des sang-purs fortunés faisant partie des hautes sphères de la société. Ils devaient l'apprendre pour leur futur.

Trois questions revinrent tarauder Anthony. Celle de former le CAC pour les élèves actuellement en Première Année était la première. L'altercation avec les Serpentard avait eu pour effet de faire revenir la question dans ses pensées. Il ne voyait pas d'objections théoriques à faire la même chose pour eux.

La deuxième question était de faire la même chose que le CES pour les élèves de son année. Eux aussi méritaient cette formation. Ils n'avaient pas de raison de se voir être défavorisés pour des simples questions d'âges. Ou alors mettre ça en place l'année prochaine. Il devrait en parler avec Kervan et Mary.

La dernière question était liée à la première. Il envisageait de créer la même chose que le CM pour les élèves de l'année en dessous. Voire même de l'étendre à eux. Ouaip. Cette solution était peut-être préférable. Il se jura de finaliser ce projet pour le CM du dimanche et de demander leur avis aux élèves présents. Le but serait de les intégrer après la rentrée de Janvier. Mais il avait encore un peu de temps.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre :) Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour dire ce qui vous a plu ou non, vos réflexions et vos éventuelles questions sur l'histoire, des personnages ou même sur ma vision de l'univers Harry Potter :)


	7. Autres Conséquences, Publicité et Problè

Bonjour à toutes et à tous :) Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous voulez lire ce nouveau chapitre. Dans ce cas, j'espère que vous avez lu les précédents, sinon vous aurez du mal :)

Je tiens à préciser que j'ai déjà bien entamé le tome 3 de la série. Il suit son rythme comme normalement.

Mais, avant tout, les Réponses aux Reviews :

 **IceQueen38 :** Merci pour ta review :) Elle m'a fait plaisir :) Je suis aussi très content que ce chapitre t'ai plu :)

 **adam42230 :** Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir :)

 **Sam :** Merci pour ta review, même si c'est sur le chapitre 4 :) Pour le moment, une année scolaire (y compris les mois de juillet et août précédent l'année) correspond à un tome. Cela dit, ça pourrait changer à la fin. Je ne sais pas encore si l'histoire se terminera au bout de la Septième Année ou un peu plus tard. Ça reste encore à voir. Tout n'est pas encore parfaitement fixé.

 **Reading in the Moonlight :** Merci pour la review :) Ce qui est drôle avec ta conception de l'histoire et du jeu de rôle, c'est que je m'imagine en bonne partie l'histoire de cette manière, en quelque sorte. Pas entièrement naturellement, mais j'essaye parfois de me mettre dans la peau des personnages (ce qui est parfois compliqué). Concernant Anthony, il est normal qu'il ne soit pas assez fort pour battre les Serpentard. Il est en Deuxième Année. Tu t'attends à quoi ? Qu'il soit aussi fort que Dumby à plus de 80 balais ? Faut pas déconner :D En fait, j'a voulu faire une fic à peu près réaliste. Et le fait qu'il puisse les battre n'était clairement pas du tout réaliste. Et la suite arrive maintenant :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Autres Conséquences, Publicité et Problèmes**

Anthony avait rapidement finalisé ce qui concernait l'extension du Club Moldu aux élèves de l'année en dessous. Aussi, il présenta son idée le dimanche à la fin de ce dernier. La plupart des élèves acceptèrent bien vite. Après tout, la salle était assez grande pour comporter plus d'une centaine de personne.

Chose qui posait problème à Anthony. En effet, il serait dans une mauvaise posture si les élèves de Première Année étaient beaucoup trop nombreux à être intéressés. La salle avait beau être très grande, elle n'était pas immense non plus. Et ils arriveraient rapidement au bout de ses capacités. Surtout qu'il fallait que tous aient un minimum de place. La seule solution était de couper en deux le tout.

Il écarquilla les yeux quand il réalisa ce qu'il pouvait faire. En cherchant un autre jour, il pouvait répartir les élèves de Première Année en deux groupes qui alterneraient entre le dimanche avec ceux de Deuxième Année et un autre jour avec ceux de Première Année. Encore que ça complexifierait les choses jugeait-il. Et tout gérer serait d'autant plus compliqué.

Et puis il fallait être honnête, les gens ne venaient pas tout le temps au CM. Juste quand ils le voulaient. Aussi, l'un des choses qu'il pouvait faire aussi était de n'ouvrir que le club aux élèves actuellement en Première Année l'année suivante. Ainsi, cela lui laisserait plus de temps pour réfléchir à leur programme et organiser les choses.

Ouaip. C'était peut-être préférable. Il s'éviterait de très nombreux maux de têtes en faisant cela. Anthony n'était pas fou. Il savait quand c'était extrêmement difficile. Et parfois, il préférant prendre la facilité, même s'il fallait attendre un peu plus longtemps. Et puis eux avaient bien commencé en Deuxième Année, non ? Ceux arrivant après eux pouvaient bien le faire, jugeait-il.

Pour le CAC, il en était arrivé à la même conclusion. En effet, sa tante faisait un programme sportif même pour les élèves de Première Année. Aussi, ils n'avaient guère besoin du CAC puisque ce dernier avait été fondé pour limiter les problèmes liés au manque de pratique dans les cours de Chassepatates. Anthony, sous les conseils d'Alice, finit par prévoir tout de même un programme pour les élèves actuellement en Première Année pour l'année suivante.

Il aviserait ensuite en fonction du professeur qui remplacerait sa tante. En effet, s'il était de la même trempe, il était peu probable qu'il le mette en place pour les plus jeunes. Ils n'auraient probablement pas besoin de lui avant un certain temps. Intérieurement, il espérait que ce soit le cas. Cela voudrait dire qu'ils sont satisfaits de leurs enseignants. Ce qui était en général plutôt bon signe puisqu'ils étaient ainsi plus attentifs.

L'ambiance à Poudlard devint peu à peu un peu plus joyeuse. Malgré les disparitions récurrentes dehors, elles étaient moins courantes qu'au début de l'année ou pendant la fin des vacances d'été. Surtout, Noël approchait à grands pas. La neige faisait de plus en plus souvent son apparition, donnant un petit air de fêtes à l'école. Anthony trouvait cette dernière magnifique sous son manteau blanc.

Il y avait aussi le fait que la routine ait repris le dessus depuis son altercation avec des Serpentard. Tout était beaucoup plus calme. Il avait son petit train-train quotidien et ne se préoccupait guère du reste, notamment de Voldemort. Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour le moment, alors il ne faisait rien. Du moins, rien de direct. Il n'avait aucune recherche à faire, aucune influence. Cela lui permettait de se concentrer sur ses propres projets. Et de surveiller les Maraudeurs.

Cependant, tout ne pouvait pas durer éternellement ainsi. Cela aurait été beaucoup trop simple. Tout aurait été trop idéal. Trop beau pour être vrai. Pourtant, il aurait pu voir des signes avant-coureurs s'il avait un peu plus fait attention à ce qui l'entourait. Narcissa Black parlait régulièrement avec son plus jeune cousin, y compris en public. Elle avait même recommencé à parler avec le plus âgé. Même si ce dernier n'en parlait pas, Anthony n'avait rien trouvé d'extraordinaire à cela.

Cependant, il n'y avait pas que cela et il s'en rendit compte plus tard, alors qu'il remontait le fil des événements. Depuis l'affrontement avec les Serpentard, elle parlait de moins en moins avec les partisans de Voldemort et des Mangemorts dans sa maison. Elle les punissait même quand elle les surprenait à insulter des élèves nés-moldus de sang-de-bourbe. Tout cela aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Il y avait aussi les lettres. Elle écrivait souvent des lettres à la bibliothèque et en recevait tous les matins, ou presque. Pourtant, elle ne les lisait jamais dans la Grande Salle. Comme si elle ne voulait pas que quiconque puisse lire par-dessus son épaule ou risquer d'intercepter sa correspondance.

Enfin, elle passait de plus en plus de temps à la bibliothèque toute seule. Anthony et ses amis pouvaient le voir puisqu'elle était de l'autre côté de l'allée centrale, à leur opposé. Elle travaillait énormément, pratiquement comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils en profitaient pour parfois l'observer à la dérobée. Dans ses moments, ils se disaient qu'elle était effectivement une sorcière redoutable. Certes pas au niveau de certaines sorcières et certains sorciers qui travaillaient durs depuis plus longtemps, mais elle s'améliorait rapidement.

Tout avait commencé ainsi. Mais tout bascula à la fin de la première semaine de décembre. Anthony marchait avec Lily dans les couloirs en sortant du dernier cours de la semaine, celui de Métamorphose. Il avait encore quelques dizaines de minutes de tranquillité avant le CAC. Aussi, il en profitait pour expliquer un certain nombre de choses sur la métamorphose à son amie. Cette dernière était toujours aussi peu douée dans la matière. Lui commençait à maîtriser normalement sa baguette et cela lui allait parfaitement désormais. Il avait gardé l'ancienne, mais uniquement pour de simples raisons affectives. On n'oubliait jamais sa première baguette magique.

Alors qu'ils avançaient tranquillement, ils entendirent des bruits d'altercation. Aussitôt, Anthony fronça les sourcils et sortit sa baguette. Lily fit très rapidement de même. On n'était jamais trop prudent dans une école où à la place de poings, les élèves utilisaient des baguettes magiques.

Le duo se mit à avancer prudemment. Ils ne savaient pas exactement où avait lieu l'altercation. Aussi, il valait mieux être sur ses gardes. Ils pouvaient tomber dessus à chaque détour de couloir. Prudence était mère de sureté à Poudlard.

Petit à petit, les voix se firent de plus en plus proche. D'après ce qu'ils pouvaient entendre, la dispute était à propos de mariage, d'honneur et autres choses similaires. Il semblait y avoir au moins une personne contre au moins deux autres. Au moins car il pouvait toujours y avoir des personnes silencieuses d'un côté comme de l'autre. Le duo finit par arriver à un virage. Ils sentaient qu'ils étaient tous prêts. Alors qu'Anthony s'apprêtait à surgir, Lily le retint par le bras et lui murmura rapidement :

« Prend ça, regarde ce qui se passe et qui est dans le couloir. »

Il remarqua alors qu'elle lui tendait un petit miroir. Il la remercia rapidement de son intelligence et tendit légèrement le bras. Il put alors voir, de manière inversée qui était présent.

Le regard d'Anthony s'écarquilla de stupeur en identifiant les participants de la, pour le moins virulente, dispute. Face à eux, Narcissa Black qui semblait se défendre. Il pouvait parfaitement voir qu'elle était à cran. Comme si quelque chose lui faisait redouter le pire. Il voyait sa main qui tenait nerveusement sa baguette.

Face à elle, et donc tournant le dos aux deux élèves de Première Année, quatre Serpentard, apparemment en dernière année. Au fil de la conversation, ils reconnurent Rabastan Lestrange, le frère du mari de Bellatrix. Il y avait également Epidemis, prénom qu'Anthony trouvait horrible au passage, Bullstrode et deux autres, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Certains semblaient également avoir sorti leur baguette. Il se demandait combien de temps cela faudrait-il pour en venir au duel. Probablement quelques minutes seulement.

Les deux Gryffondor regardèrent donc quelques minutes, qui leur parurent une éternité. Après tout, cela pouvait être une mine d'informations. Certes, aucun des deux n'était du genre à écouter aux portes. Mais là, il y avait quelque chose qui intéresserait probablement Saphir et Severus. Ils apprirent ainsi qu'apparemment, la benjamine des filles Black s'éloignait de la « voie » prônée par Voldemort. Au point de sanctionner les bons sorciers s'en prenant aux voleurs de magie, aussi appelés sang-de-bourbe.

Alors que les minutes s'écoulaient lentement, tout dérapa soudainement. Deux Serpentard tirèrent leur baguette et commencèrent à attaquer Narcissa. Cette dernière se protégea derrière un bouclier parfaitement exécuté. Anthony prévint Lily et ils sortirent de leur « cachette », apparaissant derrière les assaillants. Ces derniers se concentraient sur leur camarade de maison et ne virent donc pas les deux élèves de Première Année arriver derrière eux.

Le duo se répartit très vite leurs adversaires. Lily prit ceux de gauche et Anthony ceux à leur droite. Ils lancèrent de toutes leurs forces un Maléfice du Saucisson chacun. A quatre mètres, de dos, contre des cibles immobiles, ils étaient certains de faire mouche. Et cela ne manqua pas. Les deux élèves les plus proches des murs s'écroulèrent d'un seul coup.

Les deux autres étudiants se retournèrent et eurent un coup d'arrêt en voyant deux élèves qu'ils considéraient comme des demi-portions face à eux. Cependant, ce coup d'arrêt fut parfaitement utilisé par Narcissa qui annula son bouclier et visa l'un des adversaires restant. Le dernier fut neutralisé par les rouge et or sans qu'il ne puisse résister, s'étant retourné vers sa camarade, qu'il jugeait plus dangereuse.

Le combat avait été bref et peu violent. A vrai dire, il n'y avait pratiquement pas eu d'échanges de sortilèges. Les quatre assaillants avaient été surpris par l'arrivée impromptue, pour eux du moins, des deux Gryffondor. Et voir ces derniers porter secours à une Serpentard était vraiment, mais alors vraiment, peu courant.

Alors qu'ils allaient continuer leur chemin, Lily et Anthony furent interpellés par la dernière fille des Black. Ils se retournèrent, parfaitement synchronisés. Le regard de la jeune femme était fier et froid. Son visage semblait gravé dans le marbre. Comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait la faire changer d'expression.

« Je vous remercie de m'être venue en aide, les remercia-t-elle poliment. »

Anthony remarqua qu'elle fronçait le nez quand elle regardait Lily. Elle le faisait face à toutes les personnes qu'elle pensait inférieures, il fallait être honnête. Cependant, c'était beaucoup moins perceptible que lors de leur rentrée de Première Année. C'était comme si elle avait décidé d'être plus conciliante mais que les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure. Après tout, on ne reniait pas toute son éducation en un rien de temps.

« Nous vous en prions, lui répondit Anthony pour Lily et lui, histoire de ne pas commencer une dispute qui pourrait se terminer à coup de sorts. Et cette fois, ils n'en sortiraient pas vainqueurs. »

Pour toute réponse, Narcissa Black hocha poliment la tête avant de se concentrer sur ses camarades. Elle ressortit sa baguette et alla se placer devant la tête du plus proche d'elle. Comprenant ce qu'elle allait faire et que rien ne l'en dissuaderait, Anthony décida de fermer les yeux et attira Lily avec lui.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait leur faire, lui demanda cette dernière ?

-Un truc pas très autorisé, lui répondit-il en chuchotant.

-Mais… Mais… C'est… Tu devais…

-Quoi ? Lui dire quoi, l'interrompit Anthony ? Si je lui avais dit de ne pas lancer des Oubliettes, ils se souviendraient de notre intervention. Et crois-moi, il vaut mieux ne pas se retrouver avec certains Serpentard de Septième Année sur le dos.

-Mais… C'est interdit, réalisa-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux !

-Le CAC aussi, donna pour toute réponse Anthony. Tout comme le CM. »

Face à cet argument pratiquement imparable, Lily se renfrogna et décida de le bouder jusqu'à la fin de la journée, y compris donc pendant le CAC auquel ils se rendaient. La leçon en elle-même se passa sans soucis. Cette dernière était consacrée au combat un infériorité numérique. C'était une chose qu'ils ne voyaient pas encore en DCFM. Aussi, comme ils travaillaient beaucoup les duels en un contre un et les créatures magiques en cours, il faisait souvent travailler le CAC sur les combats qu'il appelait multiples. En résumé, quand ils comportaient un nombre de combattants supérieur à deux.

« Quand vous êtes face à deux adversaires, vous devez toujours vous arranger pour les surveiller. Si l'un d'eux sort de votre champ de vision, vous êtes fichus. Ici, on va considérer qu'ils ne sont que deux contre un. On travaillera normalement l'année prochaine les combats avec plus de trois personnes et avec l'élément de surprise. En attendant, je vais vous faire la démonstration avec Saphir et Frederick. »

Ce dernier était un Poufsouffle qui s'entendait bien avec Jeremiah Abbot, le frère de Kathleen. Il était un bon duelliste et parmi les meilleurs de sa maison. Ce qui était assez ironique puisque c'était un garçon très réservé en temps normal et qui ne parlait que peu avec ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien.

Oui, Anthony avait déjà commencé à prévoir le programme pour leur Troisième Année. Il faisait déjà un certain nombre d'ébauches. Il chargeait les Serdaigle de trouver des sortilèges et maléfices adaptés à leur niveau tandis que lui s'occupait de déterminer qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient faire et quand. C'était un véritable travail d'équipe. Et puis les Serdaigle commençaient à bien l'aimer, il fallait être honnête. Il était prévoyant en décidant de préparer pour les années suivantes. Il se disait qu'ainsi, il aurait beaucoup plus de temps libre pendant les vacances.

Bon, ok, en réalité, il aimerait prévoir le programme sur plusieurs années en avance. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment possible. Ils ne savaient pas trop comment seraient les futurs enseignants en DCFM. S'ils savaient ce qu'ils apprendraient en Sortilèges, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils apprendraient dans la première matière. Car tous savaient que sa tante ne resterait qu'une seule et unique année.

Finalement, le cours se déroula parfaitement. Même si Lily lui faisait la tête, elle écouta parfaitement ce qu'il disait. Après tout, c'était dans son intérêt. Elle lui fit également la tête les jours suivants, ne lui parlant plus du tout. Cela avait jeté un froid sur leur petit groupe d'ami. Saphir avait clairement pris le parti d'Anthony quand elle avait tout appris. Pour elle, il était inconcevable de laisser des agresseurs conscients de ce qui était arrivé et d'éviter d'être des cibles de ces derniers, alors même qu'on n'avait que peu de chances face à eux.

Severus était beaucoup plus incertain. Il était plutôt d'accord avec Saphir, du moins ce fut ce qu'il dit à Anthony, mais il ne voulait certainement pas perdre l'amitié de Lily. Le jeune rouge et or se rendit compte que le Serpentard avait toujours peur de ne pas être accepté. Et être rejeté par sa meilleure et première amie serait quelque chose de véritablement traumatisant pour lui. Aussi, il comprit quand il lui parla beaucoup moins que par le passé. Aussi, ils se désolidarisèrent quelque peu.

Le vendredi suivant, Anthony eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Alors il fit comme à chaque fois que c'était le cas, il prit une grosse couverture et alla dans la Salle Commune. Le feu de cette dernière avait d'étranges capacités apaisantes et relaxantes. Il pouvait abîmer son regard dedans sans problèmes. Il était triste que Lily lui faisait la tête pour une raison aussi stupide. En retour, il la boudait aussi. Et cela lui manquait. Terriblement.

Anthony adorait passer des moments avec elle. C'était tout simplement génial. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, même si cela concernait souvent les cours et les professeurs. Ou alors leurs recherches annexes aux cours. Ces moments passés en tête-à-tête lui manquaient. Il espérait que leur brouille ne durerait pas trop longtemps. Il voulait les retrouver.

Mais le garçon ne se faisait guère d'illusions. Lily était probablement l'une des personnes les plus bornées parmi les Gryffondor. Seuls peut-être Potter et Black pouvaient se targuer de l'être plus qu'elle. Même lui était loin de l'être autant qu'elle. Aussi, il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps leur dispute pourrait durer. Encore des jours, des semaines, des mois ? Qui pouvait le dire ? Il n'irait certainement pas faire le premier pas. Il avait raison. Point à la ligne.

Bon, ok, il comprenait la position de Lily, se morigéna-t-il. Mais c'était loin d'être la meilleure chose à faire quand on avait un strict minimum d'instinct de survie. Aussi, c'était pour cela qu'il jugeait ne pas avoir à s'excuser d'avoir eu raison. C'était à elle de venir vers lui pour lui demander de lui pardonner. Pas l'inverse. Il avait aussi bien trop de fierté pour cela.

Anthony pensait souvent à ce genre de choses quand il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. A savoir en général le soir. Il dormait aussi un peu moins bien, se ressassant toujours les mêmes idées dans la tête. Mais il était bien prêt à accepter cela. Et puis quoi de toute manière ? Allaient-ils rester amis toute leur vie ? Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Si elle ne voulait plus qu'ils soient amis, et bien ils ne le seraient plus. Mais il n'allait certainement pas s'excuser.

Cependant, dès le lundi suivant, il n'eut plus l'occasion d'y penser. Ce jour-là, il fut parmi les premiers à pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, s'étant réveillé exceptionnellement tôt, au point même de précéder Lupin, chose extrêmement rare, il fallait être honnête. Il fut aussi l'un des premiers livrés par la Gazette du Sorcier. Non pas par un hibou du journal mais par celui de la famille. Il lui donna donc quelques morceaux de bacon avant de prendre le journal et de regarder les titres.

La tartine de beurre qu'il portait à sa bouche s'arrêta en plein chemin alors qu'il fixait le titre. Il écarquilla les yeux, la tartine toujours en l'air. Prenant conscience de la situation gênante, il la reposa dans son assiette et prit correctement le journal pour lire le titre en entier.

 _Scandale : Les véritables origines de Voldemort révélées. Qui savait ?_

 _Il y a quelques temps, une personne dont nous tairons le nom mais qui est digne de confiance nous a contacté pour une raison très précise. Elle prétendait connaître les origines de celui qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort. Devant nos marques d'intérêt, elle nous a alors envoyé un certain nombre de preuves avec des références pour ces dernières. Si le reste n'est que déductions, il est raisonnable de constater qu'elles sont fort probables et très troublantes… La suite en page 2._

Aussitôt, Anthony déplia le journal et l'ouvrit. C'était un véritable tremblement de terre qui risquait de se produire dans le monde magique britannique. Il n'osait imaginer la tête des partisans de Voldemort en ce moment-même. Il lut donc la suite de l'article.

 _Nous avons ainsi appris un certain nombre de choses. Ce dénommé Voldemort, qui tente de faire passer son message par la terreur, se prétend descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Or, tout sorcier et toute sorcière de bonne éducation saura que les derniers descendants de ce fondateur de notre estimée école de sorcellerie étaient les Gaunt. Ces derniers ont pratiquement disparu. Morfin Gaunt purge actuellement une peine pour un triple meurtre à Azkaban. Il s'agit de ceux de Thomas et Mary Jedusor ainsi que de leur fils, Tom Jedusor, commis à l'été 1943. Sa sœur, Merope Gaunt, est morte le 31 décembre 1926 tandis que leur père, Elvis Gaunt, est mort dans l'intervalle._

 _Cette personne, et nos recherches ont conduit au même point, a donc émis l'hypothèse que ce Voldemort était le fils de Merope Gaunt puisque sinon, il utiliserait probablement son titre de Lord Gaunt par fierté envers son père. De plus, Morfin Gaunt n'a, semble-t-il, jamais ne pris femme. L'autre hypothèse sous-jacente était que l'enfant en question naquit entre 1924 et le 31 décembre 1926._

 _Ainsi, après de longues et infructueuses recherches dans les différentes maisons de Poudlard, de recherches généalogiques diverses et variées, que nous réalisâmes également de notre côté pour vérifier les dire de cette personne, nous tombâmes sur un nom fort familier. Tom Elvis Jedusor. Le lecteur attentif se souviendra du nom de Tom Jedusor, assassiné par Morfin Gaunt en 1943_

 _._

 _Un lecteur très attentif et au fait de la généalogie dans certaines familles sorcières remarquera une autre chose très troublante. En effet, il possède exactement le même prénom et même nom de famille que Tom Jedusor. Dans le monde sorcier, il est régulier de donner son prénom à son premier fils. Son nom identique à celui de Jedusor ne ferait que pointer en direction d'une filiation avec Tom Jedusor, assassiné en 1943._

 _Son second prénom est identique à celui d'Elvis Gaunt. Or, si ce prénom est plus en vogue depuis quelques années dans le monde moldu, il reste fort rare à cette époque, encore plus dans le monde magique, sachant quel prénom est beau ou non._

 _Ce Tom Jedusor est entré à Poudlard en 1938, signe qu'il est né entre septembre 1926 et août 1927. Or, il est indiqué, dans le registre de Poudlard, qu'il naquit le 31 décembre 1926 et que sa lettre fut envoyée dans un orphelinat moldu à Londres. Nous avons donc enquêté sur le terrain. Prenant sur nous l'ignorance crasse des Moldus sur nombre de sujets et leur incapacité à croire à la magie, nous sommes allés vérifier ces dires auprès de l'orphelinat Wool, où sa lettre fut envoyée._

 _Quelle fut notre surprise en apprenant qu'effectivement, Tom Jedusor y avait longtemps vécu ! Et qu'il n'y avait pas que vécu puisqu'il y était né et que sa mère, enregistrée sous le nom de Merope Jedusor, était morte en couche, le 31 décembre 1926. Nous avons également appris que de nombreux rapports avaient été faits sur lui à l'époque. Il terrorisait les autres orphelins et leur faisait du mal. Etions-nous déjà face à celui qui déciderait de tenter de terroriser le Royaume-Uni magique plus tard ?_

 _Il y a un dernier élément très troublant dans cette histoire et qui requiert une certaine science des mots que beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières n'ont guère. Il ne s'agit point de connaître des mots mais de jouer avec les lettres pour en former de nouveaux, sans augmenter ou diminuer le nombre de lettres. C'est ainsi que l'on découvre qu'en réassemblant les lettres de Tom Elvis Jedusor, on obtient les mots Je suis Voldemort._

 _Tous ces éléments sont fort troublants et sont de nature à remettre en cause l'ascendance prétendue pure de ce Voldemort. En effet, quelle légitimité aurait-il à se prétendre sang-pur alors même qu'il n'est que sang-mêlé ? Comment certaines personnes de l'aristocratie sorcière prétendant défendre les sang-purs et la société sorcière d'une contamination, qui reste à démontrer, par les moldus peuvent suivre une telle personne mentant sur son véritable nom et sur ses origines ?_

 _Nous vous posons la question cher lecteur et chère lectrice. Croiriez-vous un homme qui irait jusqu'à mentir sur ses origines et son nom pour gagner du pouvoir ?_

Cet article était remarquablement bien écrit, ne put s'empêcher de constater Anthony. Il passait lentement du conditionnel à un style plus affirmatif. Ils démontraient des faits purs et bruts, hormis quelques suppositions. Dans tous les cas, c'était un pavé jeté dans la marre. Plus qu'un pavé, c'était un rocher de la taille d'une falaise dans la mare des sang-purs partisans de Voldemort ou proches de ses idéaux. Cependant, ce n'était pas le seul article, loin de là. Il se concentra donc sur le suivant.

 _Ascendance et passé de Tom Jedusor : Qui savait et n'a rien dit ?_

 _De toute évidence, celui qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort et s'appelle en réalité Tom Jedusor est passé par Poudlard. Il y a même été Préfet-en-Chef. Beaucoup de personnes nieront l'avoir rencontré et croisé mais beaucoup mentiront. Car il est ici de véritables questions plus graves encore._

 _Parmi les élèves, l'un des plus illustres à l'avoir côtoyé est certainement Bertus McKinnon, commandant en second du Bureau des Aurors. Cependant, il n'était qu'en Troisième Année quand Tom Jedusor entrait dans l'année de ses ASPIC. Nous ne pourrons donc lui reprocher de telles choses. L'autre est Frederik Greengrass, de dix ans son aîné. Cependant, s'il était à Serpentard, il était plus âgé que Tom Jedusor. Il n'a donc probablement pas réellement fait attention à lui puisqu'il entrait en Septième Année lorsque ce dernier se voyait répartir à Serpentard._

 _En revanche, il y a un véritable scandale dans le corps enseignant. Le plus important, est celui d'Albus Dumbledore, actuel directeur de Poudlard. Il connaissait probablement le véritable nom de Tom Jedusor. Il a été son enseignant pendant sept années. Pourtant, il n'a, semble-t-il, rien fait pour révéler cette supercherie, ne serait-ce qu'aux Aurors._

 _Ainsi, s'il savait qu'il se proclamait héritier de Serpentard depuis quelque temps, et nous l'avons relayé ici-même à la Gazette du Sorcier, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait le lien ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas non plus fait le lien avec l'ouverture présumée de la Chambre des Secrets en 1943 ?_

 _Car oui, cette question mérite une réponse. Rubeus Hagrid était-il véritablement le coupable ? Albus Dumbledore était persuadé de sa culpabilité et avec lui feu le professeur Dipet, directeur de Poudlard à l'époque ?_

 _Pour cela, nous reviendront quelque peu sur ces événements. En 1943, la Chambre des Secrets est présumée ouverte quand une jeune née-moldue de Serdaigle, Myrtle Warren est tuée. L'école est alors menacée de fermeture jusqu'à ce que Tom Jedusor, préfet de Serpentard, quelle coïncidence, dénonce Rubeus Hagrid pour ce crime._

 _Or, il est réputé que la prétendue Chambre des Secrets aurait été construite par Salazar Serpentard lui-même et que seuls ses descendants pourraient l'ouvrir. Or, il est fort improbable que l'actuel garde-chasse de Poudlard soit le descendant de ce fondateur, puisqu'il a été réparti à Gryffondor. Nous pouvons donc supposer légitimement que Tom Jedusor, descendant de Serpentard, en aurait trouvé la localisation, si elle existe, et qu'il aurait assassiné ou fait assassiner mademoiselle Warren._

 _Cela pose sérieusement la question de la confiance accordée par Albus Dumbledore et le professeur Dipet au préfet de Serpentard de l'époque. Or, le premier n'a guère protesté alors que Rubeus Hagrid, pourtant dans la maison de laquelle il était responsable était exclu de Poudlard. Même à son jugement, il ne l'a guère défendu, se contenant de quelques mous soutiens._

 _Ainsi, que savait réellement Albus Dumbledore ? Les sorciers et sorcières méritent de le savoir._

C'était violent. Très violent même. La charge contre Dumbledore devait avoir fait mal à ce dernier se dit Anthony avec un petit sourire de satisfaction. Quoi ? Il n'avait qu'à avoir révélé ses origines bien plus tôt. Cependant, il remarqua avec malice que la Gazette du Sorcier ne disait rien de Slughorn, directeur de maison de Voldemort à l'époque. Probablement pour le ménager et continuer à bénéficier de ses entrées. C'était loin d'être impossible. La Gazette restait la Gazette.

Le jeune Gryffondor commença donc à regarder les réactions des différentes personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle. Le professeur McGonagall semblait être perturbée, ce qui était exceptionnel. Il regretta de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment. Les autres enseignants en discutaient plus ou moins vivement. Le professeur Slughorn, lui, semblait muré dans son silence et avoir une passion sans commune mesure pour son repas.

Mais la réaction la plus impressionnante était l'absence d'un des protagonistes de ces articles. Le professeur Dumbledore lui-même. Il n'était, étrangement, se dit narquoisement Anthony, pas à table. Il n'était même pas descendu et tout était encore là. Son fauteuil vide était d'autant plus visible que les articles parlaient de lui. Anthony n'allait certainement pas avoir pitié de lui. Il savait toutes ces choses, ou du moins une grande partie, et n'avait absolument rien fait. C'était pratiquement criminel. Il avait peut-être même déjà eu de la chance de ne pas être arrêté.

Probablement parce que Greengrass devait l'estimer plus facile à surveiller à Poudlard que n'importe où dans la nature. Ce qui lui fit repenser à l'article. Les journalistes ménageaient étrangement beaucoup le chef des Aurors et son second. C'était assez rare pour être noté. Probablement n'avaient-ils pas envie de se retrouver avec les Mangemorts et les Aurors en même temps sur le dos. Sans compter l'offense envers deux Nobles et Très Anciennes Familles qui étaient très fortunées. Ouaip, c'était ce qui était le plus probable. Quand on est journaliste, faut toujours couvrir ses arrières, pensa-t-il en souriant.

Anthony reprit tranquillement son petit-déjeuner tout en observant les élèves des différentes maisons. Les Gryffondor semblaient abasourdis pour certains, moqueurs pour d'autres. Beaucoup se moquaient ouvertement de Voldemort. Il fallait dire qu'il y avait de quoi avec ce que certains Serpentard annonçaient dans les couloirs. Les rouge et or allaient pouvoir prendre une revanche et n'allaient pas du tout s'en priver. Ce n'était pas dans leur nature.

Les Serdaigle semblaient débattre par petits groupes. Certains fulminaient, probablement des partisans de Voldemort. D'autres semblaient joyeux. Les réactions étaient similaires chez les Poufsouffle. Si ce n'était qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir de suivants de l'autoproclamé Seigneur des Ténèbres. En revanche, il remarqua de la table des jaune et noir un certain nombre de regards vers la place habituelle de Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas bon signe pour lui car il risquait de se mettre à dos la maison de Helga Poufsouffle.

En revanche, les réactions les plus amusantes, du moins pour Anthony, furent celles des Serpentard. Plusieurs avaient quitté leur table avec grandes phrases d'indignation. Mais le mouvement n'avait pas réellement été suivi. Certains serraient les poings de rage, d'autres fusillaient du regard tous les élèves des autres maisons, comme s'ils étaient responsables de l'ascendance de leur idole.

Cependant, au milieu de toute cette agitation à la table des vert et argent, Anthony put remarquer une personne qui semblait complètement se désintéresser des conversations. Narcissa Black regardait de temps à autre autour d'elle mais restait surtout concentrée sur son petit-déjeuner. De là où il était, le garçon pouvait voir qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert son journal. Exactement comme si…

Ce fut alors qu'il réalisa. Elle agissait comme si elle savait absolument tout ce qui s'y était dit. Parce qu'elle savait probablement tout ce qui s'y était dit. Parce que ce serait elle qui aurait tout balancé à la Gazette du Sorcier. Ça tenait clairement debout. Avoir un membre de la famille Black comme source était inestimable pour le journal. Et si, pour une raison ou une autre, elle avait eu des doutes sur Voldemort, elle pouvait très bien avoir fait ces recherches. Et en décidant de le couler, tout donner à la Gazette du Sorcier.

Ouaip, son raisonnement tenait la route. Peut-être n'était-il pas parfait, mais tout était plus ou moins logique. Quelle part de vrai est-ce qu'il y avait là-dedans, il n'en savait rien. Mais Anthony était presque certain de ne pas être loin de la vérité.

Toute la journée, la révélation des origines de Voldemort fut pratiquement le seul sujet dont parla tout Poudlard. Anthony finit par retrouver Saphir dans leur salle abandonnée après les cours. Il avait attendu ce moment avec impatience puisqu'il voulait absolument en parler avec elle. Finalement, elle arriva quelques minutes seulement après lui. Ils se saluèrent avant de se raconter leurs cours rapidement et de commencer à travailler. C'était une sorte de petit rituel quand ils se retrouvaient.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses de ces articles, finit cependant par demander la jeune fille ?

-Je pense que ça va créer une tempête politique, avoua Anthony après plusieurs secondes de réflexion.

-Les autres se rendront peut-être compte que celui qu'ils suivent leur a complètement menti sur ses origines, fit-elle, complètement excitée. Ce serait génial d'avoir des personnes quittant les rangs des Mangemorts.

-Certes, certes. Mais il peut tout aussi bien les soumettre à l'Imperium. Cela serait beaucoup plus efficace et je suis sûr qu'il en est capable.

-Ça ne marche pas aussi facilement que cela, avoua Saphir sous le regard étonné de son meilleur ami. Il est difficile de maintenir plusieurs sortilèges de l'Imperium en même temps, surtout sur un groupe comptant beaucoup de personnes. Cela complexifie énormément les décisions et finit par te rendre vulnérable.

-Comment ça, s'étonna-t-il ? Et comment tu sais tout ça ?

-Ma famille baigne dans la Magie Noire. On apprend ce genre de trucs bien avant notre entrée à Poudlard, répondit Saphir en haussant les épaules. Pour en revenir à l'Imperium, si tu n'es pas assez précis dans ton ordre, la victime agira comme un elfe de maison. C'est-à-dire qu'il obéira à la lettre. Si tu ne fais pas attention, elle risque fort de se faire capturer alors même que tu ne le veux pas. Et si tu lui ordonnes de ne pas se faire capturer par n'importe quel moyen, elle n'hésitera pas à tenter de se suicider par n'importe quel moyen justement.

-…

-Ouaip. Avant que Voldemort n'utilise ce sortilège de manière massive, il y a un peu de marge. Et une personne sous Imperium ne peut pas en soumettre une autre à l'Imperium. Autrement dit, il ne peut pas faire une chaîne où lui en soumet une qui en soumet une autre et ainsi de suite. Parce que pour soumettre quelqu'un à l'Imperium, il te faut ton entière liberté de pensée et d'agir. Tu ne peux pas priver quelqu'un de ces dernières si tu ne les as plus toi-même. »

La vache, c'était impressionnant, ce dit Anthony en écoutant l'exposé de Saphir sur le sortilège de l'Imperium. On n'apprenait jamais ce genre de trucs alors que c'est extrêmement intéressant. Bon, peu de gens devaient le savoir aussi mais quand même. Ce genre de choses mériterait d'être raconté et expliqué à tout le monde. Cependant, ce n'était pas totalement sa question d'origine.

« Et pour le reste, qu'est-ce qu'en pensent les Serpentard, demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence et de réflexion ?

-C'est le carnage dans la maison. Ça s'est pratiquement transformé en guerre ouverte. Il y a d'un côté les partisans de Voldemort qui disent que c'est un tissu de mensonges éhontés. Leur chef est Rabastan Lestrange qui va, de toute façon, quitter Poudlard en juin prochain. Mais il y en a dans toutes les années à peu près. Et il y a ceux qui sont politiquement neutres ou qui se sentent trahis et se questionnent. Ils sont menés, eux, par Wilfried Greengrass qui est aussi en Septième Année. Cela dit, il a l'avantage d'être préfet.

-Ça doit être génial dans les dortoirs cette nuit, fit ironiquement Anthony.

-Tu n'imagines même pas, soupira Saphir. L'infirmerie risque d'être remplie demain matin.

-Et dans ton année ?

-Faut voir. Evidemment, Severus n'a pas l'air vraiment surpris de ces articles. En revanche, pour le reste, c'est plus surprenant. Travers, Parkinson et Carrow ne sont guère surpris des révélations. Celles sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme celles sur Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi ça, demanda Anthony en fronçant les sourcils ?

-Le vieux n'est pas vraiment très aimé dans la maison, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Certains disent qu'il a trop de parti pris en faveur de ta maison. Et force est de constater que c'est souvent le cas en général.

-Ah bon, s'étonna le garçon ? Je n'avais pas remarqué.

-Evidemment, lui sourit-elle. T'es à Gryffondor. Mais réfléchis deux minutes. Un Serpentard serait venu en fin d'année dernière pour lui demander de créer le Cours d'Education Sorcière pour mieux intégrer les nés-moldus et protéger les maisons des familles de ceux qui sont à Poudlard. A ton avis, qu'aurait-il dit ?

-Heu… Il lui aurait ri au nez, hasarda Anthony ?

-En effet, acquiesça Saphir. Mais on commence à avoir l'habitude. Et puis ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il encourageait à s'en prendre à nous ou des choses comme ça. Bref, notre situation pourrait être bien pire.

-Si tu le dis, accepta-t-il comme réponse. Et les autres ?

-Rosier, Avery et Mulciber étaient furieux. Ils tentaient de brûler tous les journaux qui traînaient dans la Salle Commune. Ils ont même tenté d'aller dans les dortoirs des autres garçons et même les nôtres pour les brûler. Narcissa Black a fini par tous les coller tous les jours pendant une semaine. Crabbe et Flint ont l'air bizarre. Comme si ça remettait un certain nombre de choses en cause.

-Au point de se retourner contre Voldemort, demanda Anthony ?

-Pas jusque-là, avoua Saphir. On en est même très loin. Elles restent toutes les deux trop fanatiques et continuent à mépriser les moldus malgré tout. Tout au plus ne seront-elles pas de son côté. »

Bon. Au moins s'ils ne gagnaient pas de nouveaux partisans, ils pourraient limiter ceux rejoignant Voldemort. Proportionnellement, le Ministère devenait ainsi un peu plus fort. Et c'était le plus important. Limiter le nombre de sorciers et sorcières soutenant Voldemort était l'un des objectifs principaux d'Anthony. Ce qui lui fit penser qu'il avait peut-être fait basculer involontairement une autre personne vers le Ministère.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de Narcissa Black, demanda-t-il finalement ?

-Elle est bizarre depuis un certain temps. C'était comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui s'était passé depuis l'arrestation de son fiancé. Je suis presque certaine qu'elle est à l'origine de l'article de la Gazette sur les origines du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Moi aussi, moi aussi… acquiesça Anthony, pensif. »

Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que projetait de faire la cousine de son camarade de dortoir. C'était le mystère complet. Comme si toutes ses actions étaient parfaitement imprévisibles. Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait faire comme sa sœur Andromeda qui s'était enfuie de chez elle à la fin de sa scolarité. Mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression cependant.

C'était la dernière semaine avant les vacances de Noël. Anthony s'était dit que tout irait comme sur des roulettes, la principale fête de l'année approchant. Mais, avec ces révélations de la Gazette du Sorcier sur les origines de Voldemort, ce fut tout l'inverse. Désormais, de nombreux rouge et or commençaient à se moquer des Serpentard sans faire de distinction, à part parmi ceux de Deuxième Année.

Evidemment, comme ils étaient dans une école de sorcellerie, tout dérapa très vite jusqu'à l'usage de sortilèges plus ou moins violents. Car les Serpentard répliquèrent bien vite et s'en prirent à des Gryffondor. Ces derniers leur retournèrent tout aussi vite la politesse.

Anthony fut contraint de faire usage de sa baguette dès le mardi midi, alors qu'il se rendait à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Il était avec Lily et sortait du cours d'Astronomie. S'ils ne se parlaient plus, ils continuaient parfois à faire les trajets ensemble. Car un élève des années les plus basses ne devait surtout pas traîner seul dans les couloirs.

Ils tombèrent alors sur Rosier, Mulciber et Avery. Dès qu'ils les aperçurent, ils prirent chacun leur baguette. On n'était jamais trop prudent avec ces trois-là. Ils furent légèrement bousculés mais ne s'en offusquèrent pas. Après tout, c'était monnaie courante et cela ne valait pas la peine de se disputer.

« Hé, la sang-de-bourbe, l'interpella l'un des trois. On s'excuse quand on touche son maître. »

Lily haussa les épaules, habituée à ces insultes. Anthony, lui, avait appris à ne plus réagir quand elle était insultée. Elle trouvait que cela était se rabaisser au niveau de celui qui insultait et ils valaient plus que ça. Ils décidèrent donc de passer leur chemin et de laisser les trois vert et argent vitupérer derrière eux.

« EXPULSO, hurla soudainement l'un d'entre eux ! »

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire quoi que ce fût, Lily fut soudainement projeté en avant avec une violence inouïe. Tout se passa comme au ralenti. Le vol, le moment où elle percute le mur et s'effondre au sol, à peine consciente. Une tâche rouge qui grandit sous elle. La rage qui montait en lui de la voir ainsi. Il avait beau avoir tenté de se persuader qu'il ne devait plus se soucier d'elle, il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.

Anthony sortit sa baguette et se retourna vers les trois Serpentard. Chacun avait la sienne déjà tirée. Il se jura qu'ils allaient bien vite se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle ils ne devaient pas l'attaquer. Il se plaça de manière à protéger sa camarade et put ensuite passer à l'attaque. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait prendre l'initiative ou il perdrait le combat.

« _Stupefix_ , cria-t-il d'abord en visant Rosier. »

Son adversaire évita le sort et ses camarades répliquèrent. Anthony parvint à les esquiver habilement. Tout en répliquant.

« _Petrificus Totalus_.

- _Rictusempra_.

- _Protego_.

- _Stupefix_.

- _Expelliarmus_.

- _Petrificus Totalus_.

- _Expelliarmus. Petrificus Totalus_. »

Le combat était ensuite parti n'importe comment. Les sorts étaient envoyés à toute vitesse et il valait mieux esquiver pour ne pas le perdre brutalement. Mais, comme toujours contre des élèves de son année, Anthony remporta le combat en question. Même à un contre trois, il était bien meilleur qu'eux. Il avait largement de quoi venir. Il récupéra les trois baguettes et courut ensuite vers Lily.

L'inquiétude pour son sort revint à toute vitesse. En s'approchant, il remarqua qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il avait peur de la perdre. Peur qu'il ne puisse plus rire avec elle. Peur qu'il ne puisse plus discuter de tout et de rien. Peur qu'il ne puisse plus jamais dormir avec elle sur le canapé de la salle commune face au feu de la cheminée. Peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir la voir.

Cette peur le tétanisait. Il voyait une tâche rouge s'étendre petit à petit sous la jeune fille. Mais il était totalement incapable de bouger. Il se repassait sans cesse l'image de son vol plané et de l'arrêt brutal de ce dernier contre le mur. Mur contre lequel elle était désormais affalée. Il ne pouvait pas bouger.

Anthony finit par sentir des larmes apparaître au niveau de ses yeux et commencer à couler le long de ses joues. Sa baguette tomba au sol sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il n'arrivait tout simplement plus à bouger. Le temps lui parut être une éternité. Il se détestait pour cela mais n'arrivait plus à faire un quelconque geste. Il avait tout simplement trop peur.

Anthony revint progressivement à la réalité quand il sentit une personne passer à côté de lui et se diriger vers la jeune fille. Cette même personne avait déjà retourné sa camarade et faisait les premiers soins. Elle ordonna à une autre non loin d'aller prévenir l'infirmière. Puis, quand cette dernière arriva, il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête l'image de Lily dont le sang coulait sur le sol froid du château.

« Monsieur McKinnon ? Monsieur McKinnon ? »

Une voix lui vint petit à petit. Il voyait trouble à cause des larmes qui continuaient de couler et il commençait déjà à renifler. Il finit par tourner le regard en direction de l'origine de la voix et identifia avec peine le professeur McGonagall. Anthony essuya ses yeux avant de lui répondre avec un sanglot dans la voix :

« Oui, professeur ?

-Qu'est-ce que qu'il s'est passé, demanda-t-elle avec une douceur plus qu'inhabituelle chez elle ?

-Ils… Ils l'ont… at… attaquée dans le dos avec un sortilège qui… la… faite… vo… voler… contre… le… mur, parvint à bégayer le garçon tout en retenant ses larmes. En… Ensuite… je… les… ai… battus… et… quand je… elle… avait… une tâche… de sang… et… j'ai cru… que… qu'elle… et… je… ne pouvais… bouger… je… »

Il ne parvenait pas à terminer sa phrase. Qu'est-ce qu'il deviendrait si elle mourait ? Il ne pourrait jamais lui dire qu'il était désolé de s'être énervé pour un rien. Il ne pourrait plus jamais la voir faire éclore une fleur dans sa main et ce sans aucune baguette. Il ne pourrait plus jamais la voir s'extasier devant un sortilège parfaitement exécuté. Il ne pourrait plus jamais apprendre d'elle pour les enchantements. Il n'était pas sûr de s'en remettre réellement avant très longtemps.

Peut-être verrait-il toujours cette tâche de sang s'étendant sous son corps immobile. Peut-être se reprocherait-il pour toujours cet instant de lâcheté où il avait été rempli de peur. Car il devait être honnête avec lui-même. Il avait été tétanisé. Il n'avait même pas réussi à bouger un ongle pour aller tenter de donner les premiers soins à Lily. Il n'avait absolument rien fait alors même qu'il connaissait parfaitement les sorts pour.

« Elle devrait s'en remettre selon madame Pomfresh, lui dit doucement sa directrice de maison. Elle était juste inconsciente à cause d'une douleur trop forte. Elle n'était pas dans le coma. Elle devrait être rapidement sur pieds. »

Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, rien n'arriverait à lui sortir de la tête l'idée qu'il pouvait causer sa mort. Après tout, elle n'était pas encore guérie. Alors qui savait ? Peut-être allait-elle mourir à cause de lui. Il pourrait causer d'autres morts s'il continuait à ne pas pouvoir agir si quelqu'un qu'il appréciait était en difficultés.

Avant que l'enseignante n'ait la possibilité de faire quelque chose, Anthony s'enfuit en courant. Il ne voulait plus voir qui que ce fût. Il avait trop peur de les décevoir. Il avait trop honte de son inaction. Lily aurait pu se vider de son sang à grands flots sous ses yeux qu'il n'aurait absolument rien fait. Il se demandait comment avait-il pu demander à être réparti à Gryffondor s'il n'était pas capable de faire preuve de courage quand il y en avait réellement besoin. Ok, il s'était battu à un contre trois sans problèmes, mais n'avait pas pu bouger d'un centimètre quand la jeune fille avait réellement besoin de son aide. Il n'oserait plus jamais la regarder en face. Si elle s'en sortait. Ce qui était loin d'être acquis selon lui.

Au fil des couloirs et des escaliers, Anthony finit par arriver dans un couloir abandonné. Il entra dans la première salle grâce à un _Alohomora_ bien senti et ferma la porte derrière lui comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Il voulait être tranquille et ne pas être le moins du monde dérangé. Il ne pensait pas mériter de reparaître devant eux. Qu'importe qu'il serait collé ou non. De toute façon, il le méritait. Il n'avait pas aidé une camarade en détresse et rien que pour cela, c'était de nombreuses heures. C'était juste. Ça ne lui apprendrait peut-être pas le courage mais c'était normal selon lui.

Une fois assis par terre, les jambes repliées contre son torse, Anthony put enfin pleurer de tout son saoul. Il pouvait enfin ne pas être empêché de se libérer de tous ses sentiments qui lui oppressaient la poitrine. Il voulait que personne ne puisse le voir ainsi. Que personne ne le dérange alors qu'il faisait le point sur tous ce qu'ils risquaient à cause de lui.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir causé tout cela. Après tout, s'ils n'avaient pas cherché les origines de Voldemort, il ne les aurait jamais révélées à son père. Ils n'auraient jamais donc arrêté Lucius Malefoy. Or, il était pratiquement certain que le comportement étrange de Narcissa Black venait de là. Elle n'aurait jamais fait ces recherches et donc n'aurait jamais révélé tout cela à la Gazette du Sorcier. Et ainsi, ils n'auraient pas été attaqués dans les couloirs et Lily n'aurait rien eu.

Oui, il avait une responsabilité directe en encourageant les recherches coûte que coûte. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si elle mourait ? Le futur en serait inexorablement changé. Bon, ok, il l'était déjà. Mais là, il le serait encore plus. Peut-être même Voldemort finirait-il par gagner la guerre qu'il avait enclenchée à cause de cela. On ne savait jamais. Rendait-il réellement les choses meilleures comme il le voulait ? Ne rendait-il pas les choses pires encore ?

Anthony ne vit pas passer le temps. Tout juste pouvait-il sentir la soif et son estomac le tiraillé. Mais il se jura de ne pas se nourrir tant qu'il n'aurait pas pris une décision. Il avait failli tuer quelqu'un, si cette personne n'était pas encore morte, et ne méritait pas une telle chose. Loin de là. Il finit par s'endormir sur le sol froid, épuisé par les pleurs et ses réflexions.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :) Et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :)


	8. Rupture, Vacances et Plans

Bonjour à toutes et à tous :) Si vous lisez ceci, c'est que vous (en théorie) au moins lu le dernier chapitre et de préférence le reste du tome, voire même le tome 1. C'est plus pratique pour comprendre l'histoire :) Mais pour rappel, on a laissé Anthony dans une salle de classe désaffectée après un combat contre des Serpentard et Lily au bord de la mort (selon lui).

Le tome 3 avance très bien. Le chapitre 3 est terminé à l'heure actuelle et le chapitre 4 commencé.

Du coup, il y a le nouveau chapitre après les RAR.

 **alexazurion :** Merci pour ta review :) Je suis content que l'histoire te plaise, ça fait chaud au cœur de le savoir :)

 **Ellie Evans :** Merci à toi pour la review :) Effectivement, j'aime bien avoir des moments d'introspection plus calmes et les moments d'actions (autrement dit où les personnages font des choses). Cela permet de varier un peu tout en ayant des éléments essentiels sur la réflexion d'Anthony. Cela fait longtemps que j'écris comme ça, avant même d'écrire dans le fandom d'Harry Potter (ce qui ne fait toujours que depuis septembre dernier).

 **Helthryr :** merci pour ta review :) Anthony va être effectivement plus ou moins réconforté :) Pour une éventuelle réconciliation, tu as la réponse ici :) Sinon, oui, tous les deux sont beaucoup trop têtus pour faire le premier pas. Et chacun veut en plus montrer à l'autre qu'il est plus têtu que l'autre et qu'il ne reviendra pas sur ses positions. Ce qui n'arrange absolument rien entre eux :)

Les disputes d'adolescents ne sont jamais puériles peut-être :D ? C'est le cas ici. Mais en fait, il faut voir un peu au-delà de la dispute et des raisons primaires. Il faut voir les principes qui animent les deux personnages, qui sont diamétralement opposés sur certains d'entre eux. Pour Lily, effacer la mémoire d'une personne est le viol de son esprit, ce qui est inconcevable. Pour Anthony, c'est un moyen d'éviter des emmerdes immenses et un risque de représailles. Mais tu en sauras un peu plus dans le dernier chapitre du tome :) Dans tous les cas, ce sera lourd de conséquences :)

Ouaip, l'accusation d'Hagrid était assez illogique. Mais bon. Jedusor était le parfait préfet adoré de pratiquement tous les profs et l'élève-modèle. Qui pouvait ne pas le croire ? Et puis, les sorciers sont quand même relativement aveugles, pour je ne sais quelles raisons.

 **FanManga28 :** Merci pour ta review :) Ce n'est pas grave si tu as mis du temps, ce qui se passe IRL est toujours plus important :) Et je peux parfaitement comprendre que tu n'aies pas le temps de laisser de reviews ou même si tu laisses tomber l'histoire parce qu'elle ne te plaît plus :) En effet, Anthony est sur tous les fronts, mais aussi parce qu'il le juge nécessaire... et qu'il sait que personne ne le fera à sa place. Pour les clubs, cela manque dans l'histoire originale en effet. Mais, par exemple, Rowling les introduit en Cinquième Année avec le Décret d'Education 24 (où ils doivent avoir son autorisation pour se reformer). Mais Harry est très renfermé sur lui-même. Et si tu enlèves Ron et Hermione, il est pour ainsi dire, plutôt asocial (avec quelques excuses tout de même, mais si tu veux, on peut en discuter par MP).

En effet, ce concept de personnage permet de modifier un certain nombre de choses et de mettre en évidence un certain nombre de problèmes de l'histoire d'origine. Cela dit, il y a un certain nombre de choses qui ne seront pas pointées du doigt :) Alors même qu'elles sont toutes aussi scandaleuses quand on y regarde de plus près et avec un regard assez objectif sur les choses.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Rupture, Vacances et Plans**

Anthony se réveilla en douceur avec la sensation que quelqu'un lui bousculait gentiment l'épaule tout en l'appelant. La voix se fit de plus en plus proche jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille réellement. Il reconnut alors la voix inquiète de sa cousine germaine. Qu'est-ce que Marlène faisait là, se demanda-t-il ? Puis, il se souvint de tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant. Il avait dû s'endormir. Il tenta alors de la repousser avec sa main.

« Non, non, non, Anthony, tu ne feras pas ta culpabilisation à deux noises, le gronda sa cousine. Et ne fais pas semblant de dormir, je sais que tu es réveillé, ajouta-t-elle. »

Ce qui le convainquit d'ouvrir les yeux. Dehors, le soleil était encore couché. Il faisait toujours nuit même si la salle était bien éclairée. Cependant, il se demandait comme elle avait pour rentrer. Et comment elle avait fait pour le retrouver.

« Comment tu m'as retrouvé, et comment t'as fait pour entrer, demanda-t-il agressivement ?

-C'est le professeur McGonagall qui t'a retrouvé. Quant à la porte, c'est simple, tu utilises toujours la même combinaison de sortilèges. Quand on te connaît, c'est assez facile de l'ouvrir. »

Il grogna pour la forme. Ce n'était clairement pas du jeu.

« Je ne mérite pas…

-Tu vas arrêter tout de suite de te sentir coupable de quoi que soit, le gronda plus fortement sa cousine. Tu n'y es pour rien si Lily a été blessée.

-Mais j'aurais dû la…

-Pratiquement n'importe qui serait resté dans le même état que toi, Anthony, fit-elle plus doucement. Tu es loin d'être le seul.

-Mais… si, elle risque…, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à dire les mots.

-Lily ne risque rien, soupira Alice derrière Marlène. Elle s'est réveillée il y a une heure. Elle était juste inconsciente pour faciliter la guérison. Elle pourra aller en cours dès… ce matin, ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes, probablement pour regarder l'heure.

-Mais… je… il est quelle heure, demanda Anthony en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur ?

-On est mercredi depuis trois heures et deux minutes, soupira sa cousine brune. Et crois-moi, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est dormir dans mon lit dans mon dortoir.

-Moi de même, fit sa cousine rousse. Alors tu vas lever ton postérieur et revenir à ton dortoir.

-Mais…

-Pas de discussion Anthony, intervint une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de sa tante. Ou sinon je parle de tout ça à tes parents. »

Mais ils étaient tous ligués contre lui ou quoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser s'apitoyer sur son sort en paix ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser se gronder lui-même et s'attribuer à peu près tous les maux de la terre ? Dans tous les cas, si sa tante était là, il avait intérêt à obéir. Même si elle avait utilisé son prénom. Surtout si elle menaçait d'avertir ses parents.

Aussi, Anthony se leva et suivit ses cousines, sa tante et sa directrice de maison jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Finalement, les trois premières allèrent se coucher tandis que la dernière l'arrêtait quelques instants.

« Vous resterez à la fin du cours de Métamorphose demain après-midi, monsieur McKinnon. Ce n'est pas une retenue mais je pense que l'on devrait avoir une discussion à propos de votre propension à disparaître à certains moments. »

Il hocha la tête pour confirmer qu'il avait entendu et comprit. Alors il n'y échapperait pas. Elle se souvenait probablement de sa disparition plus d'un an auparavant, au début de la Première Année. Peut-être le professeur McGonagall désirait éviter que cela se reproduise à l'avenir. Ce qui était compréhensible. Anthony s'endormit finalement comme une masse dans son lit.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla un peu plus tard que d'habitude et abandonna l'idée de passer à la douche avant les premiers cours. Seul Lupin y était passé et tous les autres devaient encore prendre la leur. Aussi, il s'habilla directement et pris ses affaires avant de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, son cœur devint plus léger lorsqu'il aperçut la chevelure reconnaissable de Lily. Elle était un peu plus foncée que celle de Marlène. Et il connaissait bien les deux jeunes filles. Il arrivait donc à faire la différence de loin. Elles étaient toutes les deux ensembles avec leurs camarades de dortoir.

Aussi, il alla s'asseoir le plus loin possible d'elles. Il n'arriverait pas à regarder Lily en face. Il le savait. Pas après avoir été à deux doigts de la tuer indirectement. Marlène avait beau dire ce qu'elle voulait, il avait failli la tuer et la culpabilité était toujours là. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être coupable de lâcheté. Peu importait ce que diraient les autres.

Le premier cours de la journée était celui de Sortilèges. Le professeur Flitwick semblait enchanté de le revoir. Il lui raconta qu'il avait été inquiet de ne pas le voir la veille. Il lui donna donc le sujet du cours en rattrapages.

Mais Anthony ne lui adressa qu'un regard vide et quelques remerciements. Il s'en voulait encore et s'en voudrait encore longtemps. Marlène, avec qui il était en binôme, tenta de le faire sourire mais n'y parvint tout au long du double cours. Cela continua ainsi pendant les cours simples de DCFM et Potions qui suivirent. Puis, pendant le repas.

Anthony avait décidé de manger dans son coin et en profita pour avancer dans ses devoirs. Il n'était pas certain de mériter l'aide de Saphir et Severus pour ces derniers. Alors il se promit de tout faire pour ne pas avoir à les embêter. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer des coups d'œil vers celle qui était désormais son ancienne amie. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas reparlés. Elle semblait en bien meilleure forme que la veille, pratiquement à la même heure. Mademoiselle Pomfresh semblait pouvoir faire des miracles.

Anthony se concentra au maximum pendant tout le double cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Après tout, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il devait être le meilleur élève possible. Pour ne pas regretter de s'être brouillé avec Lily. Aussi, il prit des notes tout au long du double cours, même quand pratiquement tous les autres rouge et or étaient presque en train de dormir, voire en train de dormir. Seuls Lily et Remus semblèrent avoir la capacité de suivre, encore que le dernier baillât très souvent. Naturellement, le professeur Binns ne lui dit rien sur son absence de la veille, dont il n'avait probablement pas eu conscience.

Il fut l'un des premiers à sortir pour se diriger vers le cours de Métamorphose. Il n'avait pas oublié que le professeur McGonagall lui avait demandé de rester à la fin du cours. Le cours en lui-même était en commun avec les Serdaigle qui arrivèrent peu après. Après tout, ils venaient des cachots et avaient plus de distance à parcourir. Anthony était en binôme avec Chester Boot. Lui aussi était un élève très studieux qui ne parlait jamais en cours, en dehors des réponses aux questions des enseignants. Ainsi, il put être tranquille dans son coin.

La fin du cours arriva bien lentement pour Anthony. Il avait envie d'aller à la bibliothèque et d'être tout seul dans son coin pour travailler. Il était certain qu'il y aurait toujours la place qu'il utilisait quand il voulait être seul en début de Première Année. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Cette fois, il ne rangea pas ses affaires en vitesse, au contraire. Cependant, pour son plus grand malheur, plusieurs Serdaigle et Lily voulaient parler à leur enseignante de métamorphose. Il se mit donc au bout de la file, juste derrière la jeune fille de sa maison. Cette dernière se tourna vers lui et demanda gentiment :

« Quelque chose ne pas ? Tu as l'air bizarre depuis ce matin ? »

Il la regarda étrangement.

« Comment ça, j'ai « l'air bizarre depuis ce matin », rétorqua Anthony ?

-Bah tu n'as pas mangé avec moi et les autres. Ni ce midi. Et tu ne parles plus en cours. Tu ne réponds aux questions que si le professeur t'interroge directement. »

Ah. C'était possible. Cela dit, ce n'était pas neuf. Cela faisait déjà un bout de temps que c'était le cas. Un sacré bout de temps qu'il ne répondait pas aux questions des enseignants si elles ne lui étaient pas adressées. Et pour les repas…

« Si tu t'étais plus préoccupée de ce qui t'entoure, tu aurais remarqué que ça fait plusieurs semaines que je mange de mon côté. Rien n'a changé depuis ce matin, répliqua le garçon sur le même ton que précédemment. »

Ces bons sentiments commençaient à l'énerver. Pour qui elle se prenait à lui faire ces remarques ? Il mangeait tout seul s'il le voulait.

« Et pourquoi tu t'en occupes, d'abord, demanda-t-il ? Tu ne semblais pas t'en soucier jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Alors laisse-moi tranquille, continue à t'en moquer et occupe-toi de tes affaires. »

Le regard de la jeune fille s'obscurcit brutalement mais elle ne put répliquer, appelée par leur directrice de maison. Oui, il avait été un peu brutal. Mais quoi ? Elle s'imaginait qu'en faisant semblant de se soucier de lui, il l'excuserait son comportement ? Oui, elle était passée probablement à deux doigts de la mort, par sa faute. Il voulait bien s'excuser pour cela. Mais ce n'était pas en faisant semblant de se soucier de choses qui existaient avant ces événements qu'elle ferait avancer les choses.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut à son tour d'être l'attention du professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière le regarda comme tous les élèves avant de pincer légèrement ses lèvres. Il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de ne pas être trouvé et de monter ensuite dans le Poudlard Express ni vu ni connu, du moins par les enseignants.

« Monsieur McKinnon, commença-t-elle. Cela fait la deuxième fois en moins de deux ans que vous disparaissez d'un seul coup. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes parti cette fois-ci ?

-Je… Je… J'avais… peur de l'avoir tuée…, fit difficilement le concerné.

-Et donc vous enfuir était la meilleure solution pour remédier au problème ?

-…

-Oui, elle ne l'était pas, monsieur McKinnon, continua-t-elle tout aussi sèchement. Je veux bien comprendre qu'après la rentrée de l'année dernière je n'ai pas fait assez attention à vous. Mais vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche quand vous disparaissez ainsi.

-… »

Il avait un peu honte de lui avoir attiré tous ces tracas. Il avait juste voulu être tranquille. Il n'avait pas voulu embêter sa directrice de maison ni une partie de sa famille présente à Poudlard.

« J'ai parlé ce matin avec le professeur Flitwick en lui expliquant la situation. Il m'a demandée de ne pas vous punir parce qu'il vous apprécie et juge que cela ne servirait à rien. Le professeur Binns, quant à lui, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes et ses lèvres se pincèrent, n'avait pas remarqué votre absence. Il n'a même pas daigné me répondre. »

Il savait pour le professeur de Sortilèges, il le lui avait dit le matin-même en cours. Pour l'autre, cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Il était complètement amorphe. Comme si rien ne pouvait le faire dévier de son cours et toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers sa dictée.

« Néanmoins, c'est une belle infraction au règlement. Par égard envers mon collègue, je vous punis mais vous n'aurez aucune heure de retenue. Vous me copierez cent fois pour le cours de vendredi la phrase suivante « Je ne m'enfuie pas dans les couloirs et je ne sèche pas les cours de manière injustifiée. » Naturellement, vous écrirez tout cela à la main. Je vous interdis de la dictée ou d'utiliser un quelconque sort ou enchantement pour vous faciliter le travail. »

Anthony devait être honnête, il s'en tirait sans mal. Pendant quelques instants, il était certain qu'elle lui donnerait plusieurs heures de colle. Cependant, il voulait être honnête et lui demanda :

« Et concernant mon… inaction quand Evans était inconsciente ?

-Beaucoup auraient réagi de la même façon que vous, monsieur McKinnon. Vous n'êtes ni le premier, ni le dernier à agir, ou plutôt ne pas agir, ainsi dans une situation pareille. Je ne peux vous punir pour cela. Concernant le combat, nous avons interrogé vos trois camarades de Serpentard. Ils ont été formidablement punis par le professeur Slughorn. Vous ne le serez pas pour vous être défendu et avoir défendu votre amie.

-Nous ne sommes plus amis, marmonna machinalement Anthony. Mais merci, reprit-il un peu plus fort.

-Je vous en prie. Maintenant disparaissez de ma vue et allez travailler ou vous occuper en tout cas. »

Il partit sans demander son reste, trop heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Anthony se rendit donc très vite à la bibliothèque. Il voulait travailler tous ses cours. Ce qu'il fit en un temps record. Quand il était en colère, il pouvait parfois travailler vraiment très vite. Il apprit ses cours et rattrapa tout son retard en sortilèges. Il se doutait à peu près de ce qu'ils avaient fait en Histoire de la Magie et lut donc à ce propos.

Puis vint le dîner. Anthony continua à manger tout seul, ne voulant pas vraiment être avec d'autres élèves de son année. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'affinités avec les Maraudeurs, Potter en particulier. Il ne pouvait pas non plus manger avec les filles puisqu'elles étaient avec Lily. Aussi, il restait tout seul et en profitait pour prendre de l'avance. Il travaillerait plus tard sur ses projets.

Projets sur lesquels il se mit à travailler après le repas, dans la salle commune. Il s'était mis dans un coin pour être relativement tranquille. Ce qu'il fut effectivement. Anthony put avancer enfin sur les carnets enchantés. Il sentait qu'il était proche de savoir quels sortilèges utiliser. Il avait aussi déjà tout préparé pour l'ajout de page de manière instantanée s'il y avait besoin ainsi que pour les protections. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver quels enchantements utiliser pour le recopiage sur les autres et il pourrait tout terminer.

Le jeudi fut très semblable au mercredi pour Anthony. A l'exception qu'il alla travailler avec Saphir dans leur salle de classe. Cette dernière voulait lui parler. Elle le lui avait demandé en cours de Potions. Ils étaient toujours en binôme et elle s'améliorait petit à petit. Ce n'était pas encore certain qu'elle puisse obtenir un Effort Exceptionnel à la fin de l'année, mais cela ne relevait plus du domaine du miracle, comme l'année précédente.

Ainsi, Anthony alla à la fin des cours à la salle en question. La jeune fille le rejoignit peu après. Ils s'installèrent confortablement. Puis, elle commença directement, ne semblant pas vouloir prendre quatre chemins pour y aller, ce dont il lui était reconnaissant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Lily, Anthony ? Tu ne lui parles plus depuis plusieurs semaines et hier, Severus l'a trouvée en pleurs.

-Tu sais pourquoi je ne lui parle plus, répondit-il. Quant à ses pleurs, je n'ai pas la moindre idée. Ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'elle a voulu savoir pourquoi je ne lui parlais plus et ne mangeais plus avec elle depuis quelques semaines hier après-midi.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu, demanda-t-elle, visiblement anxieuse ?

-Qu'elle pouvait se mettre sa fausse sollicitude à deux balles là où je le pensais et que cela faisait plusieurs semaines que j'agissais ainsi. Et que cela ne semblait pas l'avoir offusquée jusqu'à maintenant. Et donc qu'il n'y avait pas de raison que cela ne continue pas.

-Je… Tu as été plus poli que ça, demanda à nouveau Saphir, toujours aussi anxieuse ?

-Evidemment, répondit Anthony en levant les yeux au ciel. Je n'ai pas été si mal élevé que ça. »

Sa réponse attira un sourire à sa meilleure amie. Il savait qu'elle prendrait son parti. Tout simplement parce que Lily avait eu tort lors du premier affrontement avec les Serpentard, quand ils avaient tiré Narcissa Black d'un mauvais pas. Et qu'elle aurait exactement comme sa préfète de dernière année en bonne Serpentard qu'elle était.

« Elle est peut-être trop Gryffondor pour son bien, plaisanta la jeune fille. Toujours à prendre des risques et à vouloir faire le bien et la justice.

-Non, ça se sont les Poufsouffle, répondit machinalement Anthony.

-Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fais chez les rouge et or alors, osa son amie ? Tu aurais parfaitement pu aller chez les Blaireaux.

-Le Choixpeau a hésité et voulait m'y envoyer au début. Mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre de m'envoyer à Gryffondor, avoua finalement le garçon. Certes, je suis dans la même classe qu'Evans mais au moins, on se connaît, non, demanda-t-il avec espoir ?

-C'est certain, confirma Saphir avec un sourire. On travaille ? »

Anthony acquiesça et ils se mirent à travailler conjointement un certain nombre de matières. Ils voulaient prendre le plus d'avance possible avant les vacances pour éviter d'avoir à travailler pendant ces dernières. Ou du moins, pour ne pas avoir trop de devoirs à faire. Parce qu'ils allaient travailler, sur leurs projets personnels.

Fallait pas déconner avec ça. Leurs projets étaient extrêmement importants. Saphir avançait doucement sur le sien. Cependant, elle était certaine que le sortilège était parfaitement faisable. En revanche, cela lui demandait beaucoup de recherches à propos de tous les boucliers qui pouvaient exister. Et les pratiquer pour savoir comment ils étaient. Anthony lui servait alors de partenaire. Pendant que l'un des deux maintenant le bouclier, l'autre le bombardait de sortilège de Stupéfixion pour en savoir un peu plus.

Souvent, c'était d'ailleurs Anthony qui utilisait le bouclier et Saphir qui se déchainait dessus. Cela lui permettait, au passage, de voir qu'elle pouvait lancer des sorts à une cadence réellement impressionnante.

Finalement, le vendredi arriva et avec lui la dernière journée de cours. Mais aussi la dernière séance du CAC avant les vacances de Noël. Anthony profita de l'occasion pour faire des ateliers un peu plus joyeux et encourager ses camarades à utiliser des sortilèges drôles comme le Rictusempra. Après tout, ils étaient en vacances et peu d'entre eux avaient envie d'être très sérieux.

Les cours, eux, furent fidèles à eux-mêmes. Il ne se passa rien de perturbant. En revanche, il nota quelques regards méchant de Marlène dans sa direction. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait puis se souvint qu'elle était amie avec Evans. Cette dernière avait dû tout lui dire et le tourner probablement à son avantage. Ouaip, ça devait être ça.

Anthony travailla jusque tard le soir pour faire tous ses devoirs. Il était certain de pouvoir les terminer avant le départ du train le lendemain et voulait les finir. Comme ça, il serait tranquille pour toutes les vacances et n'aurait pas de contraintes. En tout cas, moins de contraintes puisqu'il en aurait quand même.

Il était près de minuit et demi, et avait pratiquement terminé, quand il entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Il vit alors apparaître Evans en pyjama avec une épaisse couverture. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants et quand elle lui sourit, il détourna le regard sans dire un mot ou changer d'expression. Il se reconcentra sur son travail tandis qu'elle allait sur le canapé face au feu.

Tout son corps lui criait de la rejoindre et qu'ils pourraient à nouveau être amis. Mais il était bien trop fier pour cela. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse avoir raison. Elle ne s'était pas préoccupée de quoi que ce fût à son propos ces dernières semaines alors cela n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Il travailla à fond pour penser à autre chose et ne termina que vers une heure du matin. Il était épuisé et ne voulait qu'une chose, aller se coucher.

Il passa néanmoins près de canapé et remarqua que sa camarade s'était endormie. Il la regarda quelques instants avant de soupirer. Il raviva doucement le feu et remonta la couverture qui avait glissée. Il résista à l'envie de l'embrasser sur le front, comme un père le ferait pour sa fille et monta se coucher. Il avait pris une résolution et devait s'y tenir.

Anthony fit seul le voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Il avait été dans les premiers à partir et à prendre une calèche puis à monter dans le train. Il voulait être tranquille et que personne ne le dérange. Il avait déjà dit au revoir à Saphir et Severus la veille. Aussi, ils n'avaient pas besoin de venir le voir dans le train pour cela. C'était bien plus sûr pour elle mais aussi pour lui, qui pouvait rester, s'il le voulait avec Evans.

Il décida de profiter de l'occasion pour avancer sur ses différents projets, en particulier sur celui des carnets. Il commençait à en voir le bout. Il pensait trouver le sortilège qui l'intéressait dans la bibliothèque familiale. Elle était assez vaste et garnie pour cela. Après, il ne resterait plus qu'à le mettre en application. Au pire, il tenterait d'inventer un enchantement à la place s'il ne trouvait absolument rien.

En descendant du train, Anthony chercha activement sa mère. Cette dernière se tenait avec sa belle-sœur par alliance et son beau-frère, à savoir les parents de Marlène. Elle tenait la petite sœur du garçon dans ses bras. Il se dirigea rapidement vers eux et salua son oncle et sa tante. Puis, il serra Ariane dans ses bras et chatouilla Elisa qui gazouilla gaiement pour marquer son contentement de le voir. Sa cousine arriva bientôt, après avoir salué ses amies.

Anthony prit sa sœur dans ses bras alors que sa mère se saisissait de sa valise et les faisait transplaner. Ce n'était guère agréable comme sensation mais au moins ils arrivaient rapidement chez eux. C'était déjà ça. Il garda le bébé encore quelques minutes dans ses bras, le temps de se rendre compte qu'elle commençait déjà à avoir des petites dents qui poussaient. Elle voulait absolument mettre ses doigts, sa cravate et ainsi de suite dans sa bouche. Il avait un mal fou à l'empêcher de vouloir tout goûter ou mâcher. Il se jura donc de faire attention à ce qu'il laisserait traîner dans sa chambre, histoire de tout mettre hors de sa portée.

Arriver à Caisteal Maol procura un bien fou à Anthony. Il avait enfin l'impression de rentrer chez lui. Le jardin était beaucoup plus grand qu'il ne le paraissait grâce à de puissants sortilèges d'agrandissement. C'était la même chose pour le château. Il parcourut le chemin pavé qui l'amena jusque dans le château lui-même. Il était enfin à la maison. Son cœur se soulagea d'un poids non négligeable.

Le dimanche était déjà le jour de Noël. Heureusement qu'il avait prévu en avance les cadeaux qu'il voulait offrir pour toute la famille. Tout au long de la journée, il aida à accueillir toute sa famille plus ou moins proche pour le réveillon. Les McKinnon avaient beau être des sorciers, ils restaient catholiques et fêtaient les fêtes chrétiennes comme Noël, Pâques, l'Assomption, l'Ascension et d'autres encore. Les traditions familiales étaient un mélange étrange de traditions écossaises, gaéliques et chrétiennes.

Anthony fut heureux de revoir ses grands-parents et arrière-grands-parents. Ils les adoraient tous. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son arrière-grand-père McKinnon semblait être plus fatigué qu'au cours de l'été. Il fallait dire qu'il avait été Auror entre ses dix-huit et ses soixante ans, en comptant sa formation.

Il fut également très heureux de revoir son grand-père maternel. Ce dernier lui offrait toujours des trucs moldus divers et variés. Pour ses quatre ans, il lui avait offert un avion de chasse en modèle réduit, mais toujours très grand et très fidèle. Anthony s'était amusé, avec de la magie accidentelle, à le faire voler, ce qui avait énervé sa mère qui avait enguirlandé son propre père. Aussi, il se demandait ce qu'il lui offrirait cette année.

En revanche, il y avait toujours une ombre au tableau. Marlène et Alice, qui venait aussi, ne lui parlaient plus du tout. Elles l'ignoraient même complètement. Aussi, Anthony décida d'en faire de même très vite. Il s'occupa de sa petite sœur, qui n'en demandait pas tant, et passa un peu de temps avec ses cousins et cousines plus âgés.

Kervan et Mary semblaient très heureux de passer du temps avec lui. A vrai dire, ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup à Poudlard et les vacances étaient le moment où ils pouvaient se retrouver entre eux sans intervention extérieure à la famille et parler de tout et de rien. Il y avait beaucoup moins de portraits et ainsi ils pouvaient parler plus tranquillement.

Noël se passa sans soucis. Anthony eut la bonne surprise de recevoir un cadeau de Saphir. Il s'agissait d'un livre sur les sortilèges de protection. Probablement existant aussi dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. De ses parents, il reçut divers carnets pour toutes ses prises de notes. De son grand-père Mark, il reçut une veste d'aviateur. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Son ancienne veste d'aviateur de la RAF. Pour lui, c'était plus qu'un cadeau normal. C'était l'une des choses les plus impressionnantes qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Certes, ça ne coûtait rien, mais elle avait une immense valeur sentimentale.

Il reçut également un certain nombre friandises diverses et variées de la part de divers membres de la famille. Ainsi que des nécessaires à potions de la part de ses grands-parents et arrière-grands-parents paternels. Bref, il avait tout pour être heureux.

Les jours suivants furent très heureux pour Anthony qui profita de ces moments en famille pour faire le plein de bonheur et d'amour. Ces sentiments n'étaient pas vraiment à Poudlard pour lui depuis quelques temps. Aussi, il voulait savourer.

Il profita aussi de ces moments pour parler avec son grand-père Craig à propos de son projet de carnets. Ce dernier se montra bien vite très intéressé et d'une aide immense.

« C'est réellement très simple. Tu aurais pu me demander bien plus tôt, même si je comprends que tu veuilles chercher de ton côté, lui sourit-il gentiment. Je connais très bien le sortilège qui te permettrait une telle chose puisque je l'utilisais avec ta grand-mère quand nous étions à Poudlard et en dehors. C'était un excellent moyen de se parler puisque les garçons et les filles ne se parlaient presque pas.

-Comment ça, demanda Anthony en fronçant les sourcils ?

-Les garçons restaient de leur côté et les filles du leur. On ne se mélangeait que pour les binômes en cours de Potions ou de Botanique. Pratiquement jamais pour le reste. C'était l'époque qui voulait ça. Cela avait déjà changé quand ton père est entré à Poudlard. Et j'ai cru comprendre que cela s'était bien amélioré entre temps.

-C'est possible, acquiesça le garçon.

-Mais je vais te l'apprendre ce sortilège. Tu le mérites amplement, vu tes résultats scolaires.

-Merci papi, accepta le garçon en le serrant exceptionnellement contre lui. »

Ainsi, les jours suivants, Craig apprit à son petit-fils le sortilège de recopie sur autres supports. Il était complexe mais guère difficile une fois qu'on le maîtrisait. Cependant, il lui conseilla de beaucoup s'entraîner avant de l'appliquer définitivement. Il n'avait pas le droit de rater son coup. Parce qu'après, il était obligé de recommencer à zéro.

Anthony suivait à la lettre tous ses conseils. Il était rare que son grand-père lui apprenne des choses autres que la gestion du clan au niveau humain, financier ou politique. Aussi, il profitait de ces moments passés avec lui autant qu'il le pouvait. Il avait encore le droit d'être jeune et à peu près insouciant.

Cependant, cette insouciance se termina au début de la deuxième semaine de vacances. Il avait, exceptionnellement, eu le droit de ne pas assister à la réunion de Noël du conseil des clans écossais. Bon, ok, c'était parce qu'il récupérait encore d'une méchante angine choppée à trop jouer dehors avec la neige.

Le 4 janvier, un des elfes de maison, Tiki, vint le chercher dans sa chambre. Il lui annonça qu'il devait se rendre dans le bureau de son père pour une affaire importante. Anthony comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas traîner. Il referma son carnet sur le sabre laser et se dirigea vers la pièce en question. Naturellement, il tomba dans les escaliers deux fois de suite. Mais il y parvint sans casse supplémentaire.

A sa grande surprise, son arrière-grand-père Charlus, son grand-père et son père étaient tous présents. Ils avaient tous le visage grave des mauvais jours. Il sentait une entourloupe venir. Ou du moins un truc qui ne lui plairait guère. Déjà que se réincarner dans la peau d'un héritier d'une des plus grandes familles magiques d'Ecosse Magique n'était pas simple. Là, il avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout aimer.

« Assied-toi Anthony, fit fermement Bertus en montrant un fauteuil. »

Son fils lui obéit. Le fauteuil était un peu grand et même si le garçon avait grandi, ses pieds ne touchaient pas encore tout-à-fait le sol de la pièce. Il regarda alternativement les trois membres de sa famille, un air surpris gravé sur le visage.

« Tu te demandes certainement pourquoi je t'ai fait venir, commença son père. Et probablement pourquoi ton grand-père et ton arrière-grand-père sont présents eux aussi. »

Anthony ne put que hocher la tête pour toute réponse. Il avait fort bien deviné, ce qui n'avait pas dû être très difficile.

« Tu sais probablement plus ou moins ce qu'il se passe dehors, continua Bertus. »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« Cependant, ce que dit la Gazette du Sorcier n'est pas très proche de la réalité. Il y a eu bien plus de meurtres et de disparitions que cela. Cependant, elles ne concernent principalement que des moldus ou des sorciers très pauvres. Je pense que tu comprendras que comme peu de gens parmi les lecteurs ne se soucieront d'eux, pour la rédaction, il ne sert à rien de les noter dans leurs pages. »

Nouveau hochement de tête. Il savait plus ou moins comment fonctionnaient les médias. Et là-dessus, moldus et sorciers étaient exactement pareils.

« La situation est donc bien pire que ce qui est dit. Il y a en a, en réalité, un à deux meurtre ou disparition par jour en moyenne. Souvent, il s'agit de personnes isolées qui ne sont pas toujours répertoriées par le Ministère de la Magie. On apprend ces crimes par les moldus. »

Ah. Oui, en effet, c'était vraiment grave, pensa Anthony. La situation, qu'il pensait en voie de normalisation, était bien pire que ce qu'il pouvait supposer de prime abord.

« Le bureau croule sous les affaires et la Ministre refuse de lancer une grande campagne de recrutement. Le DJM a besoin de beaucoup de personnels supplémentaires mais elle refuse, alors même que l'on a les moyens financiers pour soutenir un surplus de personnes, lui annonça son père.

-Mais pourquoi, finit par demander Anthony ? Elle doit bien se rendre…

-Se rendre compte, le coupa son père en ricanant ? Jenkins est persuadée que ce n'est qu'une question de mois avant que nous n'attrapions Jedusor. Pour elle, ce n'est qu'un gamin paumé qui finira par se rendre aux Aurors. Elle ne le prend pas au sérieux.

-Mais toutes ces disparitions, tous ces meurtres, s'offusqua son fils !

-Je sais, je sais. Mais il n'est pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir, comme le disent les moldus français. »

Autrement dit, la Ministre de la Magie était enfermée dans ses idéaux et rien ne pourrait l'en faire démordre. Cependant, une chose perturbait Anthony.

« Vous m'avez convoqué tous les trois pour ça ?

-Non, pas entièrement, avoua finalement Charlus. Comme tu le sais, tu es l'héritier du clan McKinnon. Quand Bertus le décidera ou mourra, la charge de ce dernier te reviendra pleinement. »

Anthony hocha la tête, compréhensif. Mais jusque-là, rien de neuf, bien qu'il espérât que ce fusse le plus tard possible cette passation de pouvoir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il n'était pas du tout pressé de gouverner le clan, loin de là. Bien sûr, s'il n'avait pas le choix, il le ferait sans hésiter et donnerait son maximum. Mais il préférerait ne pas avoir à le faire.

« La situation est grave, Anthony, annonça son grand-père. Jedusor a approché un certain nombre de clans magiques écossais, mais aussi irlandais. Les seconds les ont rembarrés. C'est pour ça qu'il y a eu quelques attaques de Mangemorts chez eux. Mais ils ont bien résisté.

-Et les Clans Ecossais, demanda nerveusement Anthony ?

-Nous avons décidé de convoquer l'Assemblée Sorcière demain, annonça son père pour en parler et prendre ainsi une décision. »

Un frisson d'effroi parcourut le corps d'Anthony. L'Assemblée des Clans Sorciers Ecossais ne concernait que les clans disposant de sorciers et de sorcières. Il n'était réuni que lors d'événements graves. L'avant-dernière fois, de mémoire de sorcier et de sorcière, avait été lorsqu'il devait décider du rattachement de l'Ecosse sorcière à la Grande-Bretagne sorcière, chose qui avait été acceptée. La dernière fois avait été pour décider d'envoyer des combattants en Europe pour lutter contre Grindelwald.

En résumé, si elle était convoquée, c'était qu'ils jugeaient les événements suffisamment graves pour mériter une telle attention. Cependant, ce qui le surprit encore plus fut la suite de l'annonce de son père.

« En un sens, c'est grâce à toi cela. Si tu ne m'avais pas révélé ce que tu savais des origines de Jedusor, je n'aurais certainement pas pu en parler à Frederik et donc nous n'aurions pas pu prendre autant de mesures. Voldemort serait beaucoup plus craint et probablement peu de clans approchés auraient osés demander à en discuter avec les autres clans. »

Ah. Bah… c'était pour le moins inattendue comme conséquence de ses agissements. Comme quoi, même la plus infime des actions avait une conséquence. Et les actions d'une ampleur très importante avaient d'immenses répercussions, y compris sur le long terme. Il avait intérêt à ne pas oublier cette chose.

« Tu ne viendras pas avec moi. En revanche, ton grand-père viendra avec moi. S'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, il devra tout te rapporter sans fautes. »

Ce n'était guère une surprise, aussi Anthony accepta sans mal. Il était rare que les héritières et héritiers des clans aillent à de telles réunions quand ils étaient mineurs. En effet, ils représentaient l'avenir du clan et ces derniers, en cas de problème, ne devaient pas connaître la moindre vacance du pouvoir. Aussi, Bertus prenait ses précautions en cas de trahison, ce qui était peu probable si l'on restait un minimum réaliste.

« Il y a aussi autre chose, continua Charlus. Nous commencerons à t'apprendre plus profondément tout ce qu'i savoir à propos de la politique et des différentes instances ainsi que certains secrets du clan. Tu entres en Troisième Année en septembre prochain. Il est donc temps pour toi de prendre une part plus importante dans cette histoire. »

Il y était. Il savait depuis tout petit qu'un moment viendrait où il ne serait plus tout-à-fait libre de faire ce qu'il veut. Ce moment arrivait à grands pas. Très grands pas même. Car cela signifiait que l'été prochain ne serait plus un été insouciant comme les précédents. Qu'il allait devoir apprendre un grand nombre de choses et les retenir pour toute sa vie et les transmettre ensuite à son premier enfant, qu'il soit un garçon ou une fille.

Rien que cette pensée lui faisait prendre conscience qu'il était loin d'être libre de mener sa vie comme il l'entendait. Il allait être obligé de se marier et d'avoir au moins un enfant. Certes, il était libre d'épouser qui il le désirait, à condition que la mariée soit d'accord naturellement, mais c'était à peu près tout. Et il n'était pas assez lâche pour laisser tomber et transmettre le titre de chef de clan à Elisa. Ce n'était vraiment pas digne de lui.

Anthony fut bien vite congédié après cela et repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer et à ses devoirs. Il ne voyait vraiment personne avec qui se marier. Il y a quelques mois encore, il aurait Kathleen Abbot. Mais elle n'avait été qu'un amour d'enfance, rien de plus en réalité. Il fallait dire qu'il ne pouvait pas, dans les faits, épouser n'importe qui.

Elle devait être bien éduquée et bien présenter. Elle devait être capable de bien paraître dans le monde de l'aristocratie sorcière ainsi qu'éventuellement à Buckingham devant la Reine, puisqu'ils restaient des nobles. C'était pour cela que les McKinnon étaient habituellement des sang-purs et que lui était une exception. C'était pour cela que sa mère avait eu du mal à s'intégrer.

Anthony avait parfaitement compris le message de son père. Il allait devoir s'intéresser d'un peu plus près aux filles et dépasser sa peur maladive d'aller leur parler. Sauf quand on parlait de Saphir ou de ses cousines. Mais elles ne comptaient pas vraiment pourrait-on dire.

Et puis il n'était qu'en Deuxième Année. Il voulait avoir du temps devant lui. Beaucoup de temps. Il voulait vivre tranquillement et sans trop de contraintes. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas réellement possible. Il décida donc de profiter de ses dernières vacances tranquilles.

La dernière semaine de vacances fut donc vécue à fond par Anthony. Il voulait emmagasiner autant de bonheur qu'il lui était possible. Il profita de l'occasion pour passer autant de temps que possible avec sa sœur. Pour jouer avec elle dans la neige du parc, la faire rire aux éclats en la chatouillant, lui courir après alors qu'elle avançait à toute vitesse à quatre pattes dans les couloirs du château.

Anthony profitait de ces derniers instants d'insouciance et de bonheur. Il avait l'impression que les choses ne s'amélioreraient pas dans les mois à venir, au contraire. Les Clans avaient décidé de ne pas rallier Voldemort à l'unanimité. Ils s'étaient même rangés officiellement du côté du Ministère, bien que cela ne changeait rien dans les faits si l'on restait honnête.

Finalement, les vacances se terminèrent et avec elles le retour à Poudlard par le train. Anthony partit donc avec Marlène et les parents de cette dernière pour King's Cross. Elle ne lui parlait toujours pas et le moment passé ensemble fut quelque peu lugubre. Ils étaient largement en avance, permettant à Anthony d'aller tout seul dans un compartiment. Il fit léviter sa malle et la plaça ainsi en hauteur, dans les filets à bagage. Il n'avait pas besoin d'y chercher quoi que ce soit, puisque tout ce dont il avait besoin était dans son sac à dos.

Le garçon sortit tout ce qu'il voulait utiliser durant le voyage, à savoir essentiellement des livres sur les sortilèges et celui que lui avait offert Saphir. Il adorait ce dernier. Il y avait toutes sortes de boucliers et de charmes de protection. Cependant, il y en avait plusieurs qui l'intéressaient beaucoup plus. Il s'agissait de ceux utilisant certains éléments naturels comme le feu ou le vent pour se protéger.

Durant le début du voyage, il ne fut guère dérangé que par Severus qui vint le saluer et prendre de ses nouvelles. Ils se racontèrent brièvement leurs vacances et convinrent de dates pour continuer leurs leçons sur l'étiquette et le comportement dans la haute société sorcière avant que le Serpentard ne rejoigne Lily ou d'autres de ses camarades. Cependant, Anthony penchait plutôt pour la première. Il passait le plus clair de son temps en dehors des cours avec elle, ce qui était normal selon lui.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans incident ou événement particulier. Anthony se retrouva dans une calèche avec des camarades de Poufsouffle de son année, évidemment présents dans le CAC. Rares étaient les élèves n'en faisant pas partie chez les Deuxième Année. Le soir venu, il resta longtemps dans la salle commune, prenant autant d'avance que possible ses cours. Ce qu'il apprenait maintenant, il n'aurait pas à l'apprendre plus tard.

C'était comme ça qu'il arrivait à être parmi les premiers de son année. S'il ne prenait pas de l'avance, il serait un élève dans la moyenne, il devait être honnête avec lui-même. Il remarqua Meadows et MacDonald faire quelques devoirs de leur côté. Il hésita quelques instants à aller les voir avant de renoncer. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de la manière dont les aborder.

Une fois l'apprentissage des cours de la semaine effectué, le garçon s'entraîna à réaliser le sortilège de recopie appris de son grand-père. Il voulait le maîtriser à la perfection avant de l'utiliser effectivement. Tout à ses exercices, il ne remarqua pas l'heure passer et eut la surprise de voir Evans descendre de son dortoir et aller sur le canapé. Il en profita pour regarder sa montre. Réalisant qu'il n'avait pas vu passer le temps, il s'en alla rapidement dans son dortoir, épuisé par la débauche de pouvoirs magiques.

La routine des cours reprit rapidement sa place habituelle dans la vie des élèves de Poudlard et de celle d'Anthony. Le lundi après-midi, il fit part de ses découvertes à Saphir et de l'apprentissage du sortilège de recopie. Cette dernière lui annonça également qu'il ne s'était rien passé chez elle pendant les vacances. Rien de particulier à part des débats sur la réalité des origines de Voldemort ou non.

La routine revint et ainsi tous les devoirs. Les professeurs semblaient s'être mis en tête de leur en donner toujours plus. Ce qui laissait moins de temps à Anthony pour tout le reste. Comme il n'avait plus aucune recherche à effectuer pour les carnets, il s'occupa de la carte qu'il voulait créer. Ce qui nécessitait d'autres recherches.

Les deux premières semaines de janvier passèrent à toutes vitesse et Anthony arriva bien vite à son anniversaire. Il reçut quelques cadeaux de sa famille et de ses amis. Saphir et Severus les lui offrirent dans l'intimité de leur salle plus ou moins privatisée. Cependant, le soir, alors qu'il allait se coucher, il remarqua un paquet au pied de son lit. Il ne comportait aucun nom. Anthony se tourna alors vers ses camarades de dortoir :

« C'est l'un d'entre vous qui l'a amené ici ?

-Pas du tout, nia Potter. Il était déjà là quand on est arrivés. On pense que c'est un hibou qui l'a déposé.

-Ok, merci beaucoup, les remercia le garçon. »

C'était pour le moins… étrange. Il lança plusieurs sortilèges de détection accessibles à des élèves de deuxième année mais ne trouva absolument rien. Voulant en avoir le cœur net, il sortit de son dortoir et alla jusqu'à celui de son cousin. Il frappa et entra après avoir eu la permission.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, cousin, lui demanda Kervan ?

-Je… J'ai eu un colis sans aucune indication, lui annonça Anthony, ce qui provoqua des froncements de sourcils chez son parent. »

Ce dernier semblait plutôt sceptique. Néanmoins, il sembla le croire et lui demanda de lui montrer. Aussi, le benjamin le conduisit à son propre dortoir et lui montra le paquet. L'arrivée du préfet provoqua une mini-panique chez les Maraudeurs qui cachèrent en catastrophe tout ce qu'il y avait de compromettant sur eux et leurs actions potentielles. Kervan jeta à son tour de très nombreux sortilèges de détection qu'Anthony ne connaissait même pas de nom. Puis, il se tourna vers son plus jeune cousin.

« Le paquet a l'air normal. Il n'y a apparemment aucun sortilège qui soit compris dans ou sur le paquet. Tu dois pouvoir l'ouvrir normalement.

-Merci Kervan, lui sourit Anthony. Je préférais en avoir le cœur net.

-Tu as raison. On ne sait jamais par les temps qui courent. »

Le plus jeune comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Le plus âgé quitta finalement le dortoir, faisant semblant de ne pas voir ce que les camarades de son cousin avaient caché sous les couettes et leurs affaires. Une fois sorti, ces derniers sortirent toutes ces choses de leurs cachettes et se tournèrent vers leur camarade de dortoir.

« Alors, tu ouvres, demanda Black ?

-Oui, oui, c'est bon, marmonna Anthony. »

Le garçon se mit donc à ouvrir le paquet en question avec délicatesse. Cela ressemblait grandement à un livre. Qui semblait plutôt épais et lourd quand il le soupesa. Puis, il termina d'enlever le papier cadeau. Il soupira en remarquant qu'il l'avait ouvert sur la quatrième de couverture. Aussi, il le retourna et lut le titre.

 _Magie Sans Baguette : Livre A l'Usage des Débutants_

Il ne connaissait pas du tout ce livre. Absolument pas. Il le montra à ses camarades de dortoir mais personne ne le connaissait dans le dortoir. Voyant qu'il était moins de onze heures du soir, Anthony s'assit sur son lit et décida de commencer la lecture de l'ouvrage. Il regarda brièvement le nombre de page. Il y en avait près d'un millier. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il était aussi lourd.

Cependant, une question le triturait. Qui donc pouvait bien lui avoir envoyé un livre pareil ? Il ne s'agissait pas d'un membre de sa famille, sinon la personne aurait signé le cadeau. Il ne s'agissait pas non plus de Severus ou de Saphir, sinon ils le lui auraient offert pendant la journée et auraient signé le cadeau. Même les Maraudeurs avaient offert un cadeau en commun et cela ne semblait pas être eux, vu les regards intéressés qu'ils portaient à l'ouvrage.

Anthony tentait de réfléchir à qui pouvait lui avoir envoyé un tel ouvrage. Et surtout, qui aurait pu le payer. Le prix avait été effacé à la main. Il le voyait parfaitement. Mais ce n'était pas très adroit. Il fut brièvement tenté d'essayer d'annuler l'effet et de restaurer la couverture. Mais y renonça par acquis de conscience. Après tout, c'était un cadeau. Il n'avait pas à connaître le prix. Cependant, il allait devoir enquêter et surveiller tous les élèves qui auraient pu le lui offrir.

Néanmoins, Anthony abandonna bien vite ces considérations. Le livre était tout simplement génial. Quand il se coucha le soir de son anniversaire, il n'avait lu qu'une partie de l'introduction. Mais il avait tout simplement adoré. Il avait seulement un certain nombre de recommandations, d'exemples, de ce qu'il était possible de faire ou non sans baguette. Mais cela était très bien écrit et se lisait très facilement. Il se jura de le lire entièrement et de mettre en application les éventuels conseils qu'il pourrait trouver dedans.

Les jours suivants continuèrent comme ceux précédent son anniversaire sans que rien ne vienne troubler la quiétude de Poudlard. Cependant, une certaine tension régnait dans l'air. Du moins était-ce l'avis d'Anthony. Il avait l'impression que tout pouvait exploser à tout moment. Que les choses pouvaient basculer d'un côté comme de l'autre. Il espérait juste que ce soit du côté qu'il voudrait. C'était préférable selon lui.

Ce qui permit au garçon de repenser à tous ses plans. Il en avait grandement besoin. Tout était chamboulé. Il avait joué avec le temps et le destin avait décidé de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche. Il avait oublié le concept de l'effet papillon et s'en mordait grandement les doigts désormais. Il se demandait en permanence ce qu'il en serait de tous ces événements s'il avait été réparti à Poufsouffle comme le voulait le Choixpeau et non à Gryffondor.

Il ne serait probablement jamais devenu ami avec Evans, Severus et Saphir. Ils n'auraient donc pas pu découvrir ensemble les véritables origines de Voldemort et ainsi indirectement rendre tout cela public. Lucius Malefoy et quelques-uns des Mangemorts n'auraient pas pu être arrêtés. La Gazette du Sorcier n'aurait pu savoir une telle chose et ainsi la révéler à toute la population. Il y avait eu quelques vagues de protestation. Mais il n'osait imaginer les manifestations si de telles révélations avaient été faites au cœur de l'été.

Regulus Black aurait été certainement réparti à Serpentard puisqu'Anthony était persuadé que c'était Saphir qui l'avait convaincu de demander au Choixpeau de le répartir dans la maison de son grand frère. Le dernier des Black aurait donc été en plein dans l'influence des futurs Mangemorts chez les vert et argent.

Il y avait aussi les Maraudeurs. Il n'aurait probablement jamais pu les gronder comme il l'avait fait et les convaincre de ne pas attaquer les plus faibles qu'eux. Ils ne se seraient probablement pas gênés pour continuer. Il ne se faisait guère d'illusions à leur propos. Ils n'étaient pas des petits anges. Il ne serait pas dans leur dortoir et les menacerait pas régulièrement de leur envoyée des bardées de sorts tout en prévenant leurs parents qu'ils recommenceraient.

Anthony n'était pas dupe. Il savait que la paix relative à Poudlard ne tenait qu'à un fil. La majorité des élèves ne comprenaient pas bien ce qui se tramait dehors. Pas plu que les véritables enjeux. Il ne s'agissait principalement que des élèves des deux niveaux les plus âgés. Pour le reste, c'était assez variable.

Mais une bonne partie de tous ses plans étaient désormais bouleversés. Le plus critique était celui sur les Horcruxes. Lucius Malefoy était en prison. Or, d'après ses notes, c'était à lui que Voldemort devait confier son journal, qui était le premier d'entre eux. Quel serait son destin désormais ? Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée. L'un des seuls éléments qui restait en place dans le plan était la caverne. Mais Anthony ne savait pas encore très bien où elle était. Et l'orphelinat ne risquait pas de les renseigner, étant bientôt détruit.

Tous les plans détruits à cause d'une action précise. A savoir prévenir son père des origines de Voldemort. Mais étrangement, il ne le regrettait pas. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pensé juste. Il avait aussi fait ce qu'il considérait comme son devoir. Il n'avait certainement pas le droit de passer ce genre d'informations sous silence. Ce n'était pas une chose normale à faire si on voulait lutter contre Voldemort et ses sbires.

Anthony commença donc à revoir tous ses plans. La cache dans la maison des Gaunt ne devrait peut-être pas être modifiée. Mais rien n'était certain à ce niveau puisque les Aurors connaissaient son existence et celle de Little Hangleton. La bague, elle, devrait probablement être à la même place au même moment. En revanche, le journal et peut-être même la coupe allaient peut-être changer de place. Resterait alors à savoir où ils pourraient être.

Quant au diadème, il était… à Poudlard réalisa Anthony. Il venait de se souvenir qu'il y avait un Horcruxe près des élèves. Il se sentit soudainement oppressé et ce sentiment ne le quitta plus. Il avait peur qu'un élève mette la main dessus, l'utilise ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. C'était réellement catastrophique. Il n'avait rien non plus pour le détruire. A moins que… Non. C'était une très mauvaise idée.

Il avait envisagé, l'espace d'un instant, de trouver un moyen de s'introduire dans la Chambre des Secrets avec un poulet, de tuer le Basilic avec le chant du coq et de prendre ensuite un de ses crocs pour détruire le Diadème de Serdaigle avec. Il se morigéna en se disant qu'il était complètement fou pour faire un truc pareil. Ouaip, il fallait avoir un problème psychologique pour penser à un plan pareil.

Il ferait mieux de tout reprendre sur le sabre laser, qui n'utiliserait pas vraiment un laser d'ailleurs. Il savait où en était Lily quand ils avaient cassé leur amitié sur l'autel des convictions et des nécessités pour se protéger. Aussi, il se décida à tout reprendre pour voir où elle en était exactement et ce qu'il pourrait faire à partir de là. Il était pressé mais savait aussi que cela lui prendrait énormément de temps. Aussi, Anthony repensa sérieusement au plan précédent, concernant le Basilic.

La fin du mois de janvier arriva et avec elle l'anniversaire de Lily. Anthony sentit une petite pointe au cœur quand il la vit tous sourires avec ses cousines. Il avait longuement hésité, depuis son propre anniversaire, à lui offrir un cadeau. Finalement, il avait craqué et avait commandé un livre à Fleury et Bott. Il s'agissait, en l'occurrence, d'un livre sur des sortilèges plutôt avancés mais qui était très bien fait. Il le savait puisqu'il l'avait déjà lu chez lui auparavant.

Evidemment, il ne signa pas vraiment le paquet. Se contentant de dicter pour sa plume de copie sous la dictée. Elle n'avait pas son écriture et il ne risquait donc pas d'être « découvert ». Il voulait rester tranquille et ne pas monter qu'il regrettait plus ou moins de s'être brouillé avec elle. Bon, ok, il regrettait complètement et elle lui manquait terriblement. Mais pour rien au monde, il ne pourrait le lui avouer en premier. Il était bien trop fier pour cela.

Anthony ne put donc qu'observer de loin l'anniversaire de Lily, une grosse peine dans le cœur. Il hésita plusieurs fois à aller lui parler mais renonça à chaque fois. Ou alors quelqu'un s'interposait brièvement et il la perdait de vue. Il finit par renoncer et partit se coucher. Il décida de mettre tout cela de côté et de penser à des choses bien plus capitales. Comme trouver un moyen de continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé, ou alors s'introduire dans la Chambre des Secrets. Ouaip, c'était prioritaire sur tout.

Il espérait un mois de février plutôt tranquille, à l'image du mois de janvier. Mais il se trompait lourdement. Très lourdement.

* * *

Voilà pour cette semaine :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à mettre une review, pour dire si ça vous a plu. Ou même si ça ne vous a pas plu :) Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas non plus :)

Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre :)

EDIT : merci à Reading In The Moonlight d'avoir fait remarquer une coquille. Ce n'est pas le médaillon de Serpentard qui est à Poudlard, mais le diadème de Serdaigle. Ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose :)


	9. Négociations, Saint-Valentin et Réconcil

Bonjour à toutes et à tous :) Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez lu les chapitres précédents et même probablement le tome précédent. Sinon, je vous encourage à les lire. Ou alors vous risquez de ne pas tout comprendre :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Négociations, Saint-Valentin et Réconciliation**

Les premiers jours de février furent caractérisés par une routine bienvenue pour Anthony. Elle lui permettait de moins penser à Lily. Il voyait cette dernière heureuse la plupart du temps, que ce soit aux côtés de Severus ou de ses camarades de dortoir. Et cela lui meurtrissait le cœur. Mais il était un champion pour faire bonne figure en toutes circonstances chez les Gryffondor. Il ne se laissait aller que dans son lit, une fois certain que personne ne l'entendrait. Le reste du temps, il était toujours souriant, comme s'il n'était pas du tout affecté par la rupture de leur amitié.

Cependant, tout ne fut, évidemment, pas aussi simple. Les cours d'éducation sorcière étaient devenus étranges. Avec Lily, ils ne se parlaient plus du tout. Ou pratiquement plus. Ils déterminaient souvent juste avant le cours ce qu'il ferait l'heure suivante. Le CAC aussi subissait cet effet, bien que de manière moins marquée. Le CM était beaucoup affecté puisqu'Anthony n'était chargé que de faire respecter l'ordre, et d'y participer naturellement. Mais il ne le dirigeait pas, ce qui changeait tout puisqu'il lui suffisait d'éviter de se retrouver dans le même groupe que la rousse, ce qui était très simple vu le nombre qu'ils étaient.

Ainsi, Anthony faisait de son mieux pour éviter qu'ils ne se croisent trop souvent. En général, il parvenait également à éviter de se mettre en binôme en cours avec elle. Il le faisait souvent avec Mary d'ailleurs quand ils étaient sans une autre Maison ou avec les Serpentard en DCFM. Sinon, il se mettait avec quelqu'un d'une autre maison, ce qui lui permettait de parler avec un peu tout le monde.

Le deuxième samedi de février, alors qu'il sortait de table pour se rendre à la salle de classe abandonnée, Anthony sentit soudainement son bras se faire saisir. Il fut tiré irrésistiblement jusque dans une salle de classe inutilisée. Il tenta de se saisir de sa baguette mais en vit une, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il déglutit difficilement et leva les yeux vers la personne qui le maintenait en joue.

Narcissa Black. Pour une surprise, c'était une surprise. Le visage de la jeune femme était ravagé par l'incertitude et la crainte. Ses cernes étaient impressionnants, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis un certain temps. Ou alors très peu dormi. Il n'avait pas l'impression de trouver face à lui la dernière des filles Black. Elle ne semblait plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle n'avait plus la beauté froide caractéristique de sa famille. C'en était réellement perturbant.

Comprenant qu'elle ne baisserait pas sa baguette s'il continuait à vouloir saisir la sienne, il reposa lentement ses bras le long du corps. Après quelques secondes ainsi, Narcissa s'éloigna progressivement du garçon, tout en le maintenant en joue avant de baisser enfin son arme. Anthony expira profondément, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il retenait presque sa respiration.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me voudrais, demanda-t-il après une bonne minute d'un silence très inconfortable ?

-Je… On peut s'asseoir, demanda-t-elle doucement pour toute réponse, tout en désignant des chaises. »

Anthony sentait bien qu'il fallait la ménager autant que possible et entreprit donc de lui obéir. Elle semblait épuisée. Et il savait qu'il valait mieux éviter d'irriter une personne épuisée. Surtout si cette dernière était bien plus âgée que vous, connaissait bien plus de sorts que vous, et ainsi de suite. Bref, il était prudent, surtout qu'il n'était pas en position de force, loin de là.

« Je… très bien, fit la Serpentard une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux assis. »

Avant de retomber dans un silence très inconfortable. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il faisait là.

« Tu veux me demander quelque chose, fit Anthony pour faire avancer les choses ?

-Pardon ? Heu… oui, répondit-elle après s'être apparemment souvenue de sa question. Je… je voudrais savoir si tu savais où habite ma sœur.

-Bellatrix habite chez son époux, répondit le garçon en haussant les sourcils.

-Je sais, répliqua la jeune femme. Ça, je ne le sais que trop bien. Je… Je parle de mon autre sœur, Andromeda… Je… Je voudrais lui parler ou au moins lui envoyer une lettre. Et je n'arrive pas à lui en transmettre. Je…

-Je ne sais pas où elle habite. En revanche, elle communique avec mes parents. Ils pourraient peut-être transmettre une lettre de ta part, proposa-t-il ?

-Je… Euh… Je veux bien, finit par accepter la dernière des filles Black.

-Autre chose, demanda-t-il pour l'encourager à parler puisqu'elle semblait vouloir lui poser une autre question ? »

Un silence oppressant s'installa suite à la question d'Anthony. Ce dernier sentait bien que ce n'était pas le moment de partir. La jeune femme pourrait lui lancer un sort et il n'avait certainement pas envie de s'en prendre un. Ce n'était pas dans ses plans. Certes, il avait une certaine confiance en elle. Il se doutait qu'elle n'utiliserait pas la magie noire. Mais il n'avait aucune certitude pour le reste. Finalement, elle reprit la parole avec une nouvelle question.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose pour les personnes qui donneraient des informations aux Aurors et seraient en danger à cause de cela, finit-elle par demander ? »

Ah. C'était donc ça. Bon, il avait largement la capacité d'y répondre. Il connaissait très bien les règlements et procédures des Aurors à force d'entendre son père en parler. Et puis certains éléments étaient publics.

« Il y a le programme des Témoins Importants Menacés par des Ennemis, abrégé en TIME.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il est exactement, fit la jeune femme à toute vitesse, une lueur de peur dans le regard alors que des personnes passaient devant la salle ?

-Les témoins sont mis sous protection pendant une certaine durée plus ou moins longues. Leurs noms n'apparaissent pas dans les dossiers officiels. Ce ne sont que des codes pour s'y retrouver. Seuls quelques Aurors connaissent les véritables noms.

-C'est tout, demanda-t-elle ?

-Non. Il est parfois possible qu'un témoin loge directement chez un Auror s'il est particulièrement menacé. De plus, il reçoit une certaine quantité d'argent de la part du Ministère, au moins pour assurer les besoins vitaux. Il passe le plus clair de son temps au Ministère cela dit. Pour des mesures de sécurité.

-Je… Merci beaucoup, le remercia Narcissa Black, ce qui surprit Anthony.

-Il faudrait que j'envoie un message à mon père pour le prévenir, proposa le garçon, lui évitant ainsi de se mettre en position de demandeuse ?

-Je… oui, accepta la jeune femme. Je… risque de montrer que je ne suis pas prête de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou ses lieutenants à la fin de l'année.

-Et tu voudrais rejoindre ta sœur qui est partie avec un né-moldu, en déduisit Anthony pour lui permettre de ne pas tout dire. »

Narcissa hocha difficilement la tête. Il comprit alors qu'elle lui faisait en quelque sorte confiance. Elle remettait entièrement son futur entre ses mains. S'il la trahissait ou la laissait tomber, elle subirait de graves conséquences. Mais ce n'était pas dans son genre. Aussi, il réfléchit à toute vitesse à un plan avant d'en trouver un.

« Je vais écrire à mon père concernant le TIME et ta volonté de témoigner. Cependant, tu devras d'abord donner les informations avant de pouvoir bénéficier du programme. Je propose une rencontre samedi prochain, au moment de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Ça devrait le faire si vous vous rencontrez dans un endroit isolé. Pour le reste, j'écrirai à ma mère. Elle est en relation avec Andromeda puisqu'on l'a brièvement hébergée quand elle est partie de chez vous, le temps qu'elle règle ses affaires. Je pense que cela ne poserait pas de problèmes pour t'héberger pendant une partie de l'été s'il y avait besoin.

-Merci beaucoup, le remercia Narcissa. Je… tu peux y aller si tu veux.

-Je t'en prie, fit-il. »

Anthony se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Le visage de la jeune femme semblait indiquer qu'elle était soulagée d'un dénouement aussi heureux pour elle. Cependant, quelque chose le turlupinait. Il se retourna vers elle et lui demanda :

« Est-ce que tu crois toujours à la supériorité des sang-purs ?

-Tu verras, lui répondit la Serpentard. »

Il dut se contenter d'une telle réponse et sortit de la salle. Il rejoignit immédiatement Saphir, qui l'attendait depuis un certain temps probablement dans leur salle plus ou moins privatisée.

Anthony raconta toute la conversation à Saphir, qui prit un air pensif. Elle réfléchissait à ce que tout cela signifiait. Le garçon lui-même était partagé. Dans l'absolu, rien n'indiquait que la dernière fille des Black n'était pas une partisane de Voldemort. Mais ils se doutaient qu'elle avait révélé ses origines à la Gazette du Sorcier qui, sautant sur l'occasion, les avait publiées. En résumé, ils avaient quelques soupçons à propos de l'inclination politique de la jeune femme.

Autre chose troublait profondément les deux enfants. La volonté de leur aînée de reprendre contact avec Andromeda. Il était de notoriété publique que cette dernière avait été reniée par sa famille. Aussi, correspondre avec elle mettait Narcissa Black en grand danger si sa famille l'apprenait. C'était ce qui faisait dire à Saphir et Anthony qu'elle avait au moins décidé d'être neutre dans la guerre qu'il y avait dehors. Guerre qui arriverait bien assez tôt à sa porte puisqu'elle passait ses ASPIC cette année.

Rapidement après la conversation, Anthony écrivit une lettre à ses parents. Il savait que de toute façon, son père mettrait au courant sa femme de toute l'affaire. Il était incapable de lui mentir ou lui cacher des choses si elle voulait réellement les savoir. Et avec elle, son secret était très bien gardé puisqu'Ariane était loin d'être mauvaise en Occlumancie, même si elle n'était pas non géniale. En résumé, il n'avait pas besoin d'écrire deux lettres et se contenta d'une seule. Autant réduire le temps passé dessus. Ainsi que la fatigue psychologique qui en découlait puisqu'il devait en permanence choisir les bons mots.

Quand il eût terminé, Anthony partit à la volière poster son courrier. Puis, il put revenir à la salle de classe pour enfin se mettre à travailler. Il avait presque attendu ce moment avec impatience. Saphir et lui travaillèrent donc d'arrache-pied pour compenser la perte de temps du début de l'après-midi. Mais, le soir venu, ils avaient terminé et purent aller prendre le repas en paix.

Le garçon était toujours content de travailler avec la jeune fille. Elle ne le corrigeait pas réellement mais avait la manière de lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompait lorsque c'était le cas. S'ils discutaient, elle se mettait alors à ne plus parler et regardait fixement son meilleur ami. Puis, elle prenait un air plus que sceptique, quitte à hausser les sourcils. Si Anthony n'avait toujours pas perçu une erreur, elle lui demandait « Es-tu absolument certain de ce que tu avances ? » avec un ton plus que sceptique. Et là, il comprenait à chaque fois qu'il s'était trompé quelque part.

Ce comportement était une vieille habitude de la part de la jeune fille. Cela datait même du début de leur Première Année, quand ils étaient très méfiants l'un envers l'autre. A ce moment-là, ils se parlaient toujours avec la plus grande prudence. Un mot de travers pouvait rompre le fragile accord alors conclu. Mais qui n'était plus d'actualité, de manière officielle, depuis la fin du mois de janvier.

En effet, le 31 janvier, Anthony avait réussi à voir tout seul Saphir, donc sans les présences de Severus et Lily. Il lui avait expliqué que leur accord était désormais inutile et qu'il l'aiderait dès qu'elle en aurait besoin où il en serait capable. Et qu'il voulait qu'ils soient amis. Exceptionnellement, la jeune fille l'avait serré dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. Puis, ils avaient officiellement mis fin à cet accord conclu dans les premiers jours de septembre 1971. C'était une page qui se tournait pour Anthony, et une autre qui s'ouvrait, se corrigea-t-il.

Dans tous les cas, il ne regrettait pas sa décision d'annuler l'accord. Après tout, l'amitié devait aussi être la preuve d'une grande confiance en l'autre, non ? Et elle était loin d'avoir déçu cette confiance en lui permettant de transmettre à son père un certain nombre d'informations sur Voldemort et ses sbires. Rien que cela valait toutes les marques de confiance puisqu'elle agissait contre sa propre famille.

La réponse vint à Anthony le dimanche en fin d'après-midi, alors qu'il travaillait avec Saphir. Sa mère avait prévenu Andromeda de la volonté de sa sœur de la contacter. Son père, lui, annonçait que cela avait été accepté et lui avait transmis un certain nombre de consignes. Restait ensuite à transmettre tout cela à la principale concernée. Ce qui était très loin d'être simple.

Finalement, ils mirent un plan au point. Il enverrait le courrier chez ses parents qui seraient alors chargés de l'envoyer à Narcissa en utilisant la poste sorcière du Chemin de Traverse ou de Pré-Au-Lard. Ainsi, ils n'utilisaient aucun hibou ou aucune chouette de la famille, limitant les risques d'être reconnus. De plus, ils pourraient ensorceler la lettre pour que seule la destinataire puisse la lire. Il en profita donc pour écrire une lettre rapide à ses parents. Il posterait le tout après le repas, ce qu'il fit aussi vite que possible, voulant travailler sur les carnets communicants entre eux.

Le dimanche fut assez laborieux pour Anthony. Il décida de ne pas aller au CM pour travailler plus en profondeur tous ses cours. Il voulait absolument tenter d'arriver en tête de sa promotion à la fin de l'année. Et pour ça, il avait besoin de connaître parfaitement ses cours et s'entraîner aussi souvent que possible. Non, il ne faisait pas ça par rapport à Lily. C'était juste…

Bon, oui, il faisait ça par rapport à Lily. Il voulait juste montrer qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour être parmi les meilleurs de sa promotion et même la battre s'il travaillait assez. Aussi, il travailla à fond ses différends points forts mais aussi et surtout ses points faibles comme la Botanique.

Il décida donc de réduire le temps passé à ses différentes recherches et remit le projet de la Carte à l'année suivante, ne faisant les recherches que pendant l'été, une fois les devoirs faits. En attendant, il allait réduire le rythme de l'entraînement pour le sortilège de recopiage d'un carnet à l'autre et de la construction des protections. Anthony décida également de n'en faire finalement plus que trois. Un pour Severus, un pour Saphir et un pour lui. Cela lui réduirait le temps nécessaire à leur fabrication. Et de toute façon, ils ne se parlaient plus avec Lily. Du coup, il n'avait pas de raison de partager un truc pareil avec elle puisqu'elle faisait ses recherches sur le sabre laser de son côté désormais.

Il avait également remisé à l'été les recherches pour le sabre laser, se contentant de faire de veille pour ne pas perdre la main et les connaissances accumulées jusqu'ici. Le garçon décida également de remettre à plus tard l'élaboration plus approfondie du plan Chambre des Secrets visant à tuer le Basilic et s'emparer de ses crochets. Il avait beaucoup de temps pour ça.

Ce ne fut que le lundi matin qu'il remarqua le courrier de Narcissa. Il fut livré par un simple hibou postal. Cependant, elle ne l'ouvrit pas de suite. Il continuait à se demander ce qui avait réellement pu causer un tel revirement. Comme s'il y avait eu un élément déclencheur. Il tenta alors d'observer les différentes tables mais ne remarqua aucun geste ou regard sortant de l'ordinaire envers la Serpentard.

Cependant, tous les élèves de Septième et Sixième Année étaient loin d'être présents. De plus, il ne voyait que le dos d'une bonne moitié de ceux qui étaient là. En résumé, il n'avait pas grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent. Mais il trouvait que sa théorie tenait debout. Après tout, c'était « à cause » de Ted Tonks qu'Andromeda avait changé d'avis et ainsi quitté le domicile familial. Ce n'était pas impossible, pour Anthony, que sa petite sœur ait suivi ses pas. Après tout, Regulus avait bien suivi Sirius à Gryffondor, non ?

Les jours suivants n'apportèrent pas de réponse de la part de Narcissa Black et Anthony se plongea entièrement dans le travail. Il voulait tout faire le mieux possible, quitte à prendre plus de temps. Parce que oui, jusque-là, il faisait les devoirs aussi vite qu'il lui était possible pour le meilleur rendu possible dans le temps imparti. Il savait que tout ne serait pas juste mais s'en moquait un peu. Il voulait juste ne pas descendre, en moyenne, en dessous d'Effort Exceptionnel.

Mais là, il avait changé d'avis. Désormais, il voulait obtenir autant d'Optimaux que possible. Et ce dès les premiers contrôles. Il voulait avoir un dossier en béton au moment d'entrer en Troisième Année et pour les années futures. Il savait déjà plus ou moins quelles options prendre. Et il savait aussi que s'il n'avait pas d'excellentes notes dans certaines matières, il aurait du mal à convaincre sa directrice de maison qu'il avait les capacités de suivre ces options en question. A savoir les Runes Anciennes et l'Etude des Moldus.

Car oui, Anthony avait désormais de nouveaux projets. Il comptait s'investir dans un premier temps dans la guerre contre Voldemort et les Mangemorts si cette dernière n'était pas terminée à sa sortie des cours. Il comptait entrer dans la Brigade de Police Magique. Puis, il se ferait muter dans un autre service, si possible à celui du Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu, voire au Service des Bonnes Relations avec la Population Moldue.

Certes, c'était moins glorieux que poursuivre une carrière d'Auror ou de Langue-de-Plomb. Mais il savait aussi qu'une fois la paix revenue, la première ne lui serait pas très utile. Quant à la seconde, il préférait faire ses recherches dans son coin sur son temps libre. C'était plus une passion qu'autre chose. Il serait incapable d'en faire son métier, il le savait déjà.

Cependant, ces jours-là ne furent pas simples, loin de là. Car tous les ans, à la mi-février, il y avait la fête des amoureux. Anthony était loin de comprendre comment une fête purement moldue à l'origine avait fini par se retrouver dans le monde sorcier et être adoptée par toutes les catégories sociales, y compris les plus radicaux des sang-purs. Il supposait, sans en parler à qui que ce fût, que cela démontrait une certaine schizophrénie des partisans de ces puristes. Ils utilisaient sans problème un certain nombre de fêtes et d'objets moldus tout en haïssant les moldus et les nés-moldus. C'était vraiment bizarre.

Anthony s'en ouvrit donc brièvement à Saphir, la questionnant sur cette étrangeté. Elle ne lui répondit que par un haussement d'épaule, signifiant qu'elle n'en savait absolument rien. Ce qui ne l'avançait guère. Mais bon, il fallait survivre à cette journée, ce qui s'annonçait loin d'être simple.

En effet, qui disait Saint-Valentin, signifiait aussi toutes sortes de déclarations plus ou moins romantiques (ou pathétiques selon Anthony). Ces dernières pouvaient être faites absolument n'importe où. Ce fut ainsi qu'il tomba, dès le début des cours, sur une déclaration juste à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, bloquant ainsi le passage. Le garçon, qui avait, en plus, mal dormi, dut faire un immense travail sur lui-même pour ne pas balancer un sort aux deux nouveaux amoureux pour pouvoir passer.

La journée avait fort mal commencé pour Anthony. La fête des amoureux l'exaspérait tant il détestait voir autant de niaiserie et de choses qu'il jugeait inutiles. Après tout, en quoi les couples avaient besoin d'une fête spécifique ? Un couple se construisait et se solidifiait dans la durée, pas juste sur un coup de tête et tout était parfait dans le meilleur des mondes. Non, ça, c'était réservé aux contes pour enfants.

Peut-être aussi qu'il était influencé par ses parents dans cette vie. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment fêté la Saint-Valentin, hormis par une séance de « câlins » au lit. Ce qui avait traumatisé Anthony quand il avait cinq ans puisqu'il avait décidé d'aller demander quelque chose à ses parents et les avait surpris en plein acte.

Depuis, il ne voyait plus du tout les choses de la même façon, surtout qu'il avait plus de vingt ans de plus et comprenait donc parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire. Mais ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre de voir ses propres parents, ou du moins ceux qu'ils considéraient de plus en plus comme tels, faire ça. C'était réellement très perturbant.

Naturellement, comme la journée avait mal commencé pour lui, elle continua en empirant. Entre chaque cours, dans chaque couloir, Anthony tombait sur des couples qui s'embrassaient, s'offraient des cadeaux, se faisaient des déclarations plus ou moins enflammées. Encore que ce fussent surtout les garçons qui faisaient les déclarations. Il s'amusait beaucoup quand ils se prenaient une claque dans la figure pour avoir vexé « l'élue » de leur cœur.

A la fin de la matinée, il en avait déjà assez de tout cela. Surtout que le cours de Sortilèges donné par le professeur Flitwick avait été dans l'air du jour. Ainsi, ils avaient appris à allumer des bougies et autres choses plus ou moins inutiles selon Anthony. Ce n'était pas comme s'il projetait de s'en servir. Heureusement, le cours de DCFM fut fidèle à lui-même, bien que purement théorique. C'était un océan de bonheur dans cet enfer de niaiserie et d'amour gluant.

Le cours théorique de potions fut tout aussi inutile, selon les critères d'Anthony puisque le professeur Slughorn leur fit tout un cours théorique sur les philtres d'amour dont l'Amortentia, leur faisant également une petite démonstration de potions préparées par lui-même ou par des élèves de Sixième Année. Chacun dut alors venir sentir le chaudron.

Anthony était loin d'être inspiré par la chose. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait sentir. Il risquait d'être déçu ou alors perturbé. Surtout, il risquait de ne pas reconnaître quoi que ce soit avec son odorat plus que déficient, à l'exception des odeurs de plats préparés par les elfes de sa famille, ou par sa mère qui adorait cuisiner.

« Oui, oui, vous aussi, monsieur McKinnon, approchez donc, ne soyez pas timide, l'interpella l'enseignant. »

Et pour cause, il s'était planqué au fond de la classe pour une fois, rejoint par Saphir qui arborait un air narquois. Elle était passée juste avant lui au-dessus du chaudron et affichait un visage pensif. Elle semblait en pleine réflexion mais il la vit sourire alors qu'il s'avançait jusque devant toute la classe. Il avait l'impression d'être un condamné allant vers un Détraqueur pour être embrassé.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, après tout, il était à Gryffondor, Anthony s'approcha du chaudron, sous les regards intéressés de tous ses camarades de classe. Il détestait être ainsi au centre de l'attention, quand il était en position de faiblesse. Il tint nerveusement sa baguette dans sa poche, prêt à lancer un sort à quiconque se moquerait de lui, quitte à écoper de quelques heures de retenue.

« Hmmm, je sens comme une odeur de vieux livres. Il y a aussi l'odeur de pain le matin avec du beurre trempé dans du chocolat chaud. Je vois parfaitement à quoi tout ça correspond. »

Oui, il adorait ça. Il trouvait ça tout simplement trop bon. Il ne comprenait pas comment les britanniques arrivaient à manger des petits-déjeuners aussi consistants. Surtout, à boire du thé en permanence. Mais il y avait aussi une troisième odeur. Ce fut cependant le professeur qui le relança.

« Sentez-vous autre chose mon garçon, demanda-t-il poliment ?

-Hmmm, continua le garçon, et il y a aussi une odeur de lys… »

Anthony fut incapable de finir sa phrase. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il réalisa qu'il venait de dire tout cela à voix haute. Il se sentit devenir plus rouge qu'une tomate traitée industriellement pour être parfaitement rouge. Puis, il rejoignit à toute vitesse sa paillasse, évitant autant que possible les regards de ses camarades rouge et or.

Il était complètement déstabilisé par ça. C'était normalement impossible. S'il ne détestait pas Lily, il ne l'aimait plus du tout. Il était indifférent. Il ne se préoccupait plus d'elle. Ou du moins ne voulait plus se préoccuper d'elle. Il avait de toute façon autre chose à faire. Slughorn avait réellement eu une idée moisie. Idée consistant dans le fait de leur faire sentir de l'Amortentia, soit le plus puissant philtre d'amour existant. Ouaip, c'était une idée à la noix, il pouvait le dire.

Mais son calvaire fut loin d'être terminé alors qu'il avait rejoint sa paillasse et donc son binôme avec Saphir. Cette dernière lui murmura, alors qu'ils prenaient des notes sur les devoirs à faire pour le cours suivant.

« Alors comme ça, tu as senti une odeur de lys, demanda-t-elle en lui souriant narquoisement ?

-Je… Je… Beaucoup de monde peut sentir la lys à Poudlard, parvint à répondre Anthony après quelques hésitations. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. C'est peut-être juste un parfum que j'aime bien mettre. »

La jeune fille ne répliqua pas mais le dévisagea en haussant un sourcil. Il ne mettait jamais de parfum. Autrement dit, elle ne le croyait pas du tout. A la sortie du cours, les puristes et les Maraudeurs restant en arrière pour se disputer, elle parvint à lui glisser à l'oreille, alors qu'il était juste derrière Lily par hasard :

« Je ne connais qu'une fille qui sent la lys et dont le prénom signifie cela. Et que tu aimes beaucoup. »

Il tenta de lui jeter un sort mais elle était déjà protégée par les autres filles de sa promotion. Pire, Lily semblait avoir entendu et s'était retournée, lui faisant un petit sourire. Il eut bien du mal à surmonter la tentation de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui demander qu'ils arrêtent de se faire la tête. Cependant, son orgueil mal placé reprit bien vite le dessus, fortement encouragé par son cerveau, et il leva le nez en l'air.

Naturellement, cela ne fonctionna pas bien longtemps et Anthony se vautra lamentablement dans les escaliers. Quelques marches et sorts de guérison plus loin, il put reprendre aussi dignement que possible sa progression vers la Grande Salle. Après tout, il mourait de faim.

Le déjeuner fut l'occasion de voir toutes sortes de déclarations toujours plus passionnées à mesure que la journée et le repas avançaient. Surtout, il avait du mal à ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait senti dans les effluves de l'Amortentia. Pour les livres et l'odeur du pain frais trempé dans le chocolat chaud, il comprenait parfait. Mais il était vexé de sentir une odeur de lys. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait. Et il ne devait pas la sentir, point final. Ils se détestaient.

Néanmoins, Anthony avait du mal à détacher son regard de la jeune fille rousse. Cette dernière semblait pensive par moments et toute guillerette dans d'autres. C'était vraiment un comportement étrange de sa part. Il mangea à toute vitesse pour se diriger aussi vite que possible vers le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Il espérait que cela l'aiderait à lui changer les idées.

Naturellement, le cours du professeur Binns fut extrêmement ennuyeux. Anthony nota le titre de la leçon, comme à son habitude et commença ensuite à lire le chapitre qui y était associé dans le livre correspondant peu ou prou au cours. Il prenait ensuite des notes sur ce dernier durant toute la leçon. Cela lui permettait d'apprendre le cours tout en ne dormant pas en cours. Après tout, selon lui, l'Histoire de la Magie était une matière comme les autres. Il n'avait aucune raison de la déconsidérer et de la laisser tomber.

Cependant, il fut souvent distrait par la chevelure rousse de Lily. Elle était sur la rangée à côté de lui. Mais s'il était tout au fond, elle était au premier rang. Ainsi, il ne pouvait pas la manquer puisque située à sa droite, là où il tournait souvent la tête pour réfléchir un peu. C'était un tic qu'il avait déjà dans sa vie précédente, du moins était-ce ce qu'il supposait.

Le calvaire ne prit provisoirement fin qu'à la fin du cours d'histoire. Ce qui induisit de repartir à travers les couloirs et donc croiser des élèves des autres années s'embrassant goulûment, s'offrant des cadeaux plus ou moins inutiles ou se faisant des déclarations enflammées. Bref, tout ce qu'il détestait et trouvait nul.

Cependant, il dut se rendre en cours de Métamorphose, en commun avec les Serdaigle. Comme d'habitude, il se plaça aux côtés de Chester Boot, au deuxième rang. Alors qu'ils allaient commencer, le professeur McGonagall annonça :

« Pour changer vos habitudes et pour vous faire prendre conscience que vous ne travaillerez pas toujours avec les personnes que vous voulez, je vais vous demander de faire des travaux en groupes à préparer en dehors du cours pour le vendredi 17 mars. De cette année, ajouta-t-elle en regardant les Maraudeurs. Naturellement, c'est moi qui décide des groupes. Les sujets sont tirés au sort. Vous devrez faire une dissertation à deux sur ce sujet. »

L'enseignante commença donc à faire l'appel. Anthony entendit progressivement les différends élèves se chercher dans la salle, histoire de s'identifier. Il se demandait bien avec qui il pourrait le faire. Chester Boot avait été un des premiers à avoir un binôme. Il espérait Potter ou Black. Ce serait beaucoup plus intéressant.

« Anthony McKinnon, appela finalement l'enseignante.

-Présent, répondit le garçon en levant la main.

-Bien. Vous serez avec mademoiselle Lily Evans.

-Présente, fit la concernée. »

Anthony s'arrêta de bouger quelques secondes et réalisa enfin. Il allait devoir travailler avec Lily. Tout était réellement contre lui. Vraiment tout. Le jour, les professeurs, les potions, tout. De désespoir, il pencha la tête en avant mais ne se contrôla pas et percuta violemment la table, poussant un cri de douleur.

« Un problème, monsieur McKinnon, fit la voix sèche du professeur McGonagall ?

-Je… Non… Oui… Non… Je… bégaya le garçon en ne parvenant pas à rassembler ses esprits, perturbés par la douleur dans son crâne.

-Bien, rétorqua-t-elle en le coupant. Alors vous ferrez le sujet que votre partenaire tirera au sort. »

Lily tira donc un morceau de parchemin. Elle le lut et il grimaça. Ils avaient hérité des dangers des effets de la métamorphose sur le corps d'un animal ou sur un être vivant. Ce n'était pas le plus simple. Même si pas le plus difficile non plus. Certains groupes avaient eu bien pire. Mais il était avec Lily qui n'était pas… excellente en métamorphose, même en théorie, même si elle y était meilleure qu'en pratique, ce qui n'était guère difficile selon lui.

Le cours de Métamorphose fut ensuite bien plus conforme à la normale, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Anthony. Il était content d'avoir un peu de normalité sur la moitié de la journée. Ensuite, il n'aurait qu'à aller retrouver Saphir et ils pourraient travailler tranquillement. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit, aussitôt le cours terminé. Il voulait être plutôt seul, ou du moins en paix. Et la présence de la Serpentard ne le dérangeait absolument pas puisqu'elle ne parlait pas à tort et à travers ou dès que quelque chose l'intriguait.

Comme attendu, la séance de travail avec Saphir fut extrêmement reposante. Dans son immense bonté, elle ne posa aucune question sur ce qu'il avait senti durant le cours de Potions. Ou bien c'était simplement son éducation. Après tout, c'était extrêmement privé et s'il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il avait senti à haute voix, il n'aurait eu aucun problème. Ouaip, c'était en bonne partie de sa faute à lui la situation actuelle.

En plus de cela, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir le monde entier contre lui depuis le matin. Déjà, il détestait la Saint-Valentin avant même ce jour-là. Mais les cours de Sortilèges, qu'il appréciait pourtant, et de Potions, qu'il aimait tout autant que le précédent, l'avaient déprimé. Heureusement, la leçon d'Histoire de la Magie lui avait remis un peu de baume au cœur, tout comme celle de DCFM.

Le cours de Métamorphose avait extrêmement mal débuté mais s'était rattrapé ensuite, du moins du point de vue d'Anthony. Cela avait été en partie un cours pratique, ce qu'il préférait par-dessus tout dans cette matière. Quand il fit ses devoirs dans cette dernière, il repensa naturellement au sujet qu'il devait travailler avec Lily. Il se fit la remarque que plus vite il irait la voir pour le travailler, plus vite ils le termineraient et plus vite chacun retournerait de son côté. Bon, ok, il n'était pas certain d'être capable de repartir de son côté s'ils renouaient leur amitié. Mais l'intention y était.

Le repas du soir fut encore le théâtre de nombreuses niaiseries et déclarations enflammées, parfois suivies de rejets tout aussi enflammés. Qui étaient surtout bien plus drôle à voir. Cependant, Anthony espérait ne jamais être à la situation de ses hommes qui faisaient enfin leur déclaration. De toute manière, il ne la ferait pas en public. Il considérait cela comme un véritable chantage affectif. Et puis, en cas de refus, il ne se taperait pas la honte de toute la promotion.

Pour penser à quelqu'un d'autre que Lily, Anthony se concentra que Narcissa Black. Cette dernière semblait soucieuse et fatiguée. Exactement comme si elle avait quelque chose à cacher qui serait en relation avec la fête des amoureux. Cependant, le garçon refusa de développer plus avant son raisonnement. Après tout, il n'avait pas que ça à faire et il avait faim. Très faim.

N'ayant plus aucun devoir après le repas, Anthony en profita pour travailler à la bibliothèque sur les sortilèges pouvant lui permettre de protéger les journaux. Il devait les enfermer dans certaines runes qu'il avait appris à tracer. Cependant, il ne savait pas vraiment quels sortilèges utiliser. Il savait pour le sien plus ou moins les effets qu'il désirait. Mais il restait à trouver les sortilèges qu'il pourrait apprendre et dont il pourrait se servir.

Ce fut alors qu'Anthony réalisa une chose.

Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que les deux autres voudraient comme protections pour leurs propres carnets. Car s'il mettait exactement les mêmes protections pour tout le monde, cela serait bien trop dangereux. Aussi, il avait parfaitement intérêt à faire des protections différentes au niveau des effets. Cela reporterait l'effet de surprise sur l'apprenti voleur ou le curieux mal placé.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus difficile. Le plus compliqué était de faire en sorte que ces sortilèges reconnaissent le propriétaires légitime de chaque journal, et ainsi lui permettre de l'ouvrir. Il fallait avouer qu'il était particulièrement stupide de mettre beaucoup de protections sur un élément qui serait inutilisable à cause de ces protections.

Le soir venu, Anthony se coucha à l'heure habituelle. Il était fatigué et voulait dormir aussi vite que possible pour mettre cette journée particulièrement irritante derrière lui. Les Maraudeurs le suivirent peu après. Cependant, à cause d'un cauchemar dans lequel il voyait toute sa famille être tuée par Voldemort sous ses yeux avant qu'il ne se tourne vers lui, Anthony se réveilla brutalement. En regardant l'heure, il constata qu'il était un peu moins d'une heure du matin. Il grogna de dépit et voulut se rendormir.

Sans succès. Conformément à ses habitudes, il alla boire, se tourna et se retourna, sans succès. Il prit donc une épaisse couverture et descendit dans la Salle Commune.

Quand il arriva en bas des escaliers, il entendit de petits bruits étouffés. Il n'avait pas pris ses lunettes mais remarqua bien une chevelure rousse sur le canapé devant la cheminée. C'était soit Marlène, soit Lily. Anthony s'approcha et remarqua qu'il s'agissait de la seconde. Elle avait les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et cachait son visage contre ses genoux. Il comprit bien vite qu'elle pleurait.

Le garçon hésita quelques instants sur la conduite à tenir avant de s'engueuler intérieurement. Il avait hésité à ne pas intervenir mais ce ne serait clairement pas poli et encore moins son genre. Alors il déplia la couverture et s'assit aux côtés de la jeune fille avant de les envelopper tous les deux dans le grand drap. Il hésita ensuite quelques instants et passa maladroitement un bras autour de Lily.

Il n'était clairement pas très à l'aise. Sentiment qui empira quand elle tenta de se dégager.

« Fiche moi la paix, fit-elle méchamment. Tu t'en fous de moi alors ne vient pas jouer les héros maintenant. »

Il ne parvint pas à répondre mais laissa son bras, ne savant pas trop comment réagir. Soit il s'énervait en retour et ils recommenceraient à se disputer, soit il restait ainsi à la consoler plus ou moins maladroitement.

Anthony n'eut guère le temps à la réflexion puisque quelques secondes plus tard à peine, Lily se blottit contre lui, enfouissant son visage baigné de larmes dans son cou. Il se retint de rire face au comportement de cette dernière, pour le moins fluctuant.

Le rouge et or était gêné. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Alors il fit comme avec ses cousines, il lui fit des cercles dans le dos pour l'aider un peu. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler puisqu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle pleurait. Aussi, il se contenta de la tenir contre lui, n'ayant guère le choix.

Au fil des minutes, il entendit les pleurs de Lily se calmer. Puis sa respiration ralentir avant de devenir profonde. Il tenta de lui parler doucement mais elle ne répondit pas. Il supposa qu'elle faisait exprès et recommença un peu plus fort en la secouant légèrement.

« Hmmm… dodo…, lui répondit une voix plus qu'en sommeillée sortant de la bouche de la jeune fille. »

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui et Anthony réalisa. Elle dormait. Il était chanceux, pensa-t-il avec ironie. Il ne pouvait plus bouger sans risquer de la réveiller. Aussi, il posa sa tête contre celle de Lily et entreprit de tenter de dormir lui aussi. Il sentit peu à peu la fatigue arriver et il s'endormit dans les bras de Morphée.

Le réveil fut assez doux, quelque chose lui chatouillant le nez. Anthony sentit également un gros poids sur son épaule et quelque chose de chaud blottit contre lui. Après quelques minutes à émerger, il ouvrit les yeux et ne vit d'abord qu'une masse de cheveux roux quelque peu emmêlés.

Il se souvint alors de la veille. Ou plutôt du moment avant de s'endormir. Une voix très faible se fit alors entendre.

« Il est six heures du matin. Tu pourrais me relâcher. Je dois aller prendre ma douche et me changer. »

Il réalisa qu'il tenait toujours Lily contre lui et la libéra brusquement. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et il ne put s'empêcher de demander gentiment, se souvenant de sa crise de larmes :

« Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui. Merci beaucoup pour hier soir, lui répondit-elle timidement.

-Si… Si jamais tu veux en parler… je suis disponible, proposa Anthony en n'osant pas trop la regarder en face. Je…

-Je… merci, lui sourit-elle. Mais ça va, reprit en suite Lily avec confiance, bien qu'il ne la crût pas totalement. »

Elle se leva mais resta quelques instants à proximité du canapé. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Lui aussi attendait quelque chose. Quoi ? Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Mais le vin était tiré alors autant le boire. Et se comporter en vrai Gryffondor.

« Je… Si tu veux que l'on travaille à nouveau ensemble… je voudrais bien, proposa Anthony.

-Pour la Métamorphose, demanda Lily ?

-Je… pas seulement. Pour tout, fit-il doucement.

-Tu… Tu veux dire comme avant, demanda-t-elle confirmation.

-Oui. Comme Avant, confirma le garçon.

-D'accord, sourit sa camarade avant de s'en aller. On se retrouve cette après-midi après les cours dans la salle privée. »

Elle disparut rapidement dans les escaliers. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il adorait son sourire. Il avait le don de le mettre de bonne humeur quand il s'entendait bien avec elle. Son cœur fut tout joyeux et ce fut un immense sourire aux lèvres qu'il rejoignit son dortoir un peu plus tard, n'ayant pas vu le temps passer.

Lupin sortait alors de la salle de bains, tandis que Potter, Black et Pettigrow émergeaient à peine. Anthony se dirigea vers son lit pour y passer à son tour quand le loup-garou lui demanda, curieux :

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Et tu étais où cette nuit ? Parce que tu n'étais pas dans ton lit ce matin et ça m'a un peu inquiété.

-J'ai dormi sur le canapé dans la salle commune. Et Lily m'a souri, répondit le garçon avec un immense sourire.

-Ah, fit Lupin. Je comprends mieux. Et ils ont cet effet-là ses sourires, demanda-t-il ?

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre. On n'était plus amis et on l'est de nouveau, sourit encore plus Anthony.

-Oh, répondit laconiquement Lupin. »

Anthony ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne semblait pas le croire. Mais il s'en fichait. Lily lui avait souri et ils étaient plus ou moins de nouveau amis. Tout le reste, il s'en fichait. Peu importait la douleur allant venir durant le cours de DCFM puisque c'était un cours long. Il était sur un nuage. Plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

La journée fut extraordinaire pour Anthony. Pour une fois, il ne fit aucune erreur de manipulation en Botanique, pour la plus grande joie de Kathleen et à la grande stupeur du professeur Chourave, qui lui mit un Optimal pour le récompenser. Il s'en était à peine aperçu et son sourire permanent s'était encore élargi.

Même le programme très physique imposé par sa tante d'enseignante ne parvint pas à la rendre moins joyeux. Le cours de DCFM fut principalement une longue suite de courses d'obstacles. Mais, exceptionnellement, Ariane décida de les arrêter peu avant la fin du cours.

« A partir de la semaine prochaine, tous les cours seront en intérieur jusqu'à la mi-mai. Nous étudierons de manière pratique toutes les créatures que vous pourrez rencontrer et que j'ai le droit de vous montrer. Le prochain cours portera sur les Strangulots. Maintenant, les notes de vos parcours. »

Toute la classe explosa de joie à la fin du cours. Ils allaient enfin arrêter le calvaire bihebdomadaire. Les leçons de DCFM allaient être beaucoup plus reposantes désormais. Ils seraient moins fatigués et pourraient plus facilement travailler les autres matières. Ce qui n'était pas rien, il fallait l'avouer.

Le repas de midi fut avalé en deux temps trois mouvements par Anthony. Il alla ensuite en cours de Potions. Il allait pouvoir travailler avec Saphir. Ce qui le rendait encore plus joyeux. Les cours de DCFM n'étaient pas réellement propices à des chuchotements entre eux, que ce soit à cause de l'effort physique ou parce qu'elle était avec une fille de sa maison en binôme dans cette matière.

Le cours de Potions en lui-même fut très heureux pour Anthony puisqu'il s'agissait d'un cours pratique. Il adorait préparer une potion. Il avait l'impression de faire la cuisine et de préparer un truc à manger. Or, il adorait manger. Cette fois, ils travaillèrent sur une potion de soin, visant à soulager les douleurs musculaires très intenses, parfois dues à l'élongation d'un muscle ou à un coup sur ce muscle.

Anthony connaissait la recette par cœur. Il savait exactement ce qu'il pouvait ajouter ou non en fonction du goût que l'on voulait donner, ainsi que ce qu'il fallait exactement faire. Il n'eut même pas besoin de suivre la recette inscrite dans le livre, et encore moins celle au tableau.

« Tu es certain qu'il faut écraser ça, demanda à un moment Saphir en montrant quelques dates dont il était noté qu'il fallait les couper pour en extraire le jus ?

-Sûr et certain. Tu auras plus de jus et ça fera mieux fonctionner la potion.

-Mais comment tu peux le savoir, questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils ? »

Pour toute réponse, Anthony se tourna vers elle et haussa les sourcils, avant de demander :

« Tu me demandes ça, à moi, qui tombe souvent dans les escaliers ?

-Ah… Euh…, bafouilla la jeune fille.

-Pas grave, l'interrompit le garçon dans son bégaiement. Je ne t'en veux pas. »

Et pour cause. Sa journée était bien trop magnifique pour pouvoir être cachée par quelque d'aussi futile que ça. Ils travaillèrent donc sur la potion et eurent, pour la première depuis près d'un an et demi, une potion mieux réussie que celle de Lily et Severus, ce qui était un authentique exploit.

Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie fut fidèle à lui-même, ne changeant ainsi rien à l'humeur d'Anthony. Il avait l'impression d'avoir bu du Felix Felicis, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas vrai, loin de là. C'était bien trop compliqué à préparer, même pour lui. Comme pour n'importe quel élève de son année d'ailleurs, y compris les deux génies des potions, à savoir Lily et Severus.

Puis, les cours se terminèrent et il put rejoindre la salle de classe où il travaillait avec Saphir et parfois Severus, accompagné par Lily. Cette dernière fut accueillie fraichement par la jeune Serpentard. Mais leurs relations se réchauffèrent au fil des minutes. Ils profitèrent de l'occasion pour se mettre un peu à jour au niveau des recherches diverses et variées. Car la rouge et or avait continué les siennes de son côté.

Puis, vint le moment où ils devaient travailler sur la Métamorphose. Aussi, Lily et Anthony quittèrent leurs amis et allèrent à la bibliothèque. Ils se mirent dans un coin pour être tranquilles et commencèrent à réfléchir à leur sujet. Ils couchèrent d'abord sur le parchemin toutes les idées qui leurs passaient par la tête et qui avait un rapport, plus ou moins proche, avec la consigne. Cela leur permettait de savoir ce qu'ils savaient déjà et ainsi ce qu'ils pouvaient chercher pour le détailler.

Ensuite, Lily et Anthony quittèrent leur table quelques minutes et s'enfoncèrent dans les rayons concernant la Métamorphose. Ils prirent un certain nombre de livres, les compulsant ensuite, cherchant des choses qui pourraient les intéresser.

Cependant, ils furent coupés dans leur élan par l'heure du repas. Ils laissèrent une bonne partie de leurs affaires et se précipitèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle, non sans emprunter quelques passages secrets, qu'Anthony fit découvrir à son amie.

Ils mangèrent à toute vitesse, ne faisant pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Ils l'auraient fait qu'ils auraient remarqué une étrange tension régnant à Poudlard. Comme si tout pouvait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Puis, ils se dépêchèrent de retourner à la bibliothèque. Ils voulaient travailler autant que possible avant la fermeture de cette dernière.

Rapidement, Lily et Anthony éliminèrent un certain nombre d'ouvrages, bien trop simples ou bien trop compliqués. Voire complètement incompréhensibles ou rétifs à être ouverts. Il n'en resta finalement qu'une dizaine qu'ils classèrent par ordre de priorité. Puis, juste avant neuf heures du soir, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, pour emprunter ces livres. Etant en Deuxième Année, ils ne pouvaient emprunter que six livres chacun, aussi, ils s'étaient répartis la charge.

Cependant, la Bibliothécaire en relevant les noms, fit remarquer une chose.

« Mademoiselle Evans, vous êtes déjà à six livres empruntés. Tant que vous ne les aurez pas rendus, et je vous rappelle que vous devez le faire pour le samedi de la semaine prochaine, je refuse de vous voir emprunter d'autres livres.

-Ah… Euh… Mais il n'y a pas moyen de négocier si je vous les rapporte demain, demanda-t-elle en prenant un air plus qu'implorant ?

-Pas le moins du monde, répliqua madame Pince. Choisissez et vous ne sortirez pas de la bibliothèque avant de me dire lesquels vous empruntez, monsieur McKinnon. »

Le duo se concerta quelques instants et Anthony n'emprunta au final que les six livres les plus importants. Quand ils sortirent de l'antre du dragon, comme était surnommée la bibliothécaire, le garçon se tourna vers son amie.

« Alors comme ça, tu ne rends pas les livres et tu oublies que tu les as empruntés, demanda-t-il en souriant ?

-Mais, euh… fit Lily pour toute réponse. Tu n'as pas le droit de plaisanter avec ça, s'offusqua-t-elle faussement. En plus je les ai terminés. Je suis vraiment stupide parfois, se morigéna-t-elle.

-Je confirme, plaisanta son ami. »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui frappa gentiment l'épaule, sans aucune intention de faire mal.

Mais ils étaient dans les escaliers et Anthony portait les livres dans ses bras. Il fut légèrement déséquilibré par le coup et les ouvrages basculèrent. Le garçon les suivit dans leur chute en essayant de les rattraper maladroitement.

La descente fut plutôt douloureuse, mais bien plus brève qu'attendu. Lily dévala alors les escaliers tandis qu'il se remettait sur pieds, se lançant quelques sortilèges de soins. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux écarquillés, ce qu'Anthony remarqua bien assez vite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda le garçon avec un ton curieux ?

-Ce… Il s'agit de sortilèges du niveau BUSE au moins, articula-t-elle tout en le fixant avec de gros yeux ronds.

-Ah. Ça. Oui, confirma-t-il Mais que veux-tu ? Quand on a l'habitude de tomber, il vaut mieux être très bon en sortilèges de soin, ce qui est heureusement mon cas. C'est préférable à passer son temps à aller à l'infirmerie. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis bon en Potions, expliqua le garçon. »

La conversation fut close ainsi et il lui mit une petite tape sur l'épaule pour la faire revenir à la réalité. Puis, ils ramassèrent les livres avant de vérifier leur état. Heureusement, tous étaient intacts.

Alors qu'ils regagnaient le Grand Escalier pour ensuite repartir vers la Tour Gryffondor, ils discutèrent ainsi de ces sortilèges de soin. Elle lui demanda de les lui apprendre et le garçon accepta. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas réellement dangereux et il les maîtrisait parfaitement, à force de les utiliser.

Une fois dans la Salle Commune, ils recommencèrent à travailler, ne se séparant que vers minuit, à force de bailler.

Les jours suivants furent marqués par la même allégresse chez Anthony. Il était à nouveau ami avec Lily et cela le remplissait de joie. Il se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait réellement manqué. N'avoir plus que Saphir et Severus, ce n'était pas réellement la même chose. La jeune Gryffondor était toujours pleine d'optimisme, et cela lui faisait du bien de la fréquenter à nouveau.

Là où les deux Serpentard étaient beaucoup plus froids, elle respirait la joie de vivre et le bonheur. Tout en étant tout de même très studieuse. Il constatait que c'était un drôle de mélange quand il y repensait, une fois dans son lit. Et c'était ce qui lui avait manqué durant tous ces mois sans la jeune fille.

Anthony se mit également à travailler les protections des différends carnets. Il savait plus ou moins ce qu'il voulait pour les siennes. Cependant, il savait que tous ne voudraient pas nécessairement le même genre de protections, pour le moins… violentes. En effet, les siennes propulsaient la personne en arrière assez violemment et brûlaient la main, mais au premier degré. Fallait pas déconner non plus. Il avait simplement enfermé un sortilège d'Expulsion et un autre qui servait à réchauffer des chaudrons sans utiliser de feu.

Ouaip, il utilisait des sortilèges loin de leur usage initial. En même temps, ils étaient parfaitement utilisables dans ce cadre. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Lui ne faisait que les utiliser et les combiner à des runes pour les faire marcher ainsi. Ce n'était pas vraiment plus compliqué que cela.

Naturellement, il avait commencé par les siennes. Il avait même une excellente raison. Les protections qu'il voulait pour son carnet avaient été théorisées depuis… bah les vacances, quand Lily lui avait parlé du projet. Bon, ok, quelques jours après. Mais tout était déjà dans les cartons. Il avait juste eu à terminer la théorie et à se mettre à la pratique.

Or, la pratique demandait beaucoup d'entraînement pour atteindre le niveau voulu. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. En effet, s'ils tombaient dans de mauvaises mains à cause d'une négligence de sa part et trahissait ainsi Saphir, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Pire, il en serait directement responsable. Et il ne pouvait décemment pas permettre une chose pareille. Ce n'était pas son genre.

Et puis, il devait aussi déterminer tous les sortilèges qui seraient utiles pour réaliser les protections demandées. Ses amis n'avaient transmis que des effets. A lui de trouver les sortilèges nécessaires, ce qui prenait beaucoup de temps sur ses recherches. Il se dit qu'il avait eu raison de remettre à l'année suivante la construction de la carte de Poudlard. Il n'aurait décemment jamais eu le temps de la faire.

Anthony prit également des nouvelles sur le projet de sabre laser, dont Lily s'occupait. Elle avait avancé dans l'apprentissage de runes. Elle espérait pouvoir les maîtriser parfaitement d'ici la fin de l'année. Après tout, il valait mieux, là encore, ne pas se louper. En effet, le plasma condensé avait une telle puissance que si quelque chose n'allait pas dans le sortilège, cela pouvait tout détruire dans une zone plus ou moins grande. Et les quatre amis n'avaient absolument aucune envie de mourir précocement.

Chose qui faisait se poser des questions à Anthony. Qu'adviendrait-il si lui mourait ?

C'était une excellente question. Lily, Saphir et Severus continueraient probablement les projets commencés et feraient les leurs. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils soient moins amis. En revanche, il se posait la question pour les Horcruxe notamment. Après tout, c'était d'eux dont dépendait la victoire contre Voldemort.

Cependant, le jeune Gryffondor réalisa bien vite qu'il se faisait de fausses inquiétudes. En cas de décès de sa part, ses affaires seraient fouillées. Et ses parents, ou ses amis, tomberaient sur ses notes à propos de l'univers de Harry Potter. Oh, ils lui en voudraient pendant un temps. Mais il espérait bien qu'ils prendraient en compte ce qu'il avait noté. Et surtout les corrections apportées depuis. Elles étaient importantes, très importantes.

Mais ces états d'âme disparurent bien rapidement alors qu'il se mettait à lire de manière plus approfondie le livre qu'il avait reçu à son anniversaire d'une personne mystère. Il avait interrogé tous ses amis mais personne n'avait d'idée sur l'identité de l'expéditeur. Ou de l'expéditrice. Cela pouvait tout aussi bien être une personne de sexe féminin après tout.

En général, il lisait quelques pages par jour, le soir dans son lit. Il prenait des notes à chaque fois, voulant retenir le maximum de choses. Le livre était tellement imposant qu'à la fin du mois de février, il n'avait toujours pas terminé le premier chapitre. Il fallait avouer que l'introduction en elle-même était assez longue. Et que le livre semblait dater d'au moins un ou deux siècles. Ce qui l'obligeait à déchiffrer les phrases, qui n'étaient pas toujours dans le même anglais que celui qu'il utilisait.

C'était sans parler d'un certain nombre de concepts présents qu'il devait rechercher par ailleurs. Il se demandait s'il aurait un jour l'opportunité de le terminer. Il l'espérait. Après tout, maîtriser la magie sans baguette était extrêmement utile. Et vachement cool.

Il ne savait pas si ça pourrait l'aider dans un combat contre les Mangemorts. En effet, la seule démonstration de cette magie avait été Lily faisant éclore un bourgeon. Ou revivre une fleur fanée vers la fin du mois de février. C'était plutôt limité comme utilité en cas de combat.

Finalement, la joie d'Anthony retomba un peu au fil des jours pour finir par reprendre son état normal à la fin du mois de février. Il fallait dire que la vie continuait. Dehors, chaque jour, des personnes disparaissaient ou étaient tuées. Même si désormais, il s'agissait le plus souvent de « simples » moldus.

Oui, les Mangemorts n'avaient absolument aucun courage. Eux qui se vantaient d'être supérieurs aux autres sorciers et ainsi de suite, s'en prenaient à des gens sans défense. Ou presque. Car l'un d'eux finit sa vie, une balle fichée dans le corps. Le moldu était chasseur. Il avait tiré, étant en alerte à cause de bruits suspects. Il en avait abattu un. Il avait grandement souffert, mais cela avait porté un coup aux serviteurs de Voldemort.

Les partisans du mage noir avaient été en colère pendant plusieurs jours, tentant de s'en prendre à des nés-moldus, toujours plus jeunes qu'eux. Mais, à cause de la vigilance des camarades de ces derniers, cela avait rapidement tourné court. Même s'ils essayaient d'être en surnombre contre plus faible qu'eux. Manquait plus que les attaques de dos.

Anthony se disait qu'ils n'avaient absolument aucun honneur. Oh, il ne leur demandait pas un combat en un contre un contre quelqu'un pouvant les battre, il savait que ce serait trop leur demander. Mais là, ceux qui prétendaient défendre l'honneur des sorciers avaient exactement le comportement qu'ils reprochaient aux moldus. Bref, c'était assez déprimant la bêtise humaine.

La fin du mois de février vit également un match entre les Serdaigle et les Serpentard, que les premiers remportèrent tant bien que mal. Cependant, les derniers jours furent marqués par de très grands vents qui ravagèrent le parc de Poudlard et la Forêt Interdite.

Le soir, l'ambiance était étrange dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Dehors, le vent soufflait et s'entendait parfaitement pour toute personne ne faisant pas trop de bruit. Les préfets avaient distribué des couvertures réchauffées à l'aide de sortilèges pour aider à passer la nuit. Anthony et Lily se blottirent l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé face à la cheminée, emmitouflés dans une épaisse couverture.

Le garçon intercepta, quand ses cousines leur souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, un sourire narquois de la part de Marlène. Il se demandait pourquoi elle le regardait toujours ainsi. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose de caché. Alors qu'il n'y avait rien de caché justement. Ou du moins, aucune intention potentiellement malveillante envers la jeune fille.

Soudainement, Anthony métamorphosa une Chocogrenouille en bourgeon de marguerite. Il était doué dans la matière, même si moins que Potter et Black. Et il adorait métamorphoser des trucs en bourgeons puis réussir à les faire grandir avec quelques sortilèges. Puis, l'objet reprenait sa forme et ses propriétés initiales. Il le donna à Lily qui le regarda comme s'il était fou.

« Je veux juste voir si ton truc marche aussi pour les bourgeons et les fleurs métamorphosées. »

Le regard de la jeune fille s'alluma et elle ferma sa main avant de plisser les yeux sous l'effet de la concentration. Après quelques secondes, elle l'ouvrit. Une marguerite émergea bien vite de sa main. Ils continuèrent cette espèce de petit jeu toute une partie de la soirée. Il s'amusait à métamorphoser absolument tout et n'importe quoi en bourgeons.

Ils finirent par revenir à une Chocogrenouille transformée. Anthony se perdit alors dans la contemplation du visage de Lily. Elle rayonnait de joie, malgré le vent et la pluie qui frappaient dehors. Lui aussi était joyeux. Il adorait la voir sourire. C'était rafraichissant. Cela lui avait aussi beaucoup manqué, il devait être honnête avec lui-même.

Mais cette contemplation eut pour effet de supprimer rapidement la concentration nécessaire à la réussite de la métamorphose. Et Lily se retrouva avec une Chocogrenouille dans la main. Qu'elle mit très rapidement dans sa bouche. Puis, elle le regarda avec un grand air innocent, ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard et un certain nombre de Chocogrenouilles avalées, Lily s'endormit, blottie contre son ami, qui ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée, pensant qu'il était le garçon le plus heureux sur terre d'avoir une amie pareille.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre numéro 8 :) Avec quelques petits moments remplis de douceur au passage. Pensez-vous que la réconciliation entre Lily et Anthony durera ou pas ? Et avant que vous ne me posiez la question, non, ils ne sortent pas ensemble :) On a aussi Narcissa Black et le canon commence à sérieusement diverger au passage. Libre à vous d'établir toutes sortes de théories sur elle :)

Maintenant à propos des RAR. D'ailleurs, j'ajoute qu'à partir de... la semaine dernière, je ne mettrais plus les RAR dans les têtes de chapitre (comme maintenant), sauf s'il s'agit de questions par rapport au fonctionnement général de l'univers Harry Potter tel que je le conçois, ou bien si une question est très récurrente parmi ces reviews :) La raison est assez simple. Je préfère répondre directement aux personnes concernées. Cela dit, je ferais peut-être quelques réponses ici si certaines questions reviennent fréquemment sur un même chapitre. Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ? Parce que comme ça, les personnes ont à attendre moins longtemps pour avoir la réponse à leur commentaire. De plus, cela évite de faire gonfler le nombre de mots d'un chapitre et éventuellement décourager certaines personnes.

Par conséquent, depuis le chapitre précédent, vous avez la réponse à votre review en MP :) (et si vous ne savez pas où c'est, c'est dans la partie "Private Messaging = Inbox, ça peut arriver de ne pas savoir).

Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. Cela fait toujours très plaisir à l'auteur et parfois vous permet d'avoir des petites anecdotes ou des précisions pour mieux comprendre l'histoire. Voire de me faire remarquer certaines choses que j'aurais pu laisser passer, on ne sait jamais.

La semaine prochaine, ce sera le chapitre 9 intitulé Surprises, Maraudeurs et Quidditch. Car oui, il faut bien que je parle du sport le plus populaire des sorciers un jour :)

Du coup, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :)


	10. Surprise, Maraudeurs et Quidditch

Bonjour à toutes et à tous :)

Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez lu le dernier chapitre et probablement le reste de ce tome, ainsi que le précédent :) Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous invite à le faire, histoire de ne pas être paumé(e) pendant la lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Surprise, Maraudeurs et Quidditch**

Le mois de mars débuta comme le mois de février s'était terminé. Plutôt froid et surtout très pluvieux. Les cours, après la tempête, avaient repris leur monotonie habituelle. Seule exception, les cours de Botanique qui étaient provisoirement à l'intérieur même des bâtiments, le temps de remettre en état quelques serres abîmées. En dehors de cela, il n'y eut rien d'exceptionnel. En dehors du devoir commun à rendre en Métamorphose.

Lily et Anthony l'avaient longuement préparé. Ils avaient fini par faire bien plus que la quantité demandée. Ils s'étaient rapidement pris d'une grande frénésie pour le sujet et avaient tenté d'apprendre autant de choses que possible. Etant une éternelle insatisfaite concernant ses devoirs, elle le força à ce qu'ils mettent tout dans leur devoir. Qui dépassa de cinq parchemins standard ce qui avait été demandé par le professeur McGonagall. Mais l'Optimal récolté valait largement le coup de cet investissement, il fallait être honnête.

Cependant, le principal changement dans les vies de Saphir, Lily, Severus et Anthony n'intervint qu'au bout de la première semaine de mars. Ce dernier avait enfin maîtrisé entièrement le sortilège appris de son grand-père paternel. Il avait également réussi à l'appliquer avec succès aux quatre carnets qui allaient leur servir. Ils commencèrent donc à les tester très régulièrement, la plupart du temps en se positionnant à quatre coins du château pour en tester les limites.

Anthony trouva également rapidement toutes les protections pour Saphir. Ou du moins parvint à les appliquer sur des carnets servant de banc d'essai. Ouaip, quand il inventait un objet pareil, il suivait toujours la même méthode.

Dans un premier temps, il déterminait ce que l'objet en question devait faire. Il classait ces objectifs par ordre d'importance décroissant. Ainsi, il savait ce qu'il devait pouvoir réaliser en priorité. Puis, le garçon faisait toutes sortes de recherches chez lui ou à la bibliothèque. Il demandait également parfois conseil à sa famille.

Une fois toutes ces recherches terminées, il formalisait toutes les procédures à faire pour enchanter l'objet sur des parchemins. Il essayait ensuite d'ordonner le tout, histoire de ne pas avoir des risques d'explosion à cause de sortilèges mal combinés. C'était potentiellement très dévastateur.

Ensuite, Anthony testait les différentes étapes séparément sur différents objets. Ou plutôt, il testait les étapes nécessitant des transformations. A base d'enchantements ou non, cela importait peu puisque rares étaient les modifications non-magiques à réaliser. Puis, il combinait progressivement les différends sortilèges pour vérifier leur comptabilité. C'était le fameux banc d'essai. Il vérifiait que tout fonctionnait bien. A terme, il arrivait ainsi à un quasi-prototype.

Néanmoins, dans le cadre des carnets, il ne mettait pas le prototype en vente. Non, certainement pas. Il servait pour tester d'éventuels rajouts ultérieurs. Il recommençait donc un tout nouveau carnet. Mais, cette fois, cela allait bien plus vite puisqu'il prenait toujours le soin de noter exactement la procédure réalisée, dans ses moindres détails. Ainsi, cela limitait les risques d'avoir un engin dysfonctionnel.

Anthony avait, naturellement, appliqué cette méthode pour les carnets. Le seul réellement et entièrement opérationnel était le sien. Mais il lui avait fallu beaucoup moins de temps, les recherches ayant été effectuées en bonne partie chez lui, pendant l'été.

Celui de Saphir lui prendrait environ deux semaines et il pourrait le lui livrer à la fin du mois de mars. Il avait également grandement avancé dans les protections demandées par Severus. Elles étaient extrêmement complexes et retorses. Bref, dignes d'un vrai Serpentard doublé d'un as en Potions. Il en était déjà à vérifier les combinaisons des protections et les intégrer ensemble.

Ce qui était loin d'être facile puisqu'en plus de sortilèges, toutes sortes d'éléments comprenant des Potions légèrement incapacitante, comme une potion contre les furoncles dont la composition aurait été changée pour obtenir l'effet inverse, et ainsi de suite.

Toutes ces précautions faisaient dire à Anthony que le carnet de son ami vert et argent serait probablement le mieux protégé de tous les quatre. Même si les protections demandées par Saphir étaient retorses, elles n'avaient rien à voir avec celles de son camarade de maison.

Le garçon avait également terminé toute la partie recherches concernant les sécurités pour le carnet de Lily. Il avait « rapidement » trouvé ce qu'il cherchait au début du mois de mars. Il allait désormais pouvoir symbolique officielle de l'année scolaire, à savoir le retour dans les familles via le Poudlard Express.

Bon, il ne se mouillait pas trop. Il était plus ou moins certain d'y arriver. C'était le carnet de Severus qui lui avait posé le plus de soucis et les protections demandées par Lily étaient beaucoup plus simples à chercher et à mettre en place. Dans tous les cas, tout serait prêt avant les grandes vacances.

Le carnet de Saphir avait été prioritaire sur les trois autres. En effet, elle allait être tout l'été dans ce qu'ils pouvaient considérer comme un territoire ennemi. Aussi, ce moyen de liaison était important pour la jeune fille et lui permettrait de plus facilement tenir pendant ces deux mois et demi loin d'eux.

Cependant, ce n'était pas tout. Saphir avait terminé de répertorier toutes sortes de boucliers. Elle commença donc à les décortiquer de manière plus approfondie, voulant comprendre quels points communs ils pouvaient avoir. Elle comptait jouer sur cet éventuel point pour percer tous ces sortilèges de protection. C'était parfois particulièrement spectaculaire car certains boucliers pouvaient résister sans peine à des sortilèges de Stupéfixion, même s'ils étaient lancés par des enfants de treize ans. Certes, les sorts offensifs l'étaient aussi. Mais c'était assez impressionnant d'entendre les chocs des sorts et maléfices sur les boucliers.

Car oui, certains boucliers faisaient du bruit quand ils étaient percutés. Chose incroyable, certains faisaient même des bruits différents en fonction du type de sort employés. Si c'était un simple sortilège, un maléfice ou un sort de magie noire. C'était réellement impressionnant à voir et à entendre.

Le seul inconvénient de ces boucliers était qu'ils consommaient beaucoup d'énergie. Aussi, ils ne pouvaient en réaliser qu'un seul chacun par semaine au maximum, pour ne pas s'épuiser. Ils le faisaient en général le samedi en milieu d'après-midi. Ils se reposaient ensuite avant de prendre un gros dîner. Saphir progressait lentement mais sûrement dans ses recherches.

Lily, elle, avait progressé dans sa maîtrise de l'Enchantement de Condensation du Plasma. Elle l'avait appelé ainsi puisqu'il n'avait pas réellement de nom. Elle l'avait également un peu modifié pour permettre de modeler cette condensation en une lame. Autrement, elle formait une boule, fort peu pratique d'usage. Elle devait ensuite la modeler en un long cylindre assez fin qui lui-même devait ensuite être contenu dans un champ de force électromagnétique pour stabiliser le tout et éviter d'en perdre le contrôle.

La jeune fille commença bien vite toutes sortes de tests visant à tester la température du plasma. Elle débuta par de simples objets facilement coupables, tels que des parchemins, des morceaux de bois ou autres éléments similaires. Les tests étaient tous positifs. Le Plasma dégageait une énergie et une chaleur incroyables quand il était en contact avec de la matière. Seul le champ de force permettait d'éviter son expansion.

L'autre problème était l'énergie demandée pour de tels tests. Lily s'épuisait à ne serait-ce que condenser le plasma et à le contrôler. En général, elle ne parvenait guère à tenir plus de quelques minutes ainsi. Dès lors, il fallait aller aussi vite que possible.

Ainsi, ces tests étaient toujours réalisés à quatre, jamais moins. Anthony restait en arrière, prêt à intervenir en cas de dommages corporels pour les soins de première urgence. Lily maintenait tous les sortilèges nécessaires en place tandis que Saphir et Severus s'occupait de faire les tests avec divers objets.

Mais ils n'étaient qu'au début de ces tests. Ils ne vérifiaient les propriétés du plasma que pour des éléments non magiques ou non enchantés. Il fallait être prudent et ils étaient tous d'accord avec ce principe. Ils avaient encore du temps devant eux.

Severus, lui, travaillait toujours sur des potions. En général, il s'agissait surtout de potions bien plus avancées que celles qu'ils faisaient en cours. Il en était déjà au programme de Sixième Année. A la fin du programme de Sixième Année pour être plus réaliste. Il était réellement très impressionnant dans cette matière. Il n'y avait guère que Lily qui pouvait réellement avoir une chance dans un concours contre lui.

Tous avaient donc leurs projets et tous aidaient les autres dans leurs projets. En effet, tous aidaient également Severus pour certaines potions qui pouvaient nécessiter d'être régulièrement surveillées, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire en permanence. Aussi, ils surveillaient à tour de rôle ces différentes préparations.

A Poudlard, Anthony avait remarqué l'étrange tension qui régnait. Il avait l'impression que tout pouvait basculer d'un moment à l'autre. Il espérait juste ne pas être dans les parages lorsque ce serait le cas. Cela risquait d'être vraiment violent et dangereux. Et tout bon duelliste qu'il était, il risquait de ne pas faire long feu s'il y avait un certain nombre d'élèves plus âgés.

Le garçon commença donc à être encore plus que d'habitude sur ses gardes. Il n'était jamais seul dans les couloirs et avait recommandé à tous les élèves du CAC de ne jamais l'être. Au minimum par deux, au mieux par trois dans les endroits plus fréquentés. Bien que quatre était l'idéal d'un point de vue tactique.

Aussi, dès le lendemain, tous les élèves du CAC se mirent à toujours marcher en groupe et baguettes prêtes à l'emploi. Cette tendance se propagea bien vite chez les élèves de Première Année. Elèves qui, pour certains, commençaient à être approchés par ceux de l'année au-dessus en vue de former leur propre CAC l'année suivante.

Car oui, Anthony avait progressé dans ce domaine aussi. Il avait réussi à établir, avec l'aide des Serdaigle, d'un programme pour les élèves de Première Année. Ainsi, ils pourraient se perfectionner dans le domaine et il y aurait moins de risques de chute de leur niveau dans le duel. C'était important pour le garçon que tous puissent se défendre à Poudlard mais aussi à l'extérieur.

Puis, cela éclata soudainement. Lily et Anthony sortaient d'un cours de Métamorphose et se rendaient à leur salle de classe abandonnée quand ils aperçurent au bout du couloir un groupe d'une dizaine de Serpentard, plus âgés qu'eux. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire deux pas, ils avaient tous tiré leur baguette. Le garçon comprit très vite la situation et lança un sort tout en traînant la jeune fille à sa suite, en courant.

« Je peux savoir qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, l'enguirlanda-t-elle alors qu'ils tentaient de leur échapper ? On aurait pu très bien les croiser sans soucis !

-Ils avaient déjà les baguettes sorties, lui fit remarquer son ami. Et on n'avait aucune chance à deux contre dix de Cinquième Année, continua-t-il. »

Puis, quelques sorts volèrent à proximité. Aussitôt, ils se remirent à courir. La course-poursuite s'engagea à travers les couloirs, des escaliers et même des passages secrets. Ils espéraient tomber sur des préfets ou des enseignants, mais aucun ne semblait disponible. La loi de Murphy supposa Anthony.

De temps en temps, s'ils en avaient l'opportunité, ils lançaient un ou deux maléfices ou sortilèges pour ralentir leurs adversaires. Ils gagnaient ainsi quelques secondes. Mais rapidement compensées puisque les Serpentard étaient plus âgés et donc plus rapides, même si les deux Gryffondor arrivaient à les empêcher de les rattraper. Comme quoi les cours de DCFM portaient leurs fruits. Il allait peut-être bénir sa tante se dit le garçon.

A un moment, profitant du fait que les Serpentard avaient un peu de retard et n'avaient pas encore passé le virage d'un couloir, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la première salle de classe sur leur passage, d'un _Alohomora_ bien senti puisque la porte avait été verrouillée.

Instinctivement, les deux élèves se retournèrent et bardèrent la porte de sortilèges de protection, dont quelques-uns pour la rendre invisible. On n'était jamais trop prudents. Quelques dizaines de secondes passèrent et ils entendirent les vert et argent tourner en rond dans le couloir. Puis fouiller les autres salles de cours. Le danger semblait s'éloigner.

Puis, un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter, se retourner et menacer la source du bruit. Anthony écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Devant lui se tenaient deux personnes qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir ensemble. Narcissa Black et Matthew Perks, le préfet de Septième Année de Poufsouffle. Dans la même pièce. Fermée par un sortilège. Sans baguettes tirées. Qui se regardaient nerveusement comme s'ils avaient été pris en faute.

Lily demanda alors plutôt violemment :

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?

-En quoi cela pourrait t'intéresser, répliqua le préfet ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Maintenant vous sortez tous les deux. »

Lily se tourna vers son ami, un air désormais interrogateur sur le visage. Anthony mit quelques secondes à comprendre. Elle voulait qu'il écoute à la porte. Il le fit et attendit quelques secondes. Avant d'entendre des pas réguliers et des paroles. Ils étaient toujours là à les attendre.

Il grimaça et se tourna vers son amie.

« Ils sont toujours dans le couloir. Ils doivent probablement être en train de chercher un passage secret ou que sais-je. On va devoir encore attendre.

-Crotte, jura-t-elle entre ses dents. »

Ils s'avancèrent légèrement, après avoir baissé les baguettes. Après tout, les deux élèves de dernière année n'y étaient pour rien dans l'histoire. Ils n'avaient pas de raisons de s'en prendre à eux. Puis, Anthony réalisa ce qu'ils avaient interrompu en entrant dans la pièce. Ce qui l'avait induit sur la voie était la réaction virulente de Perks.

Narcissa et Matthew sortaient ensemble. Il écarquilla à nouveau les yeux tant l'idée lui était surprenante. Il était un né-moldu. Puis, il se rappela que la jeune femme était à nouveau en contact avec sa grande sœur Andromeda. Qui était mariée à Poufsouffle et qui était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux d'après la mère d'Anthony.

Malgré tout cela, il n'en demeurait pas moins très surprenant le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux ensembles, dans une relation de cette nature. C'était pour le moins, étrange. Surtout après avoir vu et entendu Narcissa mépriser les nés-moldus, sang-mêlés et autres traîtres à leur sang. C'était même perturbant. Et aussi très bizarre.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce, chacun examinant le visage des autres élèves. C'était un silence inconfortable, angoissant. Un silence que personne ne pouvait aimer. Et pourtant que personne n'arrivait à briser, faute de savoir quoi dire. Ce fut finalement la jeune femme qui prit la parole en première.

« Je vous interdis d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Pas même à votre famille ou à un animal de compagnie, fit Narcissa assez violemment.

-Aucun problème, répondit précipitamment Anthony, suivit par un hochement de tête de la part de Lily. »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce et tout le monde se fixait à nouveau. De temps en temps, l'un des deux rouge et or écoutait à travers la porte. Ils vérifiaient si les Serpentard les pourchassant étaient toujours là. Ils mirent plus d'une heure à s'en aller. Aussi, ils sortirent tout en douceur, non sans avoir supprimé les sortilèges qu'ils avaient installés.

Anthony et Lily se mirent à progresser avec une extrême prudence dans le couloir. Ils vérifiaient très souvent derrière eux s'il n'y avait pas la moindre présence humaine. Chacun avait un sort sur le bout de la langue, prêt à en envoyer un sur le premier adversaire qui apparaitrait. Ils avancèrent prudemment à travers les couloirs et les escaliers. Ils voulaient atteindre leur salle de classe plus ou moins privatisée.

Ils y parvinrent après une heure complète de progression lente, méthodique et sous tension. Chaque bruit les faisait sursauter et plusieurs fois, ils faillirent envoyer un sortilège dans un tableau qui leur demandait ce qu'il se passait.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Saphir et Severus n'étaient pas là. En revanche, ils avaient laissé un petit mot leur disant qu'ils les verraient le lendemain, puisqu'ils étaient allé travailler dans leur propre Salle Commune, pour des raisons qu'ils n'expliquaient pas. Probablement un truc chez les Serpentard déduisirent les deux Gryffondor qui se mirent donc à travailler de leur côté, notamment la Métamorphose.

En effet, ils avaient largement avancé dans un autre devoir demandé par le professeur McGonagall. Bon, ils l'avaient presque terminé. Il ne restait que la relecture à faire et à le recopier au propre, ce qu'ils firent en alternant les paragraphes. Ce qui donna l'occasion à la jeune fille de se moquer de l'écriture du garçon, qui lui tira la langue pour toute réponse.

Quand ils eurent terminé, Anthony se prépara à travailler une autre matière. Cependant, il fut interrompu par Lily qui lui demanda quelque chose.

« Est-ce que toi aussi tu as toujours du mal à imaginer ce que l'on a vu tout-à-l'heure dans la salle ?

-Oh oui, confirma le garçon après une seconde de réflexion. Ça fait vraiment bizarre.

-Tu penses qu'ils assumeront ou qu'elle rentrera chez elle comme si de rien n'était, demanda-t-elle, visiblement inquiète ?

-Je n'en sais absolument rien, avoua-t-il. Je sais qu'elle est en contact avec sa sœur Andromeda qui est partie avec un Poufsouffle. Peut-être qu'elle suivra le même chemin, peut-être pas. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête et elle a un grand sens de la famille. En plus, je ne suis pas devin, plaisant le garçon.

-Ce serait tellement romantique, sourit Lily avec un sourire niais absolument pas habituel chez elle.

-Tu fais dans le romantique, demanda Anthony en levant les sourcils de surprise ?

-Tu ne trouverais pas ça mignon, toi ? Ce serait magnifique. La belle sang-pur à qui tout était promis qui quitte son monde pour aller avec un né-moldu qui doit tout prouver à tout le monde. Ce serait beau, non, proposa-t-elle, insistante ? »

Oui, bon, vu comme ça, elle n'avait pas forcément tort. Mais le plus impressionnant restait Lily qui s'était transformée en guimauve fondue à l'évocation de ce pseudo-romantisme. Sachant qu'elle était extrêmement bornée et presque impossible à faire changer d'avis, Anthony se contenta de hausser les épaules tout en murmurant un « Si tu veux », acceptant de ne plus débattre du sujet.

Néanmoins, ce fait le surprenait énormément. Ok, il avait eu de sérieux doute sur l'allégeance de Narcissa Black à Voldemort. Mais de là à ce qu'elle fût avec un Poufsouffle, né-moldu par-dessus le marché, c'était vraiment très, mais alors très improbable. Il était presque sûr et certain que l'histoire de la naissance de leur amour pourrait faire un bon gros livre. Car ça n'avait pas dû être simple tous les jours.

En revanche, Anthony voyait déjà un autre problème. Narcissa était officiellement toujours fiancé à Lucius Malefoy. Bon, il était certes sous les barreaux pour un certain temps encore, mais elle n'avait pas à, selon les coutumes et les traditions, d'être en couple avec une autre personne que son fiancé.

Ainsi, la réaction de sa famille serait réellement importante. Mais serait-elle différente de celle avec Andromeda ? Ce n'était pas certain même si c'était probable.

De toute manière, aucun d'eux ne pouvait faire quelque chose, en dehors de garder le secret entre eux. Ils n'allaient certainement pas trahir leur parole. Même pour Severus et Saphir. En effet, après une brève discussion entre les deux Gryffondor, ils se dirent qu'il était possible que les deux tourtereaux puissent révéler leur histoire au grand jour avant la fin de l'année. Et puis, à quoi cela servirait-il qu'ils le sachent ? Rien. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour les protéger d'éventuelles représailles. Trop jeunes pour servir à quelque chose.

En réalité, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était attendre. Attendre quoi exactement ? Ils n'en savaient rien. Mais probablement un signe ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse révéler l'histoire entre Narcissa et Matthew au grand jour. Puisque c'était à eux de le faire. Pas à d'autres élèves.

Mais le duo oublia bien vite cette vision incongrue. Ils avaient une préoccupation un peu plus importante. A savoir les Serpentard qui avaient tenté de s'en prendre à eux. Ils allaient devoir être prudent les jours suivants. Et dès le moment où ils iraient au repas du soir. Car ils étaient certains que les vert et argent n'en resteraient pas là. Bien au contraire. Restait à savoir jusqu'où ils seraient prêts à aller.

Quand ce fut l'heure, Anthony et Lily sortirent de leur salle privatisée, chacun ayant sa baguette à la main, par mesure de prudence. Mais ils parvinrent à la Grande Salle sans encombres.

Une fois le repas pris, les deux Gryffondor rentrèrent directement à la Salle Commune avec un imposant groupe de camarades de maison. Ils voulaient être aussi prudents que possible et limiter les risques de se faire attaquer par ceux qui avaient essayé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Anthony et Lily travaillèrent sur une table à part. Cependant, ils étaient beaucoup moins efficaces que d'habitude, étant souvent déconcentrés par les cris et autres exclamations des rouge et or dans la Salle Commune. En effet, il y avait un nouveau couple chez les Cinquième Année qui était apparemment attendu depuis un certain temps.

« J'espère que si je dois être avec un garçon, on n'aura pas le droit à autant de démonstrations de joie et d'affection, lui fit la jeune fille rousse par dessus une pile de livres. »

L'héritier des McKinnon rit un bon coup. Il imagina Lily avec Potter en train d'être le centre de l'attention de toute la maison. Il voyait parfaitement la jeune fille être gênée et ne pas savoir où se mettre tandis que le garçon serait fier comme un coq. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, cette vision le dérangeait.

Malgré tout, pour Anthony, Lily sortirait avec Potter, l'épouserait et aurait un ou plusieurs enfants avec lui. Ce n'était pas parce que c'était écrit. Mais il n'arrivait pas à imaginer une autre possibilité. Même si, désormais, il hésitait de plus en plus à tenter de l'imaginer.

Le futur était d'ores et déjà irrémédiablement changé. Narcissa Black ne serait peut-être jamais mariée avec Lucius Malefoy. Regulus Black était réparti à Gryffondor et non à Serpentard. Severus était intégré et commençait à être apprécié dans sa propre maison. Les élèves des quatre maisons se parlaient grâce au CAC et au Club Moldu. Certes, pas tous. Mais beaucoup s'entendaient bien, même en comptant les Serpentard.

Anthony était fier de lui à ce propos. Il avait réussi à réduire les tensions entre les maisons, du moins dans son année. Ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Il fallait dire que Lucius Malefoy, les Lestrange et Bellatrix Lestrange n'avaient pas arrangé la réputation des vert et argent au cours de leurs années à Poudlard. Ils avaient harcelé pendant des années tous les nés-moldus qui pouvaient passer.

Le garçon avait aussi réussi à faire en sorte que les nés-moldus puissent être mieux intégrés grâce au Cours d'Education Sorcière. Ce dernier, chaque samedi, était réellement très utile pour un certain nombre d'élèves. Ils apprenaient comment fonctionnait le monde sorcier, ce qui était très loin d'être inutile.

Et puis il y avait autre chose. La révélation des origines de Voldemort et ainsi une bonne partie de la démystification du personnage. La Gazette du Sorcier utilisait désormais le nom de Tom Jedusor, utilisé aussi par la communication du Ministère de la Magie. Etrangement, il semblait y avoir eu une baisse du nombre d'attaques depuis le début du mois de février. Et d'après les déclarations du commandant des Aurors à la presse, les Mangemorts semblaient être moins nombreux. Comme s'ils avaient du mal à recruter pour combler les pertes.

Ce qui n'étonnait guère Anthony. Beaucoup de personnes qui auraient pu rejoindre Voldemort au nom de la suprématie du sang-pur ne se mettraient jamais volontairement sous les ordres d'un sang-mêlé, tout aussi puissant qu'il pouvait être. Bien sûr, certains n'avaient pas de scrupules. Mais pour d'autres, c'était important. En revanche, s'ils ne le rejoignaient pas ouvertement, il les soupçonnait de le soutenir, au moins politiquement parlant.

En revanche, il y avait toujours une inconnue majeure dans ses plans. Le professeur Dumbledore. Allait-il réagir et faire quelque chose ? Allait-il ne rien faire et se barricader, métaphoriquement parlant, dans son bureau et dans Poudlard ? Sans compter d'éventuelles poursuites judiciaires une fois que tout serait terminé.

En effet, Anthony savait que son père et son supérieur avaient été furieux d'apprendre que le directeur de Poudlard avait été au courant des origines et du véritable nom de Voldemort. Et n'avait absolument rien dit, pas même à la presse. Le professeur Slughorn semblait avoir été plus ou moins épargné par les critiques, étant probablement protégé par son réseau pour le moins… gigantesque dans la société sorcière.

Horace Slughorn était probablement le sorcier avec le plus de relations dans les plus hauts cercles de la société sorcière, en dehors peut-être de quelques personnes. Il connaissait très bien des gens des deux bords, aussi bien chez les Mangemorts ou leurs soutiens que chez leurs ennemis. Il pouvait briser ou booster la carrière d'une personne avec quelques mots bien placés. Ainsi, c'était probablement ce qui l'avait protégé de la vindicte médiatique subie par Dumbledore.

Anthony n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce fait, il devait être honnête avec lui-même. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix et qu'il pouvait être utile à Poudlard. Il était plus ou moins hors d'atteinte des Mangemorts. Or, une fois dehors, il pouvait être attaqué par les Mangemorts, voire potentiellement être forcé de les rejoindre. Et il valait mieux éviter cela.

Finalement, l'heure d'aller se coucher arriva et Anthony souhaita une bonne nuit à Lily avant de monter dans son dortoir. Là, il trouva ses camarades, chacun assis sur son lit, sans guère de surprise. En revanche, ce qui l'étonna le plus fut l'air rêveur de Potter. Il semblait complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Dans une autre dimension. Aussi, il se tourna vers le meilleur ami de ce dernier, Black.

« Est-ce qu'il a bu ou mangé un truc qu'il n'aurait pas dû, demanda-t-il à ce dernier ?

-Pas du tout, lui sourit le garçon. Il est juste amoureux.

-De qui, fit Anthony, curieux ? »

Il sentit son cœur battre anormalement, ayant un peu peur de la réponse.

« Kathleen Abbot. Elle lui a crié dessus aujourd'hui parce qu'il avait insulté des Serpentard de Première Année sans véritable raison. Et il lui a sorti un « tu es belle » comme si de rien n'était et avec un air complètement stupide.

-Et, demanda Anthony ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Elle lui a mis une baffe, répondit Black. Une belle d'ailleurs.

-Ah. »

Oui, ah. Il pouvait le dire. Cela le surprenait énormément. Il s'était plutôt attendu à ce que Potter craque sur Lily. Après tout, d'après Lupin dans le canon, cela avait commencé dès le Poudlard Express. Mais là, rien n'avait vraiment été modifié à ce niveau-là. Etait-il donc possible que cela n'ait pas été vrai ? Peut-être que cela avait été progressif. Peut-être qu'il avait fini par tomber amoureux d'elle à force de s'opposer à elle juste pour l'embêter. Ou qu'il avait été attiré par une personne ne se pliant pas en quatre pour réaliser le moindre de ces désirs.

A y penser, ce n'était pas forcément impossible, s'il prenait en compte les modifications déjà apparues. Déjà, les Maraudeurs n'ont pas réellement mauvaise réputation. Ou plutôt, ils ne harcèlent pas physiquement et magiquement les élèves. Ils savaient que sinon, Anthony leur donnerait une très bonne leçon. Ainsi, Lily n'avait pas à s'opposer à eux. Et le garçon avait forcé Potter à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas tout, tout de suite et que tout le monde ne se plierait pas en quatre pour réaliser ses ordres. Ça jouait peut-être.

Dans tous les cas, ils en étaient là. Et il avait l'impression de se retrouver, ne serait-ce que l'année dernière face à Kathleen. Oh, il savait très bien pourquoi on pouvait complètement craquer pour elle. Son visage rond enfantin était à croquer. Ses cheveux blonds ondulés naturellement n'arrangeaient rien. Enfin, elle était toujours l'image de la joie et du bonheur en permanence. Et elle était toujours aussi belle quand elle s'énervait. En résumé, il comprenait parfaitement Potter.

Cependant, quelque chose le perturbait. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu en arriver là ? Il n'avait absolument rien vu comme signe précurseur les semaines précédentes. Tout comme ces derniers jours. Avait-il sorti un truc comme ça sur le coup, sans réellement faire attention ? Etait-il provisoirement sous le charme ? C'était un peu étrange. Peut-être était-il soumis à un quelconque filtre d'amour ?

« Tu penses qu'il est sous une influence externe, demanda Anthony à Black ?

-Pas du tout. On n'a rien avalé de bizarre et c'est arrivé d'un coup. On ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Et depuis, il est complètement dans les nuages.

-Bizarre, murmura l'héritier des McKinnon. »

Ne trouvant pas de solution, il haussa les épaules et partit se coucher. Mais, avant d'arriver à son lit, Potter l'interpella joyeusement.

« McKinnon, hé, McKinnon !

-Quoi, Potter, répondit le garçon ? T'as un problème ?

-Dis, comment on fait pour draguer Abbot ?

-Kathleen ou Jeremiah, demanda Anthony en plaisantant ?

-Bah Kathleen… Attends, tu l'appelles par son prénom, remarqua-t-il ? Tu l'aimes, c'est ça ? Tu veux sortir avec elle et me la prendre ? »

Il commença à s'énerver, faisant reculer le garçon de surprise. Qui saisit également très discrètement sa baguette magique, prêt à lui lancer un sort s'il ne se calmait pas. Puis, il le coupa dans sa tirade qui faisait de lui un affreux tortionnaire bourreau des cœurs, et autres maux.

« Non, Potter, nous ne sortons pas ensemble. Nous sommes juste de bons camarades. Et on se connaît depuis des années, tu es au courant normalement. Et je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle depuis près d'un an. Alors non, je ne risque pas de te la « voler », il mit les guillemets avec ses doigts. Et elle n'appartient à personne, que soit à toi, à moi ou à n'importe qui d'autre. Elle n'appartient qu'à elle-même.

-Mais…, tenta Potter, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, Anthony ayant sorti sa baguette et la lui agitant sous le nez.

-Non, pas de mais, l'interrompit le garçon. Elle n'est pas une chose ni un objet. Tu n'as pas à décider si elle doit être avec toi en couple ou non. Tout comme tu n'as pas à décider quelles personnes elle peut fréquenter ou non. Est-ce que je suis bien clair ?

-Ou… Oui, murmura finalement le myope aux cheveux noirs, frappé par la crainte de se prendre un sort. »

Anthony en désespérait presque. Dès que Potter voulait un truc, il pensait qu'il allait l'avoir rapidement. Et il lui fallait souvent employer des menaces voilées pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas tout ce qu'il désire dans la vie. Cela l'énervait considérablement puisque cette conception des choses semblait avoir du mal à rentrer dans la tête du garçon. Surtout, c'était fatiguant de devoir penser à régulièrement lui remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas le laisser totalement sans réponse. Aussi, il décida de lui expliquer quelques petits trucs.

« Si tu veux la draguer, ne lui sort pas des compliments alors qu'elle est en train de te crier dessus parce que tu as fait une connerie.

-Mais insulter des Serpentard…

-Insulter des Serpentard qui ne t'ont rien fait est quelque chose d'interdit à Poudlard. Avec un préfet ou une préfète, tu te serais pris une retenue et des points en moins. Et puis, ça sert à quoi de les insulter ? A te sentir supérieur à eux ? Sérieusement ?

-Bah… hésita Potter.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, t'es à peine plus intelligent que l'année dernière, lui fit-il, cinglant, pour le faire réagir. Tu crois qu'elle voudra sortir avec un type qui passe son temps à insulter les autres, y compris les Poufsouffle comme elle ?

-Bah oui, c'est moi, sourit-il comme un bienheureux.

-Je laisse tomber, tu es un cas désespéré, abdiqua finalement Anthony. »

Il avait sincèrement voulu l'aider. Mais là, cela dépassait tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il supposa que cela finirait comme avec Lily dans le canon, s'il ne changeait pas d'avis entre temps. A savoir qu'il la harcèlerait en permanence à partir d'un certain moment. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne cèderait pas. Cela ne ferait que gonfler un peu plus le melon que Potter avait à la place de sa tête.

Finalement, Anthony se coucha, décidant de voir le lendemain si cela continuerait. Mais, comme souvent lorsqu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important déviant très probablement du canon, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Aussi, vers minuit et demi, il descendit dans la Salle Commune pour se changer les idées. Il n'y avait personne et cela l'arrangeait. Il pourrait ainsi tenter de s'endormir plus facilement.

Anthony commença par raviver les flammes du feu de la cheminée. Il adorait les voir danser. Cela avait une certaine beauté. Surtout quand il pensait que de ces cendres, pouvait renaître la vie dans la nature. Ce fonctionnement de cette dernière le fascinait. Il se disait que les sorciers et l'humanité en général avaient encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

Alors qu'ils méprisaient souvent la nature, cette dernière se chargeait souvent de le leur rappeler. Inconsciemment, certes. Mais toujours très violemment. Après tout, combien de temps dureraient les constructions des hommes s'ils n'étaient pas là pour les entretenir ? Guère plus de quelques siècles. Même les constructions magies tomberaient en ruines.

En effet, c'était souvent quelque chose d'oublié par les sorciers. Les constructions et habitations magiques tenaient surtout quand elles étaient régulièrement fréquentées par des sorciers. C'était surtout le cas pour les habitations. Oh, il ne fallait pas une fréquentation moyenne. Mais, par exemple, Caisteal Maol tomberait rapidement en ruines s'il n'y avait plus de McKinnon vivant pouvant légitimement reprendre le château.

Ainsi, si les sorciers disparaissaient, même les enchantements millénaires de Poudlard finiraient par s'estomper avec le temps. Avant même cela, la nature aurait repris ses droits dans le château.

Sortant de sa contemplation et de ses réflexions, Anthony se mit à s'entraîner à quelques sortilèges plus ou moins basiques ainsi qu'à de la Métamorphose. Il s'amusa ainsi à transformer une allumette en un fleur. Puis en une plume. Il parvint même à la transformer quelques secondes en un gros rat. Alors qu'il continuait à s'amuser ainsi, et à se fatiguer, il fut interrompu dans ses actions par quelqu'un annulant une métamorphose. Il leva la tête et croisant le regard émeraude de Lily.

« Toi non plus, tu ne dors pas, demanda-t-elle ?

-J'ai pris du Polynectar du Anthony et il dort actuellement dans son lit, répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire. »

La jeune fille rit un bon coup et s'assit à côté du garçon, se réfugiant sous son épaisse couverture chauffante.

Cette dernière était un cadeau de sa mère. Elle l'avait faite pour lui pendant le début de sa Première Année et l'avait enchantée avec toutes sortes de sortilèges. Ainsi, quand toute personne à l'intérieur se sentait bien. Elle se reposait réellement et avait l'impression d'être chez elle, glissée sous une couette bien chaude par une froide nuit d'hiver. Bref, il l'adorait. Et Lily l'avait rapidement appréciée, étant bien plus pratique que la sienne.

Un long silence confortable s'installa entre les deux enfants. Ils se sentaient bien ainsi et n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Ou plutôt, Anthony n'en éprouvait pas le besoin. Il était parfaitement à l'aise et ce silence reposant l'aidait à penser à autre chose, et surtout à espérer s'endormir en fin de compte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'avait Potter au dîner, demanda finalement Lily ? Il était complètement dans les nuages. Comme s'il avait pris des substances corrompant les gens.

-Des quoi, répondit Anthony, ne comprenant pas sa dernière phrase ?

-Des substances qui ne sont pas très légales apparemment. Maman appelle ça des substances corrompant les gens, expliqua la jeune fille.

-Ahhhh… De la drogue, réalisa son ami avec un sourire.

-Cela s'appelle comme ça, fit-elle, surprise ?

-Oui. Il y en a de toutes les sortes. Mais toutes sont nocives pour la santé. C'est comme abuser du Philtre de Paix. Et c'est surtout utilisé…

-Dans les milieux corrompus selon elle. Enfin, les hippies quoi, termina Lily. Tu ne me crois peut-être pas, mais on a un poste de télévision depuis la mi-août chez nous. Et on a aussi un congélateur, continua-t-elle, heureuse. »

Cette réponse frappa Anthony. Il était vrai que si la situation familiale de Lily était meilleure que celle de Severus, elle était à une éternité de son propre niveau de vie à lui. Pour lui, un congélateur était plus que normal. Bon, ok, c'était sa mère qui l'avait acheté pour éviter d'utiliser des sorts de congélation. Et elle l'avait modifié pour le faire fonctionner à la magie au lieu de l'écle… électricité. Et ce n'était pas encore immensément courant au Royaume-Uni.

Mais il devait d'abord répondre à une question. Et il n'avait absolument aucun intérêt à mentir. Ce n'était pas non plus dans son genre de le faire. Alors il opta pour la vérité.

« Apparemment, il a complètement craqué pour Kathleen, annonça-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

-Abbot ? C'est étrange, fit Lily. Que s'est-il passé pour qu'une telle chose arrive, l'interrogea-t-elle ?

-D'après Black, elle était en train de l'enguirlander après qu'il eût insulté quelques Serpentard de Première Année…

-Bonjour le courage de ces Maraudeurs qui se prétendent être des Gryffondor, renifla la jeune fille, pleine de mépris.

-Et il y a, toujours selon Black, sorti un truc dans le genre « tu es belle », annonça finalement Anthony. »

Sa déclaration fit bien rire Lily, qui lui expliqua de quelle manière elle imaginait la scène. Ainsi, il la rejoignit bien vite. Puis, après s'être calmés, elle lui déclara, selon lui en plaisantant :

« Bon, si jamais tu veux me dire la même chose, vaut mieux pour toi ne pas me faire un truc pareil. »

Anthony déglutit difficilement en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais il esquiva habilement en lui répondant gentiment.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que je te dirais que tu es belle avec un air benêt sur le visage alors que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi et que tu es une amie pour moi ? Tu es plus proche d'une sœur que d'autre chose. »

Elle haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Puis, ils collèrent l'un à l'autre pour la nuit, s'endormant comme toujours très vite lorsqu'ils étaient dans une position semblable.

Les jours suivants, la tension redescendit légèrement à Poudlard, ce qui ravit Anthony. S'il continuait à rester sur ses gardes, il avait moins à l'être qu'en temps normal. Aussi, il n'avait pas à trop se soucier des élèves des autres maisons dans les couloirs qui pourraient lui vouloir des noises. Les examens de fin d'année étaient encore loin et ils avaient aussi les vacances de printemps avant. Aussi, rares étaient les personnes angoissant à cause du mois de juin et de ce qu'il signifiait.

Cependant, dans toutes les maisons, une question se fit rapidement très pressante. Quelles équipes de Quidditch pour l'année suivante ? Il fallait que pratiquement tous les joueurs allaient partir. Par exemple, chez les Gryffondor, il ne resterait que l'attrapeur, Sturgis Podmore. Tout le reste de l'équipe serait renouvelé.

Ainsi, chez les rouge et or, un beau matin de la troisième semaine du mois de mars, le tableau d'affichage se para d'une affiche annonçant la chose suivante.

 _Sélections anticipées de Quidditch_

 _En raison du renouvellement prochain de l'ensemble de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor, des sélections se tiendront mercredi prochain, le soir. Puis, l'entraînement sera effectué avec l'équipe de cette année. En cas de nécessité, ces nouveaux joueurs pourraient être amenés à remplacer des titulaires avant un match._

 _Si vous êtes volontaires pour défendre l'honneur des Gryffondor à partir de l'année prochaine, n'hésitez pas à vous inscrire. Nous rappelons qu'il est nécessaire d'être au moins en Deuxième Année pour posséder son balai, ce qui est recommandé._

 _L'Equipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor._

Evidemment, la Maison entra alors en ébullition. C'était quelque chose d'exceptionnel et cette forme de sélection anticipée était une chance immense pour de nombreux élèves. Rapidement, Marlène inscrivit son nom sur le parchemin des inscriptions et le poste auquel elle postulait. En l'occurrence celui de Batteur. Il y eut également Potter et Frank Londubat qui postulèrent, parmi les connaissances d'Anthony.

Lui-même n'avait pas vraiment envie de le faire. Il savait qu'il n'était pas trop mauvais une batte à la main, puisqu'il entraînait sa cousine depuis… bah des années en fait. Aussi, si elle était prise, il aurait, lui aussi, pu avoir sa chance.

Mais il n'aimait pas plus le Quidditch que ça. En fait, il trouvait que le jeu n'avait aucun intérêt avec un Attrapeur puisqu'en général, le sort du match ne dépendait que d'un seul joueur par équipe si la différence de niveau n'était pas colossale ailleurs. Aussi, il n'aimait guère regarder les matches. A part pour regarder le jeu des batteurs et des poursuiveurs.

Mais, malheureusement pour lui, son niveau n'était pas ignoré par sa cousine, ni par le reste de sa famille. Qui l'encouragea très vivement à être candidat à un poste quelconque. Même ses parents, qui ne se passionnaient guère pour le principal sport sorcier l'encouragèrent dans plusieurs lettres successives. Même ses grands-parents s'y mirent à leur tour. Le summum, pour Anthony, fut atteint quand sa mère, qui était jusque-là la plus mesurée, lui envoya un Brossdur 7 flambant neuf et toutes ses affaires pour entretenir son balai.

Le garçon comprit immédiatement le message et partit s'inscrire sur la feuille dans la Salle Commune, le matin même des sélections plus ou moins officielles. Il apprit par la même occasion que littéralement toutes les maisons avaient eu droit à la même chose. Surtout les Serdaigle dont littéralement toute l'équipe allait être renouvelée. Le professeur Dumbledore avait dû être dans un bon jour. Ou avoir été soumis à la pression de ses directeurs de maisons. Ce n'était pas impossible vu que certains pouvaient le harceler quand il s'agissait de Quidditch.

Le soir venu, il se présenta au terrain de Quidditch avec sa cousine, venue elle aussi se présenter. Elle faisait extrêmement sérieuse. Le temps était très couvert et une pluie fine tombait par intermittence sur le parc de Poudlard. Aussi, il avait mis les lunettes de pilote qu'il utilisait pour les expériences, ajoutées d'un sortilèges d' _Impervius_ pour éviter de ne rien voir à cause de la pluie.

Les sélections commencèrent par les postes de poursuiveur, notamment sous la direction des joueurs de l'équipe jouant à ce poste. Il y avait près d'une quarantaine de candidats. Les sélections consistèrent d'abord en une série de tours du terrain, de plus en plus rapidement. Tous ceux qui chutaient étaient éliminés. Puis, il fallait faire la même chose en tenant un souaffle à la main. L'étape suivante était un vol en formation, sous les ordres des joueurs titulaires. Enfin, ils jouaient trois par trois et alternaient les compositions des trios.

Finalement, cinq joueurs furent retenus. C'était le pari de Podmore. Composer une véritable équipe disposant de plusieurs remplaçants pour mieux s'adapter aux équipes adverses et prévoir les éventuelles blessures. Parmi eux, il y avait Potter, qui rayonnait de joie, et surtout de fierté. Bon, Anthony devait avouer qu'il avait été réellement très bon. Certes, il avait encore du chemin à parcourir avant d'atteindre le niveau des Septième Année, mais il y arriverait rapidement à condition d'être sérieux.

Puis, commencèrent les sélections au poste de Gardien. Là encore, il y eut beaucoup de candidats à passer, plus d'une vingtaine. Après quelques tours, tous passèrent les uns après les autres à la défense des anneaux contre les poursuiveurs, qu'ils soient déjà dans l'équipe ou venant tout juste d'être sélectionnés.

Finalement, deux gardiens furent choisis par Podmore, le capitaine et le gardien actuels. Frank Londubat était l'un d'eux, l'autre étant en Cinquième Année, un dénommé John Leavenworth.

Ce fut enfin au tour des batteurs de passer, dont Anthony. Ils étaient une vingtaine de candidats. De toutes les années en dehors de la dernière. Même quelques élèves de Première Année étaient présents. Ils commencèrent, comme pour les autres postes, par quelques tours de terrain, histoire d'assurer le coup. Ce qui élimina presque aussitôt les plus jeunes. Anthony et Marlène, eux, y parvinrent sans difficultés. Après tout, s'il n'était pas très adroit dans des escaliers, ce n'était pas la même chose dans les airs.

Puis, ils durent faire quelques tours supplémentaires avec chacun une batte à la main, devant changer cette dernière de main au signal du capitaine. Là encore, quelques-uns furent éliminés. Mais les deux cousins avaient l'habitude de faire la même chose avec une baguette pour les duels. Et Anthony avait entraîné Marlène à cela pendant les vacances d'été.

Ils purent ensuite rentrer dans le dur de la sélection. Ils passaient quatre par quatre, lors de petits matchs simulés avec des joueurs venant d'être sélectionnés ou des élèves déjà présents dans l'équipe. Ils alternaient les paires toutes les trois minutes. Anthony se donna à fond et eut souvent du mal à s'entendre avec les autres. A une seule exception. Marlène.

Ils jouaient parfaitement en coordination. Les années d'entraînement en commun dans le parc de Caisteal Maol payaient enfin pour elle. Il avait l'impression qu'elle dominait tous les autres de la tête et des épaules, alors même qu'elle était la plus jeune, avec lui, des élèves restant en lice. Il fallait dire aussi qu'ils avaient été habitués à se renvoyer les cognards et à les éviter chez eux, notamment quand ils se les envoyaient à la figure comme entraînement. A force de s'en prendre, on apprenait à les renvoyer et à les éviter si on n'avait pas le choix ou qu'ils arrivaient dans une mauvaise direction.

Enfin, la sélection se termina et les batteurs actuels, le capitaine ainsi que Podmore se rassemblèrent pour discuter quelques minutes. Les débats semblèrent quelque peu, animés. Puis, ils revinrent vers les élèves pour annoncer ceux qui étaient pris.

« Marlène McKinnon, Anthony McKinnon, Mary Turpin et George Flight sont les sélectionnés pour l'année prochaine. Il vous est demandé de venir aux entraînements à partir de la semaine prochaine avec votre balai. Si vous n'en avez pas, vous prendrez un de ceux de l'école. Si vous ne voulez finalement pas, prévenez-nous au maximum un jour avant l'entraînement. Maintenant, vous pouvez tous rentrer à la Salle Commune. »

Anthony avait rapidement compris qu'il allait devoir laisser tomber une chose l'année suivante. Peut-être le Club Moldu. Ou alors le Cours d'Education Sorcière. Certainement pas le CAC. Ce n'était même pas la peine. Dans tous les cas, il ne dirigerait plus le CM. Il le laisserait à d'autres. Oh, il s'arrangerait pour avoir encore un œil sur le fonctionnement général. Mais pas plus.

En effet, les entraînements de Quidditch avaient lieu plusieurs fois par semaine. Aussi, s'il continuait à ce rythme, il finirait rapidement par avoir beaucoup trop de choses à faire. Surtout que les années passant, il aurait toujours plus de devoirs. Il se jura donc d'essayer au moins la fin de l'année. Quitte à refuser d'intégrer l'équipe en Troisième Année. Cela lui servirait de ballon d'essai.

Ainsi, les premiers entraînements arrivèrent bien vite. Avec eux, Anthony découvrit les exigences ne serait-ce que du niveau à Poudlard, encore bien loin de celles du niveau professionnel. Il remarqua bien vite que s'il était plutôt à l'aise, il ne se passionnait guère pour ce sport. Néanmoins, il se donna en permanence à fond, histoire de montrer qu'il méritait la confiance des autres joueurs. Et accessoirement par simple conscience professionnelle. Il s'y était engagé, alors il donnait tout ce qu'il avait. Point à la ligne.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il termina le mois de mars. En se demandant s'il continuerait autant d'activités l'année suivante, et surtout le Quidditch. En effet, il trouvait toujours cela trop cliché. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il aimait bien le poste de batteur. Ces joueurs étaient souvent un peu plus dans l'ombre, ce qui lui convenait très bien.

Puis, le premier jour du quatrième mois de l'année, alors qu'il revenait de leur salle privée avec Lily, ils s'arrêtèrent subitement devant une vision extrêmement perturbante et surprenante. Une vision qu'aucun des deux n'aurait pu croire possible, même si la jeune fille l'avait espéré, avait-elle confié à son ami.

Narcissa Black embrassait Matthew Perks. En public. Devant toute la Grande Salle.

* * *

Voilà pour cette semaine :) Ouaip, que de rebondissements :) Pour le Quidditch, je ne pouvais décemment pas passer deux tomes de suite sans jamais en parler. Cela dit, il n'aura pas une place importante dans l'histoire. Du moins, ce n'est pas prévu à l'heure actuelle.

Je profite de ce note d'auteur pour vous donner quelques infos sur l'écriture de l'histoire. Je suis dans la dernière partie du chapitre 6 du tome 3. Il prend plus de temps que les autres en raison des éléments parfois compliqués à écrire qui sont dedans. J'annonce également qu'il y aura un petit délai d'attente entre la fin du tome 2 et le début de la parution du tome 3. En effet, je suis en année de césure et compte bien rentrer en Master l'année prochaine. Or, pour cela, je dois préparer des concours et divers examens, ce qui prend du temps. De même, je suis engagé bénévolement auprès de plusieurs associations, qui prennent du temps.

Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, peu importe votre avis sur le chapitre :) J'y répondrai par MP. Si vous n'osez pas, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP, cela fait tout aussi plaisir :)

Du coup, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 10 :)


	11. Répercussions, Vacances et Match

Bonjour à toutes et à tous :)

Voici le nouveau chapitre d'Anthony McKinnon et les Aléas du Temps. Si vous n'avez pas lu les chapitres précédents, je vous invite à le faire. De même que le tome précédent tant qu'à faire. Ce serait plus pratique pour lire l'histoire. Sur ce, je vous retrouve en bas puisqu'il y a d'abord une petite RAR :)

 **Guest :** Merci pour ta review, cela m'a fait vraiment très plaisir :) En effet, la fin du chapitre précédent risque de changer énormément de choses dans le canon. Mais cela, tu le verras au fil de ces chapitres qui arrivent et surtout du prochain tome. En effet, je ne peux pas trop en dévoiler d'un coup quand il s'agit de changements radicaux par rapport au canon :)

Bonne lecture à vous :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Répercussions, Vacances et Match**

En voyant Narcissa Black embrasser Matthew Perks à la française devant toute la Grande Salle, Anthony avait d'abord cru à un poisson d'avril. A une illusion particulièrement bien réussie. Même à un tour des Maraudeurs. Après tout, ils étaient capables du meilleur comme du pire. Toutes sortes d'hypothèses farfelues traversèrent son cerveau, des plus réalistes aux moins réalistes. Mais toutes avaient un point commun.

Il ne voulait absolument pas croire à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Bon, ok, il les avait surpris ensemble avec Lily durant le mois de mars. Mais ils étaient alors dans une salle abandonnée et pour le moins… isolée des lieux de passage habituels des élèves. Là, c'était complètement différent. C'était… inattendu et particulièrement bizarre. Surtout, ça remettait définitivement en cause tout ce qu'il pensait du futur. Il était désormais très peu probable que Narcissa épousât Lucius Malefoy, ce dernier étant de toute façon toujours en prison.

Le couple fut interrompu par le professeur Dumbledore qui leur ordonna d'aller s'asseoir. Cependant, la jeune femme alla à la table de sa maison. Anthony s'était presque attendu à ce qu'elle mange à la table des Poufsouffle. Cela ne l'aurait même pas surpris à vrai dire. Surtout après qu'elle eût embrassé Matthew devant tout le monde.

La Grande Salle se calma bien vite même si les conversations tournèrent dès lors autour de cet événement. Ils étaient peut-être un dimanche, mais tout le monde semblait avoir désormais un sujet de conversation pour toute la journée. Anthony, lui, réfléchit à ce que cela impliquait.

Les premières conséquences visibles à long terme étaient simples. Déjà, si Malefoy ne sortait pas de prison, il n'aurait jamais d'héritier et sa famille disparaîtrait. Il en était le dernier représentant portant ce nom. Pire encore, Drago ne naîtrait jamais. Et cela perturbait Anthony. Il avait, indirectement, décidé de la naissance ou non d'une personne. Une personne qui n'existerait jamais. Or, il n'était pas Dieu, ni Merlin ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Il n'avait pas à décider, directement ou non de la naissance ou non d'une personne.

C'était réellement perturbant. Son esprit voyait s'affronter deux parties de lui-même. Cette partie qui disait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir dans les affaires des autres et faire sa vie de son côté sans se soucier du reste. Ou alors intervenir en modifiant les choses le moins possible. Car il n'avait pas le droit de décider de l'existence ou non de différentes personnes. Il n'était pas tout puissant ou omniscient.

L'autre partie était partisane de l'intervention à outrance. Discrète mais importante, à l'image de ce qu'il avait fait jusque-là. Il ne décidait pas directement de la vie ou de la mort de personnes. Mais il n'avait pas à porter les conséquences des choix de d'autres personnes. Ce n'était pas à lui de choisir pour les autres.

Narcissa Black savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Il ne l'avait forcée à rien. C'était elle qui avait choisi, pas lui. C'était elle qui était en couple avec Matthew, pas lui. C'était elle qui avait choisi de se mettre sa famille à dos, pas lui. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la responsabilité des actions du monde entier. Même s'il en était potentiellement indirectement responsable.

Et surtout, quelle était sa part de responsabilité directe dans cette histoire ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien. Certes, il avait des suppositions. Mais quelle était sa part réelle ? C'était impossible à savoir. Et il n'était pas assez fou pour aller interroger la jeune femme sur les raisons de son revirement. Il n'était pas suicidaire.

Ainsi, ce fut finalement la deuxième partie de son esprit qui gagna. En grande partie aidé par son désir de rendre le monde un peu meilleur et de vouloir sauver autant de gens que possible. Car la première partie ne le faisait certes pas décider de la vie ou de la mort de personnes. Mais elle signifiait laisser des gens mourir alors qu'il savait que cela allait être le cas. Comment pourrait-il vivre ainsi ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien. Aussi, il valait mieux pour sa santé mentale et physique intervenir aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait.

Malgré ses désirs de laisser cette démonstration d'affection derrière lui, Saphir et Lily ne purent s'empêcher d'en parler alors qu'ils travaillaient avec Severus dans leur salle de classe privée. La première informait la seconde de toutes les conséquences que cela allait avoir. La jeune fille rouge et or fut estomaquée d'apprendre toutes les répercussions que cela allait avoir dans la haute société sorcière.

En effet, les Black vivaient en ce moment-même ni plus ni moins que leur quatrième « scandale » est l'espace… de trois ou quatre ans. La fuite d'Andromeda avait déjà eu un gros retentissement. La répartition de Sirius Black également. Celle de Regulus avait été un cataclysme puisqu'il avait été plus ou moins le dernier espoir de sa famille. Là, c'était signifier que pratiquement toute la nouvelle génération des Black passait à « l'ennemi », selon leurs parents.

Il était alors aisé de comprendre le scandale. La position de la famille au Magenmagot serait durablement affaiblie dans leur camp. Et pas nécessairement au profit d'autres. En effet, les Nott n'étaient plus guère nombreux et n'étaient guère riches. Les Travers et les Yaxley étaient encore moins fortunés et ainsi influents politiquement. Et les Malefoy étaient déconsidérés, leur héritier étant en prison.

Surtout que les Selwyn, proches habituellement de ce groupe au Magenmagot s'étaient éloignés d'eux depuis l'affaire sur les origines de Voldemort, ce qui n'était guère étonnant. Oh, ils étaient loin de rejoindre le camp opposé, comportant notamment les McKinnon. Mais ils étaient beaucoup plus neutres désormais.

En résumé, le camp des McKinnon, principale famille de l'alliance entre ces derniers, les Londubat, les Fawley et les Prewett, avait, proportionnellement parlant, gagné en influence et pouvait ainsi orienter les décisions dans leur sens. Surtout qu'ils étaient de plus en plus soutenus par le groupe central, comportant outre les Selwyn, les Abbot, Greengrass et Bones.

Bref, cette décision de Narcissa Black de s'afficher en couple avec Matthew Perks, un né-moldu, avait d'énormes répercussions politiques, amplifiées par les précédents scandales. Et Anthony supposait qu'elle n'était ignorante de ses conséquences. Même si elle avait été éduquée juste dans le but de bien paraître et de porter des enfants, guère plus, elle était loin d'être ignorante des choses du monde politique, loin de là.

Finalement, ce ne fut que vers dix heures qu'ils purent réellement travailler tous les quatre sur leurs cours. Ces derniers devenaient de plus en plus durs au fil des jours, surtout parce que les enseignants leurs donnaient beaucoup de devoirs depuis presque une semaine. Au point qu'Anthony s'interrogeait.

Les professeurs, littéralement tous, donnaient beaucoup de devoirs. Même sa tante, jusque-là plutôt avare dans ce domaine s'était convertie. Désormais, il était rare d'avoir un cours sans recevoir une dissertation d'un minimum de quarante centimètres à faire sur un domaine plus ou moins précis. Parfois pour le lendemain. Résultat des courses, ils croulaient littéralement sous le nombre de devoirs, puisqu'ils devaient en plus apprendre leurs leçons comme d'habitude et s'exercer aux métamorphoses et sortilèges. Ils avaient presque l'impression de passer les BUSE. Alors qu'ils n'étaient que fin mars début avril. Et que les vacances étaient dans près d'un mois. C'était… réellement épuisant et déprimant.

Le plus embêtant était que plusieurs projets avaient été, du coup, mis en attente. Ainsi, il avait décidé de retarder la préparation du carnet pour Lily et d'attendre un peu la finalisation de celui de Severus, comptant le faire éventuellement après les examens. En effet, même s'il était capable de le faire, il n'en avait tout simplement plus le temps. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter au milieu d'un certain nombre de procédures très chronophages. Elles duraient près de six heures d'affilée. Et il n'avait tout simplement plus assez de temps libre pour le faire.

Même les projets de ses trois autres amis avaient été mis en pause. Du moins pour les parties pratiques. Tous s'occupaient comme ils le pouvaient. Mais ils n'avaient plus l'exaltation de tester des sortilèges et autres charmes ou maléfices. Ils n'avaient plus la joie d'essayer toutes sortes de boucliers, parfois complètement oubliés par le commun des sorciers.

En fait, réalisa Anthony, ils s'ennuyaient presque. Ils n'avaient plus la fibre d'excitation qu'ils pouvaient tous ressentir lorsqu'ils s'essayaient à la magie. Signe des temps, même le CAC fut officiellement suspendu. Le Club Moldu fut sauvé d'extrême justesse. Encore qu'il servit, ce dimanche, surtout pour aider les différents élèves à rattraper des retards ou à faire leurs exercices.

Cela continua les jours et la première semaine après la démonstration d'affection de Narcissa Black et Matthew Perks. Naturellement, la Gazette du Sorcier et Sorcière Hebdo en firent leurs choux gras, la première pendant plusieurs jours. Cela alimenta également pendant un certain temps les conversations à Poudlard. Surtout que, désormais, le couple se contentait de petites marques d'affection en public. Il n'y avait plus de grandes embrassades à la française. Ils restaient proches l'un de l'autre dans les couloirs et à la bibliothèque, sans pour autant se coller. Ils ne se câlinaient pas en public et chacun mangeait à sa table, bien que la jeune femme aille parfois à celle des Poufsouffle, l'inverse étant complètement suicidaire.

Cet état de fait convenait parfaitement à Anthony. Depuis qu'il avait surpris ses parents dans cette nouvelle dans des positions… compromettantes pour son bon équilibre mental, il avait beaucoup de mal avec les démonstrations amoureuses en public. Il avait tendance à trouver cela hypocrite. Car ce n'était pas avec ces marques qu'un couple était solide.

Il en était parfaitement au courant car il savait que ses parents se parlaient beaucoup. Ils ne se cachaient rien si cela ne concernait pas une affaire en cours dont ils ne pouvaient parler. Et leur couple était toujours aussi beau depuis toujours. Il adorait ses parents qui l'aimaient énormément en retour. Et s'aimaient tout autant, bien que d'une manière différente.

En revanche, cette démonstration eut une face beaucoup moins reluisante. Si aucun Serpentard n'osait s'en prendre à Narcissa, redoutable sorcière lorsqu'elle était provoquée, ou à son petit ami, lui aussi très bon sorcier, ils ne se génèrent guère pour se venger sur les élèves des autres maisons.

Comme toujours, les attaques furent menées par la frange extrémiste des Serpentard. Soit une petite vingtaine d'élèves. Quelques-uns suivirent, mais le reste semblait plus ennuyé qu'autre chose. Car ces quelques élèves réussirent ni plus ni moins que l'exploit de se mettre à dos toutes les autres maisons de Poudlard.

Si jusque-là toutes se disputaient plus ou moins gentiment, et que parfois cela finissait à coup de sortilèges s'il y avait quelques insultes en trop, elles s'unirent, de manière purement informelle contre ces quelques Serpentard. Qui finirent bien rapidement humiliés et battus lors d'une véritable bataille rangée dans la Grande Salle.

Par chance, lors de cette dernière, Anthony et ses amis avaient été retardés en cours par leur enseignante d'Astronomie. Aussi, ils n'avaient pu que voir les dégâts. La Grande Salle était un véritable champ de bataille. Les tables des Poufsouffle et Serdaigle étaient retournées comme des murs protecteurs. La seconde était criblée d'impact noircis, étant la plus proche de celle des Serpentard.

Les plats gisaient sur le sol, parfois catapultés par des élèves. Une trentaine de vert et argents gisaient sur le sol, parfois à moitié métamorphosés en limaces géantes. Certains élèves de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle semblaient avoir quelques difficultés à se mouvoir. Les professeurs passaient entre les tables pour remettre de l'ordre.

Après quelques questions, ils comprirent le déroulement des faits. Cela avait commencé par des plaisanteries chez les Poufsouffle sur Matthew et le fait qu'il sortait enfin avec une fille, ayant été un célibataire plus qu'endurci jusque-là. Des Serpentard avaient entendu la conversation et avaient visé les malheureux plaisantins. Cependant, plusieurs sortilèges percutèrent la table des bleu et bronze.

Les Serdaigle se mirent rapidement à répliquer pour venger les leurs, tout comme les Poufsouffle. De nombreux vert et argent préférèrent prendre la poudre d'escampette, histoire de ne pas se prendre un sort perdu.

Comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un combat incluant des Serpentard, les Gryffondor furent bien trop heureux d'ajouter leur contribution, renforçant le déséquilibre. A plusieurs contre un, il y eut bien vite un assaut général coordonné par les préfets et un déluge de sorts s'abattit sur la table des vert et argent.

Le résultat, pour être honnête, était loin d'être beau à voir. En revanche, la victoire des trois autres maisons ne faisait aucun doute. La table des Serpentard était brisée en de nombreux morceaux. Et tous ceux portant un écusson avec un serpent étaient immobilisés sur le sol.

Naturellement, tous les élèves virent leurs maléfices, sortilèges et autres transformations levées au fur et à mesure par les professeurs et l'infirmière, venue pour l'occasion dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves les plus âgés ou les plus doués dans les sortilèges de soins, comme Anthony, participèrent également à la tâche. Moyen pour le garçon de se rendre compte de la disproportion des forces.

Les trois à quatre dizaines de Serpentard s'étaient mis à dos pratiquement toutes les autres maisons. Il ne manquait guère d'élèves, la plupart des manquants ayant fui la Grande Salle ou ayant été retardés dans les couloirs pour une raison ou une autre. Ils n'avaient jamais eu une seule chance de s'en sortir un minimum indemne.

Evidemment, pratiquement tous écopèrent d'une retenue, même si aucun point ne fut retiré, sans quoi il aurait fallu remettre tous les sabliers à zéro, ce qui n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose à deux mois de la fin de l'année.

En revanche, quelque chose surprit Anthony. Dumbledore n'était pas là. Et c'était le professeur McGonagall qui gérait tous les problèmes engendrés par cette véritable bataille rangée de sortilèges. Le garçon se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à une heure aussi grave que celle-ci. Il était le directeur de l'école et ne fichait absolument rien pour aider ses employés ou les élèves dont il avait la charge. Et Anthony détestait ce genre de comportement. Il avait l'impression que le directeur se servait de l'école pour parvenir à ses propres buts.

Or, selon le garçon, c'était anormal. Une école était une école. Pas un outil politique ou militaire. Elle servait à l'instruction, pas à obtenir ses objectifs, sauf si on voulait devenir professeur ou directeur de l'école en question. Il avait de plus en plus l'impression que ce n'était plus le cas de Dumbledore. Néanmoins, il voyait mal ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Aller tempêter dans son bureau ? C'était inutile puisqu'il serait considéré de haut par le directeur. Après tout, il n'était qu'un gamin de treize ans, peut-être un peu plus intelligent que la moyenne selon le directeur. Et encore, cela restait à prouver. Cela ne l'avait pas gêné de reprendre à son compte, publiquement au moins, l'idée de la création du Cours d'Education Sorcière.

Anthony ne pouvait aller voir aucun autre enseignant. Sa directrice de maison était bien trop loyale à Dumbledore pour accepter la critique envers lui, sauf si cela mettait en danger les élèves dont elle aurait la charge, et encore. Slughorn, lui, avait besoin de la protection du vieux sorcier pour éviter de se faire attaquer par les Mangemorts. Et les autres n'avaient certainement pas assez d'influence pour le faire changer.

Nope, pour le coup, toute volonté de faire changer les choses était ni plus ni moins que vouée à l'échec. Et il n'allait certainement pas monter une machination pour parvenir à ses fins. Si Dumbledore devait être remplacé, ce serait pour de bonnes raisons et de manière parfaitement légale. Pas en faisant un coup monté ou en mentant. Anthony n'était pas capable de faire un coup comme ça dans la réalité. Il était droit et fier.

Les jours suivants, la tension redescendit d'un cran à Poudlard. La bataille rangée de la Grande Salle semblait avoir réussi à apaiser les esprits. Seuls quelques élèves restèrent plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie, mais c'était surtout par précaution. Le reste de l'école retomba dans la monotonie habituelle. Les professeurs donnèrent tous encore plus de devoirs. Anthony avait l'impression qu'ils essayaient de les assommer sous une masse de travail pour leur passer l'envie de se battre.

Et il fallait avouer que cela marchait.

Personne ne se jetait de sorts dans les couloirs. Il n'y avait pratiquement plus d'insultes, tout le monde pensant à tous les cours à apprendre et à tous les parchemins à écrire pour les prochains cours. Il n'était pas rare, désormais, que le garçon et ses amis terminent leurs devoirs à près de minuit dans leurs salles communes respectives. Lui travaillait alors avec Lily. Parfois, ils étaient rejoints par Remus.

Anthony apprit ainsi à découvrir un peu plus le loup-garou. Il était réellement extrêmement gentil. Il semblait aussi avoir beaucoup de mal à s'imposer et à imposer ses idées lorsqu'elles étaient les meilleures. En somme, il avait un énorme besoin de reconnaissance et d'être accepté.

Un peu comme Lily se dit le garçon, même si ce n'était pas exactement la même chose, tous les deux voulaient montrer qu'ils méritaient leur place dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Ils semblaient penser qu'être les meilleurs élèves de la promotion leur permettrait de le prouver. Même si pour Anthony, c'était loin d'être nécessaire. Pour lui, ils méritaient déjà leur place. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en faire plus.

Mais, passer du temps avec Lupin rappela le projet d'Animagi à Anthony. Il se demandait où les Maraudeurs pouvaient en être de ce dernier. Il était curieux de le savoir. En revanche, il se voyait mal le leur demander tout de go. Il n'était clairement pas suicidaire. Ou fou. Surtout que c'était leur truc à eux. Il leur avait proposé son aide. S'ils n'en voulaient pas, il n'allait certainement pas les forcer à l'accepter. Ils étaient assez grands pour la lui demander.

Néanmoins, il se demandait régulièrement où ils en étaient. Il supposait qu'ils avaient déjà commencé certaines étapes mais n'avait absolument aucun moyen d'en être sûr. Ils ne parlaient jamais de ce projet lorsqu'ils étaient dans le dortoir et ne faisaient pas la moindre allusion à ce dernier lorsqu'Anthony y était.

Le garçon aurait aimé commencer ses recherches de son côté pour connaître les procédures pour devenir un Animagus. Et pourquoi pas tenter l'aventure un peu plus tard. Mais il n'en avait tout simplement pas le temps. Aussi, il en était réduit à attendre une demande d'aide des Maraudeurs. Qui croulaient eux aussi sous la masse de travail donnée par les professeurs. Ce qui lui faisait supposer qu'ils avaient aussi peut-être remis certaines étapes à plus tard, quand ils auraient moins de devoirs.

Finalement, les vacances de printemps arrivèrent comme une véritable bénédiction pour les élèves. Si les professeurs leur donnèrent beaucoup de devoirs, ils auraient deux semaines pour les faire. Et ainsi un peu de temps libre. Le groupe de quatre amis en profita pour avancer autant que possible dans les dissertations données et leçons à apprendre. Cela leur donnerait du temps libre chez eux, tous rentrant à la maison.

Anthony passa le voyage dans le Poudlard Express avec Lily, Severus et Marlène. Cette n'avait guère apprécié le Serpentard au début de leur scolarité. Mais, depuis que son cousin et Saphir avaient donné quelques cours sur la haute société sorcière, il était plus présentable. Il était également plus aimable et s'ils n'étaient pas amis, ils s'entendaient sans trop de mal, ce qui n'était pas rien.

Anthony, dès qu'il arriva à Caisteal Maol, se précipita voir sa petite sœur. Elle lui avait terriblement manqué. Cette dernière jouait alors dans un petit parc pour bébé avec des briques en bois. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de l'enfant et la regarda s'amuser. Elle lui fit fondre son cœur. Ouaip, il pouvait être complètement niais parfois. Mais cette vision de bonheur pur lui faisait oublier les événements qui se passaient dehors. En effet, les Mangemorts ne s'étaient guère arrêtés de commettre des meurtres et des enlèvements.

Finalement, Anthony entra dans la chambre en toussotant pour signaler sa présence. La petite fille se retourna et un immense sourire barra son visage. Elle tendit ses petits bras vers lui. Mais, jugeant qu'il n'allait pas assez vite, elle se mit à quatre pattes et se précipita vers son frère. Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa un peu partout, la faisant éclater de rire. C'était le bonheur à l'état pur. Ils ne furent interrompus que par l'appel de leur mère pour le repas du soir.

Le début des vacances fut surtout marqué par la prédominance des devoirs à faire. Mais, après trois jours de travail acharné, il en fut enfin débarrassé. Il profita alors de l'occasion pour tester les carnets communicants avec Saphir, qui avait le sien de son côté. Ils marchaient parfaitement bien. Ils discutaient principalement des devoirs, mais aussi de leurs recherches.

Car oui, les recherches avaient pu enfin reprendre pendant les vacances. Ils savaient que cela ne durerait guère. Aussi, ils s'étaient accordés pour en faire le plus possible le mieux possible avant la rentrée. D'après eux, les professeurs donneraient encore plus de devoirs après cette dernière en vue des examens de fin d'année. Aussi, il fallait avancer dans les différents projets.

Anthony, de son côté, progressa dans le carnet de Severus. Ce dernier s'avéra assez rapide à faire une fois qu'il s'était bien reposé et beaucoup nourri. En effet, il devait réaliser un important effort magique et il avait bien besoin de cette énergie pour ne pas être victime d'un épuisement magique. Il se jura de le lui donner à la rentrée. Il commença ensuite à travailler de manière plus approfondie sur les protections du carnet de Lily.

Ces dernières se révélèrent bien vite plus complexes que prévu. En effet, elle utilisait différentes combinaisons de runes et de sortilèges. Il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais lui prêter quelques jours le livre sur les Runes Anciennes emprunté dans la bibliothèque familiale. Elle l'avait utilisé pour cherche quelques runes à l'usage du sabre laser, ou épée de lumière de son nom officiel. Elle y avait alors trouvé les idées pour les défenses de son carnet.

Néanmoins, il parvint à faire toute la théorie avant la fin de la première semaine, à force de travail acharné. Et d'horaires fortement décalés et de peu de sommeil. Au point qu'il dormit pratiquement tout le dimanche pour rattraper les heures de repos manquantes pour son organisme.

La deuxième semaine commença très vite. Anthony partagea dès lors son temps entre quelques révisions, environ une heure par jour et diverses autres activités. La principale parmi elle consistait à rester avec sa petite sœur et à s'en occuper, sa mère ayant repris le travail au Ministère de la Magie.

La plupart du temps, Anthony et Elisa jouaient ensemble, à même le sol avec toutes sortes de jouets, moldus ou sorciers. Elle adorait également le voir transformer certains jouets en d'autres à l'aide de sortilèges de Métamorphose. Quand il le faisait, elle applaudissait à tout rompre de ses deux petites mains potelées avec un petit rire très aigu. Cela remplissait toujours de joie Anthony. Pour lui, ces moments passés avec elle étaient inestimables. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle hors du temps.

Les midis, il lui donnait à manger avec des petits pots de compote ou parfois quelques autres aliments liquides comme de la soupe. Bien qu'elle lui en mettait partout, il adorait tout autant passer du temps avec elle que lorsqu'ils jouaient ensemble.

Mais Elisa n'était pas en permanence réveillée en journée. Et jouer avec son grand frère était épuisant pour un si petit organisme. Aussi, elle faisait régulièrement des siestes. Lorsque c'était le cas, Anthony lisait le livre qu'il avait reçu d'un expéditeur, ou expéditrice, il n'en savait rien, mystère. Ce dernier était vraiment une mine d'or sur la magie sans baguette.

Il avait enfin terminé l'introduction et le premier chapitre sur toute l'histoire de la Magie ainsi que tous les risques encourus et les précautions à prendre en conséquence. Il s'agissait surtout d'avoir du sucre à portée de main, ainsi qu'une bonne quantité d'eau. Car maîtriser la magie sans baguette était quelque chose de réellement épuisant lorsque l'on n'était pas formé à la chose. Il avait amplement eu le temps de le comprendre en lisant la centaine de pages du premier chapitre.

Il décida de le laisser un peu de côté avant de le reprendre à l'été. En effet, à peine avait-il commencé le chapitre suivant que la difficulté avait monté subitement. Cela parlait déjà de réaliser un certain nombre d'exercices de manière très régulière. Et il n'en avait pas vraiment le temps à Poudlard. Aussi, il se jura de tout commencer pendant l'été.

Mais, repenser à l'école lui fit réaliser une chose. Il allait devoir choisir deux ou trois options pour sa Troisième Année. S'il était déjà partant pour choisir les Runes Anciennes, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait prendre d'autre. La Divination ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Le Soin aux Créatures Magiques non plus, surtout que le professeur Brûlopot était quelque peu… fou.

Il ne restait alors plus que l'Etude des Moldus et l'Arithmancie. Il trouvait la première fort peu adaptée puisqu'étant constamment en retard sur ce qui se passait réellement dans le monde moldu. La seconde matière ne correspondait pas vraiment avec l'idée qu'il se faisait de la destinée. Il avait demandé à ses cousins et cousines plus âgés en quoi consistait cette matière. Il avait appris qu'elle prétendait connaître l'avenir avec une certaine probabilité définie. Ce qui était loin de correspondre avec l'idée qu'il se faisait de l'avenir.

Car pour Anthony, rien n'était réellement déterminé à l'avance. Les gens ne réagissaient pas en fonction de probabilités et de calculs, aussi complexes puissent-ils être. Et si c'était le cas, les humains, tout sorcier qu'ils pourraient être, ne seraient pas capables de les résoudre. Il y avait tellement de variables en jeu que l'avenir serait réellement compliqué à déterminer de manière quasi-certaine.

Il se décida donc à opter pour l'Etude des Moldus. C'était probablement ce qui lui irait le mieux. Et puis il pourrait avoir un certain nombre de bonnes notes en plus. Sans compter que pour travailler dans certains services du Ministère, c'était plus utile, notamment au service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu.

La fin de la deuxième semaine se passa plus tranquillement. Anthony se contenta de s'exercer un peu au duel avec Marlène, ainsi que de s'entraîner avec elle au Quidditch. Il hésitait énormément à rentrer dans l'équipe l'année prochaine. Il était, certes, plutôt bon en tant que batteur mais il n'aimait pas tant que ça jouer. Surtout dans une espèce de compétition entre les maisons de Poudlard.

De cela, il n'en avait encore parlé à personne. Et il hésitait franchement à le faire. En attendant, il avait donné sa parole d'être présent aux entraînements jusqu'à la fin de l'année et tiendrait sa parole. Sinon, il se sentirait en permanence coupable de trahison. S'il s'engageait à faire un truc, il le faisait.

Néanmoins, le dernier samedi fut loin d'être aussi reposant qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Dès le réveil, il sentit les regards étranges de ses parents posés sur lui. Ils le regardaient avec attention. Comme s'il avait fait ou pensé quelque chose d'étrange. Il avait l'impression qu'ils aimeraient farfouiller son esprit à la recherche d'une réponse quelconque à une interrogation dont il ne savait absolument rien.

Finalement, ce fut sa mère Ariane qui lâcha le morceau.

« Dis-nous, Anthony, tu aimes bien la petite Evans, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le garçon plissa ses yeux de suspicion. Il se demandait où elle voulait en venir. Elisa mangeait entrain sa compote de pomme mais remarqua soudainement le silence. Elle regarda à tour de rôle ses parents et son frère avec un air étrange gravé sur le visage, comme si elle comprenait que quelque chose différait de leurs comportements habituels. N'étant pas le centre de l'attention, elle se mit aussitôt à babiller.

Anthony prit la diversion involontaire de sa petite sœur comme prétexte pour ne pas vraiment répondre à la question. Il lui donna alors à manger à la petite cuillère pour esquiver toute conversation, qu'il ne voulait certainement pas avoir. Et surtout pas maintenant, à vingt-quatre heures de retrouver la jeune fille.

Il parvint ainsi à éviter ses parents toute la matinée, quitte à s'enfermer dans des recoins du château rarement explorés. Il fallait dire que quand il était tout petit, il explorait souvent ce dernier avec sa cousine Marlène, au point de donner de grosses inquiétudes à leurs parents respectifs.

Néanmoins, il fut forcé de redescendre dans la cuisine pour le repas de midi, son estomac criant famine. Là encore, il parvint à esquiver toute discussion gênante en parlant de l'actualité, pour le moins, banale du moment, si tant est que l'on pouvait dire une chose pareille alors que des personnes disparaissaient ou mourraient régulièrement. Le Ministère, ou plutôt la ministre de la Magie refusait toujours de prendre les mesures nécessaires comme une augmentation sensible du nombre de policiers magiques ou d'Aurors. Ainsi qu'une hausse du budget du Département de la Justice Magique.

Anthony espérait qu'ils ne tarderaient pas trop. Parce que si un gros coup avait été porté aux Mangemorts avec l'arrestation ou la mort d'un certain nombre d'entre eux, ils étaient encore loin d'être battus et tous arrêtés ou tués. Sans compter Voldemort naturellement. Voldemort qui était désormais appelé Tom Jedusor par beaucoup de monde, notamment au Ministère.

Mais il ne put échapper indéfiniment à la conversation qui avait débuté le matin même, si tant est que l'on pouvait appeler ça un début. Anthony fut surpris dans sa chambre par ses deux parents entrant simultanément. Voulant tenter le tout pour le tout, il demanda :

« Qui s'occupe d'Elisa ? Elle n'est…

-Elle est avec Tiki, qui s'occupe d'elle quand aucun de nous n'est présent, le coupa Ariane. Et n'essaye plus de détourner le sujet de la conversation. »

Glourps. Il était fait comme un rat. Il n'avait absolument plus aucune échappatoire. Si seulement il avait pu transplaner. Même si c'était impossible dans l'intérieur des murs. Et le garçon était certain que ses parents avaient ordonné aux elfes de maisons de refuser tout ordre venant de sa part.

Ils se placèrent face à lui, au bout de son lit, lui étant près de son oreiller. Ils avaient changé de lit quand Elisa était née. Ainsi, elle pouvait parfois dormir avec lui quand elle n'arrivait pas à dormir parce que ses parents n'étaient pas là. Et Anthony adorait dormir avec sa petite sœur.

Il se sentait nerveux. Comme s'il pouvait dire des choses qu'il pouvait regretter amèrement. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que ses parents s'imaginaient. Car oui, il était certain que ces derniers pensaient certaines choses. Peut-être même espéraient-ils qu'il la leur présenterait. Et pas comme une amie. Alors qu'il n'aimait pas Lily de cette manière. Du moins il ne le voulait pas du tout. Elle était son amie, point à la ligne.

« Je trouve que tu nous parles souvent de Saphir et Severus dans tes lettres, commença son père. Ainsi que de Lily. En revanche, il est étrange que tu ne parles pratiquement jamais d'eux ici. Est-ce que tu aurais peur de quoi que ce soit, demanda-t-il finalement ?

-Je n'ai peur de rien, répondit Anthony un peu trop vite à son goût.

-Ah oui, demanda sa mère avec un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation ? Et si je te dis que nous avons invité cette fameuse Lily à venir cet après-midi et qu'elle peut arriver ici d'une minute à l'autre ? »

Anthony, la prenant au mot, regarda autour de lui d'un air paniqué. Sa chambre était extrêmement loin d'être rangée. Et lui-même n'était certainement pas en tenue pour recevoir qui que ce fût. Et encore moins une jeune fille. Il avait un survêtement de sport, utilisé quand il était chez lui.

Il fut interrompu dans son moment de panique par le rire de sa mère. Il grogna de dépit quand il comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir. Elle l'avait testé.

« Je ne l'ai pas du tout invitée sans te prévenir, le rassura-t-elle gentiment. En revanche, nous voudrions savoir ce que tu ressens pour elle, continua-t-elle, le prenant par surprise.

-Et pourquoi cela, demanda le garçon, suspicieux ?

-Je pense que l'on peut se poser la question lorsque tu prononces le prénom de la jeune fille dans ton sommeil tout en ayant un immense sourire, chose très rare lorsque tu dors. »

Heu… Il était, pour ainsi dire, plus ou moins foutu. Comment leur réussir à les convaincre qu'ils se trompaient désormais ? Il était fichu. Et il allait, en plus de cela, avoir du mal à regarder Lily en face durant tout le reste de l'année scolaire. Jusqu'aux vacances d'été quoi.

« Je l'aime bien, parvint-il finalement à articuler. Nous sommes de simples amis, finit par Anthony en se reprenant un peu. Rien de plus. Et de toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose de plus de ma part. Je suis amoureux de Kathleen, non, tenta-t-il de demander ?

-Plus depuis près d'un an, répliqua sa mère, implacable. Au fait, qui essayes-tu de convaincre, demanda-t-elle rapidement après ? Toi ou nous ?

-Vous, évidemment, s'insurgea le garçon ! »

Ses parents, partirent dans un petit rire et le laissèrent en plan, l'esprit plus que jamais confus. Il était complètement perdu. Plus que complètement perdu d'ailleurs. Il n'avait jamais pensé à Lily de cette manière. C'était presque… bizarre. Oui, bon, bah tant que ça. Il aimait bien être proche d'elle et lui parler. Mais pas plus que n'importe quel autre ami, non ?

Mais Anthony laissa bien vite de côté ces considérations, probablement aussi par désir d'éviter tout questionnement pouvant remettre en question ses certitudes, qu'il ne voulait certainement pas voir disparaître ou au moins remises en causes. Aussi, il s'occupa l'esprit en lisant et en s'amusant avec des sortilèges stupides, ou bien en passant du temps avec Elisa.

Le lendemain, Anthony arriva très en avance à King's Cross avec Marlène et les parents de cette dernière. Ils réservèrent un compartiment. Leur cousine Alice et les autres filles du dortoir les rejoignirent rapidement. Mais le garçon décida finalement de les laisser entre elles, se sentant clairement de trop. Il partit donc à la recherche de personne avec qui passer le voyage. Quand il tomba sur les Maraudeurs en pleine discussion.

Le garçon ouvrit rapidement la porte et salua ses camarades de dortoir. Ces derniers s'arrêtèrent de parler alors qu'il faisait léviter sa malle jusqu'au filet à bagages et s'installait confortablement pour lire un livre emprunté chez lui. Cependant, il remarqua bien vite qu'ils ne continuaient pas leur conversation d'avant son arrivée. Il soupira discrètement avant de les inciter à la poursuivre.

Très vite, les quatre énergumènes obéirent à sa consigne, faisant exactement comme s'il n'était pas là. Néanmoins, il écouta leur conversation d'une oreille, ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher. Il comprit bien vite qu'elle portait sur Kathleen Abbot que Potter désespérait de draguer. Il tentait parfois de se défendre autant que possible en contre-attaquant ses amis sur d'autres personnes sur lesquelles ils pouvaient craquer. Mais c'était loin d'être suffisant.

Finalement, Potter se tourna vers Anthony avec un immense sourire.

« Dis, McKinnon, est-ce que tu saurais comment Sirius Black ici présent pourrait séduire ta chère et tendre cousine ?

-Laquelle, répondit Anthony en plissant les yeux de suspicion puisqu'il sentait un coup fourré venir ?

-Tu en as deux, demanda Lupin ?

-Ouaip. Marlène et Alice. Si c'est Alice, tu peux laisser tomber. Elle est amoureuse de Frank depuis… tellement longtemps que je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Frank Londubat, demanda Potter ?

-Non, Frank Dumbledore, ironisa le cousin de la jeune fille. Bien sûr, Frank Londubat, continua-t-il pour les rassurer en voyant leurs airs complètement stupides.

-Et l'autre, questionna Potter, avide ?

-Tu voudrais vraiment être avec Marlène, demanda Anthony à Black ? Réellement ? »

Pour toute réponse, le concerné n'osa pas le regarder en face et détourna même la tête pour être certain de ne pas croiser son regard. C'était pour le moins… étrange. En même temps, il aurait dû s'en douter. A cet âge, les hormones commençaient à faire leur travail. En tout cas, il souhaitait bien du courage à Black. Ce dernier, s'il tentait de draguer Marlène, allait en baver.

En effet, la jeune fille était loin d'apprécier le rouge et or, qu'elle trouvait trop arrogant et sûr de lui. Elle lui trouvait même un certain nombre de défauts. Mais elle ne les disait que si on la lançait sur le sujet. Le reste du temps, il lui était complètement indifférent. Elle se moquait plus ou moins de son existence, ne râlant contre lui que lorsqu'il perturbait les cours.

En résumé, il aurait énormément de mal ne serait-ce qu'à bien se faire voir de la jeune fille. Et Anthony n'allait certainement pas l'aider à le faire. Cependant, il remarqua autre chose, qu'il n'avait pas vu jusque-là chez l'aîné des garçons Black. Il était un peu raide. Comme s'il avait à nouveau subi des sortilèges de magie noire et des coups plus ou moins violents pendant les vacances.

Il savait que le petit frère était lui aussi rentré. Il établit donc une théorie. En apprenant que ce dernier rentrait chez ses parents, Sirius avait décidé de lui aussi rentrer. Probablement pour le protéger autant que possible des violences parentales contre eux. C'était tout-à-fait dans le style de garçon. Comme du personnage dont se rappelait Anthony dans le canon. Là-dessus, ça n'avait pas vraiment changé.

Cependant, cela fit supposer au garçon que le petit frère de Black ne devait pas être dans un excellent état, lui aussi. Il se souvenait comme Sirius était rentré des vacances d'été à Poudlard. Regulus n'était pas aussi fort que son aîné. Il était plus mince au même âge et plus fragile. Il était aussi beaucoup moins sûr de lui, même si être réparti à Gryffondor lui avait fait un peu de bien.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes et partit à la recherche du plus jeune enfant de la famille Black. Il fallait juste espérer qu'il soit seul, histoire de pouvoir vérifier s'il était blessé ou non. Parce que si c'était le cas, il pouvait faire quelque chose.

Mais il y avait un petit problème dans cette recherche. Le train était immense. Anthony mit plus de deux heures à réussir à le trouver. Regulus était seul dans un wagon visiblement crispé et gardait les dents serrées. Son regard, il pouvait parfaitement le voir, était douloureux. Le garçon entra et salua son cadet.

« Bonjour, Regulus, commença Anthony avec un ton formel.

-Bonjour, Anthony, répondit le garçon sur le même ton, aucun d'eux ne savant visiblement comment s'adresser correctement à l'autre.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, demanda finalement l'aîné des deux après quelques secondes de silence ?

-Tout va bi… aïe, fit Regulus alors qu'il avait bougé un peu trop vite. »

Le plus âgé des deux regarda le plus jeune avec un regard plus que circonspect. Il continua, tentant de le convaincre qu'il l'aiderait.

« Je pense que tu sais que je suis plutôt maladroit dans des escaliers.

-Je suis au courant, répliqua le blessé. C'est plutôt connu à Poudlard.

-Donc tu dois te douter que je sais exactement quand quelqu'un souffre de douleurs violentes ou non. Et que je connais un certain nombre de sortilèges de soin.

-Je suis tombé dans les escaliers, tenta Regulus…

-Oui, tout comme ton frère cet été qui était d'une maladresse incroyable, bien sûr, ironisa Anthony. Tu me prends pour un imbécile, s'énerva-t-il subitement ? Je sais parfaitement reconnaître quand quelqu'un chute réellement dans les escaliers puisque c'est ma spécialité.

-Je… d'accord, accepta rapidement le garçon, effrayé par la colère soudaine de son aîné. »

Anthony soupira d'aise et ferma les rideaux avant de sortir sa baguette. Regulus avait déjà retiré son pull et sa chemise. Il grimaça en voyant le dos du garçon. Il était parcouru de nombreuses traces de coups de ceintures ou un truc dans le genre. Il était extrêmement frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire au niveau légal. Car l'envie de lancer quelques méchants sorts aux parents des Black à Gryffondor le démangeait sérieusement.

Néanmoins, il avait quelqu'un à soigner. Heureusement, ils ne semblaient pas vraiment avoir subi de sortilèges de Magie Noire. C'était déjà ça de gagné. Certes, la douleur serait présente un certain temps mais il n'y aurait rapidement plus de cicatrices. Ce qui était déjà ça.

Anthony déploya toute une panoplie de sortilèges, n'oubliant pas de désinfecter d'abord les différentes plaies. Puis, il commença par les nettoyer avec quelques sorts. Ensuite, il les referma délicatement, une par une. Il résorba également un certain nombre de bleus. Il termina enfin par un diagnostic pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de blessures internes qui nécessiteraient d'aller voir l'infirmière. Mais, par bonheur, il n'avait rien. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas le cas de son frère.

Le médicomage improvisé termina par quelques recommandations de potions basiques. Il savait que le jeune Gryffondor était plutôt doué dans la matière. Aussi, il lui conseilla des préparations largement à sa portée, pour limiter les risques de mauvaise préparation et ainsi éviter de compromettre sa santé. Puis, il passa une partie du voyage avec lui, essayant de faire connaissance.

Mais Regulus était assez près d'une tombe en matière de conversation. Il répondait en général par monosyllabe. Et Anthony ne put même pas savoir quelles étaient ses passions. Néanmoins, quand il le quitta, il n'oublia pas de lui dire quelque chose.

« Si jamais tu es blessé par tes parents avant le retour à Poudlard l'année prochaine, n'hésite pas à me demander de te soigner, si tu ne veux pas que Pomfresh le fasse. Je le ferai très volontiers. »

Puis, il partit sans vraiment lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Anthony repartit dans son compartiment pour la dernière heure du voyage. Les Maraudeurs semblaient en pleine discussion. Ils s'arrêtèrent et semblèrent changer de sujet alors qu'il s'installait à sa place. Il sourit discrètement en se demandant de quel sujet pouvaient-ils bien parler. La Carte du Maraudeur ? Le Projet Animagus ? Probablement un truc dans le genre. Surtout pour qu'ils s'arrêtent au moment où il rentrait dans le compartiment.

Le train finit par arriver en gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Anthony prit une calèche avec des élèves de d'autres années qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Ils ne parlèrent pas de tout le voyage jusqu'à l'entrée de Poudlard. En descendant, il évita très soigneusement de passer juste devant les fameuses calèches. Il savait qu'elles étaient tirées par des Sombrals et ne désirait pas en percuter un.

Le dîner fut de manière générale assez joyeux. Avec Lily, ils se racontèrent leurs vacances. Il remarqua des sourires en coin chez ses deux cousines de son âge mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Alice était très romantique dans l'âme tandis que Marlène se faisait toutes sortes de films et imaginait toutes sortes de relations plus ou moins bizarres. Comme une entre Dumbledore et Aurora Sinistra, l'enseignante d'Astronomie. La raison ? Les robes du directeur avec des étoiles dessus. Ouaip, ses théories reposaient souvent sur des trucs aussi… abstraits.

Quand tout le monde eut terminé, les élèves se dirigèrent principalement vers les Salle Communes. Pratiquement tout le monde était rentré pour les vacances et après le voyage et le repas copieux, beaucoup voulaient dormir.

Lorsqu'Anthony monta dans son dortoir, il remarqua que les Maraudeurs s'engueulaient à nouveau. Il se dirigea vers Black sans mot dire et se plaça face à lui.

« Je vais te soigner, fit-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Et n'essaie pas de me dire que tu n'as rien, je sais que tu as eu des problèmes chez toi. »

Comprenant qu'il ne servirait à rien de discuter, Black se tourna et enleva son haut, montrant son dos à son camarade de dortoir. Il était moins pire qu'après les vacances d'été. Probablement parce que celles-ci avaient duré moins longtemps.

Anthony répéta alors toutes les opérations réalisées sur Regulus autant de fois que nécessaire. Heureusement, l'aîné des deux frères n'avait pas non plus de blessures internes à faire soigner. Sinon, il l'aurait traîné de force à l'infirmerie, probablement avec l'aide de Potter et Lupin.

Quand il eût terminé, ce qui pris un certain temps, Anthony alla se coucher, n'oubliant de donner quelques recommandations à son camarade au passage. Il en ferait ce qu'il voulait, mais il désirait avoir la conscience tranquille. Il n'était pas responsable non plus de ses choix de les suivre ou non.

Anthony se posa une grande question les jours suivants. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait irrémédiablement changé et qu'il ne savait pas encore ? Il connaissait un certain nombre de conséquences de ses choix, comme la répartition de Regulus Black à Gryffondor. Il était triste que cela ait eu pour conséquences des coups et des blessures contre ce dernier. Il avait vaguement espéré que cela fasse prendre conscience à ses parents que Black n'était pas égal à Serpentard et que l'on pouvait avoir d'autres avis.

Oh, il ne s'était pas fait d'illusions. Mais il avait tout de même eu un certain espoir. Après tout, l'espoir faisait vivre, non ? Ses actions avaient eu un certain nombre d'autres conséquences. Mais il y avait une inconnue majeure. Une ombre colossale au tableau. Une menace qui planait indirectement sur lui et pourrait le mettre en danger de mort si cela venait à se savoir.

Voldemort. Ce dernier avait subi pendant quelques semaines des pertes dans les rangs de ses Mangemorts. Et ses attaques étaient un peu plus rares. Probablement parce qu'il tentait de recruter du monde pour regarnir ses rangs. Et puis il avait du temps. Ce dernier jouait largement pour lui, tous les efforts du Ministère n'étant pas orientés dans cette guerre.

Anthony espérait vivement que ce dernier ne puisse jamais découvrir que c'était lui qui avait tout révélé aux Aurors sur les origines du Mage Noir. Sinon, ses jours restant à vivre seraient très rapidement comptés sur les doigts d'une seule main. Et il n'avait pas réellement l'intention de mourir, pour être honnête. Il voulait mourir vieux et sans douleur. Et avec tout plein de petits-enfants et même des arrière-petits-enfants si cela lui était possible.

Mais il en était au même point. Espérer que personne ne puisse découvrir quoi que ce fût sur le fait que c'était lui qui avait tout dit aux Aurors. Il suffisait d'un traître au Ministère qui ferait le rapprochement et… il ne voulait pas vraiment ce qui pourrait lui arriver ensuite.

Les jours suivants, l'attention d'Anthony fut concentrée sur totalement autre chose. Le Quidditch. Car qui disait rentrée des vacances de printemps, disait derniers matchs de Quidditch de l'année. Ils avaient lieu le dernier week-end d'avril ou le premier de mai pour le match Serdaigle-Serpentard, et une semaine plus tard pour le match Gryffondor-Poufsouffle.

Ces échéances motivèrent les capitaines des différentes équipes à augmenter le nombre d'entraînements. Mais comme la plupart des élèves restaient en Septième Année, ils ne purent trop forcer, devant réviser pour les ASPIC.

Dans le même temps, les professeurs diminuèrent la quantité de devoirs. Il fallait dire que tout le monde s'était calmé, ne désirant pas revivre la véritable frénésie entre mi-février et les vacances de printemps. Tout le monde avait fini par être à deux doigts de craquer psychologiquement. Sans compter que les examens de fin d'année approchaient. Mais il y avait d'abord le Quidditch.

Tout le monde, ou presque, se rendit au stade pour voir le match entre Serpentard et Serdaigle. La partie dura plusieurs heures. Pratiquement tous les coups bas furent réalisés, principalement par les vert et argent, entrainant un grand nombre de tirs pour les bleu et bronze.

Au fil des heures, le match devenait de plus en plus moche à voir. Anthony était bien content de ne pas avoir à jouer contre les Serpentard. Ils ne jouaient même plus selon les règles. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient était détruire les joueurs adverses, qui se protégeaient tant bien que mal.

Mais, vers dix-sept heures, l'attrapeur des Serpentard récupéra enfin le Vif d'Or. La victoire échut à son équipe, avec cinq centaines de points contre quatre cent quatre-vingt-dix. Les vert et argent explosèrent de joie. Ils étaient désormais pratiquement certains de gagner la Coupe de Quidditch avec un nombre de point aussi… invraisemblable, puisqu'atteignant plus d'un millier.

Toute la semaine suivante, la tension monta entre les équipes de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle. Il leur fallait marquer plus de quatre centaines de points chacune pour espérer gagner le trophée. C'était tout simplement colossal et pratiquement impossible à réaliser. Car les deux meilleurs attrapeurs de Poudlard allaient s'affronter en duel.

Dans le même temps, la plupart des Serpentard se mirent à harceler les rouge et or, plus proches d'eux au classement que les jaune et noir. Ainsi, les sorts se remirent à voler dans tous les sens. Et cette fois, les enseignants ne purent rien faire, à part intervenir localement.

Finalement, le jour du match arriva. La tension se libéra en bonne partie quand les élèves furent installés dans les gradins. Il fallait dire qu'ils n'allaient plus s'envoyer de sortilèges ou maléfices à la figure. Les deux équipes firent leur entrée sous les rugissements des spectateurs.

Le match commença très mal pour les deux équipes. Les gardiens furent très vite mis à l'honneur. Les poursuiveurs donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient. Ne serait-ce que s'approcher des anneaux était déjà un véritable combat de tous les instants. Ensuite, il fallait encore parvenir à vaincre le gardien.

Ce fut Poufsouffle qui ouvrit la marque au bout de vingt minutes de jeu. Gryffondor égalisa presque aussitôt et le match recommença comme il avait débuté. C'était réellement magnifique à voir. Et en même temps terriblement frustrant. Car chaque équipe méritait de gagner tellement elle donnait d'énergie. Il fallut près d'une nouvelle demi-heure pour que chaque équipe puisse à nouveau marquer, après un temps-mort pour chacune.

Cela dura des heures, aucun des deux attrapeurs ne voulant se saisir du vif d'or. Ils espéraient certainement que leurs coéquipiers parviendraient à marquer beaucoup de buts. Même si la fatigue aida à en marquer un peu plus vite, cela restait toujours extrêmement compliqué.

Aucune équipe ne désirait rendre les armes et les deux attrapeurs avaient fait une trêve tacite. Vers dix-sept heures, alors que beaucoup d'élèves étaient parti manger entretemps et étaient ensuite revenus, les deux capitaines négocièrent rapidement. Les deux équipes étaient encore à cent-cinquante points chacune. A ce rythme, ils allaient y passer toute la nuit et même une partie du dimanche. Aussi, ils acceptèrent de ne pas gagner la coupe.

Les deux attrapeurs purent alors entrer en jeu. Ils commencèrent à fouiller le terrain du regard, cherchant avidement le vif d'or. Ils mirent près d'une heure à le repérer, au ras du sol. Il s'ensuivit une série d'acrobaties toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. Mais, comme un signe du destin, les deux joueurs l'attrapèrent en même temps, provoquant d'immenses protestations dans les tribunes, chaque maison revendiquant la victoire.

Le professeur Bibine finit par déclarer l'égalité complète entre les deux équipes après une délibération avec les autres professeurs.

Cette décision fut probablement la plus étrange de toute, mettant les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor à égalité parfaite pour la Coupe de Quidditch. Finalement, tout le monde fêta ce match pour le moins… exceptionnel.

Anthony avait adoré ce match parce qu'il avait été passionnant à suivre. Mais il était certain d'une chose. Il ne serait jamais joueur de Quidditch. A part peut-être pour dépanner s'il n'avait pas le choix. Mais être à demeure dans l'équipe ne le tentait vraiment pas du tout. Il préférait rester en tribunes. Il était ainsi beaucoup moins partial que s'il était sur le terrain. Or, il détestait être partial et perdre toute conscience de la justesse des choses et une certaine impartialité. C'était pour ça qu'il préférait regarder le Quidditch qu'y jouer. Même s'il pouvait peut-être avoir des sensations énormes en gagnant.

A vrai dire, il se moquait de gagner ou non. Il n'aimait pas tant la compétition que ça. Aussi, ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment de laisser sa place à quelqu'un d'autre dans l'équipe. Surtout s'il devait rajouter les contraintes des entraînements parfois tous les jours quand un match approchait, et par tous les temps, même quand des trombes d'eau tombaient.

Très vite, Anthony tourna son esprit vers les examens de fin d'année à peine quelques semaines plus tard.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. j'espère que cela vous aura plu :) On y apprend notamment un certain nombre de conséquences et il y a un petit truc qui annonce un des thèmes du prochain tome :) A vous de deviner lequel :) Sinon, oui, Anthony n'est pas vraiment intéressé par jouer du Quidditch. Du coup, vous en aurez assez peu.

J'ai posté plus tôt ce matin pour une simple et bonne raison. Je suis dehors toute la journée et je ne pourrais pas le faire. Du coup, je le fais maintenant. Néanmoins, la semaine prochaine, ce sera à nouveau vers dix heures du matin :)

Comme toujours, si le chapitre vous a plu, ou ne vous a pas plu (cela peut arriver, je ne le nie pas), n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. J'y réponds par MP, sauf pour les personnes qui le font en temps que Guest où je réponds en tête de chapitre.

Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine (si tout va bien) pour le dernier chapitre de ce tome. Il s'intitulera Fin d'année, Dumbledore et Problèmes.


	12. Fin d'année, Dumbledore et Problèmes

Bonjour à toutes et à tous :)

Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez lu les précédents chapitres et même le tome précédent, c'est préférable :) Sinon, je vous encourage vivement à le faire, si vous voulez comprendre ce chapitre :)

Il s'agit du dernier chapitre de ce tome, ce qui me fait assez bizarre. Mais, avant de dire certaines choses, je vous laisse le lire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Fin d'année, Dumbledore et Problèmes**

Le dernier mois de l'année scolaire était toujours un moment bizarre à Poudlard. La pression due aux matchs de Quidditch redescendait brutalement, la saison étant terminée. Ainsi, les esprits étaient théoriquement beaucoup moins échauffés. En revanche, les examens de fin d'année faisaient leur apparition et approchaient à très grands pas.

Rares étaient les élèves ne stressant pas du tout. Ils étaient même pratiquement impossibles à trouver. Un certain nombre craquait nerveusement et les cas d'épuisement au travail ou d'effondrement psychologique n'étaient jamais rares à cette période de l'année. L'ambiance, malgré la fin du Quidditch, était en réalité toute aussi électrique. Tout le monde était sur les nerfs et tout le monde s'énervait très facilement.

Anthony avait découvert cette ambiance étrange l'année précédente, en Première Année. Sur le coup, il n'y avait guère fait attention. Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment suivi la saison de Quidditch. Il avait aussi été beaucoup moins présent dans les couloirs, à la bibliothèque ou dans la Salle Commune.

Contrairement à cette année. Anthony s'était un peu plus socialisé. S'il avait la conversation facile, c'était uniquement lorsque le contact avait déjà été établi. Sinon, il avait énormément de mal à aller vers les gens s'il ne les connaissait pas du tout, ou juste de vue.

Désormais, il parlait plus facilement avec un certain nombre d'élèves de son année. Avec ses trois amis, ils avaient arrêté de travailler sur leurs projets pour se concentrer sur leurs études. Il avait terminé les quatre carnets, qui étaient désormais tous reliés ensemble. Ils pouvaient aussi communiquer indépendamment des autres, si on ne voulait pas que d'autres puissent lire ce que l'on voulait dire à une personne en particulier.

Anthony partageait ses journées selon un emploi du temps plus ou moins fixe. Il allait en cours, travaillait tout en mangeant pendant les repas, en général pour faire des exercices rapides, retournait en cours, travaillait une heure avec ses trois amis, puis une heure avec Kathleen, prenait le repas du soir, travaillait une heure avec des Serdaigle et ensuite allait à la Salle Commune où il bossait avec Lily et régulièrement Lupin.

Le garçon en profita pour faire plus ample connaissance avec le loup-garou. Et de manière bien plus importante que les quelques conversations qu'il ait pu avoir par le passé avec lui. Lupin était quelqu'un de très renfermé. Il avait souvent du mal à exprimer ses idées. En revanche, c'était un excellent élève, c'était certain. Et Anthony n'hésitait pas à le laisser parler. Parce qu'il savait qu'il était courant que le lycanthrope ait de bonnes intuitions ou de bonnes idées.

Il apprit que ses parents, dont sa mère qui était officiellement malade, l'aimaient énormément. Il avait aussi une importante capacité à comprendre les autres et surtout à comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre différentes personnes. Ainsi, il arrivait par exemple à savoir à l'avance quelles personnes allaient rapidement se mettre en couple ou non.

Ainsi, au cours de ces jours, il parvint à annoncer à Anthony et Lily quels élèves de Gryffondor se draguaient tout en s'aimant, sans vraiment savoir que l'autre ressentait la même chose. Ces deux élèves-là, de Sixième Année, finirent par se mettre effectivement ensemble peu avant les examens.

En revanche, autre chose perturbait Anthony. Il récoltait régulièrement des regards étranges de certains Serpentard. Ces derniers le fixaient parfois pendant des minutes entières, le mettant franchement mal à l'aise. Il tenta bien de le dire à Severus, ainsi qu'à Saphir, mais aucun des deux n'avait d'idées. Ils ne purent que lui dire de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Etrangement, ou pas, son sac fut à nouveau régulièrement déchiré. Heureusement qu'il connaissait le sortilège de réparation. Même si cela fut très rapidement agaçant. Il avait l'impression d'être au milieu de quelque chose qui le dépassait. Surtout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui particulièrement et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Mais, à défaut de trouver des coupables, il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils se lassent. Ou alors attendre la fin de l'année scolaire.

En vue des examens, il avait également arrêté le CAC, ce qui limitait les possibilités de parler avec certains élèves pouvant être au courant de choses plus ou moins étranges le concernant. Au-delà de ça, ce n'était qu'un retour à ce qu'il avait subi durant les premières semaines de sa première année. Evidemment, il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à subir ce genre de harcèlement une nouvelle fois. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Alors il faisait avec.

« Tu devrais aller voir le professeur McGonagall, lui proposa Lily un jour. Elle pourrait faire quelque chose comme forcer les coupables à se dénoncer.

-Je n'ai aucune preuve, répondit Anthony. N'importe qui dirait alors que c'était parce que mon sac était trop fragile et trop chargé, que je l'avais mal réparé ou que sais-je. Et je n'ai personne à accuser. Pas même une maison. Cela peut être à peu près n'importe qui à Poudlard.

-Mais tu dois bien pouvoir faire quelque chose contre ça, fit-elle, de désespoir.

-Pas le moins du monde si ce n'est attendre que ces personnes en aient assez ou alors attendre le retour dans le Poudlard Express. »

Ainsi, elle arrêta de le harceler à propos de dénoncer ces personnes le harcelant. Après tout, il avait raison. Elle tenta bien d'aller voir leur directrice de maison, mais cette dernière lui répondit qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire sans coupable et sans preuves. Or, personne n'en avait, et personne n'allait se dénoncer et certainement pas le coupable. Voire peut-être même les coupables, ils n'en savaient absolument rien.

Ces derniers arrivèrent très vite, trop vite même. Le 4 juin au matin, les élèves de Deuxième Année commencèrent par l'épreuve d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle portait encore sur une des nombreuses guerres contre les Gobelins. Anthony donna tout ce qu'il avait avant de se rendre à l'épreuve théorique d'Astronomie en début d'après-midi. Il n'arriva presque pas à manger entre-temps, ayant été obligé de s'occuper de son sac. Le soir venu, tous les élèves se rendirent à la Tour d'Astronomie.

Mais, comble de malchance, le ciel était couvert. Aussi, tous échouèrent dans une immense salle où le professeur Sinistra fit apparaître une carte du ciel fictive qui servit à l'examen. Il fallait dire qu'ils ne pouvaient guère reporter l'épreuve pratique. En effet, les autres jours de la semaine, c'était les élèves des autres années, en dehors de ceux passant les BUSE et les ASPIC qui avaient cette partie de l'examen le soir.

Le mardi était de loin la journée la plus chargée de toute la semaine. Ils passaient à la fois la DCFM et la Botanique, avec la théorie le matin et la pratique l'après-midi. La matinée fut très rapide pour Anthony puisqu'il parvint à terminer les deux examens en un temps record pour lui, et surtout bien avant la fin du temps imparti à chaque fois.

En revanche, l'après-midi commença de manière relativement… catastrophique avec l'épreuve pratique de Botanique. Il parvint à complètement échouer dans la manipulation qu'il devait réaliser et sorti complètement abattu de la serre. Cette année, il avait été meilleur dans les cours pratiques. Il aurait pu espérer au moins un Acceptable. Certes, le professeur Chourave l'aimait bien. Mais là, s'il n'avait qu'un Piètre, il serait déjà extrêmement heureux.

Par bonheur, la partie pratique de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal se passa beaucoup mieux que celle de Botanique, même si c'était sans vraiment de surprise. Ils durent faire un parcours d'obstacles comprenant certaines créatures peu dangereuses étudiées au cours de l'année. Puis, ils terminèrent avec une série de duels. La personne gagnant ces derniers avait peu d'importance. Le professeur Fawley notait d'autres critères, pour être un peu plus équitable.

Le mercredi, ce fut au tour de la Métamorphose. Là, Anthony baignait plus ou moins dans son élément puisqu'il s'agissait de l'une de ses matières préférées. La partie théorique fut extrêmement facile pour lui. Il la termina en quarante-cinq minutes, montre en main, ou plutôt sur le poignet.

Néanmoins, à la sortie de l'épreuve, alors qu'il était à la bibliothèque pour réviser un peu les Potions, Anthony eut la surprise de voir s'installer Narcissa Black à sa table. C'était plus qu'inattendu. Il fit comme si de rien n'était pendant quelques minutes. Puis, elle commença à parler.

« Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait, toi et ta famille pour moi, le remercia-t-elle en murmurant.

-Je t'en prie, répondit-il sur le même ton. C'était normal.

-Vous auriez pu me laisser me débrouiller, objecta la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce que l'on aurait pu gagner, l'interrogea Anthony ? Absolument rien. Tout comme on ne gagne rien en vous aidant, toi et ton petit-ami. Mais au moins on aide des personnes qui en ont besoin.

-Je ne rentrerai pas chez moi après le retour à Londres, annonça finalement la préfète.

-Et ?

-Je n'aurai plus d'influence sur la maison Serpentard, continua-t-elle. Tu devrais faire attention. Je crois qu'il y en a qui ont un truc contre toi.

-Pour quelle raison, demanda Anthony, curieux ?

-Ils pensent que tu as révélé aux Aurors les origines de Voldemort, annonça la jeune femme. Et il ne s'agit pas d'élèves des plus jeunes années. Tu devrais éviter de te retrouver tout seul.

-Merci pour le conseil, remercia-t-il Narcissa. Je vais en prendre compte. »

La conversation se termina plus ou moins par ces mots, la Serpentard quittant la table la minute suivante, laissant Anthony à ses réflexions.

Ainsi, il n'avait pas eu vraiment tort. Certains lui en voulaient. Mais jusqu'où étaient-ils prêts à aller. Boarf. Peut-être une humiliation publique. Il pouvait encore tenir le choc si c'était le cas. Il était à Poudlard. Il ne risquait pas énormément de choses non plus.

Le contrôle pratique de Métamorphose surprit fortement Anthony. Car Dumbledore était présent. Certes, il y avait beaucoup de monde à examiner. Mais l'année précédente, il n'avait pas été là pour assister la directrice des Gryffondor et enseignante de Métamorphose. Aussi, il trouvait cela bizarre.

Tout aussi bizarre d'ailleurs qu'il dut, comme par hasard, passer avec lui. L'épreuve se passa sans soucis. Puis, alors qu'il rangeait sa baguette, le directeur lui demanda de venir dans son bureau après l'épreuve du vendredi après-midi. Non sans oublier de lui donner le mot de passe.

Cette rencontre à venir ne perturba pas Anthony outre mesure. Après tout, il devait certainement vouloir son avis sur le Club d'Education Sorcière. Surtout quand il apprit que Lily avait été convoquée en même temps que lui. Ouaip, c'était probablement pour cette raison-là. Il ne voyait pas d'autres motifs puisqu'il avait été relativement sage pendant toute l'année. Et n'avait pas causé de soucis aux enseignants de par un manque d'investissement en classe.

L'épreuve de Sortilèges, le jeudi, se passa moins bien qu'il n'aurait aimé mais bien mieux que celle de Botanique. Encore une fois, Dumbledore examina un certain nombre d'élèves, assistant Flitwick. Mais, cette fois, Anthony ne l'eût pas comme examinateur. Le petit sorcier fut très content de l'avoir et le félicita pour ses sortilèges parfaitement exécutés.

Anthony réussissait bien dans cette matière pour une seule raison. Il s'entraînait comme un forcené. Dès qu'il avait du temps, il s'entraînait à lancer les sortilèges et maléfices appris en cours, ou qu'il apprenait grâce à Saphir et Severus en vue de la leçon suivante. Ouaip, c'était l'unique cause de sa réussite. Il ne fallait pas aller chercher plus loin.

Il réussissait rarement un nouveau sortilège du premier coup, encore moins parfaitement. Aussi, il s'habituait à les lancer, décomposant toujours le mouvement en fonction des paroles et le répétant étape par étape, en allant toujours un peu plus loin.

Finalement, le vendredi arriva et avec lui l'examen de Potions. C'était l'autre matière, avec la Métamorphose, où Anthony n'avait pas beaucoup révisé. En effet, il avait énormément de facilités dans ces matières. Ainsi, il les travaillait beaucoup moins lorsque venaient les examens, se concentrant sur d'autres à la place, comme l'Histoire de la Magie ou l'Astronomie. Et les Sortilèges, il devait se l'avouer.

Naturellement, l'épreuve théorique fut expédiée en un rien de temps. C'était presque trop facile pour lui. Le garçon remarqua que Lily continuait à écrire encore et encore. Il se demandait combien de centimètres de parchemin elle finirait par rendre. Probablement le record de leur promotion. Severus aussi écrivait beaucoup, même si moins que sa meilleure amie.

Anthony bondit de sa chaise quand l'horloge sonna la fin du contrôle. Il marcha à toute vitesse jusqu'au bureau du professeur Slughorn pour lui rendre son devoir. Il avait déjà rangé toutes ses affaires et sortit rapidement de la salle, heureux d'être pratiquement libre.

Il s'ennuya pratiquement toute l'après-midi, même s'il faisait réviser sa cousine Marlène. Cette dernière passait presque tout le temps en même temps que lui pendant les examens pratiques, puisqu'ils avaient le même nom de famille. Il enviait grandement Lily qui passait toujours parmi les premiers élèves. C'en était presque déprimant.

Finalement, ils purent faire leur potion, chacun en ayant une différente. Celle d'Anthony était une Potion à Hérisser les Cheveux. Il se demandait franchement l'utilité d'un certain nombre de potions inventées par les sorciers. Combien d'entre elles avaient réellement une utilité, médicale ou pour la vie de tous les jours ? Pas tant que ça dans les faits quand il ne faisait que lister toutes celles qu'il connaissait.

Anthony bondit de joie en sortant de la salle d'examen. Il était enfin libre de tout contrôle, de toutes révisions, de toute angoisse. Ok, il devait maintenant attendre les résultats. Mais ils mettraient du temps à arriver. Il avait beaucoup de temps libre devant lui. A partir de cette année, les cours s'arrêtaient au moment des BUSE et des ASPIC. L'année passée, il y avait eu bien trop de soucis quand ils avaient continué. Ils avaient finalement décidé d'enlever ces cours, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas servi à grand-chose dans les faits. L'avance sur le programme de l'année suivante ayant été plus ou moins annulée par les mêmes professeurs ayant décidé de reprendre ledit programme à zéro en début d'année scolaire.

Résultats, ils étaient plus ou moins libres pendant trois semaines, jusqu'au 29 juin puisqu'ils rentreraient à Londres puis chez eux le 30 avec le Poudlard Express. Pour Anthony, c'était tout simplement le paradis sur Terre. Surtout que l'été promettait d'être très studieux avec tout ce qu'il aurait à apprendre à propos de sa charge d'héritier des McKinnon. Ainsi, il voulait profiter à fond de ces trois semaines de liberté, ou quasi-liberté.

En attendant, il devait aller rencontrer Dumbledore, probablement en raison du Club d'Education Sorcière. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui pourrait se dire. Il savait juste que Lily serait également présente. Est-ce qu'il y aurait d'autres enseignants ? Des représentants du Ministère de la Magie pour inclure le cours au programme officiel ? Il était complètement dans l'inconnu. Et il détestait ne pas du tout savoir où il mettait les pieds.

Finalement, il arriva devant la gargouille, où l'attendait son amie. Cette dernière lui demanda alors comment s'était passé son examen de Potions.

« Trop simple, répondit le garçon. J'ai eu une Potion à Hérisser les Cheveux. »

Lily rit un bon coup. Même elle avait eu quelque chose de plus complexe à réaliser. S'il n'avait pas un Optimal, c'était que Slughorn avait une dent contre lui, rien de plus. Elle donna ensuite le mot de passe avec une appréhension plus que visible.

« Tu sais, il n'est pas forcément aussi impressionnant qu'il en a l'air, lui dit Anthony pour la rassurer.

-Ah bon, l'interrogea-t-elle ?

-Il reste un homme avec des défauts et des qualités. Fais juste attention à ce que tu penses lorsqu'il est présent. Mes parents le soupçonnent d'être Legilimens, l'avertit le garçon.

-Legi, demanda Lily ?

-Legilimens. Il peut lire dans les pensées des gens, mais seulement avec beaucoup d'entraînement.

-C'est autorisé, s'offusqua-t-elle ? C'est une violation de la vie privée des gens.

-Il n'y a aucune loi qui contrôle ce genre de pratiques, avoua le garçon. »

Ils furent interrompus dans leur conversation par la vue de la porte du bureau proprement dit. Ils frappèrent à la porte et reçurent l'autorisation d'entrer. Ils obéirent sur le champ.

La pièce était parfaitement identique à l'année dernière à la même époque, quand Anthony était venu pour parler de ce qui deviendrait le CES au professeur Dumbledore. Tout juste il y avait moins de paperasse sur le bureau. En dehors de cela, rien n'avait bougé d'un millimètre. Comme si la pièce s'était téléportée directement un an plus tard.

Le directeur demanda aux deux élèves de s'asseoir sur les fauteuils, ce qu'ils firent sans hésiter. Un silence pour le moins inconfortable s'installa. Anthony remarqua que Lily semblait fixer avec une immense attention un point de son bureau, évitant au passage les yeux du directeur qui pétillaient, comme habituellement.

« Savez-vous pour quelle raison je vous ai fait venir, demanda finalement Dumbledore ? »

Aucun des deux enfants ne le savait, même s'ils avaient quelques doutes. Aussi, ils balancèrent tous deux la tête de droite à gauche en signe de dénégation.

« Il y a en réalité deux raisons pour lesquelles je vous ai fait venir. »

Ça, c'était pour le moins inattendu, pensa Anthony.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle, sourit le vieux sorcier. Le Club d'Education Sorcière, qui a débuté cette année sur les conseils de monsieur McKinnon. Il a fort bien fonctionné et tous les élèves qui y ont participé ont été enchantés de son existence. Le conseil de l'école a donc accepté d'en faire un cours permanent pour les élèves de Première Année, au même titre que le cours de vol sur balai. Naturellement, devant le succès de vos interventions, vous serez encore les intervenants pour une nouvelle année. »

Anthony put bien voir que Lily était très fière. Il y avait de quoi. C'était une réelle marque de confiance. En revanche, quelque chose le turlupinait. Ils enseignaient tous les deux, exactement comme les professeurs des autres matières. Ils avaient toute latitude pour faire des contrôles, écrits ou oraux. En général, ils réalisaient ces derniers pour ne pas avoir à corriger de copies.

Autrement dit, ils avaient tous les deux le rôle d'un professeur. Sans contrepartie aucune. Il n'envisageait naturellement pas de responsabilités avec la possibilité de coller des élèves ou de les punir en dehors des Cours d'Education Sorcière. Mais au moins avoir un petit salaire sous forme de gratification. Quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Sinon, ce n'était ni plus ni moins que de l'exploitation.

Un silence inconfortable s'était installé dans le bureau, Dumbledore et Lily attendant la réponse du garçon. Et il comptait bien les faire mariner, le temps qu'il puisse trouver une bonne formulation pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, ainsi qu'à déterminer la plupart de arguments qu'il pourrait exposer.

« Qu'aurions-nous en échange de cela, demanda finalement Anthony ? »

Il avait réussi son pari. L'espace d'un instant, le directeur fut déstabilisé, ce qui outra encore plus le garçon. Il ne s'était même pas attendu à ce qu'ils réclamassent quelque chose ? C'en était presque indécent. Il avait baissé dans son estime, il pouvait le dire.

« En échange, l'interrogea Dumbledore qui reprit une contenance ? Mais ne le faites-vous pas par désir d'aider vos camarades ? »

Heu… En partie mais pas que, pensa le garçon. Il y avait un certain nombre d'autres raisons, auxquelles il ne devait pas penser.

« Certes. Mais qu'est-ce qui nous différencie des autres professeurs à ce moment ? Le Cours d'Education Sorcière nécessite un investissement personnel conséquent de notre part.

-Mais les cours sont préparés à l'avance, objecta le directeur.

-Tous les cours se déroulent-ils vraiment comme nous l'espérons, _professeur_ , demanda Anthony en appuyant sur le dernier mot ? »

Oui, c'était un petit coup bas. Mais c'était histoire de rappeler au directeur, qui avait été enseignant, qu'il savait pertinemment que rares étaient les cours où tout se déroulait comme prévu. C'était également un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne comptaient pas utiliser exactement le même cours et qu'ils auraient autre chose à faire.

« Certes, vous n'avez pas tort à ce sujet, monsieur McKinnon, avoua finalement le directeur. »

Ça, le garçon était courant. Il remarqua que Lily suivait leur échange avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il fallait dire qu'il remettait plus ou moins en cause l'autorité de Dumbledore. Or, le règlement et obéir à ceux à qui l'on devait obéir étaient des choses sacrées pour la jeune fille. Elle se faisait un devoir de ne jamais désobéir aux règles, même si cela la mettait en difficulté. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que leur amitié avait été rompue quelques temps. Et cette question n'avait toujours pas été résolue entre eux.

Un nouveau silence s'installa et Anthony vit que le directeur griffonnait des chiffres sur une feuille de parchemin vierge. Après quelques minutes de réflexion et de calculs semblant compliqués, il fit une proposition.

« Je vous propose vingt Gallions par mois, soit cent-quatre-vingt Gallions par mois, les mois de juin, juillet et août n'étant pas payés. C'est trois fois moins qu'un professeur débutant qui n'a que quelques heures de cours par semaine. »

Anthony réfléchit rapidement au calcul. A partir de leur Troisième Année, cela ferait un bon petit pactole neuf cents Gallions à la fin de leur scolarité. Pour Lily, ce n'était clairement pas négligeable. Bon, les salaires des professeurs n'étaient pas toujours très élevés, tous habitant au château. Etant logés et nourris, ils étaient moins élevés puisqu'il y avait un certain nombre de frais en moins.

En somme, c'était largement honnête du point de vue d'Anthony. Il aurait pu faire encore moins. Mais c'était largement suffisant trouvait-il. Lui n'en avait pas réellement besoin. Mais les parents de Lily n'étaient pas riches. Et une fois qu'elle sortirait de Poudlard, les études seraient chères à cause des frais d'inscription. Il y aurait également potentiellement un logement à payer ou d'autres frais. Bref, cela lui serait sans nul doute plus nécessaire.

« Cela convient parfaitement, accepta le garçon. Où devons-nous signer, demanda-t-il, conscient qu'il fallait toujours signer un contrat ?

-Je vous enverrais les contrats avec les hiboux envoyant les listes et les fournitures, fit le directeur après quelques secondes de réflexion. Vous pourrez nous les renvoyez par retour de hibou.

-C'est entendu, accepta le garçon. Naturellement, s'il n'y a rien…

-Vous n'assurerez pas le cours, termina Dumbledore avec un sourire. »

Il avait parfaitement compris qu'il ne transigerait pas là-dessus. Et il avait aussi parfaitement compris qu'il ne reviendrait pas dessus, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Après tout, ils étaient plus ou moins dans leur droit. Si le cours était officiel, ils pouvaient demander à être payés. Sinon, le cours devait être assuré par d'autres personnes. Et ils ne pourraient alors pas intervenir puisqu'ils ne seraient pas étudiants dans le cours en question.

Là-dessus, le droit sorcier était vraiment très clair. C'était d'ailleurs l'un des seuls points où il l'était. Cela datait du XVIIIe siècle. A l'époque, il y avait eu une pénurie d'enseignants. Des élèves des dernières années avaient alors enseigné à des plus jeunes, histoire que ces derniers puissent apprendre la magie correctement. Or, ils n'avaient pas été payés. Il en avait résulté un grand conflit social. L'un des premiers entre sorciers.

L'affaire avait terminé devant le Magenmagot qui avait délibéré pendant trois jours complets avant d'arriver enfin à une décision. Il avait alors pris la décision que toute personne, quel que fusse son âge, qui enseignerait de manière régulière à une classe, de n'importe quelle taille, dans un cadre officiel, serait payé en fonction de son expérience en tant qu'enseignant ainsi que de son expérience professionnelle ou personnelle (comme des voyages) passée.

En réalité, il s'agissait d'un salaire de base. Il pouvait être plus élevé, notamment quand il y avait eu une crise d'inflation au début du XIXe siècle.

Ainsi, toute une grille de salaires avait été mise en place au fil des années, devenant toujours plus élaborée.

Mais Anthony n'oubliait pas que Dumbledore avait précisé qu'il les avait convoqués pour une deuxième raison. Il ne savait absolument pas quelle serait cette deuxième raison. Et il avait le sentiment qu'il n'apprécierait guère, même s'il avait du mal à savoir pourquoi. Il espérait juste que cela ne tournerait pas autour des origines de Voldemort.

« N'y avait-il pas une deuxième raison dont vous vouliez nous parler, demanda Lily après quelques minutes d'un silence plus qu'inconfortable ?

-Si, si, confirma Dumbledore, qui s'était perdu dans ses pensées.

-Et quel est-il, questionna Anthony ?

-Oh, je pense que vous le devinez sans mal, fit le vieux sorcier avec un petit sourire. »

Les deux amis se regardèrent en haussant les sourcils. Non, ils n'avaient absolument aucune idée de ce dont il voulait parler.

« J'aimerais parler avec vous des origines de celui qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort. »

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Ouaip, maintenant, ils voyaient parfaitement de quoi il voulait parler avec eux.

« Je crois deviner que vous êtes plus ou moins à l'origine de cette découverte, continua l'ancien enseignant de Métamorphose. »

Ce qui n'était pas peu de le dire. Ils étaient, avec Saphir et Severus, directement à l'origine de ces révélations. Certes, ils n'avaient rien dit à la Gazette du Sorcier. Mais ils en étaient la cause directe. Il ne servirait à rien de tenter de le nier.

Leurs réactions semblèrent donner au directeur la confirmation de ses propos puisqu'il continua sur le même ton cordial.

« Je tiens à vous prévenir que vous avez intérêt à être prudent quand vous rentrerez chez vous pour les vacances. Il se peut que cette information soit remontée aux oreilles du principal concerné. Ou du moins que des soupçons de la part de Mangemorts lui soient relayés. Vous seriez alors en grand danger. »

Dumbledore marqua une pause après cette petite explication. Ce n'était guère nouveau pour Anthony. Il savait déjà qu'il était en danger de mort parce que ses parents étaient au Ministère dans le Département de la Justice Magie et particulièrement dans la Brigade de Police Magique et au Bureau des Aurors.

Il remarqua, qu'en revanche, Lily avait considérablement blanchi. Il fallait dire qu'en dehors des protections posées par le père de son ami, elle n'avait absolument aucun moyen de défense contre les Mangemorts, ou pire contre Voldemort. Il n'y avait pas non plus de sorcier disponible dans la maison pour la défendre contre une éventuelle attaque.

Anthony se dit qu'il pourrait en parler à son père. Peut-être mettre des sortilèges d'avertissement pour donner le temps aux Aurors d'intervenir et ainsi protéger les Evans. Severus, lui, s'il était menacé, disposait toujours de sa mère pour le protéger. Cette dernière avait été une très bonne duelliste dans sa jeunesse. Mais, restait à savoir si elle saurait encore se défendre. Après tout, beaucoup de réflexes se perdaient avec le temps. Il devrait également en parler avec lui. Quant à Saphir, elle était protégée puisque leur amitié était secrète.

« Vous devrez prendre des précautions lorsque vous serez de sortie. N'oubliez jamais votre baguette magique, même et surtout dans le monde moldu. Si vous voyez une personne vous semblant louche et pouvant servir les Mangemorts, voire être l'un d'entre eux, rentrez immédiatement chez vous. Monsieur McKinnon, je crois que vous connaissez les procédures, demanda le directeur ?

-En effet, confirma le garçon.

-Bien. Mademoiselle Evans. Si vous rencontrez une situation de ce genre, rentrez immédiatement chez vous en fermant votre porte. Emmenez toute votre famille dans la pièce la plus éloignée de la porte d'entrée, dans un étage ou le grenier si vous en avez un. Envoyez un hibou immédiatement au Ministère, ou alors à moi-même. Ecrivez en gros le mot « Urgent » sur l'enveloppe. Si vous avez un autre moyen d'avertir le Ministère ou l'école, n'hésitez pas un seul à l'utiliser. »

Dumbledore fit une petite pause pour laisser le temps à la jeune fille d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle semblait avoir repris un peu de couleurs.

« Enfin, n'hésitez pas à tirer à vue avec toute la puissance que vous pouvez. La Magie se nourrit souvent des émotions. Parfois, lorsque nos proches sont menacés, nous devenons beaucoup plus puissants. »

Lily eut un petit sourire rassurant. Puis, Dumbledore les libéra et ils sortirent en vitesse de son bureau.

Anthony voyait bien que son amie n'était guère rassurée. Prenant sur lui et le fait qu'il détestait les contacts physiques très rapprochés avec d'autres personnes que sa famille, il la serra dans ses bras quelques instants. Qui se transformèrent en quelques minutes.

Certains tableaux s'offusquèrent de voir deux jeunes gens se tenir aussi prêt l'un de l'autre en étant de sexes opposés. Mais, quand il la libéra, elle semblait déjà être dans un meilleur état. Ce qui fit qu'il ne regretta pas d'avoir pris sur lui.

« Tu penses que nous devons avertir Sev' de ce qu'il nous a dit, demanda Lily alors qu'ils marchaient à travers les couloirs ?

-Je pense qu'il le vaut mieux. Il parviendra peut-être à convaincre sa mère de s'entraîner à nouveau au duel.

-Pourquoi ça, osa-t-elle, curieuse ?

-Elle était une très bonne duelliste dans sa jeunesse. Certes, pas au niveau de la mère d'Alice ou de la mienne, mais elle était plutôt douée, expliqua le garçon.

-Il ne me l'a jamais dit, fit la jeune fille, visiblement déçue.

-Je pense qu'elle ne lui en a jamais parlé. C'est ma mère qui me l'a appris. »

La jeune fille opina du chef. Elle semblait pensive et son ami se demandait à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Même s'il avait quelques hypothèses. La moins invraisemblable était qu'elle repensait à ce que Dumbledore leur avait dit sur les menaces contre eux et leurs familles respectives.

Anthony savait que Lily adorait ses parents et sa sœur, même si cette dernière ne le lui rendait plus vraiment, ce qui chagrinait la jeune fille. Il était normal qu'elle soit inquiète pour eux. Surtout qu'ils n'étaient apparemment pas au courant des événements qui se tramaient dans le monde de la magie. En étant honnête avec lui-même, il ferait probablement la même chose à sa place, pour ne pas les inquiéter outre mesure. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas parlé de l'avertissement de Narcissa sur les menaces que certains Serpentard faisaient peser sur lui.

Pas plus qu'il n'en avait réellement parlé à ses amis d'ailleurs. C'était peut-être le moment de les mettre au courant se dit-il. Ils avaient le droit de savoir une telle chose parce qu'ils pouvaient se retrouver concernés, indirectement ou directement.

Une fois arrivés dans leur antre, le duo retrouva ses deux amis qui les attendaient impatiemment. Ils commencèrent par leur expliquer ce qu'il se passait avec le Cours d'Education Sorcière.

« Alors comme ça, tu as réussi à négocier un salaire avec le directeur, demanda Saphir, plus que circonspecte ?

-C'est exactement ça, confirma Anthony. Et si on n'a pas les contrats avec les listes de fournitures, on n'assurera pas les cours l'année prochaine.

-Ce qui est normal, conclut Lily à la plus grande surprise d'Anthony. »

Tous la regardèrent avec surprise, tellement ce n'était pas habituel chez elle ce genre de comportement. Elle aurait été plus dans le genre à protester contre la décision du garçon et à vouloir le faire gratuitement. Mais elle semblait y avoir un peu réfléchi. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal puisque cela éviterait une nouvelle dispute. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il espérait.

« Mais il y avait une autre raison à notre convocation chez lui, annonça finalement la jeune fille après une bonne minute de silence.

-Laquelle, demanda Saphir en fronçant les sourcils ?

-Il… hésita Lily.

-Il nous a dit que des Mangemorts nous soupçonneraient d'avoir dévoilé les origines de Voldemort au grand public ou aux Aurors, continua pour elle le rouge et or.

-Comment en seraient-ils arrivé là, demanda la Serpentard ?

-On n'en sait rien. Peut-être que lui-même ne le sait pas, avoua Anthony. Je pense qu'ils doivent avoir une taupe chez les Aurors. Ça a dû les aider.

-Ce serait possible, le questionna Severus, pour le moins surpris ?

-Largement. Il suffit de menaces sur la famille ou un bon Imperium bien placé et tu as un parfait petit pantin, surtout si la personne n'est pas trop résistante psychologiquement. »

Les regards s'assombrirent rapidement. Ouaip, ils pouvaient être dans une merde profonde à cause de ça. Il se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de demander à Severus de parler à sa mère.

« Severus, l'interpella Anthony.

-Oui, fit ce dernier en le regardant ?

-Tu devrais en parler à ta mère, qu'elle s'entraîne à nouveau à au duel avec une baguette. Si des Mangemorts tentent de s'en prendre à Lily, ils sauront probablement de par leurs enfants ou leur famille à Poudlard que vous êtes amis. Et on ne peut pas dire que Carbone-les-Mines soit vraiment peuplée de sorciers.

-Je… C'est d'accord, accepta le garçon en prenant un air pensif. »

Anthony hésitait à avouer que Narcissa l'avait averti de menaces le concernant chez les Serpentard. Il hésitait parce qu'il n'avait aucune preuve qu'elles seraient mises en application. Et qu'il ne voulait pas les inquiéter par la même occasion. Après tout, c'était son problème, pas le leur. D'un autre côté, si cela s'avérait fondé, ils pourraient le soutenir ou ouvrir l'œil. Alors il décida d'en parler.

« Je… Il y a autre chose, commença finalement le garçon.

-Et quoi donc, fit Lily, alarmée par son air incertain ?

-Je… Narcissa Black m'a rapporté quelque chose pendant les examens… hésita-t-il.

-Et quelle est cette chose, le pressa Saphir ?

-Je… Elle m'a dit que certains élèves parmi les Serpentard pensaient que c'était moi qui avait dévoilé les origines de Voldemort à la presse. Ils voudraient… me le faire payer selon elle, avoua Anthony avec difficultés bien qu'avec un ton faussement dégagé. »

Cette déclaration jeta soudainement un froid sur le petit groupe. Il fallait dire que c'était autrement plus concret que tout ce dont ils avaient pu parler jusque-là. Ces menaces théoriques étaient bien plus proches que celles hypothétiques des Mangemorts en dehors de Poudlard.

Tout le monde sembla se perdre dans ses pensées pendant un certain temps. Anthony, lui, réfléchissait à une éventuelle solution. A vrai dire, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'avait aucune preuve. Il ne savait même pas réellement qui pourrait s'en prendre à lui ou à ses amis. Il avait quelques suspicions sur certains vert et argent mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Dès lors, il ne pouvait absolument rien faire.

« Ce qui expliquerait les personnes te harcelant depuis quelques semaines, fit Saphir en brisant le silence. Ils sont peut-être les mêmes.

-Mais on n'a aucune idée de qui il s'agit, objecta le garçon. A peine savons-nous leurs maisons. Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelques Serdaigle et Poufsouffle dans le lot. Pas certain qu'il y ait des Gryffondor mais on ne sait jamais. Il n'est pas compliqué pour un élève de Cinquième Année ou plus de changer son insigne en un autre.

-Tu n'as pas tort, lui concéda la jeune fille. Autrement dit, tu penses que nous ne pouvons rien faire ?

-A part ouvrir l'œil, rien du tout. On ne peut pas aller voir les professeurs sans preuves formelles, confirma Anthony. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Le garçon réfléchissait à la lettre qu'il allait écrire à son père. Il savait qu'elle pouvait toujours être interceptée. Néanmoins, comme il ne savait pas encore quoi écrire, il décida de le faire d'abord à sa mère pour lui raconter comment s'étaient passés ses examens. Il s'assit sur le sol, prit un bon rouleau de parchemin et commença à dicter à sa plume de copie sous la dictée.

« _Chère Maman, cher papa, chère Elisa,_

 _Je vous écris pour vous raconter comment ces dernières semaines écoulées depuis ma dernière lettre se sont passées. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu vous répondre plus tôt. Mais j'avais un grand nombre de révisions à faire et je pense que vous serez d'accord avec le fait qu'écrire une lettre pouvait bien attendre deux semaines._

 _L'ambiance à Poudlard avait fini par devenir intenable à cause des révisions et des examens approchant. Tout le monde était sur les nerfs. Je n'ose vous décrire l'état d'inquiétude dans lequel était plongée Lily. Cependant, Dorcas Meadows et Mary MacDonald n'étaient pas en reste dans ce domaine. La première des deux a même dû faire un petit passage à l'infirmerie à cause d'une crise d'angoisse et d'une dépression passagère._

 _Heureusement, pour les élèves ne passant pas les BUSE ou les ASPIC, les examens ont débuté lundi dernier. C'était un immense soulagement. Une bonne partie de la tension est redescendue même si elle reste présente, notamment à cause des élèves de Cinquième et Septième Année._

 _De manière générale, mes examens se sont bien passés. Celui d'Histoire de la Magie était fidèle à lui-même, sur une guerre contre les Gobelins. L'épreuve d'Astronomie a été plutôt originale puisqu'à cause de nuages, nous ne pouvions utiliser la Tour d'Astronomie pour observer les étoiles. Nous avons donc fait l'examen dans une salle parfaitement normale, mais sous un ciel artificiel. C'était pour le moins… étrange à faire._

 _Mardi, nous avons passé les épreuves de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de Botanique. Comme tu dois t'en douter, j'ai complètement raté la seconde. Heureusement que j'ai réussi la partie théorique, j'aurai peut-être un Acceptable grâce à ça._

 _Mercredi, nous avons passé la Métamorphose. Le professeur Dumbledore a lui-même examiné la moitié des élèves pour l'épreuve pratique, dont moi-même. C'était assez… bizarre. Tout s'est bien passé, comme attendu._

 _Jeudi, on a passé l'épreuve de Sortilèges. Evidemment, j'ai cartonné puisque je m'étais énormément entraîné. Le directeur a aussi fait passer la moitié des élèves. Je pense qu'il fait ça pour aider les enseignants. Ou alors pour voir les futurs talents de l'école. Je n'en sais trop rien._

 _Vendredi, nous avons fait l'épreuve de Potions. La préparation était vraiment trop facile. Au point que je me suis demandé si le professeur Slughorn ne s'était pas trompé avec une autre personne passant l'examen en même temps que moi. Mais apparemment non._

 _Juste après l'examen, Lily et moi avions été convoqués par le professeur Dumbledore dans son bureau. Il nous a notamment parlé du Cours d'Education Sorcière. Il va continuer l'année prochaine ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis content ! En revanche, j'ai réussi à négocier avec lui un salaire pour Lily et moi. Histoire de se mettre en conformité avec la loi. Sans compter que ses parents ne sont pas très riches. Elle pourra probablement faire des études après Poudlard. Mais elles sont chères et il faudra les payer. Ce qu'ils ne pourraient certainement pas faire._

 _Nous serons payés un tiers du salaire de base d'un enseignant, ce qui est largement convenable de mon point de vue._

 _Il a également fait une remarque sur des menaces potentielles de Mangemorts contre Lily, sa famille ou nous. Ils nous soupçonneraient d'avoir révélé les origines de Jedusor à la presse et aux Aurors. Je pense qu'il y a peut-être une taupe chez ces derniers. Mais je n'en suis pas certain._

 _Il reste deux semaines de libre désormais, le temps que les élèves de Cinquième et Septième Année puissent passer leurs BUSE et leurs ASPIC. Je vais en profiter pour beaucoup lire et tenter d'apprendre de nouveaux trucs. Et profiter du temps libre avant cet été, qui sera, si je ne me trompe pas, studieux._

 _Embrasse Elisa de ma part et dis-lui que je l'aime. Embrasse aussi papa, et toute la famille pour moi. Je vous verrai au retour, dans deux semaines, mais vous me manquez énormément._

 _Je t'embrasse._

 _Ton fils qui t'aime._ »

Anthony plia la lettre et la mit dans une enveloppe. Car oui, ils avaient toujours un stock d'enveloppes dans leur salle plus ou moins privée. C'était toujours utile. Il inscrivit son adresse et le nom de sa mère avant de d'émerger à nouveau dans le monde réel.

Il remarqua que Lily le regardait étrangement. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui la troublait chez lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda finalement le garçon ?

-Nous avons une discussion sur le sortilège Oubliettes, annonça Saphir à sa place. Lily dit qu'il n'a pas à être utilisé.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Mais parce que c'est une violation de la mémoire des gens, s'offusqua la rousse ! On pourrait effacer des pans entiers de leur vie. On viole leurs pensées. C'est encore pire qu'un viol physique !

-Pourtant ça nous a bien protégé des représailles de Serpentard quand nous avons aidé Narcissa Black, objecta le garçon.

-Ils auraient été punis pour l'avoir attaqué, fit abruptement son amie rouge et or.

-Vraiment, la questionna Anthony ? Tu penses vraiment qu'ils auraient été punis ? Quand bien même cela aurait été le cas, ils s'en seraient pris à nous d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Nous sommes à Gryffondor, nous nous battons dans les règles. Ils auraient été punis pour nous avoir harceler et s'être vengés, fit Lily en haussant la voix.

-Peut-être pour toi mais tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait, répliqua violemment Anthony ! Tu n'as absolument aucune idée de ce qu'est être harcelé tous les jours ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est que de regarder en permanence de tous les côtés ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est craindre de te mélanger aux autres élèves de peur de te prendre des coups ou des sorts sans pouvoir te défendre ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'avoir peur de manger avec les autres élèves par crainte que ton repas soit trafiqué ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de devoir raccommoder ton sac toutes les deux minutes parce que des gens passent leur temps à lancer des sortilèges de découpe sur ton sac ! »

Sa voix était montée crescendo et il criait presque. Saphir et Severus s'étaient reculés instinctivement. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu ainsi mais il s'en fichait. Il était plus que déçu par sa camarade.

« Non, je… je… tenta la jeune fille avant d'être coupée.

-Non tu n'en sais absolument rien, finit par crier Anthony, les larmes au bord des yeux ! Comme d'habitude tu juges avant de connaître et tu penses que le règlement te protégera de tout ! A ton avis, pourquoi les Aurors et la Police Magique existent ? Parce que la loi ne protège pas tout le monde avant les faits ! Tu me déçois !

-Mais… je… qu'est-ce que tu… demanda Lily ? »

Anthony venait de remballer rageusement toutes ses affaires. Il avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, même s'il tentait de les ravaler. Oui, il avait détesté et plus encore cette période en début de Première Année où il avait été quotidiennement harcelé. Et il ne voulait pour rien au monde la revivre. Ou que d'autres puissent vivre la même chose. C'était pour cela qu'il avait été d'accord avec les sortilèges d'Amnésie de Narcissa quand elle les avait pratiqués sur les Serpentard l'ayant agressée et qu'ils l'avaient aidée.

Personne ne tenta un geste pour l'arrêter. Saphir et Severus étaient trop abasourdis par sa colère soudaine pour essayer quoi que ce soit. Quant à Lily, elle le regardait bizarrement, comme si elle ne savait pas trop quelle décision prendre.

Il regarda une dernière fois le reste des affaires qui étaient présentes et vérifia qu'il ne lui restait plus rien en dehors de son sac. Une fois cela fait, il prit son sac, sa lettre et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Mais tu vas où, l'interrompit sa camarade de Gryffondor ?

-Je m'en vais. C'est terminé, asséna-t-il froidement. Si tu veux souffrir, libre à toi. Il y a des gens qui aiment ça. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Alors, maintenant, j'en ai terminé avec toi.

-Je… »

Elle ne put terminer sa réponse car il ouvrit la porte et la claqua brusquement. Il ne voulait pas s'effondrer devant elle. Pas maintenant. Surtout pas lui montrer qu'il était déjà en train de regretter ce qu'il faisait. Il ne pouvait pas. Quelle impression cela donnerait-il ? Qu'il était faible et pensait que ses propres convictions n'étaient pas importantes.

Les larmes aux yeux, Anthony se dirigea vers la volière. Il était parfois interpelé par des tableaux posant la question du pourquoi ses larmes. Le trajet fut probablement le plus long de sa vie. Il n'en finissait pas. Heureusement, il ne croisa pas une seule personne dans tous les couloirs qu'il dût traverser. Quand il sortit du château, il vit de loin un certain nombre d'élèves dans le parc.

Le temps était pour ainsi dire magnifique. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Un petit vent frais rafraichissait l'air. L'odeur des plantes arrivait jusqu'à lui. Mais rien de tout cela ne put le consoler. Son esprit était aussi triste que la nuit était sombre par rapport au jour.

En arrivant à la volière, Anthony se dirigea vers une chouette qu'il prenait régulièrement pour les messages à ses parents. Cette dernière hulula en le reconnaissant et vint se poser près de lui quand il tendit l'enveloppe avec la lettre à l'intérieur. Le garçon l'attacha à la patte de l'animal avant de la voir s'envoler.

Ayant fait ce qu'il avait à faire, Anthony se redirigea vers le château. Il n'absolument pas envie de se retrouver dehors, surtout avec ce temps loin d'être accordé avec ses émotions. Il avait envie d'être seul dans un coin isolé pour ne pas être dérangé par n'importe qui.

En revenant au château, il se mit à errer dans les couloirs. Naturellement, il chuta dans quelques escaliers, se soigna rapidement à chaque fois et continuait à marcher, l'âme en peine. Il avait envie de retourner voir Lily, de parler avec elle. Mais il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il était bien trop fier pour cela. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ce qu'elle avait sous-entendu.

Bon ok, ce qu'il croyait comprendre à travers ses propos. Mais elle n'avait qu'à mieux choisir ses mots aussi. Ce n'était pas sa faute à lui non plus, fallait pas déconner. Il n'allait pas commencer à s'excuser pour des choses qu'il n'avait pas faites. Il n'était pas fou.

L'héritier des McKinnon finit par échouer dans une pièce abandonnée du deuxième étage. Là, il put être tranquille pendant un temps qui lui parut être une éternité, mais qui ne fut en réalité pas plus long qu'une petite heure et demie. Néanmoins, il finit par avoir envie d'aller aux toilettes. Aussi, il sortit de la pièce secrète, puisque masquée par un tableau, et se dirigea vers les sanitaires.

La première chose qui le frappa était que le ciel dehors s'étaient soudainement chargé en nuages noirs. Il faisait désormais aussi noir qu'en pleine nuit. Au point qu'il alluma sa baguette magique pour y voir plus clair. Au loin, il entendait la foudre frapper. Il supposa qu'ils auraient de l'orage pendant la nuit.

En pénétrant dans les toilettes, Anthony remarqua qu'il ne restait qu'une cabine de disponible. C'était surprenant que toutes soient utilisées puisqu'il n'y avait plus cours désormais. Néanmoins, il alla dans la dernière restante, puisqu'elle était disponible.

Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard pour se laver les mains. Alors qu'il les rinçait, le garçon se figea sur place en remarquant les élèves présents.

Il était littéralement entouré de Serpentard. Bien plus vieux que lui. Il était dans une situation plus qu'inconfortable. Plutôt périlleuse même. Il prit un air dégagé et leur demanda de bien vouloir se laisser passer. Mais, alors qu'il allait atteindre la porte, deux d'entre eux lui barrèrent le chemin. Anthony mit la main sur sa baguette dans sa poche par pur instinct.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, petit lion égaré, demanda une voix derrière lui ? »

En se retournant, le garçon remarqua un Serpentard faisant presque deux mètres. Glourps. Il était mal.

« Tu sais ce que l'on dit chez les serpents, continua le jeune homme avec un sourire carnassier ? Que tu serais responsable des affres du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Ils doivent certainement se tromper, fit crânement le garçon, n'ayant plus grand-chose à perdre.

-Nous sommes persuadés d'avoir raison, vois-tu. Aurais-tu quelque chose pour nous prouver que nous nous trompons, proposa le Serpentard ?

-Il est toujours difficile de prouver quelque chose qui n'existe pas, essaya Anthony.

\- Tiens donc, sourit méchamment son aîné. Serait-ce un aveu de culpabilité ? C'est intéressant. »

Le Gryffondor se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir sortir pour s'en sortir sans trop de problèmes. Ils étaient une petite dizaine. Contre lui tout seul. Il n'avait absolument aucune chance. Il ne connaissait aucun sort pour se libérer le passage et qui lui permettrait de ne pas subir ceux qu'il subirait en retour. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'un tel sortilège puisse exister.

Le silence sembla durer des heures. Il était complètement assourdissant. Anthony sentait son cœur s'affoler. Il avait l'impression d'être comme un animal en cage que l'on emmenait à l'abattoir. Finalement, il décida de les narguer, puisqu'il ne lui restait plus que ça. Cela ne changerait rien.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait pour des sang-purs d'être commandés par un sang-mêlé issu d'un mariage même pas reconnu par le Ministère de la Magie, autrement dit un bâtard, ricana le garçon ? Vous vous sentez bien ?

- _Expulso,_ rugit celui qui semblait être le chef des Serpentard. »

Anthony poussa un cri de douleur quand il percuta le mur. Le sortilège avait été violent. Il poussa un nouveau hurlement quand il tomba au sol. Il sentit une vive douleur à la tête.

« _Endoloris !_ »

Le sortilège Doloris le frappa de plein fouet sans qu'il ne tente de résister. A quoi bon ? Ils allaient certainement le tuer. Ou bien le capturer pour le donner à leur maître.

Anthony réussit à se contenir de hurler de douleur. Mais pour cela, il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Le goût du sang envahit sa bouche. La douleur irradiait dans tout son corps. Il avait envie de mourir tellement il avait mal. C'était comme si des milliers d'échardes se plantaient dans sa peau. Des milliers d'échardes lui causant une douleur sans nom. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Il entendit les autres élèves se moquer de lui. Leur chef relança le sortilège et, cette fois, le rouge et or ne put se contenir de hurler de douleur. Il _voulait_ mourir pour que ça puisse s'arrêter. Tout son corps n'était plus que douleur. Des pieds à la tête. Son cerveau lui semblait être devenu un four.

Les autres élèves le lancèrent l'un après l'autre. Anthony voyait de plus en plus flou. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Il continuait de hurler. Même quand ils arrêtèrent enfin de lancer le Doloris. Il sentit quelqu'un remonter sa robe de sorcier et sa chemise. Il hurla à nouveau alors qu'il lui découpait un peu la peau, inscrivant visiblement quelque chose dessus, sans qu'il ne puisse savoir quoi.

Puis les Doloris recommencèrent. Et avec eux une douleur sans nom. Il hurla encore plus fort, si c'était possible quand il ressentit une énorme douleur dans le bras droit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un os cassé. Et cela continua avec le bras droit et les deux jambes, au niveau des genoux. chaque mouvement, à cause du Doloris, lui causait une énorme douleur qui ne faisait que toujours s'amplifier.

Ses pensées se faisaient de plus en plus éparses. Il commençait à se demander depuis combien de temps il était là. Il avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait de jours et de jours complets.

Enfin, il sombra dans l'inconscience la plus totale, ayant l'impression qu'il allait pouvoir se reposer et être en paix.

* * *

 **Note de fin de tome et de chapitre :**

Voilà voilà :) J'espère que la fin ne vous aura pas trop traumatisés :) Mais vu que l'histoire a un Rating T, je n'allais pas mettre toutes sortes d'abus non plus. Sans compter que je vois mal les sorciers en faire. Du moins pas sur un noble et un enfant de treize ans. Bah oui, c'est ce qu'il est.

Plus sérieusement, Anthony a donc appris que toutes ses actions ont des conséquences, et pas nécessairement positives pour sa propre santé. Le tome 2 se conclut là-dessus. Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter et toutes les conséquences de cette agression sur le personnage principal seront montrées dans le tome 3. C'en sera d'ailleurs un peu le fil rouge.

De même, il s'est à nouveau disputé avec Lily, à la plus grande joie je crois de certaines personnes lisant l'histoire :D Evidemment, ça laissera des traces. Surtout après avoir dit des mots pareils.

Concernant le tome en lui-même, il se termine là-dessus. Exceptionnellement, il n'y aura pas de chapitre du tome 3 la semaine prochaine. Pourquoi ? Parce que je désire avancer un peu plus dans ce dernier. En effet, j'ai eu beaucoup moins de temps à moi ces derniers temps et j'ai eu un peu de mal à avancer. En effet, rien que ce week-end, je n'ai rien pu écrire (à part une vingtaine de lignes) entre samedi matin et hier soir. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais à Marmoutier (dans le Bas-Rhin) pour préparer un voyage humanitaire en juillet. Résultat, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps d'écrire. Et je ne parle pas des jours précédents où j'avais pas mal de choses.

On se retrouve donc dans deux semaines (si tout va bien) pour le prologue et le premier chapitre du tome 3 :) Je vous préviens de suite, le tome 3 sera loin d'être très joyeux. Et même sera très triste à certains moments.

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, cela me fait toujours très plaisir d'en lire et d'y répondre :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, ou une bonne nuit selon l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ce chapitre et à bientôt :)


End file.
